


Unter Spannung

by Tsutsumi



Series: Unter Strom [2]
Category: German Youtubers RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Berliner Cluster - Freeform, Frodo is electric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe, mild PTSD, supernatural powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsutsumi/pseuds/Tsutsumi
Summary: „Ich meine, mit der Elektrosache kommen sie doch auch klar!“, sagt Frodo. „Ja, aber das is' doch was ganz anderes!“, ruft Flo. „Superkräfte sind aufregend und cool! Das hier mit uns is'...“ Er stockt und macht Gesten zwischen sich und Frodo, die alles und zugleich nichts sagen.Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen, seitdem Florian und die anderen einen elektrischen Frodo gerettet haben. Doch die Vergangenheit ist weniger vergangen als Florian es wahrhaben möchte.
Relationships: LeFloid/Frodoapparat
Series: Unter Strom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940260
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Böse Briefe

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort: Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu Unter Strom, meinem Bigbang-Projekt von letztem Jahr. (Denn anscheinend bin ich derzeit nicht fähig, One Shots oder neue Ideen zu schreiben.)  
> Da jegliche Handlung in dieser Fanfic Bezug darauf nimmt, würde ich empfehlen, erst „Unter Strom“ zu lesen. Oder zumindest zu überfliegen. Es ist eine lange Fanfic. Ähäm.  
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> Triggerwarnungen:  
> Erinnerung an traumatische Erlebnisse, angedeutete Folter, Stalking, Kidnapping, Smut.

„Eins musst du mir mal sagen“, kommt Ollis Stimme blechern aus der Gegensprechanlage des Handys. „Ist dieses Gewitter echt oder steht Frodo irgendwo auf'm Dach und flext?“ 

„Ick kann dich übrigens hör'n“, sagt Frodo. Er stützt sich den Kopf am Griff des Beifahrersitzes ab und zieht ein 'Olli ist einfach unverbesserlich'-Gesicht. 

„Wie jetzt?“ Olli lacht schelmisch-ertappt. „Flo, ich dachte, du fährst zu deinen Eltern.“ 

Florian biegt sehr langsam links ab. Es ist eine unübersichtliche Ecke mit Hecken, hinter denen unvermittelt Fahrradfahrer hervorschießen könnten, denen die Ampelschaltung egal ist. Es braucht seine ganze Konzentration. Zumindest sagt er sich das selbst. 

„U-huh“, macht er, denn irgendwas muss er ja antworten. „Hat sich so ergeben.“ 

Aus der Leitung gleitet eine lange, irritierte Sekunde des Schweigens.  
„Okaay“, sagt Olli gedehnt. „Na dann viel Spaß. Und wegen der anderen Sache ruf mich morgen nochmal an!“ 

„Klar!“ 

Er legt auf, im Auto hallt das Klacken aus der Gegensprechanlage wider, dann kehrt Florians Musik zurück in die Lautsprecher. Das Gewitter, das Olli in direkt erwähnt hat, ist hier noch nicht ganz angekommen. Dunkelgraue Wolkenausläufer metastasieren über den Himmel und wenn man das Auto beschleunigt, spürt man den Wind dagegen drücken. 

Der Plan war eigentlich Grillen gewesen. Das kann man sich nun schenken. 

Frodo räuspert sich neben ihm.   
„Find'ste das nich' auch langsam komisch?“, fragt er zaghaft. 

„Dass es ausgerechnet heute regnet und dass das ein beschissener Zufall is', weil es hier insgesamt drei Mal im Jahr regnet?“ 

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du weißt, was ich meine, Flo.“ 

In der Peripherie seines Gesichtsfeldes kann Florian sehen, wie sein Freund halb spöttisch, halb resigniert einen Mundwinkel hochzieht. 

Er versteht den Aufriss nicht. Sie sind doch erst am Anfang dieser Geschichte. Eigentlich sollte es ein entspannter Nachmittag draußen bei seinen Eltern sein. Er hat Hühnchen und Tofu mariniert, er hat sogar Getränke hinten im Kofferraum, mit denen er Cocktails mixen wollte. Ein toller Sommertag, der nun buchstäblich ins Wasser zu fallen droht. 

Die Bewölkung verändert ihre Farbe von dunkelgrau zu kohlschwarz. Und dann – als sie nur noch einen Katzensprung von ihrem Ziel entfernt sind, spürt er Frodo auf dem Beifahrersitz sich anspannen. Kurz darauf donnert es in der Ferne. 

„Wird das'n Problem?“, fragt Florian argwöhnisch. „Sollen wir umdrehen?“ 

„Quatsch, nee! Wie kommst'n jetzt darauf?“ 

Florian schaut Frodo mit erhobener Augenbraue an.   
„Wenn ich richtig denke, is' dit hier das erste Gewitter seit du angefangen hast, _unter Strom_ zu stehen“, sagt er. „Und ganz ehrlich, ich hab nich' so richtig Lust, einen auf Gaudi zu machen, wenn so'n Gewitter ein Problem is' und es dir nich' gut geht.“ 

Vor ihnen taucht das Haus seiner Eltern auf. 

„Aww“, macht Frodo übertrieben. „Du machst dir Sorgen!“ 

„Frodo!“ 

„Du _magst_ mich!“ 

„Das haben wir schon vor Monaten klargestellt!“ Florian steuert den Camaro in die Auffahrt. „Ernsthaft jetzt, Frodo!“ 

Sein Freund wartet, bis er die Handbremse betätigt und den Motor abgestellt hat, um sich ihm zuzuwenden. Er zieht eins dieser seltenen Lächeln.   
„Mach dir keinen Kopp“, sagt er schließlich. „Ernsthaft jetzt, Flo.“

Eine Pause entsteht zwischen ihnen, in der Frodo so aussieht, als würde er sich ihm entgegen lehnen wollen. Doch dann folgt er Florians Blick zur Seite, wo die Haustür direkt vor der Nase des Autos ist. Die Haustür, die jederzeit aufgehen könnte.   
Frodo lehnt sich wieder zurück und holt tief Luft. 

„Ich kann das spüren“, murmelt er. „Das Gewitter, mein ich.“ 

Florian sieht ihn verwirrt an. 

„Es ist irgendwo da hinten.“ Sein Freund zeigt über seine Schulter. „Diese ganze Spannung, diese Power, weißte. Aber das heißt nich', dass mich das beherrscht. Ich explodier' ja auch nich', wenn wir an 'nem Trafo-Häuschen vorbeigehen.“ 

„Zumindest nich' mehr“, fügt Florian hinzu, bevor er sich stoppen kann. 

„Nee“, sagt Frodo. „Gott sei Dank nich' mehr. War'n bisschen stressig.“ 

Florian versucht, das geplante Programm trotz des Unwetters durchzuziehen. Es wird ein todesmutiges Grillen unter schwarz verhangenem Himmel, bei dem seine Mutter immer wieder argwöhnisch den Blick auf die Wolken richtet, gefolgt von Gesprächen am Tisch, bei denen seine Eltern Urlaubsfotos von Marokko zeigen, die Florian schon fünf Mal gesehen hat, und ihre neuesten Pläne mit Haus und Garten runterrattern. 

Was ihn außerdem zutiefst beeindruckt, ist, wie gut die Gesellschaft zusammenpasst. Wenn man davon absieht, dass seine Eltern nichts davon wissen, dass Frodos _Freundschaftsstatus_ sich vor ein paar Monaten geändert hat. Es spielt letztlich keine Rolle, denn sie kennen ihn seit Jahren, sie haben all das Drama damals mitbekommen und immer wieder gefragt, wie es ihm denn ginge. Florian will sich nicht ausmalen, wie sie drauf wären, wenn sie statt der enorm abgespeckten Version des „Frodo musste lange ins Krankenhaus, aber am Ende war es doch falscher Alarm“ die Wahrheit wüssten. 

Dafür, dass Florian früher nie ein Typ für Geheimniskrämerei gewesen ist, ist er in letzter Zeit richtig professionell darin geworden.

Als das Fruchtsorbet zum Nachtisch kommt, verfällt er kurz in Vorstellungen von seinen Eltern zusammen mit Frodos Mutter. Von Brunchtreffen in irgendeiner abgeranzten Gaststätte in der brandenburgischen Pampa. Von Familiengruppen in Whatsapp, in denen die älteren Mitglieder Facebook-Memes teilen und ohne kontextualisiertes Wissen mit Auberginen-Emojis um sich schmeißen. Eine Gänsehaut des Grauens zieht sich über seinen Rücken. 

Als sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig sind, hat sie das Gewitter erreicht.   
„Ich zieh die Stecker raus“, sagt seine Mutter, womit sie irgendetwas in seinem Vater zu triggern scheint.   
„Du schon wieder“, ruft dieser der Frau hinterher. „Zum tausendsten Mal – wir ham 'nen Blitzableiter!“ Sie wuselt ihn ignorierend durch das Wohnzimmer und zerrt den Smart TV aus der Steckdose. Früher hat sie solche Merkwürdigkeiten nicht getan. 

Über ihren Köpfen schnellen Blitze über den Himmel, gezackt und verästelt, gefolgt vom Zusammenklappen der Luft, dem ohrenbetäubendem Donnern. Es gibt nichts zu tun außer hinter dem Terrassenfenster zu stehen und dabei zu zusehen, wie eine Regenwand auf den Garten niedergeht. Sie löscht die letzte Glut vom Kugelgrill, den Florian auf dem Rasen hat stehenlassen. Was für eine Sauerei.   
Er ist nicht sicher, ob er sich das unterschwellige Glühen in Frodos Augen bei jedem Blitz nur einbildet, ob es echt oder tatsächlich nur eine Reflexion ist. 

Frodo ist elektrisch. Das wissen (und dürfen wissen): Der Rest der DoktorFroid-Jungs, die Space Frogs, Fewjar, Frodos Familie.   
Frodo ist sein _Freund_ : Das weiß bisher sonst niemand – außer eventuell Frodos Mutter, weil sie die letzten Male, in denen er sie gesehen hat, so _geguckt_ hat – und natürlich merkt Florian in allen Belangen, wie wenig das seinem Freund gefällt. 

Doch wenn man das Theater schon seit guten sieben Monaten versteckt, muss man damit weitermachen.Wenn man einen gewissen Zeitpunkt überschritten hat, wäre es lächerlich, diese Geschichte zu leaken. Das ist so ähnlich, wie wenn man den Namen eines entfernten Bekannten vergessen hat und nach dem dritten Treffen der Punkt überschritten ist, noch einmal zu fragen: 'Wie heißt du eigentlich?' 

Damit gelten die Regularien des Probe-Abos, die Florian im Dezember des letzten Jahres aufgestellt hat, noch immer. Und anscheinend klappen die ganz gut, weil schon lange niemand mehr komisch geguckt oder einen merkwürdigen Seitenkommentar hat fallen lassen. 

Nun gut, niemand bis auf Frodo.   
„Was soll das eigentlich mit dem Streaming Plan?“, fragt der irgendwann einige Tage nach dem Gewitterbesuch bei Florians Eltern.   
„Was soll damit sein?“   
„Na, wie wär's zum Beispiel mit der Tatsache, dass ihr alle ohne mich streamt und ich einzeln? Ich hab dir gesagt, ich hab Zeit!“   
„Du machst doch eh nur Overwatch. Dafür brauchst du doch niemanden.“ 

Frodo hat ihn daraufhin lange angesehen, doch nichts weiter gesagt. Es war äußerst sichtbar, wie sehr er sich auf die Zunge gebissen hat. So wie Geheimniskrämerei bei Florian eine neue Seite ist, so ist es das Schweigen bei Frodo bei etwas, das ihm offensichtlich nicht passt. 

Florian _weiß_ , dass er sich anstellt, doch er kann nichts dagegen tun. Wenn er in seiner Vorstellung vor versammelter Mannschaft loslegt mit seinem Outing, dreht sich ihm jedesmal der Magen um und er muss den Gedanken fallenlassen. 

Dabei ist seit den letzten Monaten doch alles gut gelaufen. Seinem Vater geht es inzwischen wieder prächtig, seinem und dem DoktorFroid-Kanal geht es prächtig, Frodo geht es mehr als prächtig. 

Spätestens seit dem Gutachten, welches Frodo seit gut drei Monaten schwarz auf weiß bescheinigt, dass er ein durch und durch stinknormaler Typ ist, sollte sich hier niemand mehr irgendwelche Gedanken machen. Florian am allerwenigsten. Er hat das Dokument von vorne bis hinten studiert und sich erst danach zufrieden gegeben. Im letzten halben Jahr hat er sich noch eine fünfte Rechtsschutzversicherung besorgt. Nur um ganz sicherzugehen. 

In den nächsten beiden Wochen gibt es noch mehr Gewitter, die sich erbarmen und ein bisschen Regen über die vertrocknete Stadt schütten. Jedes Mal betrachtet er dabei Frodo aus dem Augenwinkel, wie dieser dasitzt, manchmal nach draußen guckt und seine Augen ganz hell werden. 

Als würde ihm das Unwetter gehören. 

Und dann muss Florian ganz schnell an etwas anderes denken. 

Wo es jedenfalls auch noch prächtig läuft, ist im Büro. Ein paar Dinge haben sich geändert. Angelo kommt seltener vorbei. Paul hingegen ist öfter da. Olli schläft weniger häufig auf der gammeligen Couch, die mitten im Raum steht. Und sie alle denken sich mit Hingabe immer wieder Büroumbauprojekte aus, die _merkwürdigerweise_ mit Strom zu tun haben. 

„Schließ du die Lampen an!“, sagt Paul, wenn er Frodo Glühbirnen in die Hand drückt. Und Frodo – wie sollte es auch anders sein – spielt jedes Mal mit, indem er komische Dinge mit seinen Augenbrauen tut und säuselt: „Lass die Sicherungen drin.“ 

Vor einigen Wochen hatte er einen besonders großen Rampensaumoment, dass er zum Spaß zwei-drei Funken sprühen ließ. Es war der Augenblick, in dem Florian etwas _zu_ warm wurde. 

Er würde sich nicht als glücklich bezeichnen. Dauerhaftes _Glücklichsein_ ist eine Erfindung der Werbe- und Filmindustrie.   
Aber wenn man ihn fragen würde, könnte es seinem Geschmack nach ewig so weitergehen wie jetzt. 

Und natürlich hört es genau dann auf, so weiterzugehen, als Frodo an diesem besonders heißen Tag im August Post bekommt. 

Florian recherchiert gerade allein zu Donald Trumps neuesten Eskapaden (als ob es davon nicht schon täglich genügend gäbe), als sein Freund das Büro betritt und ihm wortlos einen Brief in grauem, recyclten Papier auf die Tastatur legt. Florian folgt der Bewegung und reißt dann die Hände hoch.   
Graues, recycltes Papier lässt Alarmglocken schrillen.   
Langsam dreht er sich zu Frodo um, der sich neben ihm auf seinem eigenen Stuhl niederlässt;  
„Okay, sag mir, dass das deine Steuernachzahlung is'.“ 

Frodo schnaubt wenig amüsiert.  
„Schön wär's“, murmelt er. 

„Du bist geblitzt worden?“, probiert Florian erneut. „Du hast falsch geparkt? Deine Rundfunkgebühr nich' bezahlt?“ 

„Flo, dreh ihn doch einfach um.“ 

„Ich will aber nich'.“ 

Mit spitzen Fingern fasst Florian dennoch nach dem Umschlag und wendet ihn.   
Frodo würde ihm die Post sicher nicht präsentieren, wenn er einfach nur wieder zu schnell auf der A10 unterwegs gewesen wäre. 

Der Absender ist eines der Berliner Amtsgerichte.   
Florian zieht das Dokument aus dem Umschlag und beginnt wackelig zu lesen. 

Es ist eine Ladung zu einer Anhörung.   
_Oh shit._

Für einen Augenblick ist es, als würde Florians Gesichtsfeld zur Seite rutschen. Sein Atem schlittert, ehe er sich wieder fängt.

Eine Anhörung beim Amtsgericht, weil Frodo vor einem halben Jahr entgegen dem Gerichtsbeschluss, der ihn in der Klinik der Charité einsperrte, von dort abgehauen ist. 

„Oh shit“, sagt Florian jetzt laut. 

„ _Shit_ indeed“, stimmt Frodo ihm zu. Als Florian ihn ansieht, setzt er ein schiefes Grinsen auf und zuckt mit den Schultern. Dass er ungewöhnlich blass im Gesicht ist, kann er allerdings nicht vertuschen. 

„Weißt du, was mich an der ganzen Sache nur beruhigt? Dass euch allen anscheinend niemand auf die Schliche gekommen is'.“ 

Das kann Florian sich fast nicht vorstellen.   
Im Gedanken spielt er die bizarre Flucht aus der Klinik durch. Jako, Felix, Andre und Marti vor dem Haupteingang, welche so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zogen. Olli, der mit einem Rollstuhl am Seiteneingang Gewehr bei Fuß stand. Fabi und Steve, die mit ihrer albernen Pizzabotenverkleidung die überforderte Pflegerin ablenkten. Er selbst, der den komplett mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgepumpten Frodo aus der Klinik schleuste. Das Kackhaufen-Emoji. 

Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wirklich niemand mitbekommen hat, dass sie alle dort vor Ort waren? 

„Glauben die echt, du bist ganz allein abgehauen?“, fragt Florian. 

„Ich denke schon. Bei dem Lärm, den Steve veranstaltet hat, hätte jeder seine Chance gewittert und ergriffen.“

„Oh Gott.“

„Was?“

„Was, wenn sie die vermeintlichen Pizzaboten auch befragen wollen?“

„Det kann ick mir nich' vorstellen. Als ob die so einen Aufwand betreiben. Nee, Flo, mach dir keene Sorgen. Die werden nur mich drankriegen.“ 

Florian senkt demonstrativ den Kopf, um Frodo von schräg unten anzugucken:   
„Das mit dem _keene Sorgen_ is' doch hoffentlich nur'n Witz!“ 

„Was soll denn schon passier'n?“, erwidert Frodo und zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. „Das läuft vielleicht auf 'ne Geldstrafe raus. Oder was weiß ich. Ich hab gerade erst 'n Gutachten bekommen, dass ich _normal_ bin, also was sollten die noch wollen? Denen geht’s nur darum, mir noch eins auszuwischen, weil sie schlechte Verlierer sind.“

„Okay, mag sein“, sagt Florian. „Aber was is', wenn das nich' alles war?“ 

Frodo senkt den Blick und guckt auf seine Hände; „Du meinst das Umspannwerk? Die SEK-Typen, die ich vorm Haus meiner Eltern geblitzdingst habe? Die Dudes, vor denen ich den Obdachlosen verteidigt habe?“ 

Florian blinzelt;   
„Du hast auch schon dran gedacht?“ 

„Flo, ich denk' da seit einem halben Jahr dran.“ Frodo lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und reibt sich über die Stirn.   
„Und weißte, ganz ehrlich, ick würde mir wünschen, dass man mich dafür verklagt. Ich hab nun mal das scheiß Umspannwerk halb in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Meinetwegen hatte Strausberg tagelang keinen Strom – im Winter!“ 

„Ich bin recht sicher, die Leute in Strausberg haben's überlebt.“ 

„In Strausberg gibt’s 'n Krankenhaus, Flo!“ Frodo sieht ihn jetzt wieder an. 

„Aber das war doch gar nich' betroffen“, hält Florian dagegen. 

„Ja! Aus purem Glück. Aber was, wenn wir kein Glück gehabt hätten? Was, wenn einer der SEK-Typen 'nen Herzschrittmacher gehabt hätte? Ich hätt' jemanden umbringen können und ich hab' vorher kein Bisschen über Konsequenzen nachgedacht.“ 

Florian schluckt, beugt sich vor und rollert auf seinem Bürostuhl auf seinen Freund zu. 

„Frodo“, sagt er eindringlich, „Fakt is' doch: Du hast niemanden umgebracht. Das Umspannwerk is' wieder okay. Und du hattest echt gute Gründe für die Dinge, die du damals gemacht hast. Du hattest Schiss und warst mental komplett am Arsch.“ 

Frodo legt zweifelnd den Kopf schief und grinst verzerrt;   
„Der Zweck heiligt also die Mittel?“ 

„Ach, hör doch uff. Du bist'n Mensch und du hattest Angst und warst traumatisiert.“ 

„Was ich gemacht hab, war trotzdem Blödsinn“, seufzt Frodo. „Ich wünschte, die würden mich dafür vor Gericht zerren.“ 

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass sie's nich' tun werden.“ 

„Ganz einfach: Offiziell isses nie passiert.“ 

Florian hält inne. Oh. Ja, klar, ergibt Sinn. Sämtliche Behörden haben bislang den Mantel des Schweigens über Frodos kurze Episode ausgebreitet. Es gibt keine Menschen, die Elektrizität aus ihren Körpern schießen – wie soll man ihn dann dafür anklagen? 

Das ist gut, denkt Florian, doch er hütet sich, es zu sagen. Frodo will das jetzt bestimmt nicht hören, wenn er gerade in Selbstgeißelungslaune ist, aber Florian selbst kann vor sich ja zugeben, wie sehr ihn das erleichtert. Frodo kommt mit einem blauen Auge davon und das ist gut. Er hat schon genug mit seinem Gewissen zu tun. 

Frodo jedoch seufzt;   
„Das bedeutet unterm Strich, dass die Reparaturen am Umspannwerk wahrscheinlich entweder vom Steuerzahler oder den Stromkunden bezahlt wurden.“ 

„Is' doch egal“, sagt Florian. „Guck dir Andi Scheuer an – der schläft nachts auch tief und fest.“ 

„Hast du mich gerade mit 'nem Politiker verglichen??“ 

„Frodo, du hättest das doch eh nie im Leben bezahlen können. Jetzt dreh nich' durch.“ 

Er beugt sich vor und bricht eine seiner eigens aufgestellten Regeln, indem er seinem Freund einen Kuss gibt. Nur dieses eine Mal, weil Frodo so aussieht, als würde er sich gleich in der nächsten Polizeiwache einliefern. 

Das Gespräch verfolgt ihn noch tagelang.   
Hätte Frodo ohne diese Ladung jemals davon erzählt, wie schlecht er sich wegen der Geschichte fühlt? Vielleicht irgendwann. Vielleicht nie. 

Er wusste nicht um das volle Ausmaß, doch dass sein Freund von der Vergangenheit in Geiselhaft genommen wurde, ist Florian schon lange klar. Es wird ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue bewusst, wenn es im Bett zur Sache geht.   
Nicht, dass er sich beschweren könnte. _Er_ kommt mehr als genug auf seine Kosten. Frodo hingegen nicht, weil er seinen Freund noch immer genau in dem Moment wegschiebt, wenn dieser ihn in die Hand oder in den Mund nehmen will.   
In der Hinsicht haben sie den Dezember des letzten Jahres bis heute nicht überwunden. 

„Du hast gesagt, du hast es unter Kontrolle“, beharrt Florian jedes Mal. „Du hast gesagt, du kannst es ausschalten.“

„Wir wissen aber nun mal nich', ob das tausendprozentig stimmt“, erwidert Frodo stets und mit jedem Mal klingt er frustrierter.   
Ab diesem Augenblick wird daraus entweder eine Diskussion und dann ein Streit oder Frodo steht auf und geht kalt duschen oder eine Runde um den Block rennen.

„Dit kannst du nich' jedes Mal machen!“, schreit ihm Florian stets hinterher und Frodo ruft zurück:  
„Watch me!“ 

Florian wünschte sich, dass er mit irgendwem darüber reden könnte.   
Doch mit wem? Keinem Therapeuten der Welt kann er erzählen, wovor sein Freund sich fürchtet.   
Keiner seiner Freunde weiß von der Beziehung. Florian hat sich unweigerlich Schachmatt gesetzt. Er versucht sich damit zu trösten, dass das sowieso niemand von den anderen Typen hören wollen würde, denn: Too Much Information. 

Früher hätte er nie gedacht, dass er Sex, bei dem nur er kommt, als unbefriedigend empfinden würde.   
Und doch ist es das nun. Vielleicht ist es eine Form der Altersmilde, die ihn da heimsucht. Das ist ein Gedanke, an dem er sich jedes Mal, wenn er aufkommt, kurz festklammert. Bis er sich doch insgeheim – und nur vor sich selbst – eingesteht, dass es ihn mitnimmt, Frodo in diesen Momenten so zutiefst unglücklich zu sehen. 

Manchmal wünscht er sich die Zeiten zurück, in denen seine größte Sorge war, dass ihn wieder mal irgendein Honk wegen angeblicher Volksverhetzung verklagte. Das war weniger anstrengend. 

~

Der Termin beim Anwalt findet an einem ohnehin vollgestopften Tag statt. Sie sind schon seit dem Morgen mit Frodos Auto unterwegs, in dessen Kofferraum sich gerade Plastikritterhelme, Clownskostüme, Bauschaum, Kanthölzer sowie drei Kilo Brokkoli stapeln. Besorgungen für Drehs sind die besten.   
Der Anwalt, welcher im Übrigen eine Anwältin ist, sieht Frodos Kofferraum aber zum Glück nicht.   
Sie empfängt ihn, bietet ihm Tee oder Kaffee an und bleibt dann an Florian hängen.   
„Und Sie sind der Partner?“, möchte sie wissen.   
„Geschäftspartner“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen und schüttelt ihr die Hand. „Was da passiert is', das hat ja letztlich auch auf unser Unternehmen einen Einfluss. Deswegen dachte ich –“

„Gar kein Problem. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee?“ 

Florian klappt den Mund zu und setzt sich hin. Er spürt den Blick inklusive Frodos hochgezogener Augenbraue gegen seine Schulter bohren ohne hinsehen zu müssen. 

Die Anwältin geht die Dokumente durch, die Frodo ihr mitgebracht hat. Er hat die Geschichte vorher mit Florian durchgesprochen, damit sie bestmöglich verdaulich ist und zur Version „offiziell ist nichts passiert“ passt: Dass es lediglich einen Verdacht gab, mit ihm würde nichts stimmen. Dass alles nur ein dummer Irrtum war, den man letztlich widerlegt hat. Zugegeben, es gibt ein paar sehr sperrige Details an der Geschichte – wie etwa das Umspannwerk –, aber im Zweifel glauben Menschen meistens doch an die althergebrachten Gesetze der Physik.   
Zumindest noch. 

Die Anwältin lässt sich die Geschichte erzählen ohne ein merkwürdiges Gesicht zu ziehen, ohne ihren neuen Klienten zu unterbrechen und Dinge zu sagen wie: „Verzeihung, habe ich das richtig gehört? Sie waren _weswegen_ eingewiesen?“   
Nein, sie schluckt Frodos Geschichte, dass er mehrere Wochen in einer Klinik wie ein Laborkaninchen auseinandergenommen wurde und anschließend geflüchtet ist, einfach. Florian hatte schon immer die Vermutung, dass Juristen spätestens kurz vor ihrem Staatsexamen ihre Seele abgeben müssen. Eventuell hat er damit sogar Recht. 

„Wie ich die Sache sehe, brauchen Sie sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen“, sagt die Anwältin, als sein Freund fertig ist. „Reine Formsache. Der Gerichtsbeschluss wurde im Nachhinein ja mit Ihrem Gutachten aufgehoben. Ich vermute, in der Klinik war man einfach nur noch ein wenig beleidigt von Ihrem spektakulären Ausbruch.“ 

Sie zwinkert Frodo zu. Florian, der gerade dabei ist, an seinem Anwaltskaffee zu nippen, verschluckt sich beinahe. 

Frodo selbst blinzelt die Frau geradezu ungläubig an.   
„Wie?“, fragt er. „Das is' alles?“

„Ich denke schon. Ich werde mir Ihre Dokumente gleich kopieren. Haben Sie sonst noch Fragen?“ 

„Naja...“ Er beugt sich vor. „Ich bin nur 'n bisschen erstaunt. Das is' ja alles kein alltäglicher Vorgang.“ 

Die Anwältin lächelt. Sie trägt eine Bobfrisur mit einer Dauerwelle, die dafür sorgt, dass ihre Haare immer wieder halb in ihr Gesicht zurückfallen, auch wenn sie sie hinter ihr Ohr streicht. Florian macht das wahnsinnig.   
„Das liegt daran, dass man Ihre Geschichte kennt.“ 

Frodo sieht sie an. Sein Mund geht auf und seine Stirn runzelt sich.   
„Wie bitte?“, japst er. „Woher?“

„Oh, die war in aller Munde.“ Sie winkt ab und schlägt ihre Beine übereinander. 

„Bei wem denn?“, will Florian wissen. 

„Keine Panik“, erwidert die Anwältin. „Ich spreche vom internen Buschfunk. Die Charité hat sich ihrerzeit natürlich juristischen Rat bei Kollegen geholt. Man trifft sich zum Mittagessen, zum Kaffee, am Gericht. So eine irre Geschichte vergisst man ja nicht einfach.“ 

„Aha“, entgegnet Florian eisig und stellt den Kaffee weg. „Und was is' mit Datenschutz?“

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, es wurden dabei keine personenbezogenen Daten unter den Kollegen verteilt.“ Die Anwältin lacht. „Seien Sie ehrlich – wenn Ihnen so eine Story über den Weg laufen würde, die sich so anhört wie aus einem Marvel-Comic, würde Sie das nich' interessieren?“ Sie schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ihrem Deadpool-T-Shirt nach zu urteilen ja vermutlich schon. Wir haben alle herzlich gelacht damals. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, Herr Krüger, wir machen das schon. Freut mich, dass ich diejenige sein darf, die zu dieser Geschichte nun auch ein Gesicht zuordnen kann. Ich würde Ihnen außerdem raten, hinterher eine Schadensersatzklage zu stellen.“ 

Frodo schafft es mit seiner typisch chaotisch-charmanten Art, ihr zu sagen, dass so eine Schadensersatzklage längst läuft und das Gespräch abzuwürgen.   
Der Stapel Papiere, die er mitgebracht hat, wird kopiert, er unterschreibt einen Wisch, der ihn zum Klienten der Frau macht und verpflichten wird, ihr nach dieser Farce unendlich viel Geld zu bezahlen, und sie verlassen die Kanzlei. 

„Ist das nich' gruselig?“, fragt Florian, als sie sich hinterher auf dem Weg ins Büro durch den Berliner Innenstadtverkehr winden. „Wer weiß, wer sonst noch alles davon weiß.“ 

„Viel mehr Leute, als du denkst.“ Frodo überholt vorsichtig eine Radfahrerin, die in ihrem Korb über dem Lenker Kunstblumen dekoriert hat. „Ich dachte bis eben nur, dass sich das auf Universitäten und Ärzte beschränken würde.“ 

Er macht eine Pause und scheint dann Florians Blick auf sich zu spüren;   
„Was hast du denn gedacht? Dass nur die Pfosten in der Abteilung, in der ich war, davon wissen? Leute reden miteinander, Leute tratschen. Was denkst du, was passiert wäre, wenn ich für die so geblieben wäre?“ 

Wahrscheinlich noch mehr Experimente. Absolute Geheimhaltung, wenn sich Regierung und der Geheimdienst eingemischt hätten. Florian hat zu viele fiktive Geschichten gehört und gesehen, um sich gegen dieses klischeehafte Szenario zu wehren. Schön wäre es nicht gewesen.

„Der Vorteil ist ja der“, fährt Frodo fort. „Die meisten glauben, dass es absoluter Blödsinn is'. Du hast ja gehört, die Juristen haben die Klinik ausgelacht. Niemand kann mehr was beweisen und alle tun so, als wäre nie was gewesen, weil's allen peinlich is'. Ich hab Glück gehabt.“ 

„Mir gefällt dit trotzdem nich'“, murmelt Florian missmutig. 

„Mir auch nich'.“ Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aber es is' nun mal so. Ich hoffe einfach darauf, dass die Geschichte weiter unter den Teppich gekehrt wird. Dass Leute das als Humbug abtun, die Akten zum Verstauben in die hintersten Ecken geschoben werden und irgendwann Leute nur noch sagen, was für durchgeknallte Ideen die Schneider und ihre Leute hatten.“ 

Florian nickt bedächtig. Sie halten an einer roten Ampel. Neben ihnen quetscht sich ein Motorradfahrer vorbei.   
„Das wär natürlich geil“, sagt Florian. „Aber auf 'ner ganz anderen Note: Schade isses schon.“

„Was denn?“ 

„Dass kaum jemand weiß, wer du wirklich bist und was du kannst.“

Frodo betrachtet ihn von der Seite. Er atmet tief ein und wieder aus. Seine Hände umfassen das Lenkrad etwas fester. 

„Is' doch egal“, murmelt er schließlich. „Is' ja nich' das einzige, was ich verstecke.“ 

Oh, fuck. 

Florian sieht flehend hinaus auf die Ampel, doch sie ist noch immer rot. Passanten kreuzen die Fahrbahn vor ihnen. In seinem Bauch glüht etwas auf, das er nicht betiteln kann. Angst oder Scham, wer weiß das schon. Unterm Strich fühlt sich beides sehr ähnlich an. 

„Frodo“, probiert er mit bittender Stimme. 

„Flo, irgendwann müssen wir mal darüber reden“, sagt sein Freund. „Dann können wir das genauso gut ooch jetz' tun.“ 

„Aber eigentlich ging es gerade um was ganz anderes.“ 

„Du hast mir die Überleitung ja trotzdem gegeben. Danke dafür übrigens.“   
Jetzt springt die Ampel auf Grün, aber das spielt keine Rolle mehr. Frodo hat sich in das Thema verbissen.   
„Also“, beharrt er. „Wann sagen wir's den anderen?“ 

Er fährt an und Florian versucht sich auszurechnen, wie schwer die Verletzungen wohl wären, wenn er aus dem fahrenden Auto springen und sich auf dem Straßenasphalt abrollen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ihn das nächstbeste Auto auf der rechten Spur neben ihn plattfahren. Er überlegt trotzdem kurz, es zu tun. 

„Warum müssen wir's ihnen überhaupt sagen?“, erwidert er und hebt die Hände. „Ick meine...du machst da ein Gewese drum! Was wir miteinander machen, geht doch nur uns wat an.“ 

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, sagt Frodo. „Du sollst denen keene Rede halten. Alles, was ich will, is', dass unsere Leute sich nich' mehr wundern, warum ich mit zu deinen Eltern fahre. Oder warum wir dauernd zusammen ins Büro kommen. Oder warum ich seit Wochen nich' mehr in meiner Wohnung war. Ganz praktische Gründe, mehr nich'.“ 

„Du sagst dit so, als wär's einfach.“ 

„Isses ja auch!“ 

„Nein, isses eben nich'!“   
Okay, der Satz kam eventuell lauter raus als Florian es beabsichtigt hat. Er schöpft tief Atem, legt die Hände aufs Gesicht und wischt sich über die Augen. 

„Erzähl mir doch nich', dass es für dich so super easy is'“, sagt er zwischen seine Finger hindurch. „Würdest du dich einfach hinstellen – vor Olli und Paul und den Spacies und Marti und sonstwen – und sagen 'Ey, Leute, ich ficke Flo'?“ 

„So würd' ich das nie formulieren“, entgegnet Frodo. Er hat für diesen Satz extra seinen besserwisserischen Tonfall ausgepackt, mit dem er es manchmal schafft, Florian innerhalb von Sekunden zur Weißglut zu treiben.   
„Und dit weißt du genau.“ 

„Eben!“, schießt Florian zurück, nimmt seine Hände vom Gesicht und schaut aus dem Beifahrerfenster. „Zumal _ich_ das mit dem Ficken auch gar nich' so sagen könnte.“ 

Frodo stöhnt: „Können wir uns erstmal nur über _ein_ Thema streiten? Ich meine, verdammt nochmal!“   
Er drückt auf die Hupe, weil vor ihnen ein Golf ohne ersichtlichen Grund abrupt bremst. Es ist nicht ganz klar, ob Frodo wegen dem Golf oder dem Gespräch flucht.   
„Mit der Elektrosache kommen sie doch auch klar!“

„Ja, aber das is' doch was ganz anderes!“, ruft Flo. „Superkräfte sind aufregend und cool! Das hier mit uns is'...“ Er stockt und macht Gesten zwischen sich und Frodo, die alles und zugleich nichts sagen.   
„Ich meine, hast du dir vielleicht schon mal Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ich das gar nich' erzählen will?“ 

Sie biegen in die Straße zu ihrem Büro ein. Frodo verlangsamt den BMW, um nach einem Parkplatz zu suchen. 

„Genau das hab ich damals zu dir gesagt“, sagt er nun bedächtiger. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen. „Als du zu mir gekommen bist und mich aus meinem Mief gezogen hast. Weißte noch?“ 

Florian zuckt mit den Schultern. Natürlich weiß er das noch. Er erinnert sich an den desolaten Zustand der Wohnung, an Frodos Art, wie er vor ihm zurückgewichen ist. 

Frodo sagt eine Weile nichts. Er findet einen Parkplatz und zirkelt sein Auto rückwärts in die Lücke. Als er fertig ist und den Motor abstellt, wendet er sich Florian wieder zu.

„Nur, weil ich schon Übung darin hab, heißt das nich', dass ich dich nich' verstehe. Ich weiß, dass du Schiss hast. Aber zeigt man seinen Freunden nich' auch, wer man ist? Fühlt sich zumindest besser an, Flo. Ick hab det mal für dich getestet.“ 

Florian macht ein unwillig grunzendes Geräusch. 

Gehört diese Seite wirklich zu ihm? Er steht vor ihr wie vor einem Exponat in einem Museum; etwas, das er irgendwie erkennt und was ihm doch ungeheuer fremd vorkommt. 

Wer bist du?, fragt er das Exponat in seinem Inneren. Bist du _bi genug_? Oder stehst du nicht einfach nur darauf, wenn jemand dir Stromschläge verpasst, während er dir einen runterholt? Könnte das nicht auch jede Frau tun?  
Dieses _Ding_ zwischen ihm und Frodo ist so eng verwoben mit dem Übernatürlichen, dass es Florian plötzlich vorkommt, als wäre es genauso wenig von dieser Welt.   
Ein Probe-Abo. Sie haben es im Dezember angefangen und nun läuft es weiter. So ähnlich, wie wenn man vergisst, seine Amazon Prime-Mitgliedschaft zu verlängern.   
Sträubt sich deswegen alles in ihm dagegen, dieses Geheimnis preiszugeben? 

Frodo lässt ihn einige Sekunden im Wirrwarr seiner Gedanken rudern, bevor er ihn wieder rauszieht.   
„Denk drüber nach“, sagt er, beugt sich etwas vor und verharrt dann in seiner Bewegung. Es erinnert an sein Zögern neulich vor dem Haus von Florians Eltern. 

Dann räuspert er sich und steigt aus. 

Schweigend räumen sie den Kofferraum leer. Frodo schnappt sich die Kostüme und den Brokkoli, was eine der absurdesten Kombinationen überhaupt ist. Florian trägt die Sachen aus dem Baumarkt hinterher, bleibt im Hausflur stehen und leert den Briefkasten aus. 

Im Büro schallt ihnen 90er-Jahre-Techno entgegen. Olli kommt ihnen kopfwackelnd entgegen. Im Hintergrund macht Paul vor seinem PC merkwürdig rhythmische Verrenkungen. 

„Oha“, sagt Olli. „Ihr guckt, als wär jemand gestorben. Sieht's so scheiße aus mit dieser Gerichtssache?“ 

Florian schüttelt den Kopf und drückt ihm den Briefstapel in die Hand. 

„Zum Glück nich'“, erwidert er. „Aber Anwälte machen mir immer schlechte Laune.“ 

Er stellt das Kantholz weg. In der Küche sortiert Frodo tetrismäßig die drei Kilo Brokkoli in den Kühlschrank. 

„Oh-oh“, macht Olli. Er hat angefangen, die Post zu sortieren.   
„Frodo, hier is' was an dich adressiert. Ohne Briefmarke und Absender.“ 

Florian, der gerade eine Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank holen wollte, gefriert in der Bewegung. 

Hinter der Kühlschranktür erscheint Frodos Kopf.   
Mit spitzen Fingern hält Olli ihm den Brief hin.   
„Lange keinen Stalker mehr gehabt“, kommentiert er. 

„Schmeiß den in den Müll“, sagt Florian. „Da brauchste gar nich' erst reingucken.“ 

Frodo betrachtet den Umschlag, dreht ihn vorsichtig um, als wäre er eine Bombe, die jederzeit losgehen könnte. Vorsichtig befühlt er die Dicke des Papiers. 

„Frodo“, sagt Florian mahnend. 

Sein Freund hört nicht auf ihn. Er angelt ein Messer aus der Besteckschublade und öffnet den Umschlag. Florian kann sich nicht erklären, warum er das tut.   
Frodo fördert ein einzelnes Blatt Papier im A5-Format zutage und faltet es auf. 

Seine Augen weiten sich. Fahrig weicht er einen Schritt zurück, so als wolle er vor dem Papier fliehen. 

Florian ist sofort neben ihm. Wortlos hält Frodo ihm das Blatt hin. 

Der Brief ist so lächerlich kurz, dass man ihn gar nicht als solchen betiteln dürfte. Er wirkt eher wie eine Notiz, vermutlich geschrieben in Word mit Times New Roman Schriftgröße 16 und ausgedruckt: 

_Ich weiß, dass du es immer noch hast. Es wäre besser, du würdest das zugeben._

Florian spürt, wie sein Herz losrast. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Brechende Dämme

Plötzlich hat er das Kantholz wieder in der Hand. Weiß der Teufel, wo er das auf einmal wieder her hat. Alles, was Florian begreift, ist, wie gut es in den Händen liegt und dass er in Ermangelung eines Baseballschlägers eben nehmen muss, was er kriegen kann. 

„Was soll denn das werden, Flo?“, hört er Olli sagen. „Hallo?!“

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?“, brüllt er, weil die Musik noch immer im Hintergrund wummert. „Ich gehe jemanden den verfickten Schädel einschlagen!“ 

„Achja?“, mischt Paul sich ein. „Cool story, Bro. Wem denn?“ 

Florian ist gerade aus der Küche gestampft, als sein Freund sich vor ihn in den Gang stellt. 

„Mir egal!“, zischt Florian. „Irgendwer wird’s ja wohl gewesen sein!“

Die Wut säumt die Ränder seines Gesichtsfelds rot. Adrenalin puckert in seinen Adern. Seine Finger beben. Pauls Logik ist bestechend, sicherlich, aber wen zum Fick interessiert das? 

Er marschiert drei Schritte um Paul herum und ist schon fast im Begriff, nach der Türklinke hinaus zum Hausflur zu greifen, als er plötzlich Frodos Stimme in der Küche hört;  
„Flo, hör uff!“ 

Es ist diese Stimme und der ohnmächtige Tonfall in dem Satz, der die Wucht aus Florians Bewegungen nimmt. Er verharrt, er spürt, wie ihn alles zurückzieht zu diesem Menschen.   
Er fährt herum, umrundet den verwunderten Paul erneut und kehrt zurück in die Küche. 

Frodo lehnt am Geschirrspüler und ist bleich. Sein Blick trifft Florians und hält ihn, ist bittend und unnachgiebig zugleich.   
„Bringt doch jetz'e nüscht“, nuschelt er. 

Mit einem Mal ist das Kantholz in Florians Hand lästig. Er drückt es Olli, der noch immer danebensteht, gegen die Brust und zieht Frodo in seine Arme. 

„Es wird nichts passieren“, murmelt er und streicht über den Rücken seines Freundes. „Okay?“

Frodo atmet hektisch gegen ihn. Er klammert sich ein wenig an Florian fest und vergräbt kurz sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Irgendwer stellt endlich die Musik aus. Vielleicht Olli, denn er hat die Küche verlassen, vermutlich, um ihnen sowas wie Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Du hast das Gutachten“, erinnert Florian ihn. „Du kannst deine Kräfte ausschalten. Niemand kann dir was, Frodo!“ 

Es scheint eine Weile zu dauern, ehe die Worte bei seinem Freund ankommen. Die Spannung weicht etwas aus Frodo und er schmilzt Florian entgegen.   
„Ich mach das nich' nochmal mit“, wispert er rauh. 

„Musst du auch nich'“, erwidert Florian. Es fühlt sich an, als würde all die Angst ganz langsam aus Frodo herausfließen. Er stellt sie sich vor wie unsichtbaren Eiter. Er hat nicht gewusst, wie viel davon da war.   
„Und weißt du was“, fügt er hinzu und legt sacht eine Hand auf Frodos Hinterkopf, „Ich mach das auch nich' nochmal mit. Ich pass auf dich auf wie'n fucking Schießhund.“ 

Damit scheint er den Bann endlich zu brechen. Frodo schnaubt lachend gegen ihn, ehe er sich von ihm löst und ihn dankbar angrinst.   
„Das is' das Romantischste, was du je gesagt hast“, säuselt er theatralisch. Seine Stimme ist immer noch etwas wackelig, aber wenigstens sieht er nicht mehr aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick zusammenklappen. 

Florian hebt eine Augenbraue; „Fluchen bringt dich auf Touren?“ 

„Vielleicht“, grinst Frodo und dann lässt er sich noch einmal kurz zum Stabilisieren in den Arm nehmen. 

~

Er wünschte wirklich, alle diese seine alten Verbündeten wären aus anderen Gründen zu Besuch gekommen. Zum Beispiel für eine erfolgreiche Kollaboration. Oder eine Büroparty. Oder weil jemand Geburtstag hat.   
Aber nein, denkt Florian griesgrämig, als er und Olli Wasser, Tee und Mate ausschenken. Alle sind so super beschäftigt, da sieht man sich offensichtlich nur, wenn ein gemeinsamer Freund mit geheimen Superkräften Drohbriefe und PTSD-Anfälle bekommt. Man kennt das ja. 

Fabi und Steve haben Marti mitgebracht, der wiederum Jako angeschrieben haben muss. Zumindest schieben sich Felix und Andre gerade auf die alte Couch, während Frodo Jako zur Begrüßung umarmt.   
„Is' bei dir alles okay?“, hört Florian ihn im Vorbeigehen fragen. „Du siehst ja komplett fertig aus.“ 

Er bekommt die Antwort nicht mit, doch er muss seinem Freund Recht geben. Das blühende Leben wäre nicht das Attribut, das Florian dem Bandleader von Fewjar zuschreiben würde. Aber dann wiederum sieht Jako schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so ganz frisch aus. 

Florian lässt sich von Paul zur Seite schieben, der hinter ihm nach seinem Stuhl angelt. 

„Also“, ruft Andre. „Was is' denn jetzt? Warum haben wir uns heute hier versammelt? Wer heiratet?“ 

Florian wirft erst ihm einen genervten Blick zu und dann einen zweiten in die Runde.  
„Erstmal danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid“, setzt er an. 

„Es is' 'n bisschen, schwer, nich' zu kommen, wenn einem jemand eine Whatsapp-Nachricht schreibt, die mit _Emergency_ anfängt“, sagt Fabi trocken. 

„Ja, wir waren alle ein bisschen aufgewühlt“, verteidigt Olli sich, der zufällig die besagte Nachricht geschickt hat. Er steht auf, zieht den Notizbrief hervor und zeigt ihn in der Runde herum. „Das hat Frodo gestern bekommen. Lest das mal und dann sagt mir nochmal, dass das kein Notfall is'!“ 

Steve nimmt ihm das Blatt ab, liest es und runzelt die Stirn.   
„Das kam per Post?“, fragt er, während er das Papier an Marti weitergibt. 

„Der Umschlag wurde direkt eingesteckt. Es war keine Briefmarke drauf.“

Er reißt die Augen auf: „Und da lasst ihr uns alle antatschen?! Was is' mit Fingerabdrücken?“ 

„Dafür isses eh zu spät“, schaltet sich Frodo ein. „Außerdem, wo willst'n du bitte Fingerabdrücke zum Vergleichen hernehmen?“ 

„Die wird’s eh nich' geben“, sagt Florian. Mehrere Blicke richten sich auf ihn. 

„Du hast schon 'nen Verdächtigen?“ Olli dreht sich zu ihm um. 

Florian zuckt mit den Schultern. „So schwer is' das ja nich'. Oder, Frodo?“ 

Sein Freund schiebt langsam die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, etwas, das er manchmal tut, wenn er besonders gefestigt und ruhig wirken will, es aber nicht _fühlt_.

„Es liegt zumindest die Vermutung nah, dass es offensichtlich jemand vom Projekt aus der Klinik is'. Jemand, der oder die komplett butthurt is', dass dit allet den Bach runtergegangen is'.“ 

„Diese komische Doktor Frankenstein?“, fragt Andre. „Der du dauernd irgendein arschteures Gerät kaputtgemacht hast?“ Er scheint Gefallen an dieser Erinnerung zu finden. 

Frodo schüttelt den Kopf. „Kann ich mir nich' vorstellen“, sagt er. „Die war scharf drauf, ja, aber sowas würde ich der nich' zutrauen.“ 

„Es is' doch ganz klar, wer das war“, springt Florian dazwischen. Ihm geht all das viel zu langsam. „Offensichtlich war's Markus!“ 

„Markus?“, wiederholt Felix verwirrt. 

„Möchtegern-Assistenzarzt“, erklärt Frodo. „Bisschen machtgeil. Er hat Flo damals eine mit seinem Elektroschockgerät gewischt und daraufhin hätte ich ihn fast frittiert. Könnte sein, dass er das immer noch persönlich nimmt.“ 

„Ich hab dezent den Eindruck, uns wurden Teile der Geschichte vorenthalten“, bemerkt Andre trocken. 

„Hundertpro war der das“, bekräftigt Florian ohne darauf einzugehen. Ein Teil von ihm freut sich sogar ein wenig darüber, dass Markus ihm einen Grund gibt, ihm in den Arsch zu treten. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir ihm einen Besuch abstatten!“ 

„Alter, Flo.“ Steve lacht peinlich berührt;   
„Du hörst dich an wie so'n billiger Gangsterboss. Damit machst du alles nur noch schlimmer!“ 

„Du verstehst mich ganz falsch“, erwidert Florian. „Natürlich fragen wir erst ganz nett nach, ob er es war. Und wenn er es unglaubwürdig abstreitet –“ 

„Flo, das is' _noch mehr_ Gangsterboss.“ 

„Okay, darf ich eine gewagte These in den Ring werfen?“ Das kommt von Paul. Wie immer hat er sich bis hierhin bedeckt gehalten, hat zugehört und manchmal mit dem Kopf genickt.   
„Was is', wenn dieser komische Brief mit _nichts_ was zu tun hat? Ich will euch nich' zu nahetreten, aber vielleicht reagiert ihr aufgrund dessen, was da vor 'nem halben Jahr passiert is', über. Vielleicht erlaubt sich da nur irgendwer 'nen schlechten Scherz oder so.“ 

Florian reißt Olli, bei dem der Brief inzwischen wieder angekommen ist, das Blatt Papier aus der Hand. 

„ _Ich weiß, dass du es immer noch hast. Es wäre besser, du würdest das zugeben_ “, liest er vor. „Was soll _es_ denn sonst sein?“ 

„Ja, was weiß ich“, sagt Paul und hebt hilflos die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat Frodo sich von irgendwem 'ne DVD ausgeliehen und sie nie zurückgegeben.“ 

„Entschul'jung?“, ruft Frodo mit einem Hauch künstlicher Empörung. „Kennst du mich gar nich'? Ich geb' immer allen ihre geliehenen Sachen zurück. Ick hab 'ne Liste dafür auf meinem Handy!“ 

Paul sieht aus, als würde er sagen wollen 'Na klar doch', aber er belässt es bei einem unsicheren Grinsen.   
Nichtsdestotrotz hat er ein valides Argument vorgebracht. Florian zwingt sich, mental einen Schritt zurückzugehen und die Situation zu betrachten. Genau genommen sagen die beiden Sätze wirklich nichts aus. Es sei denn, man weiß genau, wie man sie zu lesen hat. 

„Und wenn wir mit dem Wisch zur Polizei gehen?“, wirft nun Olli ein. „Frodo kann ja Anzeige gegen Unbekannt stellen.“

„Auf allergarkeinsten Fall!“, sagt Frodo. Er hat seine Hände wieder aus den Hosentaschen genommen, um mit ihnen seine kategorische Ablehnung zu signalisieren.   
„Niemand hier geht zur Polizei oder ich schwöre euch, ich kündige euch die Freundschaft!“ 

„Aber wieso denn?“, fragt Olli. „Das is' doch deren Job?“ 

„Ein Job, die ganze Scheiße wieder ans Tageslicht zu zerren, genau. Vergiss es!“ Frodo lässt sich neben Felix auf der Lehne der Couch nieder. „Da geh ich lieber zu Markus und frag ihn selber.“ 

„Du gehst da besser nich' hin“, sagt Florian. „Lass mich das machen.“   
Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Für eine Sekunde sieht Frodo so aus, als wollte er protestieren. Doch dann blinzelt er und sein Blick rutscht zur Seite.   
„Ja, aber geh wenigstens nich' alleine hin“, sagt er dann. „Ein Zeuge is' besser, selbst wenn es einer von uns is'.“ 

„Ich geh mit.“

Florian hätte bei allen anderen damit gerechnet, dass sie sich freiwillig melden würden. Wirklich alle bis auf Jako. Der Junge sieht aus, als würde er vor Müdigkeit gleich umfallen.Die Augenringe formen dunkle Schatten unter seinen Lidern. Florian ist neugierig und will es zugleich nicht wissen. Er hat vor einiger Zeit akzeptiert, dass es Musiker gibt, die Wert darauf legen, einen abgefuckten Look zu fahren. Aber das hier setzt allem Dagewesenen die Krone auf. 

„Ich äh...okay?“, rutscht es ihm raus. „Ich dachte eher an Olli, aber du kannst natürlich auch mitkommen.“ 

„Ach, das is' eigentlich gar nich' so schlecht“, sagt Olli. „Wirkt vielleicht weniger konfrontativ, wenn da nich' zwei Typen von uns vor der Tür von dem Kerl stehen, sondern einfach noch jemand, der nicht so eng mit dem Ganzen zu tun hat.“ 

Florian bezweifelt, dass es einen großen Nutzen hat. Wenn sich wirklich jemand die Mühe machen möchte, findet er in fünf Klicks heraus, dass Jakob Joiko _Verbindungen_ zu Frodo und ihm hat. Da ist es auch egal. 

~

„Ein bisschen geschmeichelt bin ick ja schon“, sagt Frodo an diesem Abend, als er zu Florian ins Bett kriecht. 

„Wovon?“, will Florian wissen ohne von seinem Handy aufzusehen. 

„Von deinem Beschützerinstinkt.“ Frodo grinst. Erst in sich hinein und dann in Florians Schulter, als er an ihn heranrutscht und über die besagte Schulter beginnt, die Tagesschaumeldung über Deutschlands vierten Dürresommer in Folge zu überfliegen, die sein Freund gerade am Wickel hat. 

„Ach so“, brummt Florian unwillig und macht dann ein Geräusch, das vielleicht irgendwann mal ein Halbsatz werden wollte, sich aber in seiner peinlichen Berührtheit selbst zersetzt. 

„Isso“, murmelt Frodo gegen ihn und schmiegt sich an ihn. „Du bist der erste, der jemandem meinetwegen den Schädel einkloppen wollte.“ 

Florian würde mit den Achseln zucken, aber da klebt sein Freund dran und er würde ihm dabei seine Schulter in die Nase rammen, also lässt er es natürlich bleiben. 

Ein wenig lächerlich ist die Geschichte schon, wie er vorhin mit einem splittrigen Kantholz losziehen wollte um einen Menschen zu verteidigen, der Gewitterblitze beschwören und Umspannwerke lahmlegen kann. Er spürt Frodo einen Arm um sich legen, eine Hand auf seinem Bauch und fühlt tief innen das inzwischen vertraute Summen der Elektrizität.   
Frodo muss man nicht beschützen. Simpel betrachtet braucht er Florian nicht. 

„Von mir aus kannste mich dafür auslachen“, grummelt dieser und lässt das Handy sinken. „Aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal war's gut, die Gelegenheit zu haben, 'nen peinlichen Beschützerinstinkt auszuleben.“ 

Frodo sagt kurz nichts. Er atmet ruhig und beständig an Florians Ohr vorbei. Es kitzelt.   
„Ich lach dich doch gar nich' aus“, sagt er schließlich warm. „Im Gegenteil – macht mich schon so'n bisschen an.“ 

Er schnaubt leise, als Florian einen Schlag über seine Schulter auf ihn andeutet;  
„Spacko!“  
„Nee, wirklich! Ich kann's ja verstehen. Würde mir genauso gehen.“   
Er schmiegt sich enger an und Florian beginnt zu spüren, dass die Bemerkung mit dem Anmachen anscheinend nicht gelogen war, lässt das Telefon bleiben und dreht sich in einer fließenden Geste zu Frodo herum. Er legt die Arme um ihn und lässt ihn sich entgegenschmelzen. 

Es entsteht einer dieser zerbrechlichen Momente, die Florian seit den letzten Monaten sammelt wie seltene Artefakte: Innigkeit, Nähe, wachsende Erregung. Er schmiegt seinen Bauch langsam gegen Frodos und bewegt das Becken. Leicht nur, ganz leicht – bis Frodos Atemzüge tiefer und angespannter werden. Diese Momente kurz bevor Florian an die unsichtbare Barriere stößt und Frodo in irgendeiner Weise entweder zur Tat schreitet oder flieht. Diese Momente, die sich anfühlen wie Luftanhalten, wie eine ewige Spannung jenseits von Elektrizität. 

Frodo atmet stoßend aus. Er schüttelt ganz langsam leicht den Kopf und fasst nach Florians Hüften, um seine Bewegungen zu stoppen, drückt den Kopf gegen seine Halsbeuge. 

Florian beschließt, heute nichts zu sagen. Die letzten Tage waren schon angestrengt genug. 

Sie liegen noch eine Weile eng beieinander, kühlen mühsam ab und schlafen irgendwann ein. 

~

Jako sieht auch am nächsten Morgen nicht sehr viel fitter aus.   
Als hätte er keine einzige Stunde geschlafen, schleicht er sich an Florians Auto heran und gleitet wie ein Geist in den Beifahrersitz. 

Florian betrachtet ihn blinzelnd ohne den Motor zu starten.   
„Alter“, rutscht es ihm raus, „Bist du sicher, dass du mitkommen willst? Du siehst eher aus, als bräuchtest du zwei Wochen Schlaf.“ 

Jako winkt müde ab. Er greift nach dem Sicherheitsgurt um sich anzuschnallen.   
„Sieht schlimmer aus als es is'“, nuschelt er. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen.“ 

Florian hakt ihn innerlich ab. Weiß der Teufel warum Jako nach all der Zeit, in der zwischen ihm und Frodo mehr Funkstille war als alles andere, denkt, er müsste sich jetzt in die Geschichte einmischen. Florian ist ihm dankbar für den Einsatz bei Frodos Ausbruchaktion, aber darüber hinaus gibt es kaum ein Quäntchen an dem Jungen, das er nachvollziehen kann. 

Es ist egal. Er braucht Jakob nicht. Das, was er jetzt vorhat, hätte er am liebsten eh allein getan.

Florian dreht sein Radio hoch, denn nach Small Talk ist ihm heute nicht. Jako offenbar auch nicht. Er lehnt sich zurück und zwischen ihnen entsteht eine müde, doch merkwürdigerweise wenig unangenehme Stille. 

Zur Charité zurückzufahren holt all die Erinnerungen hervor, die Florian in den letzten Monaten ganz tief im Inneren seines Bewusstseins vergraben hat. Die ätzende Art und Weise, mit der man mehrere Male um die Straßen kreiseln muss ehe man einen Parkplatz findet. Die Enge der Straße mit dem Haupteingang. Die seltsame Einsamkeit auf den Nebenwegen und an den Seiteneingängen, wo sich an gusseisernen Zäunen alter Efeu emporrankelt. Er denkt an das Adrenalin und den in seinen Ohren hämmernden Puls, als er Frodo in diesem geklauten Rollstuhl weggeschoben hat; an Frodos langsame, drogenschwere Glieder und die hektische Art, mit der dieser versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen, kaum dass er begriffen hatte, dass es eine Rettungsaktion gibt. Die Luft ist mit einem Mal dick mit dem Geschmack von Angst und Florians Beine werden schwer. 

Sie nehmen den Fahrstuhl hoch in den dritten Stock zur Abteilung _Sonderuntersuchungen/Seltene Infektionen_. Die Lettern am Klingelschild sind immer noch halb abgerissen. Florian hatte die Tür massiver im Gedächtnis. Sie verursacht noch immer Herzklopfen und er sieht vor seinem geistigen Auge noch immer Fabi in seiner albernen Pizzabotenverkleidung, wie er ihn hereinwinkt. 

„Flo?“, hört er Jako neben sich sagen. Es ist ungewohnt, ihn so ohne seinen unwirschen Tonfall sprechen zu hören. Im Gegenteil – so weich hat Florian ihn selten erlebt.   
„Is' alles okay?“ 

Florian sieht an sich herunter, wo sich seine Brust heftiger hebt und senkt als es normal wäre. _Fuck_. 

Er richtet seinen Blick wieder auf die Tür und das Abteilungsschild. Geistesabwesend nickt er.   
„Du hattest Recht“, murmelt er. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen.“

Vorher hatte er keine Zeit für seinen Zorn, begreift er. Als Frodo weg war, gab es Verzweiflung. Während der Rettungsaktion war es Angst. Danach Verdrängung. Doch jetzt kriecht der Zorn in ihm hoch, tritt aus allen seinen Poren. Vielleicht hätte er das verdammte Kantholz doch mitbringen sollen. 

Er drückt auf den Klingelknopf und verschränkt unwillkürlich die Arme. Neben ihm reckt Jako das Kinn und wirft die langen Haare zurück. 

Sie haben Glück – das verschissen beste Glück der Welt.   
Denn ihnen öffnet tatsächlich Markus Dukovnik die Tür. 

Es vergeht eine Millisekunde, in der sein Gesicht entgleist und in der Florian blitzschnell den Fuß in die Tür stellt. 

„Hi“, sagt er und rutscht noch ein Stück heran. Er rechnet damit, dass sein Gegenüber trotzdem versuchen wird, die Tür zuzudrücken. Doch Markus weicht nur zurück und starrt ihn mit großen Augen und geöffnetem Mund an. Seine Haare sind länger geworden und kringeln sich zu Wellen und Locken, was eigentlich ganz gut aussehen würde, wenn der Typ nicht so ein Arschloch wäre.   
Ganz tief drinnen fühlt Florian sich ein bisschen geehrt, dass der Mann ihn offensichtlich sofort wiedererkannt und Schiss vor ihm hat. 

„Was soll das hier?“, entweicht es Markus und Florian zieht den Notizbrief aus der Jackentasche.

„Wie praktisch, dass du das fragst“, sagt er und hält Markus das Papier hin. „Sieht nämlich so aus, als ob hier jemand Drohbriefe verschickt.“ 

Markus blinzelt. Sein Blick fällt auf das Papier und er zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
„Was soll'n das sein?“, fragt er und weicht noch ein Stück zurück. 

„Stell dich ruhig dumm“, erwidert Florian und folgt ihm. Er tut jetzt einen Schritt in den Gang hinein. Man hört aus irgendeinem der Zimmer weiter hinten Stimmen. Woanders piept irgendetwas.   
„Wer hätte das sonst an Max schicken sollen, hm? Das waren entweder du oder deine Chefin!“ 

Markus' Augen fliegen über das Papier. Er schnappt nach Luft.   
„Das Projekt is' geschlossen!“, sagt er hektisch. „Warum sollte ich sowas machen? Das würde erstens Nullkommanichts bringen und zweitens würde das auf mich ein unglaublich schlechtes Licht werfen!“ 

„Zum zweiten Mal“, schießt Florian zurück, „Wer hätte den Müll sonst schicken sollen?“ 

Seine Hand ist an Markus' weißem Kittel noch bevor sein Bewusstsein irgendetwas dagegen tun kann. Es ist Jako, der ihn am Arm fasst, der fahrig nach seinem Handgelenk greift und ihn wieder wegzieht.   
„Flo, übertreib's nich'“, zischelt er leise. Florian beachtet ihn nicht weiter. 

„Die Frage is' ernst gemeint“, spuckt er Markus entgegen. 

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?“, entgegnet Markus. Langsam scheint sich dieser aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Irgendetwas in ihm sammelt sich und richtet sich auf, er zieht die Schultern zurück und tut dann etwas, womit Florian nicht gerechnet hat: Er schubst ihn.   
Nicht besonders grob und nicht besonders nachdrücklich, doch auf unmissverständliche Art. 

„Hey!“, sagt Jako und stellt sich zwischen die beiden. „Ganz ruhig, wir sind nur hier um Fragen zu stellen!“ 

„Sie sollten gehen“, giftet Markus, „Oder sind Sie scharf drauf, dass wir Sie auch verklagen?“

Seine Hände stemmen sich jetzt gegen Jako und er hat die Dreistigkeit, ihn nun auch zu schubsen – etwas, womit dieser anscheinend nicht gerechnet hat. Seine Schuhe machen quietschende Geräusche auf dem PVC-Boden, als er halb stolpert. 

„Ja, nur zu!“, ruft Florian. „Wäre ja nich' eure erste bescheuerte Klage!“ 

Markus erwidert nun nichts mehr. Er zieht etwas aus der Tasche, von dem Florian sich kurz fragt, ob es vielleicht das Elektroschockgerät von damals ist. Enttäuschenderweise ist es dann doch nur sein Handy. 

Er tippt etwas darauf herum und präsentiert dann das Display, auf dem eine Telefonnummer mit dem dazugehörigen Namen „Sicherheitsdienst“ leuchtet. 

Florian ist bereit für einen Faustkampf. Elektroschocker hin oder her, der neu aufgequollene Zorn in ihm ist bereit, dem Typen die Fresse zu polieren. Was ist eine Klage mehr oder weniger? Florian hat inzwischen fünf Rechtsschutzversicherungen. 

Es ist Jako, der wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und wieder nach seinem Arm fasst.   
„Komm schon“, sagt er drängend. „Das bringt's nich'.“ 

Florian möchte sich von ihm losreißen, wirklich. Doch Jakos merkwürdig sanfte unnachgiebige Art hält ihn zurück. Er lässt sich von ihm rückwärts aus dem Gang und auf die Treppe ziehen. Der Zorn lässt ihn seine Füße kaum spüren. Für einen Augenblick stolpert er auf dem Weg nach unten auf den Stufen fast.   
Erst unten angekommen wird ihm klar, dass Jakob ihn noch die ganze Zeit lose festgehalten hat. 

~

Als Jako vom Coffee Shop auf der anderen Straßenseite zurückkehrt, fängt es draußen an zu regnen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sinkt er in den Beifahrersitz, reicht Florian einen mittelgroßen Pappbecher und zieht die Tür des Camaro zu. 

In der Straße zur Charité ist es ruhiger geworden, so wie Florians innerer, tosender Sturm sich etwas gelegt hat. Er betrachtet den Kaffeebecher. Man hat eine extra Pappmanschette daran angebracht, damit er sich die Finger nicht verbrennt. 

Scheiße, denkt er. Jetzt wird wahrscheinlich ein tiefgehendes psychologisches Gespräch kommen. Das passiert doch immer, wenn Kaffee im Spiel ist.   
Er nippt daran und das Getränk ist trinkbarer als er erwartet hat.

„Besser?“, will Jako von der Seite wissen. Er schiebt sich die langen Haare hinter die Ohren und nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem eigenen Becher. 

Florian nickt zögernd. 

„Er muss es gewesen sein“, brummt er. „Ich kann mir nich' vorstellen, wer sonst.“  
Gedankenversunken tippt er auf dem Plastikdeckel herum.   
„Aber dann wiederum sah er wirklich überrascht aus von dem Brief.“ 

Er pausiert und seufzt, justiert sein Basecap;   
„Oder aber er is'n halbwegs passabler Schauspieler.“ 

„Er hat gelogen“, sagt Jako abrupt. Langsam wendet er sich Florian zu, der nun in seiner Bewegung innegehalten hat und ihn anguckt.   
Jakob Joiko in all seiner Pracht – pointiert und theatralisch. Mist, denkt Florian. Vielleicht passen sie doch besser zusammen als er dachte. 

Er lacht leise durch die Nase;   
„Wat macht'n dich so sicher?“ 

Jakob weicht seinem Blick aus und schaut auf den Gehweg, auf den vor der Nase des Autos Passanten vorbei eilen um vor dem Regen zu flüchten. 

„Hat man doch gemerkt, oder?“, sagt er unbestimmt. 

„Ach echt?“, entgegnet Florian. „Für mich sah das auf'n ersten Blick anders aus. Hab ich was übersehen?“ 

Jako zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Ich hab neulich _Lie to me_ nochmal gesehen.“ 

„Wie jetzt? Du leitest das daran ab, dass er im falschen Moment geblinzelt hat oder wat?“ 

„Flo, das is' doch jetzt egal. Manche Dinge merkt man einfach. So wie man dir mehr als deutlich anmerkt, wie steil du gerade gehst wegen Frodo.“ 

Jetzt sieht Jakob ihn wieder an und sein Blick wird fester, unwirscher. 

„Ick geh doch nich' steil“, protestiert Florian. 

„Ach wirklich? Was hättest du eben gemacht, wenn ich nich' da gewesen wäre?“ 

Er lehnt sich stöhnend zurück;   
„Ick weeß nich', was du willst. Sorry, dass ich mir Sorgen um 'nen Kumpel mache!“ 

Jakob nimmt einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Kaffeebecher, ehe er ihn auf dem Armaturenbrett abstellt. 

„Ich weiß, wir hatten lange nichts miteinander zu tun“, sagt er. „Aber ein kleines Bisschen kenn' ich dich dann doch noch. Und ja, du bist impulsiv und _leidenschaftlich_ , aber du musst aufpassen, dass du's nich' übertreibst. Probleme lösen sich nich' einfach in Luft auf, nur weil du deinem Gegner den Kiefer brichst.“

Florian findet es unfair, von jemandem wie Jako eine Gardinenpredigt gehalten zu bekommen. Nicht zuletzt auch, weil es ihn erschreckt, wie richtig sein alter Bekannter liegt. 

„Außerdem“, setzt Jako erneut an und er regelt seine Stimme wieder in sanftere Tonlagen runter.   
„Außerdem isses sonst zu offensichtlich.“ 

„Pff“, macht Florian. „Was denn?“ 

„Das mit dir und Frodo. Anscheinend wollt ihr das ja eher nich' so an die große Glocke hängen.“ 

Florian ist im Begriff, betont unbeeindruckt seinen Kaffee weiterzutrinken. Jetzt muss er aufpassen, dass er den scheiß Becher nicht fallenlässt. Er sieht auf und er kann sich nicht selbst davor zurückhalten, alarmiert auszusehen. 

„Jako“, ächzt er. „Was zur Hölle!“ 

„Sorry“, erwidert Jako schnell. „Normalerweise hätt' ich's nich' gesagt, aber...“ Er lässt den Satz ohne Ende ersterben ohne dass Florian sich einen Reim darauf machen könnte, was genau er denn jetzt eigentlich sagen will. Jakob ist offenbar zu viel mit Leuten zusammen, die schon halb seine Gedanken lesen können. 

Florian beginnt, seinen Becher nervös in den Händen hin- und herzudrehen.   
„Wer weiß das alles?“, fragt er. „Was is' mit den anderen?“ 

„Kann ich nich' sagen.“ Jako zuckt sacht die Schultern. „Ich hab mit deinen Leuten ja nich' so Kontakt.“ 

„Isses wirklich so offensichtlich? Wir haben uns solche Mühe gegeben.“   
Florian massiert sich die Schläfen. Er bekommt Kopfschmerzen. Was haben all seine strengen Regularien gebracht, wenn er am Ende wegen dieses Drohbriefes ausrastet? Er ist doch selbst Schuld. 

„Ich meine, vielleicht wissen sie's ja gar nich'“, beschwichtigt Jakob ihn. „Ich hatte gestern nich' den Eindruck. Und nur weil ich es...geraten habe, muss das ja nichts heißen. Flo, was spielt's denn überhaupt für 'ne Rolle?“   
Er fasst Florian an der Schulter, so dass dieser die Finger von den Schläfen nimmt. 

„Dann ist es nun mal so. Das is' doch überhaupt nich' schlimm.“ 

„Du verstehst die Dimension nich'!“, stöhnt Florian. „Stell dir vor, dir geht eines Tages auf, dass du dich in Felix verknallt hast. Dit wär für dich auch nich' locker-flockig – nich' mal für so'ne Künstlerseele wie dich.“ 

Jako betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Er legt den Kopf leicht schief und scheint das Szenario tatsächlich in seinen Gedanken durchzuspielen.   
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, räumt er ein. „Is' ne ganz schön weirde Vorstellung, so.“

„Eben!“, insistiert Florian. „Und jetzt stell dir das mit mir vor. Zu mir passt das nich', Jako.“ 

Jetzt, da die Katze aus dem Sack ist, spürt er, wie all seine lang gehegten Gedanken an die Oberfläche sprudeln. Es ist wie der Zorn vorhin. Heute brechen sämtliche alte Dämme und er fühlt sich absolut überwältigt. 

„Das is' alles erst losgegangen mit seinem Elektroding“, fährt er fort. „Vorher war da nüscht. Wir waren einfach nur Freunde. Und Kollegen. Wir haben uns sogar 'n bisschen auseinandergelebt. Aber seit er unter Strom steht...“   
Er stockt. Auch wenn Jako jetzt mehr weiß als alle anderen, von Florians Elektro-Kink muss er nichts wissen.   
„Seitdem is' jedenfalls alles anders.“ 

Jako lugt durch die Windschutzscheibe, wo bis eben leise pochend Tropfen gelandet sind. Jetzt scheint der Regen aufzuhören. Es war nur eine kurze Husche. 

„Komm“, sagt er und nickt mit dem Kopf zur Autotür. „Lass uns eine rauchen.“ 

Er steigt aus, streicht sich seine Jacke glatt, lehnt sich gegen den Camaro und fängt an, sich eine Kippe zu drehen. Florian öffnet die Tür und klettert ebenfalls aus dem Auto. Der Spätaugustwind ist warm und feucht und vertreibt sofort ein bisschen seine Stresskopfschmerzen. 

Langsam umrundet er den Camaro um sich neben Jako dagegen zu lehnen. Keine Ahnung, warum er hier mitmacht, denn eigentlich gäbe es heute im Büro noch genug zu tun. Und doch kann er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Jako weiß jetzt Bescheid. Jako hört ihm sogar zu. Das müsste er eigentlich nicht. 

Er dreht eine Zigarette und hält sie seinem Gegenüber. Florian nimmt sie verdutzt – eher aus Reflex – und guckt verwirrt darauf herunter. Jako klemmt sich einen Filter zwischen die Lippen und macht sich daran, eine zweite Kippe zu drehen.   
„Du weißt schon, dass ick nich' mehr rauche, oder?“ 

„Du musst natürlich nich'“, nuschelt Jako um den Filter herum. „Ich dachte nur, vielleicht beruhigt es dich.“ 

Florian schätzt den Gedanken. Einen Versuch ist es wert. Er lässt sich Feuer geben und dann stehen sie rauchend nebeneinander und gucken in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. 

„Ich würde die Sache so betrachten“, setzt Jako nach einer kurzen Weile an. „In Krisensituationen lernt man Seiten eines Menschen kennen, die man andernfalls nie gesehen hätte. Das würfelt alle anderen Seiten so einer Persönlichkeit neu zusammen. Wie ein Mosaik. Dass langjährige Freunde irgendwann was miteinander anfangen, is' doch gar nich' so ungewöhnlich.“ 

Er inhaliert und spricht den Qualm mit jedem seiner Worte wieder aus, macht sie auf skurrile Art sichtbar. 

„Du behauptest, dass das nich' zu dir passt. Aber ich werd' dir jetzt mal was mega Kitschiges um die Ohren hauen, so als _Künstlerseele_.“ 

Er betrachtet Florian mit einem seiner hoheitsvollen Blicke;   
„Liebe passt zu jedem Menschen.“ 

Die darauffolgende Pause müsste Jako nicht machen, aber natürlich entschließt er sich doch dazu. Vielleicht will er Florian darüber nachdenken lassen. Vielleicht ist das wieder nur einer seiner bedeutungsschwangeren Momente.   
Florian verliert sich in all seinen _Abers_ , die er ihm entgegenschleudern möchte. Ein Haufen Dinge, die er nicht sagen kann oder will. 

„Is' dir schon mal die Idee gekommen, dass es _nicht zu dir passt_ , weil du nicht zulässt, dass es ein Teil von dir wird?“, sagt Jako. 

Florian schaut hinab auf die Glut an seiner Kippe. Jakos Tabak schmeckt ihm nicht, also lässt er das Ding mehr runterglühen als dass er es raucht.   
Ein Teil von mir, denkt er. Dieses Exponat in seinem fucking _Mind Palace_ , das ihm so fremd ist. Jetzt steht Jako daneben, betrachtet es und nimmt es einfach so hin. 

Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm, dass ausgerechnet Jakob es als erstes weiß. Jemand zum Üben. Jemand, der ihn, nachdem sie fertig geraucht haben, sogar kurz umarmt. 

Als sie wieder ins Auto steigen, murmelt Florian ein beinahe schüchternes Danke und nimmt ihm das Versprechen ab, es niemandem sonst zu erzählen. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	3. Der Troll

Olli ist dieses Mal nicht dabei um es auszusprechen, aber jetzt flext Frodo wirklich.   
Florian findet ihn vor dem großen Spiegel seines Schlafzimmerschrankes, wie er sich langsam von einer Seite auf die andere dreht – ohne Shirt wohlgemerkt – und winzige Blitzchen sich um seine Arme winden lässt wie hyperaktive, bizarre Tiere.   
Die Elektrizität verschwindet kurz und flammt erneut auf, schwillt an, bis es knistert und funkt und Frodo in seinen Händen einen kleinen, geradezu niedlichen, hellblauen Kugelblitz formt. 

„Guck mal“, sagt er, als er Florian bemerkt, stützt sich auf ein Bein, während er das andere wegdrückt und den Kugelblitz wie bereit zum Stoßen zwischen den Händen schweben lässt.   
„Das perfekte Kamehameha!“ 

Florian will ihn mit einem demonstrativ unbeeindruckten Blick bedenken, aber er schafft es irgendwie nicht. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. 

„Wenn man von deinem Outfit absieht“, sagt er stattdessen. „Und an der Frisur müssten wa vorher auch noch arbeiten.“ 

„Den Punkt nehm' ick an“, erwidert Frodo. „Aber komm schon, Super-Saiyajin-Orange steht mir überhaupt nich'. Gefällt dir dit nich' so?“ Sein Grinsen wird breiter und alberner. 

„Das stand gar nich' zur Debatte“, verteidigt Florian sich. „Überhaupt, warum hast du nüscht an?“ 

„Das leitet den Strom besser.“ 

Er hebt gekonnt eine Augenbraue. 

„Ja, gut, okay“, räumt Frodo ein. „Vielleicht wollt ick' nur angeben.“ 

„Was soll'n das überhuapt werden hier?“

Frodo lässt den Blitz ersterben, stellt sich wieder gerade und kreist mit den Schultern, wahrscheinlich um Verspannungen zu lösen. 

„Ab und zu muss ich auch mal trainieren“, sagt er. „Ich hab das Gefühl, das _Strombändigen_ rostet sonst ein.“ 

„Ich dachte, das wäre wie Fahrradfahren“, entgegnet Florian. „Verlernst du das sonst?“ 

„Nee, es is' eher wie...Bewegungsdrang.“ Frodo wendet sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. Er ruft die Blitztierchen zurück und mit ihnen das Knistern und Knacken.   
„So wie man nich' ewig auf der Couch sitzen kann. Irgendwann muss das auch mal raus.“

Er lässt die Elektrizität anschwellen. Aus dem Knistern wird ein Zischen, die Funken werden größer, Blitze tanzen zwischen seinen Fingern, seinen Armen, springen über von seiner Schulter zu den Schläfen. Seine Augen glühen auf und erinnern Florian an den Moment damals, als sein Freund zum Explodieren auf das Gelände des Umspannwerkes eingebrochen ist. 

Eine merkwürdige Ruhe ergreift ihn und etwas anderes flackert tief in ihm auf – Wie ein unsichtbares Band, das zwischen ihm und Frodo geknüpft ist. Er wusste, das es da war, doch bis eben dachte er, es sei rein metaphorisch. Es verbindet sich mit dem sanft anwachsenden Gefühl von _Scheiße, ist das heiß_ , das Florian noch immer bekommt, wenn Frodo mit seinen Kräften kokettiert. 

Als die Schlafzimmerdeckenleuchte gespenstisch beginnt, in unregelmäßigen Intervallen aufzuleuchten, als die Haare auf Florians Armen sich aufstellen, beendet Frodo die Vorstellung. Bedächtig fährt er die Energie herunter und scheint seinen inneren Schalter umzulegen.   
Dann guckt er Florian an. 

„Und?“, fragt er grinsend. „Biste geil?“ 

Florian schnaubt augenrollend. „Du Spacko!“, gibt er zurück. „Als ob ich jedes Mal spitz werde, nur weil du ein bisschen Thor spielst.“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern; „Also wenn ich da an das eine Mal denke, als du 'n Zelt gebaut hast, weil Olli dir aus Versehen eine gewischt hat...“ 

„Ich hab kein Zelt gebaut!“, protestiert Florian. „Wat bin ick, siebzehn?!“

„Aber du hast geguckt, als würdest du gleich eins bauen.“

Florian holt für einen angedeuteten Schlag aus, der nie kommt, Frodo taucht übertrieben darunter hinweg und kommt direkt neben ihm wieder nach oben, um seinen Mund auf Florians zu pressen.   
Er schmeckt nach Elektrizität, nach Erinnerungen an versengende Hitze, nach Zerstörung und Geborgenheit.   
Florian hat es bis jetzt nicht geschafft, in seinem Kopf eine anständige Bezeichnung für diese Mischung zu finden. 

Er legt die Arme um Frodo und vergräbt seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter.   
Die letzten Tage waren so hektisch, dass für Momente wie diesen hier kaum Zeit blieb.   
Frodo schmiegt ihn an sich, halbnackt, weich und köstlich wie er ist. 

„Und woran nochmal genau hat Jako das festgemacht?“, fragt er schließlich in die Stille hinein.   
„Also, dass Markus gelogen hat?“ 

Florian hat ihm die Geschichte vom Besuch in der Klinik in den letzten drei Tagen immer wieder erzählt. Nicht, weil Frodo so oft nachgefragt, sondern weil es ihn selbst seitdem so beschäftigt hat.   
Offenbar – und wenig überraschend – ist er nicht der einzige. 

„Weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nich'“, murmelt er in die Schulter seines Freundes. „Er hat mir irgendeinen Scheiß erzählt von 'ner Krimiserie, die er neulich gesehen hätte.“

„Was 'ne plumpe Ausrede.“ 

„Definitiv. Keine Ahnung... vielleicht is' ihm da irgendwas aufgefallen, was ich in meiner Wut nich' gesehen habe.“ 

Florian löst sich langsam.   
„Aber auch rein logisch gesehen is' das der einzige Schluss. Das kann nur Markus gewesen sein. Der will dich offensichtlich unter Druck setzen.“ 

„Ganz schön billige Art und Weise“, kommentiert Frodo schulternzuckend. „Was denkt der – dass ich vor Angst Blitze kacke?“ Er lacht verächtlich. 

Florian betrachtet ihn.   
„Wie jetz'“, murmelt er. „Auf einmal bist du super furchtlos?“

Er sagt das natürlich nicht, doch er hat noch immer Frodos blasses Gesicht von neulich in der Büroküche vor Augen. 

„Vielleicht nich' furchtlos“, gibt Frodo zurück. „Aber nur weil ich'n Schreckmoment hatte, muss dit ja nich' heißen, dass ich Angst hab'. Du hattest Recht neulich – im Grunde kann er mir nichts. Ich bin nervös, aber das is' ja nich' das gleiche. Aber wenn das, was Jako und du vermutet, stimmt, dann trollt Markus nur. Und Trolle füttert man nich', das wissen wir doch.“ 

„Wir vermuten ja nur“, gibt Florian zurück. „Vielleicht liegen wir falsch.“ 

Frodo macht kurz ein zerknautschtes, nachdenkliches Gesicht, ehe er leicht den Kopf schüttelt;   
„Naaah. Ihr beide seid sowas von gar nich' auf einer Wellenlänge und habt trotzdem denselben Verdacht. Ich trau euch da. Oh, apropos!“ 

Er hebt den Zeigefinger und tippt sanft damit gegen Florians Brust;  
„Wir sind übrigens eingeladen!“

„Echt? Wozu?“

„Jako hat mir gestern geschrieben. Die machen so 'ne Mini-Prä-Release-Party für ihr neuet Album und wir können auch kommen. Den Termin schreibt er demnächst.“

„Na dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß“, sagt Florian. 

Sein Freund hat sich kurz abgewandt und angelt sein Shirt vom Bett. Jetzt hält er inne und guckt ihn entgeistert an:   
„Wie jetz'? Du kommst nich' mit?“ 

„Was soll ich denn zwischen euch Musikern?“ Florian winkt übertrieben ab. „Ihr seid befreundet, aber ick doch nich'. Und nur weil wir ein... _Ding_ sind, müssen wirklich nich' überall zusammen auftauchen.“   
Kaum, dass er das gesagt hat, überkommt ihn ein schrecklicher Verdacht.   
Was, wenn Jako die Einladung nur so ausgesprochen hat, weil er jetzt weiß, dass Florian Frodos _Plus One_ ist. 

„Reg dich ab, Flo“, brummt Frodo jetzt. „Mein Gott. Jako meinte, vielleicht könnte man ein bisschen nostalgisch sein, eben weil man sich ewig nich' gesehen hat. Aber von mir aus, dann komm halt nich' mit und verpass' den Spaß.“   
Er zuckt mit den Schultern, streift sich das Shirt über und geht Frühstück machen. 

~

Es gibt zu viele Gedanken in Florians Kopf. Er versucht sie, mit sehr viel Arbeit und Nebenprojekten zu einem Hintergrundrauschen zu degradieren. Videos, Streams, Meetings, zwei Interviews mit den lustigen _Altmedien_ , Berge an E-Mails Beantworten – all das hilft zumindest tagsüber. 

Doch nachts dreht sein Kopf jetzt noch lauter auf als jemals zuvor. Dabei kennt er das Problem. Er wälzt sich von einer Seite auf die andere, lenkt sich bis zwei Uhr, drei Uhr, vier Uhr mit Hörbüchern oder Podcasts ab, die behutsam in seine Ohren flüstern. Irgendwann zieht er sich erschöpft die Kopfhörer ab und ergibt sich der schwarzen Restnacht – und die Gedanken drehen wieder auf.   
Was kann alles Schlimmes passieren? Was _wird_ alles Schlimmes passieren?   
Soll er sich vor seinen Freunden und Eltern outen? _Wie_ soll er das tun?   
Wird das die Dynamik im Team verändern? Was, wenn es alles verändert?   
Wie wird der Gerichtstermin verlaufen? Was wird das Urteil sein?   
Soll er Markus doch den Hals umdrehen? 

Muss er sich überhaupt Sorgen machen? 

Todmüde und hellwach dreht er sich dann irgendwann zu Frodo herum, der vor sich hinschnarcht, ihm manchmal fast einen Finger in die Nase schiebt, ein Bein halb aus dem Bett hängenlässt. Auf seinen Atem zu lauschen hilft.   
Im unwirsch hereinkriechenden Licht der Morgendämmerung die Kränze seiner langen Wimpern zu betrachten, hilft. 

Nicht jede Nacht läuft so. Aber es sind eindeutig zu viele, vor allem diejenigen, in denen Frodo doch mal bei sich zu Hause schläft.

Vielleicht bin ich kein Anker mehr, denkt Florian manchmal.   
Wozu macht mich das jetzt? 

Und dann kommt doch wieder eine Nacht, in der Frodo sich zu ruppig im Traum umdreht, in der seine Augen hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern hin- und herrollen und Florian ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm legt. Dann sieht er, wie Frodos Augen halb aufgehen, er kurz zwischen Schlaf und Traum schwebt, näher rutscht, ein erleichtertes Grunzseufzen von sich gibt und wieder untertaucht. 

Alles fühlt sich wacklig an. 

Florian findet, dass das falsch ist. Er ist zu alt, um jetzt mit solchem Scheiß wie Angst vor der Angst anzufangen. Jemand wie er hat verdammt nochmal keine Angst – außer vor abstrakten Dingen wie dem Tod. Jemand wie er ist zornig und hat eine kurze Lunte. Mehr nicht. 

~

Mit einem Mal ist der Termin da. 

Florian wird an diesem Morgen mit der Erinnerung geweckt und muss zwei Mal dagegenblinzeln.   
Seit dem bösen Brief mit dem Recyclingpapier sind fast drei Wochen vergangen. 

Er weiß jetzt schon, dass er nicht in den Saal mit reinkommen darf. Die Anhörung findet unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Das ist bei kleinen, lapidaren Themen so üblich. Das ist etwas Gutes, versucht Florian sich einzureden.   
Mitkommen will er trotzdem. 

Frodo kleidet sich ein bisschen braver ein als üblich. Aus irgendeiner hinteren Ecke eines Kleiderschrankes hat er einen dünnen Wollpullover gezerrt, unter dessen feiner Textur sich die Ärmelenden seines Shirts abzeichnen. 

Sie nehmen Florians Auto, fahren dorthin, treffen sich eine Viertelstunde vor dem Termin mit der Anwältin, die abartig routiniert und ruhig wirkt. Sie trägt einen dieser widerlichen Automatenkaffees mit sich herum. 

Eine Person, von der Florian sicher war, dass sie hier aufwarten würde, fehlt: Frau Doktor Schneider, ihres Zeichens ehrgeizige Forscherin, Meryl-Streep-Double und für ihr Trivialwissen darüber bekannt, wieviel Kernspintomographen und Umspannwerke kosten. 

Von Seiten der Klinik tauchen nur ein mausgrauer Anwalt mit schlechtem Toupet, jemand, der aussieht wie sein Junior und ein hagerer Mann auf, der zur Charité gehört und wirkt, als wäre er gerade lieber woanders. Wahrscheinlich ist der Typ irgendein armer Kerl, der sich um diesen Rechtsstreit kümmern muss 

Florians Blick wandert zu Frodos und dieser wandert zur Anwältin, die einen Gesichtsausdruck der Marke „Ich hab doch gesagt, das hier ist Pipifax“ zieht und weiter ihren Kaffee schlürft. 

Florian will sich gerade entspannen und überlegt, einen Funken guter Laune zu riskieren, als er aus dem Augenwinkel die Figur am Ende des kurzen Ganges bemerkt. 

Frodo sieht Markus nicht, weil er ihm den Rücken zuwendet. Die Tür zum Anhörungssaal geht auf und die kleine Menschentraube schickt sich an, hineinzugehen.   
Florian reißt den Blick von Markus weg, legt kurz eine Hand auf Frodos Schulter und tätschelt sie unbeholfen.  
„Det wird schon“, raunt er und Frodo nickt, zeigt übertrieben einen Daumen nach oben und folgt dann seiner Anwältin. 

Florian folgt ihm mit den Augen in den Raum voll mit alten, knarrigen Holzstühlen und kann gerade noch sehen, wie er sich hinsetzt, bevor ein Gerichtsdiener die Tür verschließt. 

In diesen alten Gebäuden hört man Stimmen durch die schweren, hohen Türen, doch man versteht nie, was gesagt wird. Alles, was hier bleibt, ist das Verhallen undeutlicher Silben in den Räumen und auf den Gängen, zerschnitten vom lauten Klappen anderer Türen.   
Als würde man Geistern aus längst vergangenen Zeit lauschen. 

Florian tritt einen Schritt zurück und wird sich mit einem Mal bewusst, wie allein er hier mit Markus im Gang steht. 

Mit gesenkten Augenbrauen fixiert er den Mann. 

Markus sieht ohne seinen bescheuerten Pseudo-Arztkittel unfassbar unauffällig aus. Er trägt die gleichen Sneakers wie alle anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten, die gleichen Hosen, die gleiche beschissene graugrüne Windjacke.   
Wie der perfekte Creep steht er da und starrt Florian zurück an. 

Er hat sogar den Anstand, leicht zusammenzuzucken, als Florian sich in Bewegung setzt und auf ihn mit unwillkürlich großen, breiten Schritten zugeht, die Schulter strafft und das Kinn ein wenig reckt. 

„Wat wird'n det hier“, fragt Florian ohne wirklich zu fragen. 

Er bemerkt wie sein Gegenüber damit kämpft, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen, sich jedoch dazu zwingt, es nicht zu tun. Markus mag offene Konflikte nicht, aber das heißt nicht, dass er nicht irgendwelchen Scheiß vorhat. Nur, dass er feige ist. 

„Du bist nich' der einzige, der nich' mit reindarf“, murmelt Markus.   
Es ist erstaunlich, wie sehr er noch immer zwischen dem Du und dem Sie wechselt. Florian bevorzugt ersteres, vor allem, wenn es darum geht, mit jemandem in den Schlagabtausch zu gehen. 

„Du hätt'st zu Hause bleiben sollen“, erwidert er eisig. „Da hätt'ste noch früh genug mitbekommen, dass sich dein Arbeitgeber hier grade richtig schön blamiert.“ 

„Und du?“ Das ist erstaunlich scharf zurückgeschossen. Florian spürt sich blinzeln.   
„Was machst du hier? Du hast mit dem Projekt überhaupt nichts zu tun gehabt. Warum klebst du die ganze Zeit an Krüger dran?“ 

Markus' Augen weiten sich. Nur ganz leicht – und doch spürt Florian die Panik in seiner Brust aufwallen. Er kann live und Farbe dabei zusehen, wie Markus ein Gedanke kommt. 

„Ich bin sein bester Freund“, blafft Florian ihn extra rauh an, in der Hoffnung, dass das irgendwie ablenkt. „Offensichtlich hattest du sowat nie, sonst würdest du dit verstehen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ja jemand auf ihn aufpassen muss, wenn _irgendwelche_ Psychopathen ihn stalken.“ 

Markus Dukovnik sieht ihn betont ausdrucklos an.   
Er versucht es zumindest. Seine weiten, hellbraunen Augen verraten ihn. Natürlich sagt er nichts zu der Geschichte mit dem Stalking, doch Florian kann förmlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitet. Der Typ hat seine Idee nicht vergessen, sondern spinnt an ihr herum. 

Florian möchte ihn packen und den Gedanken wieder aus seinem Schädel herausprügeln. Er möchte ihm drohen, ihn am Kragen packen und gegen die Wand schleudern.   
Aber er kann nicht. Er hat nichts in der Hand; alles, was er weiß, was er vermutet, entnimmt er aus Indizien wie der Art, wie sein Gegenüber ihn anstarrt und was er betont verschweigt.

„Ich werde mich jetzt dort vorne auf die Bank setzen gehen“, sagt Markus schließlich.   
„Und du wirst mir nicht zu nahe kommen.“ 

Er hält den Blickkontakt als er sich in Bewegung setzt und weggeht, so lange bis er das Gesicht abwendet und sich wirklich auf die nächste Bank im Gang positioniert. 

„Du kleiner, mieser Wichser“, murmelt Florian zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

In der nächsten Dreiviertelstunde tigert er im Gang auf und ab. Er behält Markus im Blick, wann immer er kann. Der Kerl guckt stoisch zurück, wenn er nicht gerade auf seine Schuhe oder sein Handy sieht. Ein paar Mal überlegt Florian, ob es sich nicht doch lohnt, dem Knilch wenigstens ein Veilchen zu verpassen. Er stellt sich die Szene danach vor, wenn er derjenige ist, der sich vor Gericht verantworten muss und cool in eine imaginäre Kamera sagt „Sorry, aber der Typ ist einfach ein paar Mal in meine Faust gelaufen. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?“

Die Realität sieht anders aus. Er kann den Ärger nicht gebrauchen. Nicht für seinen Job, nicht für seinen Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit und schon gar nicht für die Menschen um ihn herum. Er muss hier warten und kann nur aushalten.   
Er versucht, das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit mit dem geballten Zorn zusammenzumengen, zu destillieren und zu betrachten. So ähnlich muss Frodo sich damals gefühlt haben.   
Wie muss das sein, wenn man jemanden mit Elektrizität quasi bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen könnte und es eben doch nicht kann? 

Dann geht die schwere, hohe Tür auf und die Menschen kleckern zurück auf den Gang. Erst der Gerichtsdiener, dann der hagere Mann mit dem mausgrauen Anwalt, dahinter schließlich die Anwältin und Frodo. Florian bleibt stehen und liest blitzschnell die Ausdrücke in ihren Gesichtern ab: Müde, betont professionell, gut gelaunt und dann: Erleichtert.   
Frodo läuft ihm entgegen. 

Er macht Anstalten, die Arme auszubreiten, doch Florian tritt schnell zur und an seine Seite;   
„Lass uns erstmal an die Luft gehen, okay?“ 

Draußen zündet sich die Anwältin eine Zigarette an. 

„Ja, und?“, will Florian wissen.  
„Nüscht“, ruft Frodo. „Die Klage wurde abgewiesen!“   
„Das ist so nicht korrekt“, mischt die Anwältin sich ein. „Der richtige Ausdruck wäre –“  
„Is' doch egal!“, sagt Frodo und wendet sich Florian wieder zu. „Das Wichtigste is' doch: Ich bekomm' keine Strafe, ich muss nüscht bezahlen, ich muss nich' in den Knast. Alles, was ich bekommen habe, is' 'ne Standpauke, aber die hab ich auf einer Arschbacke abgesessen. Dadurch, dass der vorige Beschluss der Einweisung in die Klinik aufgehoben wurde, gab's für die Richterin nich' mehr viel zu holen.“  
„Gott sei Dank gibt es dieses fucking Gutachten“, seufzt Florian und dann holt er nach, was sein Freund eben tun wollte und zieht ihn in seine Arme. 

Er wartet auf den warmen Schwall der Erleichterung, der jede Sekunde über ihn hinwegschwappen sollte. Aber er kommt nicht.

Florian steht vor dem Gebäude im frühen Herbstwind, während er seinen Freund hält und weiß mit einem Mal, dass der Brief im recycelten Papier wider Erwarten der harmlosere gewesen ist. 

~

Frodos erleichtertes Strahlen hält sich nicht lange.   
Schon auf dem Weg ins Büro verfällt er mit voranschreitender Zeit immer mehr in eine merkwürdige Nachdenklichkeit, während er aus dem Fenster guckt und so tut, als würde er den Verkehr betrachten, was so ziemlich das Gegenteil ist von dem, was er nach freudigen Ereignissen eigentlich tut. 

Wahrscheinlich holt ihn jetzt ganz langsam wieder das schlechte Gewissen ein, denkt Florian. Denn auch wenn Frodo wirklich nicht gerne bestraft werden wollte, denkt ein Teil von ihm jetzt vermutlich wieder daran, dass er bei Brot und Wasser für seine Explosion im Umspannwerk büßen sollte.   
Er sagt es nicht, doch ein Blickaustausch mit ihm an einer roten Ampel reicht, dass Florian es eben doch weiß. 

Im Büro werden sie von Paul, Olli und Steve empfangen. Sie kommen in den Gang, als sie vorne die Tür des Traktes aufgehen hören und brechen in übertriebene Woohoo-Rufe aus, als Frodo ihnen die Neuigkeit überbringt. Biere werden aus dem Kühlschrank geholt und geöffnet, Glückwünsche werden ausgesprochen und es werden Umarmungen mit extra viel Rückenklopfen verteilt.   
Frodo schreibt eine Rundnachricht auf Whatsapp an alle Beteiligten der Rettungsaktion, indem er den damals von Florian eröffneten und „Pizza-Abend (mit Kackhaufen-Emoji)“ benannten Chat benutzt. 

Florian mag gar nicht daran denken, dass die meisten von ihren Freunden nun wahrscheinlich denken werden, dass die Sache ausgestanden ist. Ihm fällt Markus wieder ein und dass er vorhin im Auto die Gelegenheit verpasst hat, Frodo von seiner Begegnung der dritten Art zu erzählen.   
Doch dann wirft Frodo in einem Pseudo-Streitgespräch mit Olli _Never gonna give you up_ an und Florian zieht den Gedanken zurück. Schlechte Nachrichten kann man nicht verbreiten, wenn gerade jemand im Raum ge-Rick-rolled wird. 

Paul verschwindet am Abend als erstes. Dann packt Olli seine Sachen zum Kickboxtraining und folgt ihm. Erst jetzt spürt Florian die Erschöpfung des Tages in seine Knochen kriechen. Es ist die Art der Erschöpfung, welche er ganz besonders hasst: Sie kommt vom Kopf und aus der Brust statt aus den Gliedern wie bei langer, körperlicher Arbeit. Sie wird ihn heute Nacht nicht schlafen lassen. 

Frodo hingegen hat Schatten unter den Lidern – die Vorboten von Augenringen, die Florian noch aus seinen Studienzeiten kennt.   
„Fahr nach Hause“, sagt ihm Florian. „Ich muss unbedingt noch 'ne Runde trainieren, sonst rotier' ick' heute Nacht nur im Bett. Aber du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen.“ 

Frodo betrachtet erst ihn und dann die Wand, kratzt sich am Nacken und nickt langsam.   
„Ick würd' heut' mal zu mir fahren“, sagt er. „Briefkasten ausleeren, bisschen was aufräumen.“ 

Florian nickt ihm zu. Es stimmt, die letzte Nacht auseinander ist eine Weile her. Ganz fair ist das gegenüber seinem Freund auch nicht, dass der immer zu ihm kommen muss, doch im Gegensatz zu Florian hat Frodo eben nur ein schmales Bett. Kein Umstand, den man nicht beheben könnte. Oder man könnte zusammenziehen.   
Florian blinzelt. Okay, _was_ hat er da gerade gedacht? 

„Wir seh'n uns morgen“, murmelt er, um seinen merkwürdigen Hirnfurz schnellstens selbst zu übertönen. 

Frodo packt seine Tasche zusammen, schultert sie und macht sich daran, an ihm vorbeizuschlendern. Er wirkt verdutzt, als Florian ihn am Arm fasst, ihn sanft zu sich herunterzieht und ihm einen Abschiedskuss gibt. 

„Du verstößt in letzter Zeit erstaunlich häufig gegen Regel Nummer eins“, nuschelt Frodo gegen seine Lippen. 

„In letzter Zeit gab's ja ooch 'n paar Ausnahmefälle“, murmelt Florian. Was er nicht erwähnt, ist, dass ihm das Bett heute Nacht ein bisschen zu leer sein wird, dass er den fremden Atem vermissen wird, auf den er sonst lauschen könnte. 

„Komiker“, entgegnet Frodo, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. „Wir _sind_ ein Paar Ausnahmefälle.“  
Er schubst Florian neckend auf seinem Bürostuhl weg und schnaubt.   
„Bis morgen!“

„Bis morgen!“ 

Florian beendet nicht, was er am PC angefangen hat. Er geht in den Fitnessraum und versucht sich so müde wie möglich zu trainieren.   
Die Betonung liegt auf „versucht“. Zwanzig Minuten, nachdem er damit angefangen hat, piept sein Handy. 

Es ist eine Whatsapp-Nachricht von Frodo:   
Ein Foto von einem Schild.   
„Häh?“, macht Florian leise in den Raum hinein. 

Ja, doch. Es ist eines dieser gelben, dreieckigen Schilder mit einem stilisierten Blitz und den Worten „Vorsicht! Hochspannung, Lebensgefahr“ darunter, wie man sie an jedem Stromhäuschen findet. Florian versucht, einen Sinn in dem Foto zu erkennen, als sein Telefon erneut vibriert.

_Das klebte an meiner Wohnungstür._

Fuck. 

Florian spürt, wie ihm kurz der Atem wegbleibt, dann wiederkommt, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren zu klopfen beginnt. Der Zorn schießt ihm die Speiseröhre hinauf, heiß und rot. 

Frodo hebt nach dem ersten Klingeln ab. 

„Fahr zu mir“, sagt Florian ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. „Die Scheiße musst du dir echt nich' antun.“ 

„Und mich aus meiner eigenen Wohnung vertreiben lassen?!“ Frodos Stimme ist gefasst, aber dünn.   
„Soweit kommt dit noch!“   
Im Hintergrund scheppert es kurz. „Ich hab das Drecksding abgemacht.“

„Ja, aber der Wichser weiß ja offensichtlich, wo du wohnst.“ 

„Wunderst du dich darüber?“, fragt Frodo. „Natürlich weiß der das, meine Adresse stand überall in meiner Patientenakte damals. Die lagern die janzen Unterlagen im Keller, da muss er nur kurz runtergehen und nachgucken. Super easy.“ 

Florian versucht, seine fest aufeinandergebissenen Zähne zu entkrampfen. So richtig klappt es nicht. 

„Fahr zu mir rüber“, wiederholt er. „Ehrlich, Frodo, willst du jetz' ernsthaft da pennen?“ 

„Hätt' ick gewusst, dass du dich so darüber aufregst, hätt' ich dir das Foto erst morgen gezeigt“, erwidert sein Freund betont gelassen. Nice try, denkt Florian – als ob du mir vormachen könntest, dass du gerade nicht erschüttert bist.   
„Nochmal: Ich lass mich nich' aus meiner eigenen fucking Wohnung vertreiben.“ 

„Und du meinst, dass du wirklich sicher da bist?“   
„Flo.“ Ein lang gezogenes Seufzen. „Wenn jemand Angst haben sollte, dann doch wohl Markus. Wat soll er denn machen – einbrechen? Nachdem er anonyme Briefe geschickt hat?“ 

„Das mag ja sein“, redet Florian gegen ihn an. „Aber fühlst du dich denn wirklich wohl?“ 

„Darum geht’s doch gar nich'!“, blafft Frodo. „Es geht ums Prinzip!“ Man kann ihn tief Luft holen hören. Für einen kurzen Moment ist es still in der Leitung.   
„Okay, ich wollte dir doch eigentlich nur das Bild zeigen.“ Jetzt klingt er wirklich erschöpft.   
„Mach dir um mich keene Sorgen. Lass uns dit morgen bequatschen, okay?“

Es hat keinen Zweck, länger auf ihn einzureden, versteht Florian. Er würde Frodo nur noch weiter reizen und letztlich hat dieser ja Recht: Einzubrechen würde nicht in Markus' Profil passen. Der Typ hat sich heute ja sogar geweigert, mit Florian zu reden. 

Nein, er arbeitet anders. Subtiler, verschwurbelter. Nicht offensichtlich gefährlich. Er kratzt nur an der Oberfläche, er lässt Frodo ganz genau wissen, dass er nicht locker lässt.   
So aufgewühlt wie dieser schon jetzt klingt, kauft Florian ihm dessen Rede neulich nach der albernen Kamehameha-Übung nicht mehr ab. 

Er schließt die Augen.   
„Okay“, sagt er jetzt versöhnlich. „Machen wir. Aber wenn doch irgendwas is', ruf mich an, ja?“ 

„Es wird nüscht sein“, entgegnet Frodo. Er pausiert; „...aber ja, klar mach ich das. Gute Nacht.“

Florian verabschiedet sich von ihm. Er steht allein und verschwitzt und nutzlos in diesem Fitnessraum, starrt auf das spöttische Schild auf dem Foto.   
Irgendetwas dröhnt in seinen Ohren, heiß und rot. 

Dann feuert er das Telefon auf seine Klamotten und geht seine Boxhandschuhe suchen. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Der Wackelkontakt

Florian stellt den Klingelton seines Telefons laut, als er ins Bett geht. An viel Schlaf ist trotzdem nicht zu denken – nicht, weil er akute Angst hat, sondern weil ihn die ganze Geschichte beschäftigt. Sein Kopf mag noch weniger runterfahren als sonst und dieses Mal hat er niemanden neben sich, dessen pfeifender Atem ihn wieder ein bisschen erdet. 

Er steht auf, bevor die Sonne aufgeht, schleppt sich zum Auto und fährt ins Büro, nimmt seine Boxhandschuhe wieder auf, wo er sie vor gar nicht all zu vielen Stunden hat liegenlassen und geht in die nächste Session.   
Er ist schweißüberströmt, als er vorne die Tür hört.

„Flo?“   
Olli steckt den Kopf zum Trainingsraum herein. Seine Augen sind groß und rot geädert, was ein sicheres Zeichen dafür ist, dass seine Nacht auch nicht so pralle war. 

„Was machst du'n schon hier?“ 

Florian dreht sich zu ihm um und findet eine Sekunde lang nicht den Atem um eloquent zu antworten. 

„Ah, an der Zerstörung des Boxsacks arbeiten, ich seh schon“, kommentiert Olli in die Pause hinein, als sein Blick zu dem Gerät herüberwandert. Er sieht kurz aus, als würde er noch etwas sagen (oder fragen?) wollen, wendet sich dann aber doch um und geht sein Frühstück in der Küche bunkern. 

Florian ist froh darüber. Er wüsste ohnehin nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte. Frodo hat ihm keine explizite Erlaubnis gegeben, über das Warnschild zu reden, und auch wenn Florian fast sicher ist, dass es okay wäre, die Geschichte mit Olli zu teilen, will Florian das lieber vorher wissen.   
Er trocknet sich ab, wechselt die Klamotten und geht sich einen Energy-Drink holen. 

Auf Frodo muss man nicht lange warten. Er kommt als letztes hereingetrottet und sieht ironischerweise erholter aus als Florian und Olli zusammen. Sein Ausdruck verfinstert sich kurz, als er Florian sieht, doch dann geht er dazu über, das Foto mit dem Spannungswarnschild herumzuzeigen. 

Am liebsten würde Florian wieder die gesamte Gurkentruppe zusammentrommeln. Eine weitere Krisensitzung mit Freunden und Helfern. Nein, Korrektur – die Fortsetzung der Krisensitzung, weil die Krise sich augenscheinlich gerade auswächst. Zugeben würde er es nicht, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm möchte zurück zu Jako, der Bescheid weiß und zuhört.  
Hilflosigkeit macht merkwürdige Dinge mit ihm. 

„Was für'n dreckiger Move“, kommentiert Paul das Bild. „Aber nich' wirklich dumm.“ 

„Stimmt schon“, pflichtet Olli ihm bei. „Das is' so ein Insider, selbst wenn Frodo damit zur Polizei gehen würde, würden die nur sagen, dass das 'n Prank is'. Ein Schild tut ja keinem weh.“

„Die eigentliche Frage is' ja“, setzt Florian an. „Was kommt als nächstes? Und wann?“ 

Er pausiert und überschlägt die letzten Tage in seinem Kopf. Seit dem Brief ist es gute drei Wochen her. Muss man damit rechnen, dass Markus seine Stalkingaktivitäten verstärkt oder wird die Frequenz bleiben? 

„Also mal angenommen, der will das wirklich so subtil weitermachen. Dann passiert da eh nüscht schlimmet“, sagt Frodo. 

Das ärgert Florian. Letzte Nacht am Telefon klang sein Freund tatsächlich angeschlagen. Jetzt macht er wieder einen auf unnahbar. Typisch. 

„Ich meine, wie viele Insider-Drohgebärden mit Strom kann man schon machen? So kreativ is' der jetz' sicher ooch nich'.“ 

„Das kann schon sein.“ Paul wackelt mit dem Kopf. „Anscheinend will der ja nich', dass man die Aktionen wirklich mit Beweisen auf ihn zurückführen kann.“ Er hält inne und überlegt kurz;   
„Und du willst die Polizei eh raushalten. Das heißt, du kannst da auch nich' viel gegen ihn machen.“

Damit spricht er den Gedanken aus, der Florian wach gehalten hat.   
Markus will nicht, dass die Polizei ihm was kann, das ist logisch. Frodo aber auch nicht. Das heißt, man kann Markus nicht noch einmal so einen Besuch abstatten wie neulich in der Charité, denn es gibt keine handfesten Beweise für seine Taten. Im Zweifelsfall würde Markus mit einem blauen Auge vielleicht doch zu den Bullen gehen. Und die würden Fragen stellen. Das ist genau das, was Frodo nicht möchte. 

Sie lauern also wie kauernde Raubtiere voreinander und fletschen die Zähne. 

„Also willst du die Sache weiter aussitzen“, fasst Paul die Gedanken zusammen. 

In Frodos Gesicht arbeitet es. Man sieht, wie er die Kiefer aufeinanderpresst, die Stirn in Falten zieht und die Arme in einer ratlosen Geste hebt.   
„Is' Kacke, aber is' halt so“, murrt er. „Dem wird die Scheiße schon noch früh genug zu öde werden. Am Ende lachen wa darüber.“ 

~

Der Mensch gewöhnt sich an fast alles. Diesen Grundsatz lernt Florian wieder einmal in den nächsten Tagen. 

Eventuell ist Markus langweilig oder aber er wird verbissener in seiner Sache, denn die Intervalle zwischen den _Botschaften_ verkleinern sich offensichtlich. Eine Woche nach dem Vorfall mit dem Schild (es ist ein Montag) trudelt im Büro der nächste Brief ein.   
Wieder ohne Absender und Briefmarke, wieder nur mit einem Satz: 

_Einen Wackelkontakt bemerkt man irgendwann immer_. 

„Was für'n Scheiß“, ist das einzige, was Frodo dazu sagt. „Wenn der wüsste. Wackelkontakt, tze. Ich bin ein fucking Sicherungskasten!“ 

Er hebt den Brief allerdings auf. Florian sieht ihn später ordentlich zusammengefaltet ganz oben in einer von Frodos Schubladen, ironischerweise direkt neben einem Paar alter Gummihandschuhe, die noch von der Zeit zeugen, in der es Frodo noch an Kontrolle seiner Kräfte mangelte. 

Frodo verliert über diesen Brief danach kein einziges Wort mehr. Und ja, vielleicht bescheißt er den Rest seiner Umwelt erfolgreich mit dieser Nummer, indem er so tut, als würde ihm das überhaupt nichts ausmachen. Dass er nachts beginnt, im Schlaf mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, dass die winzigen Fältchen auf seiner Stirn in den Tagen danach ein wenig tiefer aussehen als sonst, das bemerkt anscheinend nur Florian. 

Eine unsichtbare, ganz und gar nicht elektrische Spannung hat sich in seinem Freund aufgebaut, eine Spannung, die er mit Florian teilt und die mit jedem giftigen, vermeintlich anonymen Sticheln weiter zunimmt. 

Wenn Paul, Olli und alle anderen das auch mitbekommen, sagen sie nichts dazu. Sie nicken auch nur verständnisvoll, als Florian ihnen einige Tage nach Drohbrief Nummer zwei (mittlerweile ist es Donnerstag) betont nebenbei erklärt, dass Frodo die nächste Zeit bei ihm pennen wird. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen. 

Wenn es da schon das Problem mit einem Irren gibt, der weiß, wo sein Freund wohnt, dann kann er doch wenigstens den einzigen daraus erwachsenen Vorteil nutzen und das als Erklärung nehmen, dass er und Frodo abends jetzt immer in dieselbe Richtung aufbrechen. 

Er ahnt nicht, was er mit diesem aus seiner Sicht eigentlich recht praktischen Vorwand lostritt. 

„Das war ja ganz großes Kino übrigens“, sagt Frodo beim Schlafengehen an dem Abend schnippisch.   
„Wieso denn nich'?“, erwidert Florian. „Es is' doch auch die Wahrheit. Zumindest ein Stück weit. Und das wolltest du doch ooch.“ 

Er sitzt im Bett und hängt wie immer an seinem Handy, um noch einmal die Nachrichten durchzugehen. Dass das vielleicht auch einer seiner Gründe ist, weshalb er nicht schlafen kann, streift ihn ganz kurz. Dann ignoriert er den Gedanken wieder. Frodo kann ihm erst nicht antworten, weil er noch seine Zahnbürste im Mund hat und statt Worte nur aufgeschäumte Zahnpasta rauskommen würde. Florian hört ihm dabei zu, wie er zurück ins Bad geht, gurgelt, pinkelt, spült, rauschend Hände wäscht und mit irgendwelchen Dosen klappert.   
Als er wieder erscheint, hat er eine Augenbraue erhoben. 

„Was wollte ich?“, nimmt er das Gespräch auf. 

„Du wolltest, dass die anderen wissen, dass du bei mir pennst“, sagt Florian ohne vom Handy aufzusehen. 

Und ja, selbst aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt er, wie Frodo kurz innehält, bevor der sich aufs Bett setzt und sich die Augen zu reiben beginnt. 

„Das war nich', worauf ich hinauswollte, Flo“, sagt er maulig. „Und dit weeßt du jenau.“ 

Okay, denkt Florian und setzt das Telefon ab. Das kurzweilige Komplettaussetzen von Hochdeutsch kann nur heißen, dass sein Freund wirklich _pissed_ ist. 

„Ja, gut, okaay“, gibt er gedehnt zu. „Aber es war immerhin schon mal _fast_ die Wahrheit.“

„Und wann kommt die ganze?“ 

„Weiß ich nich'.“ 

„Aha“, gibt Frodo zurück. Ungewohnt innerlich brodelnd. „Super Plan, Flo.“ 

Für den Bruchteil eines Momentes denkt Florian daran, seinem Freund zu stecken, dass er es immerhin schon jemanden gibt, der von ihnen weiß. Was ihn jedoch zurückhält, ist zweierlei: Er müsste zum einen dazusagen, dass er es Jakob nicht aktiv erzählt, sondern der es geraten hat, und Frodo würde ihn zum anderen darauf festnageln und Dinge sagen wie „Dann können wir's jetzt auch den anderen sagen“. 

Außerdem spürt er Frodos Sarkasmus ihn gegen den Strich bürsten.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich darüber nachdenken soll“, schießt er zurück. „Vielleicht bin ich ja noch nich' fertig mit Nachdenken.“

Frodo sitzt da, ein Bein angewinkelt wie in einem halben Schneidersitz. (Weil er keinen vollständigen Schneidersitz machen kann ohne dabei irgendwann nach hinten umzukippen, weil sein Rücken _komisch ist_. Es ist eine dieser Sachen, die er steif und fest behauptet und die Florian eigentlich weirdly entzückend an ihm findet.) Seine Lippen sind zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengedrückt. 

„Ich meine“, setzt Florian erneut an; „Kannst du gar nich' verstehen, wie schwer das für mich is'?“ 

„Schwer?“, wiederholt Frodo ratlos. „Für dich?“ 

„Für dich etwa nich'?“, erwidert Florian. Er hebt einen mahnenden Zeigefinger; „Und jetzt komm nich' wieder an mit deinem Elektrogedöns! Du wirst das jetzt nich' schon wieder als abgefuckte Analogie gegen mich benutzen!“ 

„Ich benutze gar nix gegen dich, Flo“, ruft Frodo und rollt mit den Augen. „Alter, niemand is' _gegen_ dich. Ich ja wohl am allerwenigsten!“ 

Er seufzt tonlos und rutscht dann ein Stückchen heran, so nah, dass Florian den Geruch seiner Zahnpasta, seiner Gesichtscreme, seines Selbst wahrnimmt. Der Duftcocktail macht ihn mit der Kraft seines Pawlow'schen Reflexes sofort weicher und wärmer, und Florian fragt sich kurz, ob das mit Absicht ist. 

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, der Vergleich wäre scheiße, aber ganz ehrlich, das isser einfach nich'. Ohne das hier“; Frodo hebt die linke Hand um zu schnipsen und die Elektrizität knistert leise, fast schon zärtlich zwischen seinen Fingern; „Würd's mir wahrscheinlich genauso gehen wir dir. Das geb' ich ja zu. Aber die Sache is' einfach, dass wenn man Strom unter der Haut wohnen hat, es fast schon lächerlich einfach wirkt, zuzugeben, dass man mit 'nem Kerl zusammen is'.“ 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Seine Stimme ist zum Ende seiner winzigen Rede hin immer weicher, immer heller geworden. Florian möchte dagegenbocken, möchte ihn dafür, dass er eben doch die Analogie gegen ihn verwendet hat, am liebsten vom Bett schubsen. 

„Schön für dich“, gibt er zurück. „Sorry, Thor. Für mich läuft das einfach so nich'. Außerdem kannst du mir nich' erzählen, dass du keine Angst hättest vor den Reaktionen! Ick meine, keiner von den Jungs wird sofort jubelnd die Pride-Flagge ausrollen.“ 

Er kann die Gesichter vor sich sehen. Wie sie aufgereiht vor ihm stehen oder sitzen und ihnen die Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Olli, der zwar grinst, aber irgendwie verstört aussieht. Paul, der verwirrt die Stirn runzelt. Steven, der irritiert lacht und sagt, dass das ein ziemlich schlechter Witz ist. 

Die Awkwardness, die folgen wird, wenn sie alle so tun, als hätte sich nichts verändert, aber mit einem Mal bedacht darauf sind, ihn ganz betont genauso zu behandeln wie zuvor und sich genau dadurch einfach alles in der Atmosphäre ändert. 

„Alles wird sich ändern, Frodo“, wiederholt Florian jetzt seinen Gedanken laut. „Einfach alles. Und ich mein' damit nich' mal so 'nen Scheiß wie irgend'n Gequatsche über was Männlichkeit bedeutet oder sowas. Ich meine _mich_. Wie mich Freunde sehen, wie mich Familie sieht, wie mich Kollegen sehen. Ich werd' nie wieder der sein, der ich mal war.“ 

Er hatte nicht vor, daraus so eine kitschige Scheiße zu machen. Und doch sitzt er jetzt hier und fühlt sein Herz heiß gegen den Brustkorb hämmern.   
Frodo hat ihm mal gesagt, dass er das spüren kann. Die elektrischen Impulse, die dieses Herz antreiben und sich durch seinen Körper ziehen. 

Doch jetzt gerade sieht er nicht so aus, als würden sie ihn beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil. Sein Gesicht ist mit einem Mal merkwürdig verschlossen. 

„Niemand wird gleich in Jubel ausbrechen, Flo“, sagt er. „Keine Ahnung, was du für 'ne Erwartung von Leuten hast. Natürlich müssten die sich erstmal dran gewöhnen, is' doch klar.“ 

Er rutscht jetzt wieder zurück auf seine Hälfte des Bettes und er nimmt seinen lästig-betörenden Geruch mit. 

„Und wegen deiner komischen Identitätskrise: Glückwunsch, du bist bereits _nich' mehr der, der du mal warst_. Was die ander'n sehen, is' ja nur eine Formalität. Aber schön zu wissen, dass du das als absolutes Downgrade siehst; dass du nich' mal auf den Gedanken kommst, dass das hier –“, er zeigt abwechselnd auf sich und Florian, „– was is', was uns, was _dich_ bereichern könnte. Gute Nacht, Flo.“

Frodo dreht sich um, löscht das Licht auf dem Beistelltisch seiner Seite und beginnt, sein Kopfkissen aggressiver aufzuklopfen als notwendig. 

Florian kommt nicht umhin, die Augen gen Zimmerdecke zu rollen. Was für eine unnötige Drecksdiskussion. 

„Dit hab ick doch gar nich' gesagt“, protestiert er. 

„Doch, hast du“, erwidert sein Freund in sein Kissen. „Lass deinen Monolog ruhig nochmal Revue passieren vorm Einschlafen.“ 

„Frodo...“   
Wie merkwürdig, denkt Florian. Jetzt hat er auf einmal den mauligen Tonfall. Er schickt sich an, etwas zu sagen, hinter Frodo herzugleiten, doch hält inne, als er auf der anderen Seite des Bettes eine abrupte, wegrutschende Bewegung unter der Bettdecke ausmacht. 

Wenn Frodo jetzt sinnlos sauer sein will, bitteschön.   
Dann sei halt 'ne Zicke, denkt Florian, dreht sich auf seine Seite um und bereitet sich mental darauf vor, die ganze Nacht vor Ärger kein Auge zuzumachen. 

~

Auch am nächsten Morgen verändert sich die Stimmung nicht.   
Als Florian von seinem Handy geweckt wird und sich nach geschätzten drei Stunden Schlummer gewaltvoll ans Bewusstsein kämpft, ist die andere Seite des Bettes bereits leer und man hört das Rauschen der Dusche vom Bad herüber. 

Frodo steckt schon in seinen Klamotten, als Florian es schafft, zähneputzend in die Küche zu schlurfen. Sie brummen sich gegenseitig an – normalerweise ist das gar nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch heute spürt Florian etwas überaus Beleidigtes in Frodos Grunzen. 

Spätestens dann, als sein Freund Kaffee kocht und nur sich eine Tasse eingießt, dämmert es Florian endlich: Aus dieser Grundsatzdiskussion kommt er so leicht nicht raus. 

„Lass mich raten“, nuschelt er und verbrennt sich an der heißen Kaffeekanne fast die Finger. „Du bist immer noch sauer.“ 

Oh shit, denkt er, als er begreift, dass er Kaffee am Wickel hat. Bitte kein grundlegendes Gespräch jetzt. Er ist so müde, dass er gleich wieder umfallen könnte. Die letzten Wochen fordern langsam ihren Tribut. 

„Weeß gar nich', wie du darauf kommst“, nuschelt Frodo sarkastisch, schlürft übertrieben an seinem Getränk und stockt dann. Offenbar hat er sich gerade die Zunge verbrannt.   
„Ick bin aber jederzeit bereit für 'ne Entschuldigung.“ 

„Wüsste nich', wofür“, hört Florian sich sagen. „Ick werd mich bestimmt nich' dafür entschuldigen, dass du mich mit Absicht absolut falsch verstanden hast.“ 

Frodo macht ein schnaubendes Geräusch – ein verächtliches, leises Lachen; „Ey, du bist manchmal echt so'n Arschloch, das is' unglaublich.“

„Bin ich“, erwidert Florian und zuckt mit den Schultern, „Wie lange kennst du mich jetz' schon? An die zehn Jahre? Dit sollte doch jetzt nich' wirklich als Überraschung daherkommen.“ 

Sein Kopf beginnt, wehzutun. Wenn er sich nicht so heftig ärgern würde, würde er im Stehen wieder einschlafen. Scheiße, wenn er etwas nicht vermisst hat, dann Beziehungskrach. Ein Teil von ihm steht vor der Szene und ist verwirrt, dass man mit einem Mann genauso streiten kann wie mit einer Frau. Ein anderer Teil ist so zermürbt, ist so erschöpft, dass er beginnt, rot zu sehen. 

Es ist, als ob sie nicht mehr synchronisiert miteinander sind. Irgendetwas ist passiert und jetzt herrscht zwischen ihnen ein Wackelkontakt, als hätte Markus ihn heraufbeschworen. 

„Is' _das_ dein Argument?“, will Frodo hellstimmig wissen. „ _Ich bin halt so_? Mann, Flo, wat soll denn dit?“ 

„Hast du dich jemals schon mal gefragt, ob das mit uns ein Ding wär, wenn du nich' elektrisch geworden wärst?“   
Jetzt hat Florian es doch gesagt. Der große Zweifel tief in ihm hat ihn überrumpelt. Der Gedanke, den er zuvor für sich bewahrt hat, den er nur Jako gegenüber geäußert hat – jetzt steht er plötzlich in der Welt und ausgesprochen erschreckt er Florian noch mehr, weil er ihm mit einem Mal merkwürdig fremd vorkommt.

Frodo sieht ihn für einen Moment sprachlos an. Er klappt sogar kurz seinen Mund auf und wieder zu, bevor wieder etwas herauskommt.  
„Wie jetz'?“, japst er. 

„Is' doch so!“ Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät, denkt Florian. „Reein zufällig fühlen sich zwei Typen, die eigentlich super hetero sind, zueinander hingezogen. Gleichzeitig. Nachdem sie ein Jahrzehnt lang Freunde waren. Find'ste nich' auch, dass das komisch is'?“ 

Frodo blinzelt ihn an. Ein Ausdruck, den Florian nicht benennen kann, huscht ihm über das Gesicht. 

„Ohne dein Stromgekröse wär' das nie passiert“, fährt Florian fort. Er hebt beschwichtigend eine Hand; „Ich sag ja gar nich', dass dass deine Schuld is'. Was passiert is', is' passiert. Anscheinend sind meine Vorlieben halt einfach echt merkwürdig. Und ich hab's ja damals schon geahnt, dass es vor allem daran liegt.“

„Moment mal“, sagt Frodo jetzt ganz langsam. Er stellt die Tasse weg und lässt sich auf einen der Küchenstühle sacken. „Willst du mir gerade ernsthaft erzählen, dass du denkst, du bildest dir deine...Zuneigung nur ein?! Nich' wirklich jetz'e.“ 

Florian zuckt erneut mit den Schultern. Er ignoriert, dass ihm gerade schlecht wird. Nicht kotzübel, sondern so, als würde er jeden Moment umkippen. 

„Wow“, sagt Frodo platt. Er kratzt sich mit dem Daumennagel über eine Augenbraue. „Ich meine... wow. Anscheinend hast du die unzähligen Male vergessen, in denen ich dich auch ganz ohne Elektro-Action auf Touren gebracht hab'. Oder die unzähligen Male, wo gar nix Sexuelles passiert is' und du trotzdem sehr zufrieden gewirkt hast. Ick meine, was soll das, Flo?!“ Er steht auf und sieht aus, als würde er sich die Haare raufen wollen;   
„Wir hatten neulich einen halben Streit darüber, was du mit mir anstellen willst und ich dich nur cockblocke, weil ich Schiss habe! Is' das etwa auch Einbildung?!“ 

„Das kann ja sein“, sagt Florian, doch er spürt, wie schwach dieser Satz aus ihm rauskommt. 

„Nee, Flo!“, ruft Frodo jetzt. Seine Augen sind mit einem Mal donnerhell, fast so, als wäre ein Gewitter im Anmarsch. Aber vielleicht ist das auch das Morgenlicht, das zur Küche hereinscheint.  
Vielleicht ist das auch einfach nur _Frodo_. Vielleicht war er schon immer so. 

„Das, was wir haben, is' keine Einbildung! Ick nehm' dir diesen Schwachsinn nich' ab! Vielleicht kriegste das mit deiner internalisierten Homophobie mal auf die Kette, bevor du mir hier so 'ne Kacke um die Ohren haust, nur weil du fucking Schiss hast!“ 

Er dreht sich um und stampft aus der Küche.   
Florian ist sicher, wenn er ihn jetzt zurückzerren würde, würde er sicher zum zweiten Mal wegen eines Stromschlags im Krankenhaus landen. 

Er wartet darauf, aus dem Flur elektrisches Knistern und Knallen zu hören, doch natürlich kommt es nicht. Was er stattdessen vernimmt, ist das Rascheln eines Hoodies und einer Jacke. 

„Was wird'n das?“, will er wissen, als er aus der Küche kommt und Frodo schon in voller Straßenmontur an der Wohnungstür steht

„Du brauchst mich nich' mitnehmen.“, sagt Frodo und man merkt, wie er seinen Tonfall mit Gewalt neutral hält.   
„Ick fahr mit der Bahn ins Büro.“ 

Dass er beim Gehen nicht die Wohnungstür ins Schloss wirft, findet Florian schon fast bewundernswert. 

~

Sein erster Impuls ist, irgendetwas kaputtzuschlagen. Den Stuhl, auf dem Frodo eben noch gesessen hat, der hässliche Schuhschrank im Flur, den er eh nie leiden konnte. 

Florian rechnet es sich hoch an, dass er es doch nicht tut. Er schüttet den Kaffee weg und steht eine geschlagene Viertelstunde vor der Spüle, stemmt sich mit beiden Händen an ihrem Rand ab, presst die Augen zu und öffnet sie wieder. Ihm ist so übel, dass er sich wünscht, er könnte sich einfach nur übergeben. Sein Körper schmerzt an sämtlichen Stellen, die schon einmal sehr kaputt waren. Es ist ihre eigene Art von Erinnerung. 

Er flucht lauthals in die Spüle hinein. 

Irgendwo zwischen diesem Moment und dem Augenblick, als er doch endlich ins Auto steigt, verliert er seine Entschlossenheit, auf wen genau er jetzt eigentlich sauer ist. Auf Frodo oder sich selbst. Oder auf die Umstände? 

Aber solche Dinge passieren, wenn man ihn in die Enge treibt. Frodo weiß das. Gerade Frodo, der ihn zuvor noch nie wegen solchen Themen bedrängt hat. Er ist doch selbst Schuld, denkt Florian verbittert, während er jeden Verkehrsteilnehmer anhupt, der ihm auch nur ansatzweise im Weg fährt. Es ist alles anders. 

Und doch geht ihm schon während der Fahrt auf, dass Frodo Recht gehabt hat.   
Scheiße. Frodo _und_ Jako haben Recht gehabt. Natürlich.   
Aber das zuzugeben, das ist eine vollkommen andere Geschichte. 

Florian erreicht das Büro mit dem Auto zuerst. Er unterdrückt den Drang, den Boxsack erneut zu malträtieren, weil die Arbeit wegen seiner Befindlichkeiten eben nicht ständig warten kann. Genau genommen sind sie wegen seiner ständigen Unfähigkeit zur Konzentration in der letzten Zeit mit einigen Projekten so ins Hintertreffen geraten, dass sie diese Woche einen Bürotag am Samstag vereinbart haben. Was für eine Kackwoche das ist. 

Frodo trudelt als letzter ein. Er sieht aus, als wäre er nicht mit der Straßenbahn gekommen, sondern hätte die Reise hierher von der anderen Seite der Welt zu Fuß angetreten.   
Seine Laune lässt er sich allerdings nicht anmerken. 

Im Gegenteil. Florian hört ihn in der Küche mit Fabi und Paul scherzen. Irgendwas über das Wetter, eine anstehende Party und verschwundene Requisiten, die die Space Frogs schon seit Tagen für ein Video suchen. 

Florian ist fast schon glücklich, dass er heute nur mit Olli und Paul dreht. Er geht Frodo so geschickt es geht aus dem Weg und bemerkt, wie Frodo es ihm gleich tut.   
So sehr es in ihm innerlich noch immer brodelt, so beruhigt ihn doch die Tatsache, dass sie trotzdem nebeneinander her funktionieren. Selbst jetzt, da sie sich am liebsten die Köpfe gegenseitig einschlagen wollen. 

Olli und Paul lenken ihn bei der Arbeit so gekonnt ab, dass er zwischendurch seinen Groll fast vergisst. Sie bestellen Indisch zum Mittag, danach folgen Business Skype Calls und eine Podcastaufnahme. 

Als sie wieder zurück zu ihren Arbeitsplätzen gehen, kommt Frodo ihnen entgegen. Er trägt schon wieder Schuhe und Jacke.   
„Wie jetzt?“, fragt Paul, „Du haust jetzt schon ab?“ 

„Zahnarzttermin“, erklärt Frodo. „Es sei denn, einer von euch will tauschen?“ 

„Nee, danke“, ruft Olli. 

Florian zückt sein Handy, als er wieder an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und ruft den Google-Kalender auf, den das Team gemeinsam führt. Er findet den Termin darin. Richtig, denkt er. Frodo hatte da mal was vor Wochen erwähnt.   
Sicher wird er danach zu sich nach Hause fahren. Was sollte er bei Florian tun außer weiter streiten?  
Da hat die Phase, in der Frodo offiziell bei ihm pennt, ja so richtig lang gedauert. 

Für einen Augenblick denkt Florian daran, dass es das gewesen sein könnte.   
Vielleicht kündigt Frodo das Probe-Abo. 

Dafür war es ja da. Sie haben es einfach immer weiterlaufen lassen und Frodo hat jetzt gemerkt, dass das Angebot nicht seinen Vorstellungen entspricht. Das ist sein gutes Recht. 

Florian versucht zu ignorieren, dass er bei dem Gedanken wieder das Gefühl bekommt, sich gleich an Ort und Stelle übergeben zu müssen, und schreitet dann zur Tagesordnung weiter. 

~

Als er abends um zehn nach Hause kommt, liegt die Wohnung leer vor ihm.   
Schon klar, mit nichts anderem hat er gerechnet. 

Er prüft sein Handy. Keine Nachricht von Frodo. Er hätte wenigstens einen Einzeiler schicken können, denkt Florian zerknirscht. 

_Ich schätze mal, du pennst erstmal bei dir?_ , tippt er in Whatsapp. 

Streit hin oder her – Der Gedanke an Markus und seine ätzenden Aktionen kriecht langsam zurück in Florians Kopf. Er will zumindest sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. 

Er fährt den PC in seinem Arbeitszimmer hoch und arbeitet weiter an einem Projekt, das nicht unbedingt komplett dringend ist, ihn aber eine kleine Weile ablenkt. 

Dazwischen telefoniert er kurz mit seiner Mutter, weil ihm aufgeht, dass er das schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan hat. Nachdem sie ihm klargemacht hat, ob er wisse, wie spät es schon sei und er ihr beginnende senile Bettflucht mit viel zu frühem Schlafengehen attestiert, wird daraus sogar ein recht nettes Telefonat. 

Ja, seinem Vater gehe es gut. Nein, der wolle jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen, denn er säße gerade an seiner allabendlichen Runde Solitaire. 

Florian beendet das Gespräch, macht Musik an und steigt unter die Dusche. 

Als er frisch gewaschen und rasiert wieder aus dem Bad kommt, ist da noch immer keine Antwort von Frodo. Inzwischen ist es elf. 

Florian checkt seine Whatsapp-Nachricht. Ihre Häkchen sind noch immer grau. 

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, wispert Florian in sein stilles Wohnzimmer. 

Aus Sturheit seine Nachrichten nicht zu lesen, das passt gar nicht zu Frodo. Egal, wie fuchsteufelswild der ist, Leute, die er wenigstens ein bisschen mag, ignoriert er nicht einfach. 

Oder aber Florian hat selbst diesen Status gerade nicht mehr. 

Er wählt die Nummer seines Freundes.  
Am anderen Ende klickt es, dann ertönt die automatische Stimme des Providers.   
„Der Teilnehmer ist im Moment nicht erreichbar, wird aber per SMS über ihren Anruf informiert“, sagt die Stimme übertrieben enthusiastisch. „Vielen Dank für Ihren Anruf und auf Wiederhören.“ 

Florian lässt langsam sein Telefon sinken.   
Irgendetwas stimmt ganz und gar nicht. 

Frodo schaltet sein Handy nie aus. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb er keinen Anrufbeantworter eingerichtet hat (neben seinem Hass, Nachrichten abzuhören, in denen Leute sich seiner Aussage nach nie kurz und präzise fassen können). Selbst wenn sein Akku leer gewesen sein sollte, wäre er der einzige Mensch auf diesem verdammten Planeten, der ihn wortwörtlich eigenhändig wieder aufladen könnte. 

Florian sucht die Nummer von Frodos Haustelefon heraus. Er weiß, dass das Gerät im Flur auf einem Tischchen neben dem Router steht und dort einstaubt, doch einen Versuch ist es wert. 

Er lauscht auf das Leerzeichen und dann das Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung. Niemand geht ran. 

Oh nein.   
_Nein, nein, nein._

Florian spürt, wie ein Gedanke ihn an der Kehle greift, wie er sie beginnt, einzuschnüren. Mit einem ausgeschalteten Telefon fing die Klinikgeschichte im Herbst an. Ein ausgeschaltetes Telefon und sechs Wochen, in denen er nicht wusste, wo Frodo war und ob es ihm gut ging. 

Er spürt, wie sein Atem sich beschleunigt. Mit Gewalt zwingt er sich, ruhiger und tiefer Luft zu holen, während er bereits in seine Schuhe steigt und nach seinem Autoschlüssel fasst. Es ist Freitagabend und während alle anderen schöne Dinge tun wie Clubbing, Netflix oder Spieleabende, fährt er mit bebenden Händen die paar Kilometer herüber zu Frodos Wohnung. 

Den BMW seines Freundes sucht er vergeblich vor dem Haus. Vielleicht hat Frodo das Auto am Büro stehenlassen, warum auch immer. Er war beim Zahnarzt, wo er vielleicht irgendeine krude Betäubung bekommen hat? Wer weiß das schon. Florian fummelt fahrig den Zweitschlüssel heraus und lässt sich selbst in die Wohnung herein. 

Dunkle, stille Leere empfängt ihm.   
Auf dem Beistelltischchen im Flur blinkt rot sein Anruf auf dem Festnetztelefon. 

Florian spürt, wie ihm der Atem erneut wegbricht. Er macht das Licht an und schleppt sich an Frodos Schreibtisch. Er zieht die oberste Schublade des Rollcontainers unter dem Tisch auf, von der er genau weiß, dass links ein fein säuberlich an den Rand geschobener Planer liegt. Frodo benutzt das Ding kaum noch, weil er sich seine Notizen doch eher ins Handy schreibt, aber einen Blick ist es wert. Florian blättert auf das aktuelle Datum. Er findet sogar den Zahnarzttermin, doch mehr nicht. 

Mit weichen Knien lässt er sich auf Frodos Stuhl nieder. 

„Er war beim Zahnarzt“, sagt er zu sich selbst. „Nur beim fucking Zahnarzt. Reiß dich zusammen!“ 

Erinnerungen blitzen vor ihm mit Bildern auf, die er eigentlich schon längst vergessen haben wollte. Wie er alle gemeinsamen Bekannten auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis durchtelefonierte. Wie er vor der Polizeiwache stand – genau eine Woche nach Frodos Verschwinden – um dort eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben und man ihn wieder wegschickte. Wie er Nachricht an Nachricht in Whatsapp schrieb, in der Hoffnung, dass diese verfickten zwei Häkchen irgendwann mal blau werden würden. 

Was, wenn Markus im Hintergrund irgendwelche Strippen gezogen hat? Was, wenn die Stalking-Scheiße nur eine Ablenkung war?   
Was, wenn der Termin gar nicht beim Zahnarzt war? 

Was, wenn das letzte, was er mit Frodo gesprochen hat, dieser beschissene Streit gewesen ist? 

„Fuck“, murmelt er.   
Was ist jetzt zu tun? Er zwingt sich dazu, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nicht den Kopf verlieren. Das passt nicht zu dir.   
Er sollte Frodos Mutter anrufen. Oder erst seinen Bruder vielleicht. Womöglich wissen die etwas. 

Er sucht sein Handy erneut heraus mit der Hoffnung, dort endlich eine Nachricht von seinem Freund vorzufinden.   
Fehlanzeige. 

Florian tippt sich in die _Pizza-Abend_ -Gruppe mit dem Kackhaufen-Emoji. 

_Ohne jetzt Panik verbreiten zu wollen_ , schreibt er mit wackligen Fingern. _Aber Frodo ist verschwunden. Sein Telefon scheint aus zu sein. Hat irgendwer von euch eine Ahnung?_

Nach Strohhalmen Greifen ist das einzige, was er gerade tun kann. 

Er zwingt sich auf die Beine, die wabbelig wie Pudding sind.   
„Ich mach das nich' nochmal mit“, sagt er in den leeren Raum hinein. Er denkt zurück an die Szene in der Küche neulich und daran, wie er Frodo ganz festgehalten hat. 

Florian setzt sich in Bewegung, tritt in den Flur und dann zur Garderobe. Er weiß, dass Frodo dort auf der Hutablage einen Alu-Baseballschläger liegen hat, noch aus Zeiten, in denen er das in der Schule ab und zu mit Freunden gespielt hat. 

Scheiß auf den Streit, denkt Florian. Dieses Mal wird er Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, seinen Freund wiederzufinden. Selbst dann, wenn er wirklich Schädel einschlagen muss. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	5. Angsthasen

Er hat den Baseballschläger auf dem Beifahrersitz liegen und fährt durch die Stadt. Wohin genau weiß Florian nicht. Vielleicht ein paar Plätze abklappern, von denen er weiß, dass Frodo sich da gerne mal rumtreibt. 

Ein kleiner, rationaler Teil in seinem Hinterkopf verbietet ihm, komplett abzudrehen. Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und damit viel zu spät, jetzt Leute wie Frodos Familie aus dem Bett zu klingeln und Panik zu veranstalten. 

Er steht an einer roten Ampel, als sein Handy aufleuchtet. 

Die Nachricht kommt nicht von Frodo und auch nicht von der Gruppe, sondern stammt einzeln von Jako. 

_Hey, Frodo ist bei uns auf der Release-Party_ , schreibt er. _Wusstest du das gar nicht? Warst doch auch eingeladen. Du brauchst dir jedenfalls keine Sorgen zu machen._

Florian spürt, wie er im Fahrersitz komplett zusammensackt. Das flatternde Gefühl in seinem Bauch lässt endlich, endlich nach. Er schöpft einen tiefen Atemzug und bemerkt erst dann, dass jemand hinter ihm hupt, weil die Ampel längst auf Grün umgesprungen ist. Seine Finger beben noch immer.

Er wendet den Camaro und fährt einen Schlenker in Richtung des Fewjar-Studios. Zwei Mal ist er mal da gewesen, doch im Dunkeln und mit noch immer halb leerem Kopf verfährt er sich dennoch, ehe er die Adresse findet und das Auto auf den großzügig leeren Hinterhof lenkt. 

Bunte Girlanden hängen dort. Auf zwei Campingtischen vor dem Eingang flackern hippiemäßig Teelichte in Windgläsern. Leute, die Florian nicht kennt, lehnen sich dagegen, nippen an Flaschen und unterhalten sich beim Rauchen. 

Eine Frau blickt ihn an und weicht verwirrt zurück. 

„Flo?“ Eine völlig ungläubige Stimme dringt halb von der Seite an ihn heran. 

Er weiß gar nicht, wann er Niklas zuletzt gesehen hat. Wie viele Jahre mag das her sein? Dünn ist er geworden. Noch langhaariger. Noch weicher. 

„Hi“, gibt Florian von sich. Auf einmal fühlt er sich fehl am Platz und merkwürdig awkward. Es erinnert ihn daran, warum er von Anfang an nicht hier sein wollte. Zum Glück hatte er die Geistesgegenwart, den scheiß Baseballschläger im Auto zu lassen. 

„Hast du zufällig 'ne Ahnung, wo Frodo sich rumtreibt?“ 

Niklas sieht sich kurz um. Sein Gesicht ist eine finstere Silhouette im Halbkerzenschein.   
„Der muss drinnen sein“, sagt er dann. „Einfach den lauten Geräuschen folgen. Weißt ja, meistens findet man ihn da.“   
Er grinst und zeigt ins Innere des Studios. 

Florian arbeitet sich durch die komplizierte Mischung aus verschwurbelter Architektur und Menschen. Letztere stehen überall. Er kennt niemanden davon – oder aber erkennt niemanden wieder. Ein-zwei Mal meint er, seinen Namen zu hören, doch sein Tunnelblick lässt ihn nicht anhalten. 

Das Studio selbst ist ein großer, kellerartiger Raum, der vollgestopft ist mit Instrumenten. Irgend ein Typ sitzt am Klavier und klimpert etwas zusammen, das Florian in seinem fehlenden Wissen als experimentellen Jazz bezeichnen würde. Daneben steht noch ein Typ und spielt milde Saxophonmelodien. In einer anderen Ecke sitzen Leute auf den Teppichen und lachen laut. 

Florian scannt den Raum ab. Er sieht Andre und Felix, findet Marti und Steve, Jako und – 

Frodo sieht ihn gar nicht kommen. Er steht zwischen Jako und noch jemandem, den Florian noch nie gesehen hat und redet eifrig auf letzteren ein. Seine Stimme ist eindeutig im gesamten Raum zu hören. Eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ihn ausfindig zu machen. 

Als er Florian endlich direkt auf sich zukommen sieht, weiten sich seine Augen. Ein bisschen glasig sind sie. Das und die angeröteten Wangen sprechen für sich. 

„Warum hast du dein Handy aus?!“, herrscht Florian ihn an. 

„Hi Flo“, sagt Jako. 

„Hi Jako“, antwortet Florian zur Seite. „Danke, dass wenigstens du mir geschrieben hast.“ 

„Mein Handy is' aus?“, fragt Frodo verwirrt. Er zieht sein Telefon aus der Tasche und drückt darauf herum. „Oh“, macht er. „Stimmt. Is' aus.“ 

Florian möchte ihm eine zimmern. So einen richtig schönen rechten Haken direkt unter ein Auge, so dass es Frodo noch in drei Tagen nachschallen hört. Er möchte so unfassbar gerne. 

Was er aber wirklich tut, ist, Frodo fest in seine Arme zu ziehen. 

„Hmpf“, macht sein angetrunkener Freund, doch ansonsten tut er nichts außer verwirrt in Florians Halsbeuge zu atmen. 

Aber er ist hier. Er ist voll und ganz hier und in keinem versteckten Labor und nicht an sämtliche Kabel und Geräte angeschlossen. Alles, was er hat, ist ein bisschen Nervengift in seinen Adern. 

„Ich war kurz davor, random irgendwen mit deinem fucking Baseballschläger zu ermorden“, murmelt Florian in sein Ohr. 

„Weil mein Handy aus is'?“, entgegnet Frodo hörbar verwirrt. „Wir streiten gerade, Flo. Is' nich' so, als ob wir uns heute noch groß geschrieben hätten.“ 

„Is' doch egal, ob wir streiten“, hört Florian sich sagen. „Hast du 'ne Ahnung, woran ich denke, wenn dein scheiß Handy aus is'? Alter, ich hatte deswegen schon mal fast 'nen Herzinfarkt. Wochenlang.“ 

Er spürt, wie Frodo sich langsam von ihm löst und ihn ansieht. Man erkennt genau den Augenblick, in dem er den Zusammenhang begreift. 

„Oh shit“, nuschelt er. „Das... sorry. Das war keene Absicht. Hey.“   
Seine Hand ist alkoholwarm. Federzart und nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde geistert sie an Florians Wange entlang. Eine vorsichtige, versteckte Geste;   
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die Party heute is'!“ 

„Hast du nich'! Du meintest vor Wochen mal, dass es eine gibt, aber nich' wann!“ 

„Ja, richtig!“, sagt Frodo. „Und am Montag hab ich dir abends erzählt, dass die heute is'!“ 

Florian versucht in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen. Die Woche wabert in seinem Geist vorbei wie Nebelschwaden. Es wurde so viel gesagt. Es wurde noch viel mehr gedacht. Es wurde vor allem zu wenig geschlafen und genau das kann der Knackpunkt sein. 

„Vielleicht“, räumt er blinzelnd ein. „Ja... keine Ahnung, ich kann mich nich' erinnern.“ 

Frodo blickt ihn wortlos an. In den halbdunklen Lichtern des Studios und mit all den Menschen drumherum kann Florian ihn nicht entziffern. Ist er noch angefressen? Bemitleidet er ihn? Findet er ihn jetzt komplett bekloppt? 

Florian spürt stattdessen einen fremden Arm auf seiner Schulter. Er gehört zu Jako, der sich behutsam an ihn heranschiebt.   
„Du brauchst jetzt erstmal was zu trinken.“ 

„Geht nich', ich muss noch fahren.“ 

„Gut. Dann brauchst du nur ein bisschen was zu trinken und anschließend kann dir Felix ja 'nen Virgin Caipirinha mixen. Na komm.“ 

Auf überzuckerte Drinks kann Florian verzichten. Selbst wenn sie von Felix sind. Doch das denkt er nur ohne es zu sagen, weil man einem Gastgeber natürlich nicht unnötig auf den Schlips tritt. Jako bringt ihn in die winzige Küche, von der Florian nicht einmal sicher ist, ob das nicht sogar eigentlich eine Abstellkammer sein soll, und gibt ihm Tonic Water. 

Florian setzt sich auf zwei übereinandergestapelte, umgedrehte Bierkästen und spürt, wie ihn sämtliche Energie verlässt. Jetzt, da die Anspannung abgefallen ist, könnte er vor Müdigkeit umfallen. Scheiße, er ist zu alt für Stehparties und Hipstergetränke. 

„Trink das aus“, sagt Jako halb sanft, halb bestimmend. „Wenn du nich' mehr aussiehst wie'n Geist, geht ihr eure Differenzen klären und danach will ich hier aber gute Laune sehen.“   
Er zieht selbstspöttisch einen Mundwinkel hoch und Florian ertappt sich dabei, wie er das gut findet.   
Komplizierte Künstlerseele, my ass. 

„Ernsthaft“, sagt Florian, während Jako sich umdreht und aus einem ranzigen Kühlschrank ein Bier zieht. „Danke, dass du mir geschrieben hast vorhin.“ 

„Kein Ding.“ Sein Gegenüber lehnt sich gegen den Schrank und fummelt aus der Tasche seiner viel zu engen und viel zu kurzen Jeans ein Feuerzeug, mit dem er die Flasche öffnet.   
„Ich würde ja fragen, ob du drüber reden willst, aber ich bin 'n bisschen beschäftigt.“ 

„Das is' ja auch okay.“ Florian beeilt sich abzuwinken. „Es is' schließlich eure Party. Happy Release und so!“ Er hebt sein Glas und Jako stößt mit seinem Billigbier an.   
Ende zwanzig und noch immer fucking Sterni im Kühlschrank. Florian hat kurz das Gefühl, an Nostalgie zu ersticken. 

„Danke.“ Jako lächelt. „Dir is' hoffentlich klar, dass du hier nich' rauskommst ohne das Album wenigstens ein Mal gehört zu haben, oder?“ 

„Na klar. Bin doch keen Barbar.“   
Sie grinsen sich an und erkennen sich für einen Wimpernschlag als das, was sie sind: Zwei müde, abgekämpfte Menschen. 

„Jako?“

„Hm?“

„Wat du neulich meintest... also, als wir vor der Charité standen...“   
Jako hebt einen Zeigefinger um ihm zu bedeuten, nicht weiterzusprechen. Dann kommt er näher, legt wieder eine Hand auf Florians Schulter und nickt theatralisch:   
„Ich weiß, was du denkst, Flo. Dass ich Recht hatte. Und natürlich hatte ich das!“ 

Florian schnalzt unwillig mit der Zunge;   
„Na dankeschön. Reib's mir ruhig nochmal rein.“ 

„Ich spar dir nur das quälende Eingeständnis.“ 

„Aha. Du liest jetzt also auch Gedanken“, erwidert Florian trocken. 

Jako zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt einen großen Schluss aus seiner Flasche;   
„Is' mein neuer Partytrick.“ 

Dann verschluckt er sich halb an der Plörre. 

Florian geht Frodo zum zweiten Mal suchen. Er wünschte, er könnte sich etwas Mut antrinken und ist zugleich froh darüber, dass er es eben nicht kann. Wenn er angetrunken ist, kommt meistens nur Gülle raus, wenn er versucht, etwas zu sagen. 

Dieses Mal findet er ihn draußen zwischen den bunten Girlanden und den fucking Hippiekerzen und Räucherstäbchen, die irgendein Komiker aufgebaut hat. Frodo unterhält sich mit einer fremden Frau über weiß der Teufel was. Als er Florian sich heranpirschen sieht, löst er sich so elegant wie selten aus dem Gespräch und schlendert ihm entgegen, eine Hand in der Hosentasche, in der anderen eine Flasche Porter. 

„Seit wann trinkst du so'n Gesöff?“ Okay, das ist nicht das erste, was Florian sagen wollte. Es kam trotzdem raus.   
„Alter, hast du gesehen, was die für Bier rumstehen haben?“, entgegnet Frodo mit künstlicher Abscheu.   
„Ja, hab ich. Okay. Valider Punkt, irgendwie.“ 

Sie stehen voreinander in der Semifinsternis der Nacht. Es ist herbstkalt. Frodo hat Bieratem.Von drinnen untermalt Musik die Szene, von außen der unterschwellige Geruch nach Tabak und ein bisschen Gras. Es ist wie eine abgefuckte Disney-Szene. 

Florian versucht, all die falschen Worte hinunterzuschlucken. Er verlagert das Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, zieht schniefend Luft die Nase hoch, senkt den Blick, hebt ihn wieder. 

„Es is' nich' nichts“, sagt er schließlich und die Erinnerung an den Moment, als er diesen fast schon geschichtsträchtigen Satz zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen hat, erschlägt ihn fast. Es ist seine Art von Geständnis in Form eines ganz persönlichen Insiders. Es ist das Höchste, was er Frodo darbieten kann. Wie ein Opfer zur Besänftigung. „Du hast ja Recht. Fuck, natürlich hast du Recht, du Penner.“ 

Frodos Blickt ruht auf ihm, als würde er ein Kunstwerk betrachten. Unter Umständen könnte man die Vorstellung hier auch so bewerten. Die schlechteste Pseudo-Performance-Kunst nach Christi Geburt. 

„Dafür, dass du dauernd so auf aggressiv machst und wild um dich schlägst, bist du 'n ganz schöner Angsthase“, sagt Frodo. Florian bemerkt, dass ihm die Wortwahl widerwillig gefällt. Wer sagt heutzutage schon noch _Angsthase_ , wenn man Schisser oder Pussy sagen kann? Nur jemand, der gerade sanft zu ihm ist, obwohl er es nicht müsste.

„Hast du wirklich und ernsthaft an das scheiß Hirngespinst geglaubt, was du mir heute früh weismachen wolltest?“ 

„Weiß ich nich'“, sagt Florian hilflos. „Vielleicht ganz kurz.“

„Eigentlich wolltest du nur Stunk machen.“

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur Stunk machen“, wiederholt Florian brav. Er seufzt. „Die Abreibung mit der Panik vorhin hab ich vielleicht verdient. Zugegeben.“ 

„Du wärst auch ohne irgendwann wieder angekommen“, murmelt Frodo grinsend.

„Ach, wär' ich das?!“

„Ick kenn dich doch.“ Frodo legt die Arme um ihn und zieht ihn an sich heran. Florian tut es ihm gleich. Es fühlt sich an, als würden seine Eingeweide sich endlich langsam wieder entknoten. 

„Frodo?“

„Hm?“

„Tut mir leid.“ 

„Wow“, schnarrt sein Freund in seine Schulter. „Das war ja nich' mal genuschelt. Kannst du dit nochmal sagen, damit ick dit aufnehmen kann?“ 

„Ich kann dir gern nochmal sagen, dass du'n Penner bist.“ 

„Das is' aber langweilig!“ 

Einen kurzen Moment sagen sie nichts. Ob jetzt der Augenblick ist, in dem man den Satz mit den drei überkandidelten Worten sagen sollte? Ob jetzt ein Augenblick für irgendwas ist? 

„Entschuldigung is' übrigens angenommen“, sagt Frodo jetzt ernster, als er sich abermals von ihm löst.   
Florian nickt. Er würde lügen, wenn er sich nicht etwas peinlich berührt fühlen würde. 

„Unser erster richtiger Streit“, sinniert sein Freund. „Also.. im Probe-Abo.“ 

„Yep. Gibt geileres. Auf der anderen Seite: Gewöhn dich schon mal dran. Die Fetzen werden noch öfter fliegen.“ 

„Solange du nich' wieder völligen Blödsinn erfindest, is' mir das egal.“ 

~

Frodo lümmelt sich faul neben ihn, als Florian sich auf der Couch im Studio niederlässt und _Pace_ durchhört. Die Musik ist wie erwartet nicht sein Ding – und doch ist es ein schönes Erlebnis.   
Es ist ein Wiedererwachen von etwas, das er fast vergessen hat. Experimentelle Energie. Das Hineinhorchen in das Schaffen von Menschen, von denen er dachte, sie wären sehr viel fremder. 

Um sie herum lichtet sich die Menschenmenge so weit, bis fast nur noch vertraute Gesichter übrig bleiben. Florian verliert die Uhrzeit aus den Augen. Genau genommen verliert er irgendwann alles aus den Augen. 

Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist es um ihn herum sehr viel leiser. Er spürt eines der Sofakissen unter seiner Wange und jemandes Jacke auf seinem Bauch. Das beruhigende Klimpern auf einer E-Gitarre möchte ihn gleich wieder einlullen, bevor es abrupt endet und dann halblaute, knallende Geräusche ertönen. Florian setzt sich im Dämmerlicht auf, weil er sie wiedererkennt. 

Frodo hängt jetzt nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern gibt Highlights seiner Elektrotricks zum Besten. Knistern, Flirren, das unterschwellige Brummen, das man fühlt, wenn er den Strom unter seiner Haut in Wellen aufdreht und wieder abebben lässt, das unangenehme Knallen seiner kleinen Kugelblitze. Felix steht vor ihm und hat fasziniert ein Mikro auf die Geräusche ausgerichtet, offensichtlich, um sie in seine Sammlung mit aufzunehmen. 

Als Florian auf sein Handy guckt, ist es fast vier Uhr morgens. 

Es wäre Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren. Oder aber er könnte noch eine Runde auf der Couch ratzen, Frodo unter den Arm klemmen und gleich ins Büro fahren. So richtig einen Unterschied würde das jetzt auch nicht mehr machen. Verdammt sei seine Entscheidung, ausgerechnet diesen Samstag dort zu arbeiten. Er sinkt zurück auf das Kissen und lauscht auf die Stimmen und den Elektrokrach und dann auf das Wiederkehren des Gitarrenklimperns, bis er erneut wegdriftet. 

~

Geheimnisbestandsaufnahme. 

Frodo ist elektrisch.   
Das wissen: Der Rest der DoktorFroid-Jungs, die Space Frogs, Fewjar, Frodos Familie.   
Frodo ist Florians _Freund_. Das wissen: Fewjar und eventuell Frodos Mutter. 

„Ich hab's niemandem gesagt“, beteuert Jako, als sie sich zum Sonnenaufgang verabschieden.

„Es is' jetz' nich' so sehr zu übersehen“, sagt Felix, und zwar sehr sachlich. Hilfe.

„Aha“, hört Florian sich murmeln. Unter seinem Shirt zieht sich die Haut zusammen so wie immer, wenn ihm ganz awkward und cringy zumute ist. Wenn Felix es sieht, wer sieht es denn dann noch?   
Jako grinst auf seine müde, dezent abgefuckte Art.   
„Mach doch nich' so'n Theater drum. Is' doch okay, so.“ 

Und Frodo, der guckt natürlich mit seinem süffisanten _Ich hab's doch gesagt_ -Blick. 

„Ach, halt's Maul“, sagt Florian und tut so, als würde er ihn aus dem Studio schieben. 

Er muss all das sortieren, bevor er Bewertungen anstellen kann. Aus den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hätte man eine ganze Woche machen können. Florian ist es gewohnt, viele Unternehmungen in wenig Zeit zu stopfen. Zu viele Gefühle auf zu engem Raum hingegen überfordern ihn. Er versucht, all diesen Zorn, all die Angst und all diese Erleichterung in imaginäre Schachteln zu stecken, sie in genauso imaginäre Regale einzuordnen und es würde ihm vielleicht sogar gelingen, wenn er nicht ganz und gar nicht imaginäre Dinge zu tun hätte.   
Er und Frodo retten sich mit Kaffee und abartig süßen Energy Drinks durch den Tag.   
Mit Anfang Dreißig gleicht eine Nacht Durchmachen mit anschließender Arbeit einem Herkulesakt. 

Er ist zu alt für den Scheiß. 

Nach seiner panischen Whatsapp-Nachricht lässt sich die Geschichte mit der Release-Party auch nicht mehr vertuschen, selbst wenn Florian den Versuch unternommen hätte.   
Olli und Paul machen Witze auf seine Kosten, die er versucht mit so viel Selbstironie wie möglich zu schultern. Dass er todesmüde ist, hilft dabei auch, denn ihm ist alles schlicht und ergreifend egal. 

Es ist Frodo, der ihn nachmittags kurz nach fünf aus seinem Dämmerzustand halb aus Trance, halb aus Arbeitsfokus holt.   
„Wir fahr'n jetz' nach Hause“, verkündet er in einem seltenen Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zulässt.   
Florian spürt, wie er einfach nur nickt. 

Sein Freund bugsiert ihn in den BMW und fährt sie in Florians Wohnung.   
Es ist bestimmt das erste Mal seit geradezu Jahrzehnten, dass er vor zwanzig Uhr im Bett ist. 

Dann beginnt sein Gehirn zu sortieren. In seinen Träumen sieht er Jako und Niklas, er sucht nach Frodo ohne ihn zu finden, bis er zwischendurch aufwacht und ihn neben sich spürt, der halb wach eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legt, als würde er ihn in der Realität verankern, während Florians Geist wieder in diffuse Gefilde abschwirrt.

Frodo begleitet ihn in die nächste Träume, in denen es bizarr viele Flüsse und Brücken und Häuser gibt, von denen man stürzen kann. Florian sieht Markus und sucht nach dem Baseballschläger.   
Er sieht seine Eltern und sucht nach seiner Fassung. Er sieht Gewitter und sucht nach den Narben auf seinem Rücken. Er findet keine. Alles, was da ist, ist Frodos Hand, die ihn hält. 

Als er aufwacht, wird es draußen gerade hell.   
Wach werden ist ein gefühlt ewiger Prozess, wenn man zwei unendlich lange, anstrengende Nächte hinter sich hat – eine in der Realität und eine in sich selbst. Er hat an sich gearbeitet, soviel ist klar. 

Frodo hängt im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und daddelt irgendwas auf seinem Handy herum. 

„Warum bist du so wach?“, brummt Florian ihn an. 

„Weil ich nich' so lame bin wie du!“, gibt sein Freund gut gelaunt zurück. „Und knappe drei Jahre jünger!“ Er formt einen Kussmund. 

Diesmal hat er für sie beide Kaffee gekocht. 

Florian steht davor und traut sich nicht, einen Schluck zu nehmen. Zu groß sind seine schlechten Erfahrungen inzwischen damit, dass beim Kaffeetrinken anscheinend immer unangenehme Diskussionen entstehen. 

Stattdessen steigt er unter die Dusche und schrubbt, zähneputzt, rasiert sich sämtliche Arbeitsspuren vom Körper.   
Als er durchgewalkt und frisch halb angezogen wieder zurückkommt, ist der Kaffee nur noch lauwarm. Er beäugt ihn zum zweiten Mal kritisch, trinkt stattdessen ein Glas Orangensaft und bereut es sofort, weil er das Sodbrennen schon direkt diabolisch in seiner Speiseröhre kichern hören kann. 

Er schlurft zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lässt sich neben Frodo fallen.   
„Wo is' mein Handy? Wie spät is'n überhaupt?“ 

„Weiß ich nich', und kurz nach halb neun“, sagt Frodo ohne von seinem Spiel aufzusehen. Das Morgenlicht scheint jetzt schräg zum Fenster herein und beleuchtet seine langen Wimpern.   
Es ist ihr erster, wirklich ruhiger Moment seit vorgestern.   
Kurz sitzen sie schweigend beisammen. Florian sieht dem Augenblick zu, wie er sich ausbreitet und dann langsam wieder zusammenzieht.  
„Ich weiß“, murmelt Frodo gähnend und lässt das Telefon endlich in den Schoß sinken. „Wir sind spät dran.“ 

„Wir sind so spät dran, dass wa uns jetzt ooch noch Zeit lassen können.“ Florian zuckt mit den Schultern. 

Dieses Mal ist da kein Streit, der von Frodos Geruch ablenkt. Man kann an ihn heranrutschen und die Nase an seiner Schulter vergraben. Man kann sich anschmiegen, dabei einen Arm um ihn legen  
und einen Kuss genau auf die Stelle unter seinem Ohr in die jungen Stoppelhärchen seines Bartes setzen. 

„Oh“, wispert er, als würde er jetzt erst begreifen, was Florian da von ihm möchte, da drückt dieser ihn schon sanft enger gegen die weiche Rücken- und Armlehne der Couch. Ihre Münder finden einander und dann küssen sie sich, gemächlich und tief zugleich. 

„Weiß nich', ob wir _so_ viel Zeit haben“, nuschelt Frodo grinsend gegen Florians Lippen.

Geradezu erschrocken spannt er den Bauch an, als er Florians Hand seine Taille entlanggleiten fühlt, die sein Shirt streift, dann den Saum seiner Shorts und sich in seinen Schritt legt. 

„Weißt du, was wir noch nie hatten?“, wispert Florian. Er rutscht noch näher – so es sein linkes Bein zulässt, das irgendwann im Weg ist – und beginnt das, was er unter den Shorts erspürt, zärtlich auf- und abzustreicheln. 

„Keine Ahnung“, erwidert Frodo schulternzuckend. „'Ne Menge? Mir würde vielleicht 'ne witzige Antwort auf deine Frage einfallen, wenn du mir nich' gerade das Hirn abschalten würdest.“ 

Florian zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch;   
„Stichwort Streit.“ 

„Ah“, macht Frodo schwach. „Versöhnungssex.“ Sein Grinsen rutscht ihm halb von den Lippen. „Ja klar, ich kann dir natürlich noch bevor wir losfahren, einen –“

„Nee, Frodo“, unterbrecht Florian ihn und umschließt seinen Freund sanft, soweit das durch den Stoff geht. „Du verstehst mich nich'. _Ich_ hab gestänkert. _Ich_ muss es wieder gutmachen.“ 

Für einen Moment sehen sie sich an. Er kann erkennen, wie sich Frodos Pupillen in den lächerlich hellen Augen etwas weiten, wie er schluckt und sich der sichtbare Teil seines Kehlkopfes bewegt.

„Alter“, sagt Frodo gedrückt. „Kannst du dit bitte nich' so formulieren?“ 

„Wieso?“, will Florian wissen. „Scheint dir doch zu gefallen.“ Zumindest kann er das erfühlen. Eine fast schon schüchterne erste Reaktion auf seine Massage. 

„Ja, na klar gefällt's mir“, raunt Frodo. Seine Stimme wird ein wenig leiser, ein wenig tiefer und als Florian ihm erneut den Mund verschließt, küsst er mit einer Intensität zurück, die an einen Verdurstenden erinnert. „Aber du weißt genau“, fährt Frodo fort, als er sich loseisen kann; „Dass das nich' geht.“ 

„Bullshit“, wispert Florian. Seine Finger gleiten unter den Bund der Shorts, entlang an warmer, fast schon heißer Haut, an Härchen, die zum Ziel führen, und dann fährt er fort mit dem Streicheln und Massieren, nur eben ohne die Stoffbarriere.   
„Kiek mal, wie det geht.“ 

Er nimmt den linken Arm kurz von Frodos Schulter, um mit der freien Hand, dessen Bein zum Anheben zu stupsen, damit er sein eigenes halb darunter schieben kann. Für noch mehr Nähe. Sein Rücken beschwert sich – noch ist es ein wisperndes Ziehen, was irgendwann in Schmerz ausarten könnte – aber er dreht sich noch ein wenig mehr Frodo zu. Seine Lippen finden die seines Freundes erneut.   
Für eine kleine Weile verlieren sie sich in Küssen und den Regungen in Frodos Schoß. 

Mit absoluter Genugtuung registriert Florian, wie der Atem, der ihm entgegenstößt, schwerer wird. Er beißt kurz in Frodos Unterlippe bis zu einem Grad, an dem es wahrscheinlich gerade so ein bisschen ziept und umschließt die wachsende Erektion in seiner Hand erneut. Ein Zucken geht durch Frodo. Tja, das geht eben auch ohne fancy Elektrokräfte.  
Alles an ihm zoomt sich mikroskopartig heran. Sein stoßender Atem, seine geschlossenen Augen, die Art, wie seine Schultern sich anspannen, wie sich seine Brustwarzen dezent unter dem Shirt abzeichnen, wie er leicht den Kopf nach hinten legt, als wollte er seinen Hals entblößen. 

Scheiße, denkt Florian. Er will diesen Kerl mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen. 

Was für ein unfassbarer Idiot er doch gewesen ist. 

Er schiebt den lästigen und unpassenden Gedanken zur Seite, als er dieses winzige Geräusch hört; Dieses leise Ding, was man vernehmen kann, wenn Menschen halb angehaltenen Atem von unten gegen den Kehlkopf drücken. Die schüchterne Vorstufe zum Stöhnen.   
Es ist ein winziges, unwichtiges Detail, aber eben annähernd das erste Mal, dass er so eine Reaktion mitbekommt. So eine kleine Geste und sie bewirkt, dass er sich fühlt, als würde sich gerade etwas heiß in seinen Eingeweiden entzünden. 

Frodo rutscht ihm mit dem Oberkörper entgegen, legt die Beuge seines Nackens an Florians Schulter ab. Jetzt präsentiert er seine Kehle komplett – höchstwahrscheinlich gänzlich ohne Absicht. Florian verrenkt sich trotzdem ein bisschen, um die Seite der Kehle zu küssen und ein bisschen daran zu saugen. Dafür bekommt er das leise Geräusch noch einmal. 

„Wir müssen aufhör'n damit“, presst Frodo heraus, aber er macht keine Anstalten, seine Haltung zu ändern. 

„Wir müssen gar nix“, wispert Florian. „Guck mal, es passiert doch nichts Schlimmes.“ 

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine“, winselt Frodo. „Wenn ich loslasse....“ 

Das ist absoluter Blödsinn, denkt Florian. Alles an diesem Körper, der ihm da entgegenschmilzt respektive der sich unter seinen Bewegungen weiter verhärtet, schreit nach _mehr davon_. 

„...dann wird nichts passier'n“, erwidert er dunkel. „Hast du nich' gesagt, ich bin dein Anker? Dann benutz' mich auch als Anker. Hier, halt dich fest.“   
Er greift ungelenk mit der linken Hand, die sich um Frodos Schultern windet, nach dessen Oberarm und Frodos Rechte fasst gehorsam danach. 

„Ich kann dir das auch als Mantra vorbeten, wenn du willst. Du machst das doch gut.“ 

Er fährt fort mit seinen Bewegungen, streicht mit dem Daumen ab und an zärtlich über die Eichel, so lange, bis Frodo minimal seinen unteren Rücken durchdrückt und die Hüften bewegt, um Florians Hand entgegenzukommen. Florian stößt innerlich verzückt die schönsten Flüche aus, die ihm der Situation angemessen in den Sinn kommen. 

Es ist der Augenblick, in dem er innehält und den Penis unter den Shorts hervorholt, um sich zwischendurch zu lösen und mit dem Kopf nach unten zu beugen, in dem er Frodos hilflose Trance zerstört.   
Plötzlich sind zwei Hände an seinen Schultern und stoppen seine Bewegung. 

„Nich'!“, bringt Frodo stimmlos hervor. 

„Aber –“

„Wenn du damit anfängst, kann ich garantiert nich' mehr aufhör'n.“ 

„Gut“, entgegnet Florian und er bemerkt, dass er einen zunehmend ungeduldigen Tonfall an den Tag legt. „Genau das is' mein Ziel!“ 

„Flo!“ Frodo schiebt ihn ein Stück von sich; allerdings nur ein kleines. „Bitte, mach's mir nich' noch schwerer...!“ 

„Das tu ich doch gar nich'!“, protestiert Florian. „Du fühlst dich an, als würdest du gleich explodieren! Hör doch endlich auf, dir selbst im Weg zu stehen. Das kann doch keener mit ansehen! Und das nur, weil diesem verfickten Irrglauben verfallen bist, dass du ausgerechnet dann komplett die Kontrolle verlierst!“ 

„Das is' kein Irrglaube!“, ruft Frodo. 

Es ist so laut, dass Florian zusammenzuckt. Blinzelnd lehnt er sich jetzt zurück. 

„Ick hab dir dit schon mal gesagt!“ Sein Freund springt von der Couch auf und schiebt seine Erektion dabei in einer unbeholfenen Bewegung zurück in seine Unterwäsche. „Ich glaube das nich', ich _weiß_ es, Scheiße nochmal! Denkst du, mir macht dit Spaß?!“ 

Für den Bruchteil eines Momentes sieht er so aus, als würde er den Couchtisch am anderen Ende des Sofas treten wollen. Sein gesamter Körper ist Anspannung, Zorn und Verzweiflung und Florian wird ihm bis zum Ende seines Lebens hoch anrechnen, dass er sich einen halben Atemzug später zusammenreißt und sich einfach nur wegdreht. 

„Fuck“, schreit er, stampft Richtung Wohnzimmertür und dreht im letzten Moment ab, steuert den Esstisch an, auf dem noch der Kaffee steht, beugt sich darüber, ballt die Fäuste und haut sie auf das Holz, so dass Geschirr und Tisch selbst scheppern. 

Er wiederholt den Fluch noch einmal leiser, stemmt die Ellenbogen auf der Platte ab und bedeckt sein Gesicht mit den Händen.   
Dann schnieft er. 

Florian weiß nicht, ob das Weinen oder einfach nur Nasehochziehen ist. Er braucht einen Augenblick um zu verarbeiten, was hier gerade geschehen ist, wie die Stimmung innerhalb von Sekunden so grauenvoll umschlagen konnte.   
Er arbeitet sich von der Couch hoch und tritt hinter Frodo.

Seine Hand schwebt sekundenlang zögernd in der Luft, bevor er sich so behutsam wie ihm möglich ist, auf der bebenden Schulter seines Freundes ablegen kann – ganz leicht nur, damit Frodo sie, sollte er die Berührung nicht wollen, sofort abschütteln kann.   
Doch das tut dieser nicht. 

„Hey“, probiert Florian vorsichtig. „Tut mir leid.“ 

Scheiße, diese Geduldsnummer liegt ihm so ganz und gar nicht. Kein Wunder, dass er sein Gegenüber zum Ausrasten gebracht hat. Normalerweise müssen Menschen mit ihm Langmut haben. 

Es dauert ein bisschen, bis Frodo sich vor ihm wieder aufrichtet. Er wischt sich fahrig über die Nase, aber er dreht sich nicht um. Das ist okay. Florian legt leicht die Arme von hinten um ihn. 

„Als ob _du_ dich entschuldigen müsstest“, sagt Frodo brüchig. 

„Ja, muss ich. Du hast gesagt, wir sollten aufhör'n und das hab ich nich'.“

Ein Kopfschütteln direkt vor ihm. Frodo legt die Hände auf Florians Arme. 

„Mir tut's leid. Dass ich so verkorkst bin. Ich kann nur einfach nich'....“ Er scheint nach Worten zu suchen und es dann vorschnell aufzugeben. 

„Du bist dir deiner Kräfte doch sonst so sicher“, merkt Florian an. „Warum ausgerechnet da nich'?“

„Ich will keine Experimente wagen. Und ich lüge nich', wenn ich sage, dass ich mal 'nen elektrischen Unfall beim Wichsen hatte.“ Frodo seufzt; „Gott, das klingt so lächerlich, ey.“ 

Florian möchte ihn daran erinnern, dass er noch in anderen Lebenslagen Unfälle hatte in der Zeit, in der er noch dabei war, die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte zu lernen. Er möchte ihm sagen, dass das jetzt doch etwas anderes ist. Doch er verkneift sich die Diskussion. Man kann mit Angst nicht gut diskutieren. 

„Kein Orgasmus isses wert, dass du dabei zu Schaden kommst“, sagt Frodo. „So einfach is' das. Aber ich kann verstehen, dass dich das frustriert. Und könnte halt auch verstehen wenn du... naja...“

„Wenn ich was?“

„Wenn das für dich'n Grund wär', das Probe-Abo zu kündigen.“ 

Das versetzt einen schmerzhaften Stich in Florians Rückenmark.   
„Junge“, murmelt er und legt das Kinn auf Frodos Schulter ab.  
„Erzähl doch keinen Stuss. Ich weiß, dass ich'n Arschloch bin manchmal, aber was wäre ich für ein absolutes Arschloch, wenn ich deswegen Schluss machen würde?“ 

Er spürt einen tiefen, erleichterten Atemzug im Brustkorb seines Freundes. 

„Wir finden eine Lösung“, sagt er. „Zusammen.“ 

Auch Frodo ist ein Angsthase. Da passen sie ja wieder mal perfekt zusammen. 

„Wir haben schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden.“ 

Frodo nickt bedächtig. 

„Okay.“   
Wenigstens klingt er jetzt nicht mehr so, als würde er vor Frust gleich wieder irgendetwas zerschlagen wollen. Und während Florian ihn noch ein klein bisschen so hält, begreift er langsam, was für ein Riesenschritt das hier gerade ist. Denn es ist das erste Mal, dass Frodo ihm nach solch einem Moment nicht weggelaufen ist.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	6. Florian springt

Das Klappern und Klimpern hallt im Hausflur wider.   
Florian bewegt sich für einen Moment nicht, sondern richtet den Blick nach unten auf seine Füße. Genau dorthin, wo gerade unzählige kleine, bunte Plastikteile aus seinem Briefkasten fallen. 

Er stößt einen angenervten Atem aus, hebt den Kopf und guckt Frodo an, der schon die Hand an der Haustürklinke hatte, bereit, ihm vorauszugehen. 

„Wow“, sagt Frodo. „Sind dit allet...?“ 

„Jap. Autosicherungen.“ 

Florian fühlt mit den Fingern im Briefkasten nach, ob die Plastiksicherungen eventuelle Post unter sich begraben haben. Vielleicht liegt ja wieder einer der Notizbriefe bei.   
Er findet nichts, schließt den Kasten wieder und bückt sich, um die Sicherungen aufzusammeln. 

Frodo beugt sich dazu und hilft ihm.   
„Also, langsam wird det lächerlich“, sagt er.   
Florian fragt sich, ob Markus für seine neueste Pseudodrohgebärde absichtlich Sicherungen in allen möglichen Farben gewählt hat. Rot, Gelb, Blau, Grün, Lila, Rosa – Oder ob das nur wieder seine Outingparanoia ist. 

Was diese Aktion Frodo ganz klar zeigen soll, ist: _Ich weiß, dass du jetzt mehr oder weniger bei ihm wohnst. Ich weiß, wo du zu finden bist._ Und das ist übel und ekelhaft, egal, wie sehr Frodo die Gefährlichkeit dieser Aktion herabwürdigt. 

Es ist gerade mal eine knappe Woche her, seit Florian die Panikattacke hatte, in welcher er glaubte, sein Freund wäre wieder vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, wenigstens mal eine kurze Pause von diesem ganzen Drama zu haben? 

„Brauchst du Sicherungen für deine Karre?“, fragt er stattdessen wie beiläufig und Frodo schnaubt spöttisch.   
„Soviel kann mir gar nich' kaputtgehen. Ich kenn' da jemand ander'n, dem offensichtlich alle Sicherungen durchgeknallt sind.“ 

„Ich wünsche mir langsam, dass der wirklich mal durchknallen würde“, entfährt es Florian, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann. „Dann hätte man wenigstens endlich mal 'nen Grund, ihn anzuzeigen oder so'nen Scheiß zu probieren wie 'ne einstweilige Verfügung.“ 

Er erwartet ein Schulternzucken oder eine Relativierung von Frodo, doch der hockt nur neben ihm und nickt. 

Sie sammeln die Sicherungen ein, Frodo wirft sie in seine Tasche und sie verlassen das Haus. Draußen auf dem Gehweg sieht er sich vorsichtig um, dreht sich zum Gebäude und schaut nach oben, wo Florians Wohnung liegt.   
„Was meinst'n?“, murmelt er nachdenklich. „Ob der spannert?“ 

„Würde mich nich' wundern“, brummt Florian. „Der fucking Creep.“ 

Frodo beäugt ihn und sieht dann wieder hoch.   
„Na ja“, sagt er. „Eigentlich is' das auch wieder nich' möglich. Du hast Rollläden, zum Hinterhof kommt man nur mit'm Schlüssel und so. Trotzdem beschissen.“ 

Damit hat er Recht.   
Das Ereignis mit den Sicherungen hat zur Folge, dass Florian sich in den Tagen danach wann immer er die Wohnung verlässt, verstohlen umsieht, ob da jemand in einer graugrünen Regenjacke steht und _lurkt_. Es macht, dass er eine Antipathie gegenüber Wegen, die er im Freien machen muss, entwickelt. Er kennt dieses Gefühl aus Zeiten, in denen seine Adresse geleakt wurde und Menschen ihm nachgestalkt sind, und er hasst es.   
Auch wenn das hier anders ist. Er macht sich keine Sorgen um sich, sondern um jemand anders. 

In manchen Moment wünscht er sich die gute alte Zeit zurück, in welcher er Typen, die seine damaligen Freundinnen dumm angemacht haben, noch eine reinhauen konnte. Wie simpel die Welt da noch war. 

Nein, jetzt muss er sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, zu einem überbeschützenden Idioten zu mutieren. Er will und kann Frodo jetzt nicht anfangen zu bevormunden, nur weil er seine Ängste (Scheiße, inzwischen ist klar, dass er ja doch welche hat) nicht unter Kontrolle bekommt.  
Doch etwas in ihm sitzt noch immer zwischen den Windungen seiner Darmschlingen – etwas, was er jetzt so langsam als vermeintlich düstere Vorwarnung benennt. Beim letzten Mal endete die Geschichte mit einem Ausbruch, einer Verfolgungsjagd und einem explodierenden Umspannwerk. 

Was wird es dieses Mal sein? 

Er versucht, seine Befürchtungen erstmal für sich zu behalten. Was würde es auch bringen, vor Frodo den Teufel an die Wand zu malen, wo dieser sich doch solche Mühe gibt, betont ruhig und gechillt zu sein. 

Florian versucht, sich davon etwas anstecken zu lassen, obwohl er weiß, dass Frodo eben auch nur zum Teil so tut. Weil es derzeit anscheinend keine Alternative gibt.   
Einige Zeit klappt das auch gut, es verlangt ihm nur erstaunlich viel Energie ab. 

Und dann kommt der Tag, an dem ihm genau das zu seinem ganz persönlichen Verhängnis wird. 

Es ist Montag und Frodo ist dabei, seine Sachen zusammenzuwerfen um wie immer ein klein wenig zu spät aus dem Büro und zur Bandprobe zu hetzen. Wieder einmal hat er sich viel zu lange an irgendetwas an seinem PC aufgehalten. Er pfeffert sein Handy in die Tasche, räumt zeitgleich irgendwelche Notizen auf und schaltet den Computer aus. Erst als er in seine Jacke schlüpft, bekommt Florian seine Eile so richtig mit, weil unter seinen Kopfhörern, mit denen er gerade arbeitet, die hohen Töne eventuell _etwas_ zu laut sind. 

Paul, der auf der anderen Seite sitzt und über etwas brütet, das ihm Stirnfalten beschert, hebt schon die Hand zum Abschied. 

Florian will sich wieder seinem Projekt zuwenden, als er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnimmt – Frodo, der mit sich bewegendem Mund vor ihm herumwedelt.   
Florian zieht sich den Kopfhörer von den Ohren.   
„Häh?“, macht er wenig eloquent. 

„Ich hab gesagt“, setzt Frodo an und man hört ihm an, dass er den Text eben schon mal runtergerattert hat; „Dass du dich nich' wundern sollst, es könnte durchaus spät werden. Wir haben das Studio gebucht für Albumaufnahmen, das dauert immer ewig.“ 

Florian nickt.   
„Okay, viel Erfolg!“

„Danke!“ 

„Und schreib mir, wenn es _ewig_ ewig dauert.“ 

„Na klar!“, sagt Frodo. „Diesmal mit vollem Akku. Aber du weißt, dass ich's auf lautlos haben werde.“ 

„Du hast dein Handy immer auf lautlos, Frodo“, bemerkt Florian schnippisch. „Außer dieses eine Mal, als Fabi dir mitten in der Nacht fünfhundert Reddit-Links schicken musste, was du natürlich seelenruhig verpennt hast, während ich drei Mal von dem scheiß Vibrationsalarm aufgewacht bin. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Leuchtkonzert auf deiner Seite vom Bett.“ 

Frodo sieht aus, als würde er grinsen wollen. Doch dann gefriert der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und seine Augen weiten sich. 

Und dann fragt Paul in den Raum hinein: „Wie? Ihr schlaft im selben Bett?“

Der Moment bleibt stehen und Florian hört seinen immerwährenden inneren Erzähler sagen:   
_It was at this moment that he knew he fucked up._

Sein Blick fliegt zu Paul und dann wieder zu Frodo. Millisekunden, in denen sehr viele Blicke ausgetauscht werden und die ihn mit einem Mal vor eine Entscheidung stellen.   
Er könnte sagen, dass die Schlafcouch im Wohnzimmer kaputtgegangen ist. Oder unbequem. _Frodo kriegt da drauf Rückenschmerzen_. 

Oder aber er könnte die „Ich bin in meiner Männlichkeit sicher und gefestigt und habe selbstverständlich keine Angst, neben einem Freund zu schlafen“-Nummer bringen. Paul würde beides schlucken – aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Florian ihn nie anlügt. 

Oh Gott. 

Florian blinzelt und er guckt jetzt wieder Frodo an. Womöglich liegt etwas Hilfesuchendes in seinem Blick. Denn Frodo glättet sein Gesicht und hat mit einem Mal diesen weichen Ausdruck, den Florian sonst nur aus Momenten kennt, in denen sie zu zweit sind. 

„Sorry“, sagt er fast schon sanft. „Ich muss los.“ 

Er schultert seine Tasche, hebt die Hand zum Gruß, sagt Tschüß und geht aus dem Raum. Florian begreift, dass Frodo ihm diese Entscheidung allein überlässt. Wieder. Noch immer. Er denkt an den Streit neulich und an seine schamvolle Entschuldigung und an Jako, der sagt _Mach doch nich' so ein Theater drum._

Florian schluckt. Er legt seinen Kopfhörer auf dem Tisch neben der Tastatur ab und stellt die Musik aus. 

Er ist nicht vorbereitet für diesen Augenblick. Er hat sich keine schmissige Rede vorbereitet, keinen Witz, keinen lockeren Spruch. Für einen kurzen Moment sitzt er da und hadert mit sich, fühlt, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbricht. Nein, denkt er. Es ist nicht nichts. Aber es ist eben auch nicht alles.   
Und Paul ist immer noch Paul: Gelassen und geduldig und verständnisvoll und vertrauenswürdig und einer seiner besten Freunde. Er sollte keine Angst vor Paul haben. 

Dieser Augenblick hat aber nichts von Mut oder Entschlossenheit. Er ist wie aus einem Flugzeug springen und hoffen, dass der Fallschirm sich öffnen wird. 

„Das...klang irgendwie zweideutig, oder?“, bringt Florian hervor und grinst unbeholfen. 

„Ja“, entgegnet Paul und imitiert das Grinsen. „Irgendwie schon.“ 

„Das na ja...Das liegt daran, dass es ooch zweideutig is'.“ Florian spürt, wie er die Worte mit Gewalt herausbringen muss. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Reden so ein Kampf sein kann. „Die Sache is' die“, setzt er wieder an. „Frodo und ich... Also... Frodo und ich sind ein _Ding_ irgendwie. Seit Dezember.“ 

Paul grinst immer noch. Dann blinzelt er und das Grinsen rutscht ihm aus dem Gesicht, ganz so, als hätte er es dort vergessen. 

„Äh...Wie jetz'?“ Er dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl nun Florian direkt zu und rollt ihm etwas entgegen. „Was für'n _Ding_?“ Er sieht zur Zimmertür, durch welche Frodo gerade gegangen ist, ehe er sich zurückdreht. „Warte mal...mit _Ding_ meinst du, ihr seid...ein Paar?“ 

Und da ist es – das ungläubige Gesicht und die aufgerissenen Augen und die zuckenden Mundwinkel, als würde Paul gleich anfangen zu lachen und sagen, dass Florian ihn nicht verarschen soll. 

Florian hat keinen Schimmer, wie er gerade aussieht. Bleich vermutlich. Er sitzt in seinem Stuhl und würde sich gerne an etwas festhalten. Scheiße, es ist genauso Kacke, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat. 

Er nickt und räuspert sich dann umständlich.   
„Mega weird, ich weiß“, sagt er schulternzuckend. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wir trennen das selbstverständlich von der Arbeit.“

„Seit Dezember?“, echot Paul, als wäre diese Info zeitversetzt erst jetzt richtig bei ihm angekommen. „Aber bist du nich'...Is' Frodo nich'...“

„Anscheinend nich'“, beantwortet Florian ihm die Frage, die gar nicht erst beendet werden muss. Der kalte Angstschweiß macht ihn jetzt fast frieren. 

Paul guckt ihn mit offenem Mund an, bis er wohl selbst bemerkt, wie das wirken muss. Dann klappt er ihn zu und schiebt sich die Brille höher auf die Nase, blickt wieder zur Tür, als wäre Frodo noch da.   
„Seit Dezember“, wiederholt er und klingt jetzt fast ein bisschen verloren. 

„Wir wollten das nich' an die große Glocke hängen.“ Florian räuspert sich erneut. „Na ja, genau genommen wollten wir's an gar keine Glocke hängen.“ 

„Okay?“ Paul lehnt sich jetzt wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er sieht immer noch ein klein wenig schockiert aus, aber es ist erkennbar, dass er die Geschichte gerade eifrig innerlich verarbeitet. „Und warum nich'?“ 

„Was is'n das für 'ne Frage?“ 

„Naja, ich meine nur... ich stell mir das super anstrengend vor, das zu verheimlichen.“ 

„War's auch.“ 

„Ja aber... warum dann? Also, is' ja klar, dass man das nich' sofort in die ganze Welt rausposaunt, aber über ein halbes Jahr is' schon nich' ohne.“ 

Florian spürt, dass er mit den Knien hibbelt. Er steht auf und läuft zum Fenster, weil er sich irgendwie bewegen muss. 

„Weil's so schon schwer genug war“, sagt er etwas unwirsch, was ihm sofort leid tut. „Das is' nich' einfach 'ne neue Freundin, die keiner kennt, es is'...es is'... Siehste, ich kann's nich' mal sagen! Das war das eine. Das andere is', dass ick einfach Manschetten hatte, es euch zu sagen. Dir. Olli. Überhaupt jemand anderem.“

Paul nickt ganz leicht und bedächtig. Er beugt sich vor und verschränkt die Finger ineinander.   
„Kann ich verstehen“, sagt er langsam. „Oder sagen wir mal so, ich kann's mir zumindest ansatzweise vorstellen.“   
Die Art, wie seine Stimme den gewohnten paul'schen Singsang vollzieht, ist merkwürdigerweise beruhigend. 

„Okay?“, sagt Florian. Er dreht dem Fenster den Rücken zu. „Du findest also nich', dass ich komplett bescheuert bin?“ 

„Ach Quatsch“, sagt Paul. Er kann das Krachen nicht hören, mit welchem ein Felsbrocken von Florians Herzen fällt. 

„Wobei“, fügt Paul hinzu; „Ich hätte ja eher damit gerechnet, dass du dich in mich verlieben würdest, wenn Typen eine Option wären. Immerhin haben wir uns mal geküsst, zählt das etwa gar nichts?“ Er zieht seinen Tonfall albern in die Höhe.

Nach schier minutenlangem Zittern ist da das Gefühl, endlich wieder richtig Luft zu kriegen. Florian hört sich lachen ohne es wirklich mitzuschneiden und dann steht Paul mit einem Mal vor ihm und umarmt ihn und alle restliche Anspannung fällt so plötzlich ab, dass er um ein Haar zusammensackt. 

„Weißt du, was das Lustigste an der ganzen Sache is'?“, sagt Paul als sie mit Umarmen fertig sind. „Wir hätten vor ein paar Monaten fast Wetten abgeschlossen, ob da nich' was läuft bei euch.“ 

Er erntet ein entsetztes und ganz und gar nicht intelligentes Starren mit offenem Mund. 

„Jupp. Da gab's immer mal wieder so Momente. Und die Atmosphäre war so anders zwischen euch. Dauernd hingt ihr aufeinander. Und dann so Sachen wie dass Frodo mit zu deinen Eltern fährt oder dass du ihn so betont beim Streamen aus der Gruppe genommen hast. Aber Olli hätte dagegen gewettet und ich dachte mir dann nachher, dass das eh Bullshit wär'. Verdammt, ich hätte gewinnen können!“ 

Florian betrachtet seinen Freund dabei, wie er eine Faust in die Luft haut.   
„Aber mal abgesehen davon“, murmelt er. „Sorry, wenn's weird is'. Aber die Alternative wäre, euch anzulügen.“ 

Paul wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her.   
„Merkwürdig isses schon“, sagt er. „Weil's ungewohnt is'. Is' doch klar.“ Er kratzt sich an der Nase, dann hält er inne;  
„Wer weiß es denn sonst noch?“ 

„Bisher nur die Fewjars“, erwidert Florian. „Hat sich so ergeben.“ 

„Okay. Wollt ihr's den anderen sagen?“ 

„So langsam müssten wir's ja.“ Florian schnaubt leise lachend. „Wobei ich immer noch Schiss habe, dass die das alle nich' so cool aufnehmen wie du.“ 

Paul bedenkt ihn mit einem langen Blick. Florian kann sich an keinen Moment erinnern, in welchem er sich vor ihm so verletzlich gezeigt hat. Dabei haben sie so viele innige Augenblicke in ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte. Verletzlich zu sein ist total in Ordnung, wenn man eben nicht verletzt wird, begreift er. Ironischerweise hätte er das wahrscheinlich nicht gelernt, wenn er Zeit seines Lebens nur mit Frauen zusammen gewesen wäre. 

„Hab 'n bisschen Vertrauen“, sagt Paul und knufft ihn zärtlich in die Schulter. „Die sind doch alle deine Freunde.“ 

~

Seine Beine fühlen sich auch eine Stunde später noch an wie warme Schokolade.   
Florian schickt Frodo eine Nachricht:  
 _Paul weiß jetzt Bescheid._  
Er rechnet nicht so schnell mit einer Antwort, weil sein Freund gerade vermutlich in einer akustisch gedämmten Kabine steht und in ein Mikrofon schreit. Doch keine fünf Minuten später bekommt er fünfzehn zusammenhangslose Emoji geschickt, die alles in allem offensichtlich überbordende Freude ausdrücken.   
Es gibt ihm dieses seltene, aber unfassbar wohlige Kitzeln im Bauch. 

Als er auf dem Weg nach unten zum Auto ist, fällt ihm Jakob wieder ein. Natürlich hat in erster Linie Frodo ihn dazu gebracht, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken. Aber eben nicht nur er.   
Florian setzt sich in den Camaro und betrachtet lange sein Telefon, ehe er sich dazu entschließt, Jakos Nummer zu wählen. 

Es klingelt so lange am anderen Ende, dass Florian schon denkt, wieder aufzulegen. Doch dann hört er das Klicken und Jako sagt: „Hi, Flo. Mit dir hätt' ich nich' gerechnet.“ 

„Ich weiß“, entgegnet er halb grinsend. „Stör ich grad' oder hast du kurz Zeit?“ 

„Du störst nich'.“ Im Hintergrund klappert irgendetwas. Es gibt einen Ruck in Jakos Atem, weil er sich wahrscheinlich gerade hinsetzt. „Erzähl mal.“ 

Florian ist schon halb dabei, mit der guten Neuigkeit loszulegen. Doch die Kraftlosigkeit in Jakos Stimme ist mit einem Mal so dominant, dass er innehält;  
„Is' alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ 

„Hm? Klar. Bin nur'n bisschen müde.“   
Und dann es mit einem Mal sehr deutlich zu hören – das Kratzige, Brüchige in Jakobs Worten. Die Vorstufe zu heiser, denkt Florian. Okay, vielleicht hat Jako einfach nur sehr viel, sehr lange gesungen. Kommt ja vor, wenn man Musiker ist. Doch die flache Intonation dazu, das Kraftlose in den Worten, das irritiert ihn. 

„Also, ick will dir nich' zu nahetreten“, murmelt Florian ins Telefon. „Aber bist du sicher? Du klingst echt durch.“ 

Er bekommt ein tonloses, kurzes Lachen zur Antwort.   
„ _Lefloid_ “, sagt Jako mit schiefem Sarkasmus. „Immer noch genauso charming wie früher.“ Eine Pause entsteht, von der Florian sich wünschte, er würde sie persönlich beobachten können. Telefonische Ferndiagnosen sind nicht so sein Ding. 

„Du wolltest mir doch was erzählen.“

„Wenn du mir erzählst, was nich' stimmt, mach ich das.“ 

„Willst du jetzt feilschen? _Du_ hast mich doch angerufen!“ 

Florian schnauft defensiv. Was zum Fick.   
„Ick wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich's Paul erzählt hab. Das mit Frodo und mir.“ 

Jako sagt nichts, doch die Art, wie er überrascht die Luft durch die Nase einzieht, ist klar und deutlich zu vernehmen. 

„Und du hattest Recht: Es war gar nich' so scheiße.“

„Siehste.“ Jetzt lächelt er, auch wenn Florian es nicht sehen kann. Eindeutig. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“ 

„Ja. Doch, schon. Wobei ich keine Ahnung habe, wie die anderen das aufnehmen werden.“ 

„Das schaffst du auch noch.“ 

„Danke jedenfalls nochmal. Für die moralische Unterstützung und so.“

„Kein Ding, Flo.“ 

Sie schweigen sich kurz an. Es liegt ein Hauch von Zögern und _awkward silence_ zwischen ihnen. Dinge, die Florian hasst, also räuspert er sich leise, beugt sich vor, juckt sich an der Stelle zwischen den Augenbrauen und stützt sich an seinem Lenkrad ab.   
„Du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden, oder?“ Das rutscht ihm eher raus als dass er es plant zu sagen. Plötzlich schweben diese Worte durch den Autoinnenraum. 

„Kann ich das?“, entgegnet Jako verwirrt.

„Naja...du weeßt schon. Du hast mir geholfen, vielleicht kann ich dir auch helfen. Wir sind nich' super eng und manchmal bringt's schon was, wenn man mit jemanden über Dinge redet, in denen derjenige nich' drinsteckt.“ 

Er schweigt wieder kurz, doch diesmal übersetzt sich das nicht als unangenehm oder ratlos. Es sei denn, Florian bildet sich das nur ein. 

„Alter“, brummt Jako wieder grinsend. „Wann bist'n du so feinfühlig geworden?“ 

Florian zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Vermutlich dann, als ich mit jemandem zu tun hatte, der unter Strom steht. Spätestens wenn man postelektrisiert im Krankenhaus zu sich kommt, is' man ein anderer Mensch.“ 

~

Der Tag ist schon viel zu lang, findet Florian.   
Das absolute Wechselbad der Gefühle hat ihn ermüdet. Zuerst sein dummer Patzer, dann die Angst, dann Pauls Verständnis, dann Jakos...wasauchimmer. 

Er schafft es zu Hause auf die Couch und schaltet sich ein Hörbuch an. 

Das nächste, was er weiß, ist, dass er die Augen wieder aufschlägt und dass Frodo sich über ihn beugt, einen seiner kabellosen In-Ears an sein Ohr hält und flüstert: „Muss ja richtig spannend sein, die Geschichte, wenn du sie durchpennst.“ 

Auch er ist heiser. Florian bezweifelt nach den langen Sessions mit _Tell You What Now_ , dass Frodo so richtig durch ist mit seiner Stimmbildung, denn ernsthaft, es kann nicht gut sein, wenn man danach so krächzt. Aber es sind nicht seine Stimmbänder und eigentlich hat er davon auch keine Ahnung.   
Im Gegensatz zu Jako aber klingt Frodo so gut-draufig, dass man sich um ihn keine Sorgen machen muss. 

Er schiebt sich neben Florian auf die Couch, streicht ihm die Haare zurecht und schmiegt sich an ihn.   
„Los“, murmelt er wohlig. „Ick will jedes Detail über das Gespräch mit Paul wissen. Go!“ 

Florian zieht sich den anderen, jetzt sehr nutzlosen Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr, ordnet seine Gedanken und beginnt seinen Monolog. Der wird nur so lang, weil er sich besondere Mühe gibt, die Geschichte von heute Nachmittag so zu erzählen, dass sein Freund das Gefühl bekommt, selbst dabei gewesen zu sein. Frodo stützt sich neben ihm auf den aufgestellten Ellenbogen und betrachtet ihn mit seinen hellen Donneraugen, geradezu an seinen Lippen hängend (zwischendurch sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes). 

„Ick sage dir, das war alles unterbewusst“, sagt er am Ende von Florians Erzählung. „Ein Teil von dir wollte endlich raus damit.“ 

Florian grunzt unwillig;  
„Dann hätten alle anderen Teile von mir aber nich' so'n Muffensausen haben sollen.“ 

Frodo grinst und aus dem Grinsen wird ein Schmunzeln.   
„Ich bin jedenfalls stolz auf dich“, sagt er. 

Oh. Da ist es wieder, dieses Kitzeln in Florians Bauch. Ein wenig wie ein elektrischer Impuls, nur dass Frodo das gänzlich ohne Strom macht.   
Florian winkt ab und macht ein zischendes Geräusch dabei, aber das Kitzeln bleibt. 

„Ich hab nur keene Ahnung, wie ich das Ganze unzählige Male nochmal machen soll.“ 

„Musst du doch nich'.“ 

„Nich'?“ 

Frodo stupst ihn an;   
„Nee, weil's mich doch ooch noch gibt, du Held! Wir können uns die Leute aufteilen.“ 

Oh. Stimmt. Florian muss ein merkwürdiges Gesicht machen, denn Frodo schaut ihn mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Zärtlichkeit an, legt den linken Arm quer über seine Brust und streicht ihm über die Schläfe.   
„Du bist ein Dödel, ey“, murmelt er.   
Florian nimmt es schief grinsend hin. Als was auch immer er hier betitelt wird, es stimmt sicherlich. Arschloch, Angsthase, Dödel. Vielschichtigkeit bildet ja bekanntlich Charakter. 

„Und, wie geht’s dir jetzt damit?“, will Frodo wissen.   
Sein Arm bildet eine angenehme Schwere auf Florians Brust. Sie erdet ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen. 

„Abgesehen davon, dass mir der Arsch noch immer auf Grundeis geht: Besser. Unendlich erleichtert.“ 

Sein Freund nickt: „Gut.“ 

Er schmiegt sich wieder an ihn und sie verstummen für einen kleinen Moment in Feierabenderschöpfung. Florian denkt an seine weichen Knie und an Frodos heisere Stimme, an Paul und Jako. 

„Ich muss dir noch ein paar Dinge erzählen“, sagt er. 

„Okay?“ 

So richtig klar ist ihm nicht, warum sie in letzter Zeit weniger dazu kommen, einander zu updaten, obwohl sie fast 24/7 zusammenhängen. Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch am Streit oder daran, dass sie die Hälfte des Tages nur über die Arbeit reden. Doch eines hat die Geschichte mit Paul ihm heute wieder vor Augen geführt: Er sollte keine unnötigen Geheimnisse vor Menschen bewahren, die ihm am Herzen liegen. Schon gar nicht vor Frodo. 

Also nutzt er den Flow des _Ich gestehe Dinge_ , um ihm zu berichten, dass Markus am Tag der Gerichtsverhandlung um ihn herumgecreept ist. Er stellt das Ding nach, was man unter Umständen „Gespräch“ nennen könnte und eigentlich nichts anderes war als Angiften, erzählt von Markus' schweigendem Warten und von seinem eigenen Unwohlsein. 

„Deswegen hast du mich also so schnell da weggezerrt“, bemerkt Frodo zwischendurch.   
Zum Glück scheint er es Florian nicht übelzunehmen, dass dieser die Sache bislang für sich behalten hat. Es war ja auch gar keine Absicht, beteuert dieser schnell. Es passierten dann nur so viele Dinge auf einmal. Da war die Erleichterung nach der Verhandlung und sein Unwille, die einigermaßen nette Stimmung wieder zu kippen und kurz darauf war das Warnschild an Frodos Tür Thema. 

„Ick hätt's dir erzählen sollen“, schließt Florian seinen Monolog zerknirscht ab. „Tut mir leid, dass ich's nich' getan hab.“

„Eine zweite Entschuldigung von ganz tief innen innerhalb einer Woche“, murmelt Frodo. „Das' ja mal'n Ding!“ 

Florian tut kurz so, als würde er seinen Freund von der Couch schieben, dann gluckst Frodo und klammert sich erst recht an ihn. 

„Ich weiß, ich muss aufhör'n mit der Beschützernummer“, seufzt Florian und legt einen Arm um ihn. „Is' nur nich' so leicht.“ 

„Du arbeitest ja dran.“ Sein Freund zuckt mit den Schultern. „Is' schon okay. Würde mir genauso gehen. Außerdem war das ja jetz' keene Info, die super wichtig war. Dass Markus gerade Scheibe spielt, wusste ich ja schon.“ 

„Da is' noch was.“ 

„Wat? Noch mehr zu Markus?“ 

„Nee, nich' Markus.“ Florian seufzt wieder. Wenn er schon _on a roll_ ist, dann richtig.   
„Jako.“ 

„ _Jako?_ “ Frodo hebt kurz den Kopf und die Augenbrauen.

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um den“, sagt Florian. „Sorry, ziemlicher Themensprung.“

Frodos Gesicht entspannt sich wieder;  
„Aber wirklich. Alter, ich dachte gerade, Jako hätte auch Probleme mit Markus.“ 

„Nee...Oh Gott, ich hoffe nich'.“ 

Der Gedanke kommt Florian erst jetzt, da Frodo die Verbindung abgesteckt hat. Er treibt ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme. 

„Irgendwas is' doch mit ihm, findest du nich'?“, will er wissen. 

„Definitiv.“ Frodo legt seinen Kopf wieder ab und nickt gegen Florians Schulter. „Er sieht aus wie'n Drogenopfer, aber er will nich' darüber reden. Ich wollte mal vorsichtig bei Felix und Andre abklopfen, ob die wissen, was Phase is'.“ 

„Mach das mal.“ Florian blinzelt in das Dunkelwerden des Zimmers. „Meinst du, es is' Markus? Sinn würde es ergeben. Er war neulich dabei, als ich in der Charité war.“ 

„Ich würd's nich' ausschließen. Aber ich kann's mir eigentlich nich' vorstellen“, sagt Frodo. 

„Stimmt auch wieder“, pflichtet Florian ihm bei. „Wenn Markus irgendwie emotionale Erpressung über eine andere Person versuchen würde, würde er mich nehmen.“

Jetzt hebt sein Freund nicht nur den Kopf. Nein, ein richtiger Ruck geht durch ihn und er setzt sich in einer abrupten, aber fließenden Bewegung auf und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.   
„Was soll'n das jetz' heißen?!“, presst er heraus. 

„Ich hab doch eben erzählt, dass er, als wir vor dem Verhandlungsraum unser _nettes_ Gespräch hatten, so komisch geguckt hat zwischendurch. Also _wirklich_ komisch.“

„Ja! Aber...“ Frodos Mund bleibt offen hängen, „Warte mal, hab ich das falsch verstanden? Du meinst, er hat deine Erklärung von wegen wir wären beste Freunde, nicht geschluckt?“

Florian hasst ein bisschen, was er da machen muss. Aber wenn er schon auspackt, dann eben alles. Er hat das Themenschlingern, das er hier gerade veranstaltet, nicht geplant. Es ist scheiße unelegant, chaotisch und kräftezehrend. Aber sich Aussprechen ist nun mal manchmal so. 

Er setzt sich nun auch auf und gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch und bemüht sich, Frodos Blick standzuhalten;   
„Ganz ehrlich – ich fürchte, er weiß Bescheid.“

Frodo schließt schnaufend die Augen und drückt die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Brauen, wie so oft, wenn er frustriert oder fassungslos ist.   
„Scheiße“, raspelt er. „Flo, das is' nich' gut.“ 

„Es wird egal sein“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen. „Der Typ traut sich ja nich' mal eine wirkliche Konfrontation zu! Das hast du doch selbst gesagt. Alles, was der macht, is' Creepen und Briefe und Sicherungen schicken.“

„Ich weiß, dass ich das gesagt hab'“, erwidert Frodo und sieht ihn wieder an. „Aber wer garantiert uns das?! Ich meine... was weiß ich, vielleicht rastet er doch irgendwann aus!“

Florian bedenkt ihn mit einem langen Blick und zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch.   
„Haste gemerkt?“, murmelt er jetzt. „Wenn's nich' mehr darum geht, dass du in Gefahr sein könntest, sondern jemand anders, siehst du die Sache nich' mehr so locker-flockig.“

„Das liegt daran, dass du nich' einfach _jemand anders_ bist“, hält Frodo dagegen. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass du eben genau dasselbe gesagt hast wie ich neulich.“ 

Dem kann Florian nicht widersprechen. In manchen Dingen ähneln sie einander so sehr, dass es ihn fast erschreckt. Der Augenblick ist eigentlich rührselig, wenn nicht schon kitschig. Er ertappt sich dabei, wie er ihn sich am liebsten von der Schulter streifen möchte wie hängengebliebene Spinnweben. Kitsch ist nicht so sein Ding. 

„Einigen wir uns einfach darauf“, sagt Frodo. „Ich pass' auf dich auf, du passt auf mich auf und wir machen uns nich' verrückt. Klingt dit gut?“ 

Florian zieht eine Schulter halb hoch, aber nickt dann.   
Wir kriegen das hin, will er sagen. Es kann nicht schlimmer werden als letztes Jahr um diese Zeit. Es darf nicht schlimmer werden, weil ich kaputtgehe, wenn irgendjemand dich kaputtmacht. 

Nichts davon spricht er aus.   
Aber er legt die Arme um seinen Freund und zieht ihn an sich, bis sich ihre Stirnen sacht berühren. Wenn schon keine kitschigen Worte, dann eben eine kitschige Geste. 

„Das machen wir doch eh schon“, murmelt er. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Ich habe bis zuletzt mit der Szene gehadert, in der Flo sich verplappert und von Ricks nächtlichen Reddit-Links erzählt, weil ich nicht sicher war, wie realistisch das ist.   
> Allerdings hat mir meine Freundin Maddle dann unter Androhung von Schlägen verboten, es noch zu ändern. (Tja, da kann man nichts machen.) Sie liest meine Fanfics nicht, aber ich bin ihr trotzdem zu Dank verpflichtet. 
> 
> 2.„Emoji“ kommt aus dem Japanischen und deswegen wird der Plural bei mir auch immer ohne deutsches Plural-S geschrieben. Ich übersehe beim Editieren ja leider viele Fehler, aber dieser gehört nicht dazu.
> 
> Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit!


	7. Mutantenehrenwort

Olli guckt verstört. 

Es ist genau dieser Moment, in dem Florian klar wird, dass es wahrscheinlich eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen ist, ihn über _das Ding_ zu zweit in Kenntnis zu setzen.   
„Ich muss es ihm selbst sagen“, hat Florian festgelegt. „Es is' schließlich Olli.“  
„Okay“, hat Frodo erwidert. „Dann sag du es ihm.“  
„Aber...ugh...“  
„Du traust dich nich'?“   
„Ick meine...es is' _Olli_.“   
Frodo hat kurz ausgesehen, als würde er Florian allein aus Spaß noch etwas zappeln lassen, doch lange hat er das nicht hinbekommen;   
„Wir sagen es ihm gemeinsam.“ 

Jetzt wirkt es eher so, als würde Olli genau diese Tatsache überwältigen. Er hat tassengroße Augen, sein Mund steht offen und ja – der Ausdruck, der ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, kann wirklich nur als _verstört_ bezeichnet werden. 

„Lass mich raten“, seufzt Florian. „Du hast jetzt Bilder im Kopf. Von uns beiden.“   
Er zeigt abwechselnd auf sich und Frodo. Frodo, der extra einen Sicherheitsabstand von etwa drei Metern gewahrt hat, indem er an der Tür stehengeblieben ist. 

„Ja, Mann“, sagt Olli jetzt. „Tut mir echt leid, aber...ich kann nich' anders.“ 

„Hör auf damit!“, ruft Frodo übertrieben vorwurfsvoll. „Ick stell mir dich doch auch nich' mit deiner Freundin vor, wie ihr – obwohl, nee. Zu spät.“ 

Jetzt guckt auch er verstört, wenn auch ungleich milder und das nimmt, sicherlich ohne dass er es beabsichtigt, die Schärfe aus dem Augenblick. Denn Ollis anhaltender Blick beschert Florian ein Ziehen im Bauch. Er möchte sich selbst sagen, dass es immer noch besser ist als die gefühlten zehn Minuten davor, in denen Olli sie grinsend bedrängt hat, ihm doch endlich zu sagen, wo die Kamera steht.

Es ist nicht so, dass Florian ihn nicht verstehen kann. Hätte er Past!Flo vor zwei Jahren von seiner jetzigen Gegenwart erzählt, hätte dieser noch sehr viel verstörter ausgesehen. Scheiße, ein Teil von ihm denkt immer noch, dass das hier nicht zu ihm passt. Und doch spürt er, wie Ollis Reaktion ein bisschen zu sehr an ihm ziept und zerrt, auch wenn er versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. 

„Ja, aber das is' doch was anderes!“, sagt Olli jetzt. 

„Dit is' genau dit gleiche!“ Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aber wenn du schon dabei bist, hoff' ich, dass ich vor deinem geistigen Auge besonders gut aussehe!“ 

„Ich dachte eigentlich immer, Flo ist der Attraktivere von euch beiden.“

„Entschul'jung?! Ey, Flo, das wär' jetz' der Zeitpunkt zu widersprechen und zu betonen, was für'n hübscher Kerl ick bin!“ 

Florian wünschte, er könnte in diese quatschige Konversation einsteigen. Aber tief in ihm piekst es immer noch und allein der Gedanke, vor Olli irgendsowas in die Richtung zu sagen, macht ihn ganz kribbelig vor Scham. 

Dabei ist es vorher bei den anderen eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen. Frodo und er haben eine kleine Liste gemacht – wer soll zum kleinen, aber feinen Kreis der Auserkorenen gehören und wer sagt es wem? Und ja, ihm ist durchaus bewusst, dass er mehr von den Leuten _abgearbeitet_ hat, von denen man vermuten könnte, dass sie es ganz gut aufnehmen werden. Marti, Angelo, Steven, Zhong. Die ungefähre Hälfte der Menschen, denen man vertrauen kann. Er wusste bislang nicht, wieso er Olli innerlich zum Endboss auserkoren hat. 

Doch jetzt beginnt er es zu begreifen: Er mochte den Florian in Ollis Kopf immer: Scharfzüngig, meinungsstark, witzig, schlagfertig und _hetero_. Er mochte den Florian, der von seinem _unglaublich gutaussehenden Podcastpartner_ sprach und bei dem das überhaupt kein Problem war. 

Was wird jetzt alles krampfig werden zwischen ihnen? 

„Flo?“  
Frodo ist mit einem Mal näher. Er scheint sich nicht mehr um den Gay Panic-Sicherheitsabstand zu scheren, als er Florian aus dessen Gedankenstrudel stupst – nur mit dem Finger gegen die Schulter – doch Florian zuckt trotzdem etwas zusammen. 

„Jetzt guck nich' so. Er wird sich schon dran gewöhnen. Oder, Olli?“ 

„Ja. Na klar.“ Der Angesprochene zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mach dir keen' Kopp, Flo. Das kam jetzt nur echt...unerwartet.“   
Er macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und grinst aufmunternd. Überzeugt sieht er trotzdem nicht aus. 

„Das is' ja auch verständlich“, erwidert Frodo. „Es is' ja auch nur der Vollständigkeit halber. Wir fanden, die Leute, mit denen wir am engsten sind, sollten dit wissen. Mehr nich'.“ 

„Ich weiß das auch zu schätzen“, erwidert Olli schnell, vielleicht zu schnell. „Ich meine, is' cool und so. Irgendwie.“ 

Ja, denkt Florian. _Irgendwie._

„Unterm Strich ist dieses Gespräch dezent katastrophal gelaufen“, fasst Florian abends auf dem Heimweg im Auto zusammen.  
Er hat darauf bestanden, dass sie den Camaro nehmen, denn so kann er sich mit Fahren und dem unterirdisch furchtbaren Berliner Berufsverkehr ablenken. 

Frodo sieht ihn amüsiert vom Beifahrersitz an.   
„Dit nennst du katastrophal?“ Er lacht leicht. „Zugegeben, die anderen haben's einfach nur alle sehr viel lockerer genommen, aber so schlimm würde ich das jetz' nich' bewerten.“ 

„Es war vermutlich nich' das Schlimmste“, brummt Florian. „Ich hab's meinen Eltern noch nich' gesagt.“ 

Den Gedanken daran schiebt er dann auch möglichst schnell zur Seite, denn der bereitet ihm richtige Bauchschmerzen. 

„Lass ihn sich auskäsen“, sagt Frodo und winkt ab. „Du hast es ja damals selbst gesagt, dass keener gleich die Regenbogenflagge auspacken wird. Das war 'ne realistische Einschätzung. Aber es is' Olli, der schläft 'ne Nacht drüber und morgen is' alles wie immer.“ 

„Hm“, macht Florian und tut so, als wäre er ganz konzentriert dabei, links abzubiegen. 

Er spürt den Blick seines Freundes von der Seite auf sich ruhen.   
„Das wurmt dich wirklich, oder?“, sagt Frodo, diesmal weicher. 

Florian zuckt mit den Schultern. 

„Denkst du, es war 'ne falsche Entscheidung?“ 

„Nee, das nun nich'. Fühlt sich schon besser an. Aber...“ Er seufzt in sein Lenkrad. „Es is' jetz' nich' so, dass ich komplett entspannt damit bin, nur weil ich mich...du weeßt schon.“

„Weil du dich geoutet hast.“ 

„Kein Grund, das so aufgebläht zu formulieren.“ 

„Das is' nich' aufgebläht“, erwidert Frodo mit einem irritierten Ausdruck. „So nennt man das halt. Du hast dich geoutet. Du bist aus dem Schrank gekommen.“ 

Florian bedenkt ihn mit einem Seitenblick unter einer erhobenen Augenbraue und er _weiß_ einfach, dass da noch ein schlechter Wortwitz hinterherkommen würde, wenn im selben Moment nicht Frodos Telefon losvibrieren würde. 

Sein Freund guckt aufs Display und sein Ausdruck wird hell und warm.  
„Felix“, sagt er, als er rangeht und er tippt den Lautsprecher seines Handys an, damit Florian mithören kann. „Alles klar bei dir?“ 

„Nicht wirklich.“   
Felix' Stimme klingt blechern und hohl. Sie ist merkwürdig gedrückt. Florian kennt das überhaupt nicht. Frodo tauscht einen alarmierten Blick mit ihm aus.   
„Was'n los?“, frag er nun ernst. 

„Ich ähm... also ich will wirklich keinen unnötigen Aufriss machen“, sagt Felix, „Aber du hast nich' zufällig kurz Zeit?“

„Wir sind gerade auf'm Heimweg, aber ich bin sicher, Flo kann mich bei dir absetzen. Wo bist'n?“

„Im Studio.“   
Im Hintergrund ertönt etwas. Es klingt wie ein langes, klagendes Stöhnen. 

„Jakob hat...“ Felix stockt. „...sowas wie 'nen Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich weiß nich' wirklich, was ich machen soll. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich einen Krankenwagen rufe, aber...“ 

Florian tritt abrupt auf die Bremse. Hinter ihm ist es einigermaßen frei. Mit geübtem Blick in alle Spiegel vergewissert er sich, dass er keinen Unfall baut bei der Wende, die er jetzt über drei Spuren vollführt.   
„Viertelstunde, dann sind wir da“, sagt er und er versucht zu ignorieren, wie ihm das Herz gegen den Brustkorb zu hämmern beginnt. 

„Wir sind gleich da“, paraphrasiert Frodo ins Telefon. „Und wenn's zu schlimm wird, ruf doch 'nen Krankenwagen!“ 

~

Sie legen den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück. Frodo kaut abwechselnd auf seinen Nägeln und trommelt nervös mit den Zeigefingern auf seinen Knien herum. 

Florian muss an Jako denken, der schon seit Wochen übermüdet und grau aussieht. Vielleicht ist es ein depressiver Schub? Ein super Sonnenschein ist der Junge ja noch nie gewesen mit seiner blöden _Künstlerseele_ , mit seiner immerwährenden Melancholie. Er hat es zwischendurch nur ganz gut versteckt. Warum hat Felix uns angerufen, fragt er sich, als er in die Straße einbiegt, die zum Studio führt und auf der man aufpassen muss dass einen die entgegenkommende Straßenbahn, mit der man sich den Asphalt teilt, nicht mitnimmt. 

Er fährt auf den Hof und bringt sein Auto hinter Felix' Toyota zum Stehen. Ohne die Partygesellschaft von neulich, die Tische und die Deko, sieht es hier schon fast verlassen aus. Der Wind verwirbelt schlappes Herbstlaub. Als Florian aus dem Auto steigt, fröstelt es ihn kurz. 

Florian hätte sonst noch irgendwen erwartet. Keine Ahnung, warum. Aber Fewjar einfach nur allein vorzufinden, das irritiert ihn. Musiker rotten sich gerne zusammen und bei den drei Kerlen sitzt doch sonst immer irgendjemand herum, der Klavier spielt oder so etwas.   
Jetzt aber macht ihnen Andre mit verhältnismäßig blassem Gesicht die Tür auf und winkt sie hinter sich her. 

Auf der Couch, auf welcher Florian neulich eingeschlafen ist, hängt Jakob und presst sich die Handballen gegen die Augen. Es sieht merkwürdig gewalttätig aus; als würde er sich die Augäpfel in die Höhlen drücken wollen. Neben ihm sitzt Felix und sagt leise etwas, das Florian nicht versteht. 

Auf dem bunten, eingestaubten Teppich vor ihnen liegt ein verdammt teuer anmutender Overear-Kopfhörer, dessen Bogen zerbrochen ist. Als Florian sich kurz umsieht, bemerkt er, dass mehrere Dinge quer durch den Raum verstreut liegen: Ein Tütchen mit Zigarettenfiltern, die über den Teppich gerollt sind, ein Portemonnaie, aus dem Jakos Personalausweis guckt, ein Schlüsselbund.

Es kommt ihm alles merkwürdig bekannt vor. 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sagt niemand etwas.   
Jako reibt sich über gerötete Augen und zieht die Nase hoch, dann drückt er sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen.   
„Steht nich' nur so rum“, presst er heraus. „Sagt was oder geht weg! Ich halt' das nich' mehr aus!“ 

„Was is' denn los?“, fragt Frodo.   
Sein Blick liegt auf Jako und er hat diese Haltung, die verrät, dass er nicht ganz weiß, ob er auf seinen Freund zugehen oder zurückweichen will. 

„Ich...weiß das gar nich' so genau“, murmelt Felix hilflos. „Aber irgendwer muss ihm helfen.“ 

„Wie denn helfen?“, schaltet Florian sich ein. „Was is'n los, Jako? Tut dir was weh? Is' dir schlecht?“ 

„Mir is' schon seit Wochen schlecht“, spuckt Jakob ihm entgegen.   
Florian hat ihn noch nie so erlebt. Okay, zugegeben, ein bisschen bitchy war sein Gegenüber schon immer. Diese Szene hier toppt aber alles. 

„Meine Fresse“, erwidert Florian. „Wat soll denn dit Theater? Bist du schwanger oder was?“ 

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich leblos zu Boden sacken. So schlecht kann es Jako ja nun anscheinend auch nicht gehen, wenn er noch das Schlangenauge machen kann. Und dass selbst Felix dazu imstande ist, ihn entsetzt-verärgert anzugucken, speichert Florian als neue Erkenntnis ab. Er tauscht einen Blick mit Frodo aus, der aussieht, als würde er gleich konspirativ, aber tadelnd den Kopf schütteln wollen und er hebt fast schon verzweifelt die Hände gen Decke. 

„Von mir aus“, ruft er. „Dann mach halt auf theatralisch! Is' ja nich' so, als hättest du mich erst neulich deswegen ermahnt! Aber weißte was? So richtig okay is dit trotzdem nich'!“ 

„Flo“, sagt Frodo. 

„Nee“, schneidet Florian ihm das Wort ab. „Seit Wochen bist du durch'n Wind, so sehr, dass sogar ich das sehe! Du schläfst anscheinend nich', du erzählst offenbar niemandem, was Sache is' – Felix hat Frodo eben angerufen, weil er sich Sorgen macht! Weeßte, an wen du mich erinnerst?“ 

Jako sieht ihn jetzt direkt und unverwandt an. Seine Augenbrauen sind zusammengezogen, sein Mund halb geöffnet. 

„Du erinnerst mich an Frodo damals, als er dachte, er müsste sein elektrisches Handicap vor der ganzen Welt verschweigen! Wenn ick dit nich' besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast genau das gleiche Problem!“

Gelähmtes Schweigen umringt ihn. Florian spürt die Luft sich verdicken und den Blick von vier Menschen auf sich gerichtet – alle aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Frodo schaut ihn halb betreten, halb nervös an. Andre guckt, als würde er nach irgendetwas Witzigem suchen, das er sagen kann. Felix sieht schuldbewusst aus. Er dreht sich halb zur Wand und wischt sich über den Nasenrücken um seine Brille zu justieren. 

Jako sieht aus, als würde ihm das Herz gleich stehenbleiben. 

Er sieht so lange so aus, dass Frodo es zu bemerken scheint. Florian bemerkt aus dem Augenwinkel seine Regung. 

„Jako“, sagt Frodo und nur das.   
Er setzt kein Drängen hintendran, wiederholt keine der Fragen, die eben durch den Raum flogen. 

Und Jakos Gesichtszüge entgleisen, sein Mund verzerrt sich, er legt die Hände darüber und dann hört Florian eines der herzzerreißendsten Schluchzen ever.   
So klingt ein Mensch, der sich ewig mit etwas herumgequält hat, dem das letzte bisschen Kraft ausgeht. 

Frodo ist sofort bei ihm und schließt ihn in die Arme. Jakob sackt ihm entgegen wie jemand, der nach einem langen Kampf endlich aufgibt. 

~

Florian betrachtet den Dönermann dabei, wie dieser mit ungeahnter Zärtlichkeit erst Fleisch und dann Gemüse in das Brot sortiert.   
Der Typ ist _one in a million_ , wirklich. Normalerweise kokettieren die doch damit, wie sie möglichst beiläufig Kebabs befüllen oder ihre Pommesfriteuse mit einer lässigen Drehung aus dem Öl heben. 

Der hier aber lässt sich Zeit und macht alles sehr genau. Das ist okay, weil Felix, Andre und Florian die einzigen Kunden sind und weil Zeit etwas ist, das sie gerade eh brauchen. 

Frodo und Jako sind im Studio geblieben und reden. Oder aber Jako weint noch ein bisschen mehr. Florian hält das für sehr wahrscheinlich. Der Junge wirkte eben voll bis obenhin mit dem Bedürfnis, alles mal rauszulassen. 

Sie sehen dem sanften Dönermann dabei zu, wie er Falafelteller packt und in Alufolie einschlägt, Pommes abfüllt und Florians Kebab fertig garniert. Andre guckt zwischendurch auf sein Handy, Felix schaut ins Nichts, sein Blick verloren. Florian kann sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, was in ihm vorgeht. Er hat das Ganze ja selbst durch. 

„Lass“, sagt er, als ihr Essen fertig ist und Felix nach seinem Portemonnaie greifen möchte.   
„Ich lad euch ein.“ 

Sie treten wieder auf die Straße und der kalte Herbstwind pustet ihnen in die Gesichter. 

„Deswegen hast du Frodo angerufen“, stellt Florian fest, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Studio machen. „Du hast was geahnt, oder?“ 

Felix zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Ich würd's Intuition nennen. So richtig konkret geahnt hab ich's nich'. Oder aber ich hab mir unbewusst jemanden ausgesucht, mit dem wir nich' täglich zu tun haben. Vielleicht bin ich einfach feige und wollte mir die Assoziation nich' geben. _Frodo – ah ja, der war dabei, als Jako in seine Psychose gerutscht is'._ “   
Er spricht Psychose wie _Züchose_ aus. 

Florian will ihm nicht widersprechen. Alles, was er vorhin vom Gespräch mitbekommen hat, bevor Frodo sie zum Imbiss schickte, schrie wirklich nach Psychose. Es wäre durchaus wahrscheinlich.   
Aber auf der anderen Seite muss das nicht sein.   
Florian weiß, was sonst noch alles in der Welt existieren kann. 

„Wierum auch immer das is'“, sagt er jetzt. „Wir kriegen das auf jeden Fall wieder hin. Jako kriegt das schon wieder hin.“

„Das wird er ja auch“, meint Andre. „Die Frage is' nur, um welchen Preis.“ 

„Ick würde ihm jedenfalls nur davon abraten, mit seinem Problem zur Charité zu gehen“, sagt Florian bevor er sich zurückhalten kann. Ertappt presst er kurz die Lippen aufeinander und guckt zu seinen Begleitern herüber. Aber Felix schnaubt nur leise mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und Andre bedenkt ihn mit einem _Wirklich jetzt?!_ -Ausdruck. 

Nacheinander treten sie jetzt wieder ins Studio, wo es zwar wärmer ist als draußen, aber _definitiv_ noch wärmer sein könnte. Musiker sind so knauserig mit ihren Heizungsausgaben.   
„Wir sind wieder da“, sagt Florian und hebt die Tüte mit dem Essen hoch. „Ganz viel Falafel für euch.“ 

Er findet Frodo und Jako nebeneinander auf der Couch. Letzterer hat noch immer rote Augen, aber   
er sieht zumindest nicht mehr ganz so zerstört aus wie noch vorhin. Er wendet seinen Blick Frodo zu, der die Augenbrauen hebt, kurz nickt und eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand andeutet, die Florian sich mit _na los jetzt_ übersetzt. 

Jako seufzt tonlos, blinzelt und sieht Florian dann an. 

„Wir sind nich' knauserig, wir sind einfach nur arm“, sagt er dann. „Aber wenn dir kalt is', können wir die Heizung natürlich hochdrehen.“ 

In einem schlechten Film würde Florian jetzt die Imbisstüte aus der Hand fallen. Da dies hier aber die Realität ist, lässt er sie nur starr in der Luft schweben, ehe er es ganz langsam schafft, sie auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa abzustellen, wo inzwischen fein säuberlich Jakos Hab und Gut aufgesammelt liegt. 

What the fuck.

„Ja“, sagt Jako. „What the fuck.“ 

Frodo guckt zwischen ihm und Florian hin und her und ein begeistertes Grinsen kriecht langsam in sein Gesicht.  
„Geil!“, schnarrt er. 

„Scheiße“, sagt Florian jetzt laut. „Jako, du...“ 

„Wartewartewarte“, unterbricht Frodo ihn. „Ein Mal will ich noch! Flo, denk an 'ne Zahl. Irgendeine beliebe Zahl.“ 

Florian hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Er denkt keine Zahl“, sagt Jakob. „Sondern er fragt sich, ob du ihn verarschen willst. Würde ich übrigens auch.“ 

Okay. Okay, okay, okay.   
„Danke, Jako“, sagt Florian jetzt, löst sich aus seiner Starre der Ungläubigkeit, schält sich aus seiner Jacke und lässt sich neben Frodo auf die Couch nieder, nicht ohne ihm gegenüber einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf anzudeuten.  
„Aber jetzt iss' deine Falafel, bevor sie ganz kalt werden.“ 

Es ist eine höchst merkwürdige Szene. Felix und Andre stehen noch da und sehen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Frodo muss sie zwei Mal dazu triezen, sich Stühle zu holen und dazu zu setzen. Die Geschichte mit dem Imbiss und dem Essen war eine ziemlich gute Idee von ihm, findet Florian. Es gäbe ohnehin niemanden sonst auf der Welt, dem er diese Sache hier anvertraut hätte. Denn Frodo _weiß_ , wie sich das hier anfühlt. 

Einige Augenblicke sitzen sie da, rascheln mit Plastik und Alufolie.   
„Ihr müsst es von der positiven Seite sehen,“ murmelt Florian dann. „Es is' offensichtlich keene Psychose.“ 

„Ich wünschte, es wär eine.“   
Jakob piekt mit dem Finger gegen seine Pommes. Noch sieht er nicht aus, als wäre ihm nach Essen zumute.   
„Das würde nämlich heißen, dass es mit ein paar Pillen wieder weggehen würde.“ 

Florian packt schnell seinen Döner aus und beißt rein. Denn er kennt sich – und wenn er eins aus der Sache mit Frodo gelernt hat, dann dass er in der Vergangenheit viel zu häufig unqualifiziert seine Meinung abgegeben hat, wenn es um übernatürliche Fähigkeiten geht. Also stopft er sich selbst das Maul. 

Jako guckt traurig seine Falafel an.   
„Es wird nie wieder weggehen. Oder, Frodo?“ 

Und Frodo bemüht sich, ihn anzusehen, presst die Lippen aufeinander, schiebt sie zur Seite wie man das tut, wenn man Dinge nicht aussprechen will.   
„Das weiß ja keener“, sagt er. „Niemand hat 'ne Ahnung, wo das hergekommen is'. Also weiß auch niemand, ob's nich' genauso plötzlich wieder verschwindet. Aber solange sollte man halt gucken, dass man damit klarkommt.“

Trotz spiegelt sich in Jakos Ausdruck wider.  
„Wenn das wenigstens was Sinnvolles wäre“, murrt er jetzt. „Ihr ahnt das ja nich', wie verstörend und deprimierend das is', die Gedanken aller Menschen zu hören.“ 

„Oh, doch“, ruft Andre. Es ist das erste, was er seit langem sagt. „Ich kann mir das ganz gut vorstellen!“ 

„Same!“ Frodo beißt in eine Falafel und redet dann mit vollem Mund weiter; „Ick würde ja sagen, dass dit ähnlich unpraktisch is', wie dauernd Gefahr zu laufen, dass man aus Versehen jemanden mit 'nem Stromschlag ins Krankenhaus bringt. Aber das stimmt dann ja auch wieder nich'.“ 

„Es geht gar nich' darum, das zu vergleichen.“ Das kommt von Felix. 

Jako nimmt jetzt endlich eine Handvoll Pommes und man erkennt den Anflug eines ganz leichten Lächelns auf seinen Lippen.   
„Das nich'“, sagt er. „Aber es is' schön zu wissen, dass man nich' alleine is'.“ 

Und das ist der Augenblick, in dem Florian die Verbindung spürt, die sich zwischen Frodo und Jakob knüpft; eine Verbindung, die niemand sonst verstehen wird. Übernatürliche unter sich. Frodo legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt leicht.   
„Du bist auf keinen Fall alleine, Jako. Mutantenehrenwort.“

Es wäre der Superkitsch, wenn er dabei nicht den Mund voller Falafel hätte und Jako nicht gerade Pommesspitzen zwischen den Zähnen hervorgucken würden. 

Aber die Atmosphäre fühlt sich nun ähnlich an wie nach Florians Outings vor diversen Leuten. Erleichtert. Verbunden. Eine friedliche Stille legt sich über sie, während sie ihren Imbisskram essen.

Als Florian an den letzten Resten seines Brotes kaut und ihm Knoblauchsoße aus dem Mundwinkel läuft, als er hastig nach der vom sanften Dönermann eingepackten Serviette fasst um die Sauerei wegzuwischen, begreift er;  
„Deswegen warst du so sicher damals, Jako!“ 

Jakob lehnt sich auf der Couch zurück: Ein erstes Anzeichen von Entspannung, Gott sei Dank.   
„Als wir bei Markus waren?“, sagt er und Florian ist nicht ganz sicher, ob er von allein drauf gekommen ist oder weil er es gerade gedacht hat.   
„Ja. Ich konnt's dir nich' verschweigen, Flo, das war zu wichtig.“

„Das is' vollkommen in Ordnung.“   
Florian faltet die dreckige Serviette zusammen und grinst; „Von wegen du hast _Lie to me_ geguckt. So'n Bullshit!“ 

Jako macht dieses Ding, wo er gespielt und übertrieben verschämt zur Seite guckt. Dann zuckt er mit den Schultern.   
„Jetzt kann ich's ja sagen“, murmelt er schließlich. „Ich hab einen ganz schlechten Vibe von ihm bekommen. Der Typ is' mir nich' geheuer. Auch wenn das keine Neuigkeit is'.“ 

Das ist es wirklich nicht. Vor lauter _Gesprächen_ und Zwischenfällen wie diesem hier hätte Florian den Kerl fast vergessen. Er denkt zurück an das Schild, an die Sicherungen und die Briefe; eine noch immer lauernde Gefahr im Hintergrund, vor welchem sie hier alle ihre gelüfteten Geheimnisse diskutieren, analysieren, feiern. Markus darf niemals von Jakob erfahren. Korrektur: _Niemand_ darf je von Jakob erfahren.   
Doch das ist immerhin das Learning, das Florian und die anderen aus der Katastrophe vom letzten Herbst ziehen können. Sie wissen jetzt, wie man einer übernatürlich begabten Person umgehen kann. 

Er stellt sich einen Jako vor, der schon die Angst vor seiner tollen, neuen Superkraft überwunden hat. Er wäre der beste Spion aller Zeiten. Der beste Betrüger aller Zeiten, der jedem Menschen erzählen kann, was dieser gerne hören möchte. Florian fällt dieser furchtbare Film mit Mel Gibson wieder ein, in dem dieser hören kann, was Frauen denken.   
Das ist jetzt Jako, nur eben mit allen Menschen und in weniger sexistisch. 

Und doch begreift er den Horror, der aus dieser Fähigkeit erwächst.   
Weil Menschen Arschlöcher sind, weil Menschen nun mal auch zornig, missgünstig, frustriert sind. Wer weiß schon, was die Leute in der Bahn, an der Supermarktkasse, im Büro, auf der Straße, im eigenen Bett so denken. 

Es ist ziemlich spät, als er und Frodo sich verabschieden und wieder ins Auto steigen. Die Straßen sind jetzt leer, der Verkehr gemütlich. 

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass es nur _Elementbändiger_ gäbe“, sinniert Florian.

Frodo hat bis jetzt verträumt aus dem Fenster geguckt und wendet sich ihm wieder zu;  
„Ach echt?“ 

„Ja, schon. Vielleicht sind wir zu viel von _Avatar_ geprägt.“ Er schnauft leise. „Ich hätte gedacht, wenn, dann wäre Jako ein Wasserbändiger.“ 

„Flo“, murmelt Frodo mit leisem Amüsement in der Stimme. „Elektrizität ist kein Element.“ 

„In meiner Welt schon“, gibt Florian zurück. „Mecker nich' rum!“   
Eine Pause entsteht, in welcher sie beide wieder kurz in Gedanken versinken. 

„Was meinst du“, nimm Florian dann den Faden wieder auf. „Wo kommt das her? Werden noch mehr Leute zu _Mutanten_?“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Würd' mich ja ooch interessieren“, sagt er und gähnt. „Ehrlich. Aber wenn's bedeutet, dass man mich in Labore einsperrt, bin ich doch nich' so scharf auf die Antwort.“

„Vielleicht isses atomare Strahlung“, überlegt Florian weiter. „Chemikalien in der Luft. Umwelteinflüsse, Klimawandel, was auch immer. Vielleicht krieg ich auch 'ne Superkraft.“

Frodo schnaubt;  
„Von allen Leuten auf der Welt sollte dir doch am besten bewusst sein, dass das alles andere als cool is'. Ich meine, ich bin wochenlang mit scheiß Gummihandschuhen rumgerannt.“

„Das is' ja nur'n Gedankenexperiment“, erwidert Florian abwinkend und sie sinken wieder in die Stille zurück. 

Im Radio dudelt irgendein melancholischer Blödsinn im Singer-Songwriter-Stil, der jetzt in den Vordergrund rückt. Der Wind lässt knochentrockenes Laub über die Straßen wirbeln, sie sehen aus wie Staubflöckchen im Laternenlicht. Menschen schleichen müde über die Gehwege. 

„Wir haben's verlängert“, sagt Frodo plötzlich. 

Er reißt Florian aus Gedanken über X-Men und Elemente und weltklasse Spione. 

„Hm?“, macht dieser verwirrt. „Was verlängert?“

„Unser Probe-Abo.“ Sein Freund sieht ihn an. Im Schein eines anderen Autos, das ihnen auf der anderen Straßenseite entgegenkommt, strahlen seine Augen auf. 

„Na ja“, sagt Florian bedachtsam. Sie sind fast zu Hause. Vor ihnen springt eine Ampel auf Rot und er hält den Camaro an. Dieses Mal hat er keine Angst vor dem Thema. Dieses Mal denkt er nicht daran, aus dem Auto zu flüchten. „Genau genommen haben wir nie was an dem Abo geändert.“ 

„Eben“, entgegnet Frodo. „Aber war das nich' eine der Regeln? Bekanntgabe an alle erfolgt bei verlängertem Abo auf unbestimmte Zeit?“ 

Die Regeln. Inzwischen sind die so sehr in den Hintergrund getreten, dass Florian sich kaum noch an sie erinnert, auch wenn er derjenige war, der sie aufgestellt hat. In der Retrospektive waren sie eigentlich nur ein Stützkorsett für etwas, das jetzt anscheinend gewachsen und erstarkt ist. Etwas, das kein Korsett mehr braucht. 

„Sieht so aus“, murmelt er, während er das begreift. „Scheiße, du hast Recht.“ Er dreht sich zu Frodo um und beäugt ihn prüfend. Erwartet sein Freund irgendetwas? Muss sich etwas ändern? 

„Flo“, sagt Frodo und er benutzt seinen seltenen, beruhigenden Tonfall; „Guck nich' so.“ 

„Wie guck ich denn?“ 

„Dezent panisch. Ich brauch nich' Jako zu sein um zu wissen, was du denkst. Es is' okay!“   
Er rutscht näher. „Es war nur 'ne Feststellung. Lass uns einfach weitermachen wie bisher. Das is' alles, was ich möchte.“ 

„Okay“, wispert Florian und dann wird er schon geküsst. Innig und ein bisschen krampfig, weil man das über die Mittelkonsole seiner Karre nicht so gut hinkriegt, doch tief genug, dass ein kitzelndes Funkeln in seinem Bauch zurückbleibt. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	8. Flashbacks

Die alte Schuppentür wiegt eine gefühlte halbe Tonne. Windschief ist sie schon seit Florian denken kann, doch die Herbstkälte hat sie dieses Jahr so sehr verzogen, dass sie sich nicht mehr schließen lässt. 

„Nochmal!“, sagt sein Vater und Florian hebt sie unter Anstrengungen an, hebt, bis er das Holz an den Scharnieren knacken hört, sein Vater sagt: „Reicht!“ und endlich den Holzkeil unter sie schiebt.  
Florian klopf die Hände gegeneinander und macht sich daran, zur Außenseite der Tür zu treten und gegenzudrücken, damit sein Vater die metallene Halterung anbringen kann, welche die verzogenen Holzteile der Tür fixieren soll. 

Der Wind pfeift mit scharfer Kälte durch den Garten, fegt letzte, faulige Äpfel von den Bäumen und welke Blätter gegen die Brombeersträucher. 

Grau in grau sind die Wolken über ihnen und Florian wünscht sich, er hätte seine Jacke mit rausgenommen. 

Das wäre _die_ Gelegenheit, denkt er. Er bräuchte nur ansetzen, er bräuchte nur sagen: _“Papa, weißt du, da wäre 'ne Neuigkeit. Nüscht Schlimmet, aber wäre trotzdem wichtig.“_  
Er müsste nur ein bisschen drucksen á la _“Du erinnerst dich an Frodo, oder? An Max?“_ und sein Vater würde erwidern _“Wat is'n dit für 'ne Frage. Na klar!“_ und von da an müsste Florian nur weitermachen. Er müsste ihm nicht mal ins Gesicht gucken dabei, weil eine alte, schrottige Schuppentür zwischen ihnen ist. 

Aber die Worte bleiben ihm quer im Mund stecken. Wie soll er sie rausbringen? Er kann ja nicht einmal erahnen, wie sein Vater reagieren wird. Er durchsucht sein Gehirn nach Anekdoten, die irgendwie andeuten, wie der Mann zu dem ganzen LGTBQ-Gedöns steht.  
Alles, was er findet, ist die Erzählung aus jungen Jahren, von diesem Typen, der seinen Vater auf der Straße angesprochen hat, ob er Feuer hat und der ihm das Feuerzeug mit einem sanften Streicheln über den Handteller zurückgab und dabei _so griente_. Florian findet dort auch die Worte, die der Geschichte folgten: _“Von mir aus können die machen, was sie wollen, solange die mich in Ruhe lassen.“_.  
Er presst die Kiefer aufeinander. 

„Wie geht’s dir so?“, bringt er stattdessen heraus und federt die Stöße ab, als sein Vater zwei Nägel ins Holz schlägt. 

Er kann geradezu hören, wie der Mann mit den Schultern zuckt.  
„Wie soll's mir schon gehen?“, brummt er. „Jeht allet immer so weiter.“ Er hantiert mit Werkzeugen herum, dann erklingt das Probesurren des Akkuschraubers.  
„War'n neulich mit der Brigade bowlen. Mit den Elektrofritzen.“ 

„Wat für Elektrofritzen?“ 

„Na, die Firma nebenan. Man hat sich so'n bisschen anjefreundet. Jedenfalls ham' wa die plattjemacht. Aber wat willste erwarten von Typen, die den janzen Tach nüscht anderet machen als Spannungen messen.“ 

Sirrend und knirschend fressen sich die Schrauben ins Holz. Florian drückt brav weiter. Dafür reicht eine Hand. Mit der anderen holt er das Handy aus der Tasche und prüft das Display. Noch keine Nachricht von Frodo. Bei dem läuft der Wir-sagen-es-unseren-Familien-Tag anscheinend auch nicht so doll. 

„Versteh' ick nich'“, sagt er dann. 

„Ach, det sind so'ne Spezies“, erwidert sein Vater. Die arbeiten hauptsächlich mit anderen Firmen zusammen, wenn's um Starkstrom jeht. Du müsstest mal die Jeräte sehen, mit denen die so arbeiten, mein lieber Scholli. Technik vom Feinsten! Die messen dir halt auch die Spannung in den Strommasten uf'm Acker durch. Aber bowlen können die nich'.“ 

Das war's. Mit diesen thematischen Abwegen kriegt Florian das Gespräch niemals zurück auf das, was er eigentlich sagen möchte. Er gibt sich innerlich seufzend geschlagen. Soll Frodo ihn ruhig wieder einen Angsthasen nennen, aber vielleicht kann er, Florian, ja im Zweifelsfalls damit leben, dass er für seine Eltern für immer im metaphorischen Schrank stehenbleibt und sich von den genauso metaphorischen Motten zerfressen lässt. 

„So, fertig“, verkündet sein Vater auf der anderen Seite der Tür. „Danke!“ 

Er greift nach der Klinke und schiebt Tür zu. Diesmal schlägt sie nicht mehr gegen die Kante der Schuppenschwelle, sondern gleitet geschmeidig ins Schloss.  
„Wunderschön“, freut er sich. 

Florian bekommt das nur am Rande mit, denn er hat sie Erzählungen seines Vater gerade noch einmal Revue passieren lassen. Und Scheiße, ihm kommt gerade eine Idee. Eine vielleicht richtig geile Idee. 

„Wie war das nochmal mit den Elektrofritzen?“, will er wissen. „Kannst mir von denen mal die Adresse oder den Namen aufschreiben?“ 

~

Beim Auswerten des Wir-sagen-es-unseren-Familien-Tages am Abend kommt heraus, dass Frodo sich bei seinem Stiefvater auch nicht getraut hat.  
Wenigstens in der Hinsicht haben sie Gleichstand. 

~

„Wir machen dit einfach mit stupider Gewöhnungstherapie!“, sagt Frodo und macht eine sehr entschlossene Geste mit den Händen. 

Vor ihm sitzt Jako auf einem Stuhl, hat die Arme verschränkt und müde die Stirn in Falten gelegt. 

Es ist dieser Moment, in dem Florian dazukommt. Felix ist nicht da. Nur Andre ist mit ihm Raum und klimpert nickend zum Takt auf der Tastatur eines Synthesizers herum. Auf dem Laptop darüber bildet sich die Melodie als hellgelbe Linie nach. 

Florian stellt ihm ein Red Bull auf das Ende des Keyboards. 

Andre sieht auf und zieht sich seinen Kopfhörer vom Ohr.  
„Was schleppst du uns denn da an?!“, will er pikiert wissen. „Wolltest du nich' Kaffee holen?“ 

„Sorry“, erwidert Florian schulternzuckend. „Kaffee geht nich', der triggert immer Grundsatzdiskussionen.“ 

„Häh?“, sagt Andre. 

„Erklär ich dir ein ander' Mal. Wie sieht's aus bei den beiden?“ 

Er folgt Florians Fingerzeig in die Mitte des Raumes, in der Jako jetzt schweigend Frodo anstarrt und aussieht, als würde ihm gleich der Kopf explodieren. 

„Nich' so pralle, würd' ich sagen“, kommentiert Andre unnötigerweise. „Aber weiß nich', ich hör da nich' so genau hin.“ 

Florian dreht sich um.  
„Was für 'ne Gewöhnungstherapie?“, will er wissen. 

„Ich denke Jako einfach stundenlang irgendwelche super langweilige, eintönige Scheiße vor“, sagt Frodo. 

„Okay? Und dit soll helfen?“

„Na klar.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Was hast du damals mit mir gemacht? Du hast mir die Handschuhe verpasst und dann haben wir stupide „Fass das mal an, oh, guck mal, is' gar nich' kaputtgegangen“ geübt. Also: Sicheres Umfeld schaffen und Angst rausnehmen. Genau das machen wir jetzt hier ooch. Mich kennt Jako und er hat früher schon gesagt, dass er die meiste Zeit, wenn ick rede, eh nich' zuhört, also machen wir jetzt genau das, bis er lernt, wie er seine tolle, neue Superkraft kontrolliert. Easy!“ 

Jako sieht nicht gerade so aus, als würde er das so _easy_ finden. 

Florian hingegen findet die Idee zumindest nicht ganz scheiße. Es ist ein besserer Ansatz als einfach nur Angst haben und die Gedanken aller Menschen um sich herum mit lauter Musik aus Kopfhörern zu betäuben, so wie Jako es nach eigenen Erzählungen vorher probiert hat.  
Doch jetzt sitzt er hier und versucht es zumindest, und das ist schon mal ein Anfang. Außerdem hat er seine teuren Kopfhörer ja kaputtgemacht. 

Auf der anderen Seite denkt Florian daran, wie anders das ist, was Jako da hat. Seine Fähigkeit ist passiver, invasiver. Wo Frodo Angst hatte, etwas Falsches zu tun, stellt sich ihm diese Frage erst gar nicht. Er muss nicht lernen, seine Hände zu kontrollieren, sondern wie er sich metaphorisch die Ohren zuhalten kann. Für einen Musiker muss das mehr als furchtbar sein. 

Jako wendet ihm den Kopf zu, sieht ihn eindringlich an und seine Mundwinkel zucken. _Ganz genau_ , sagt sein Blick. 

Okay. Das wird noch eine Weile dauern, ehe Florian sich daran gewöhnt. 

„Habt ihr denn die Ausmaße schon geklärt?“, fragt er jetzt laut. „Wenn man weiß, wie es funktioniert, ist das schon mal was wert.“ 

„Haben wir“, sagt Frodo nickend und sieht Jako mit vielsagendem Blick an. Und Jakob seufzt schwer. 

„Am Anfang war's nur möglich, wenn ich jemanden dabei angefasst hab“, sagt er rauh. „So kam's raus. Ich hatte den Arm um Felix gelegt und auf einmal hab ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört.“ 

Er pausiert und presst die Lippen aufeinander. 

„So hab ich damals mitgekriegt, wie dieser Markus so drauf ist. So hab ich das mit euch beiden mitgeschnitten.“ 

Florian blinzelt ihn an und dann versetzt ihn sein Gedächtnis zurück in den Tag, an dem Jako und er zur Charité gefahren sind. Er spult das Zigaretten- und Kaffeegespräch im Auto zurück, landet in der Sequenz, in der er Markus um ein Haar am Schlafittchen gepackt hat. Die Erinnerung von Jakos Hand an seiner geistert ihm durch den Kopf. Richtig. Jakos Hand, die ihn zurückgezogen hat, die ihn bis runter zum Erdgeschoss gehalten hat. Markus, der Jako geschubst hat. 

Verdammte Axt.  
Jako, der unfreiwillige Spion. Jako, der schlechte Witze während der Party gemacht hat. Jako, der dachte, er würde langsam verrückt werden. 

Florian wünschte, all das hier wäre schon viel früher rausgekommen. 

„Hätte keinen großen Unterschied gemacht“, antwortet Jako auf seinen Gedanken schulterzuckend. Frodo guckt kurz verwirrt. 

„Jedenfalls ist es mit der Zeit mehr geworden. Irgendwann konnte ich zuhören ohne jemanden berühren zu müssen. Dann habe ich nicht nur Leute denken hören, die direkt neben mir saßen oder standen, sondern auch diejenigen, die im Bus ganz hinten saßen. Ich hab Felix _durchs Telefon_ denken hören.“

Er pausiert und sieht hinab auf seine Finger, blinzelnd, versunken. 

„Ein Mensch sollte all das nich' hören“, murmelt er. „Gedanken sollten nur dem Menschen gehören, der sie denkt. Ich sollte nich' wissen, dass der Typ in der Bahn neben mir an Selbstmord denkt. Oder dass das Mädchen vor mir an der Kasse Pläne schmiedet, wie sie ihrer Klassenkameradin am besten das Leben zur Hölle macht. Oder was meine engsten Freunde über sich denken.“  
Er fährt sich über die zusammengebundenen Haare, tastet den Dutt über seinem Nacken nach, aus dem die Haarspitzen sprießen, als würde er sich selbst beruhigen wollen.  
„Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wie viele Menschen sich selbst abgrundtief hassen? Das is' scheiße deprimierend, Mann.“ 

Für eine kleine Weile sagt niemand etwas. Nur das Klappern der Tasten unter Andres Fingern ist zu hören – zumindest für Florian – und er wünscht sich kurz, dass Andre die Kopfhörer aus dem Synthie ziehen würde, damit es statt Klappern auch für sie Musik wird. 

Es ist Frodo, der als erstes wieder etwas sagt.  
„Wenn ich was gelernt hab an diesem ganzen übernatürlichen Blödsinn“, setzt er an. „Dann isses die Tatsache, dass es nich' nur Kacke is'. Guck mal, ich hab damit angefangen, dass ich alles nur kaputtgemacht hab und Flo echt wehgetan hab. Aber ich kann auch Handys aufladen, E-Gitarre spielen oder meinen Herd benutzen ohne meine Stromrechnung zu belasten. Ich könnte rein theoretisch kurzzeitig ein halbes Kraftwerk ersetzen, wenn man mich ließe.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab auch schon Paul davor bewahrt, sich 'nen Schlag zu holen, weil er die Sicherungen nich' umgelegt hat und ich hab gegen elektrische Kuhweidezäune gepinkelt!“

Er grinst triumphierend. Oh ja, erinnert sich Florian, dieser unsinnige Punkt auf Frodos _Bucket List_ , den er im Sommer endlich abgehakt hat. 

„Und genau so isses mit dir doch auch. Wenn du weißt, dass sich jemand umbringen will, kannst du ihm vielleicht helfen, sich selbst Hilfe zu holen. Wenn du zufällig hörst, dass jemand was Illegales vorhat, kannst du zumindest versuchen zu intervenieren. Und Mann, Leute denken doch auch schöne Sachen! Oder?“ 

Das letzte Wort kommt zerbrechlicher heraus als Frodo es vermutlich geplant hat. Der alte Optimist. 

Jako legt abwägend den Kopf zur Seite, windet sich ein bisschen, ehe er zugibt;  
„Ja... na klar, das schon.“ 

Ein Lächeln huscht über Frodo Gesicht, erleichtert, aber auch zufrieden. Er hat es geschafft, endlich einen winzigen, positiven Aspekt zu finden und ihn in Jakos überbordende Angst zu legen wie einen Samen in einen Blumentopf. Er spricht das „Na siehste“ nicht aus, aber Florian weiß einfach, dass er es denkt und dass das ausreicht. 

„Ich weiß, dass das alles _suckt_ , Jako“, sagt er dann. „Ich _weiß_ das. Du redest hier mit dem Typen, der in 'nem Umspannwerk explodiert is'. Aber du weißt, du kannst mich jederzeit anrufen, oder? Wenn du reden musst oder wenn du deinen Frust einfach nur rausbrüllen willst, ich werd' immer da sein. Okay? Auch nachts um drei.“ 

„Definitiv“, wirft Florian von der Seite ein. „Er lässt sein Telefon häufig genug auf Vibration.“ 

Und dann passiert es: Er bekommt einen Blick aus zwei Augenpaaren und mit halb erhobenen Brauen – die geballte FroJar-Einigkeit, die ihm sagt _Könntest du bitte mal die Klappe halten? We're having a moment here._  
Er würde nicht sagen, dass er das vermisst hat, aber es beschert ihm dennoch eine kleine Nostalgiegänsehaut. 

Er hebt übertrieben die Hände in einer sich ergebenden Geste und dreht sich um. 

~

„Drei Wochen“, stellt Frodo fest. 

Er hat das Kalenderblatt in Florians Küche verspätet auf November umgedreht und tippt mit dem Zeigefinger lautlos zählend die Tage ab. 

„Mehr als drei Wochen.“ 

„Was?“, will Florian wissen, während er den Geschirrspüler einräumt. 

„Seit der Geschichte mit den Sicherungen“, erwidert Frodo. „Seit _irgendwas_.“

Florian hält inne. Die Hoffnung in der Stimme seines Freundes bereitet ihm ein bisschen Unbehagen. 

„Dit muss nüscht heißen“, sagt er vorsichtig.

„Du oller Pessimist“, erwidert Frodo, tritt neben ihn, fasst ihn am Arm und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Schläfe. „Vielleicht ja doch!“ 

Florian behält seine Gedanken darauf hin für sich.  
Es ist nicht so, dass er Frodo nicht verstehen kann. Auch er wünscht sich ein bisschen Normalität zurück zwischen dem, was sie ihren Job nennen, zwischen Frodos elektrischen Eskapaden, Jakos übersinnlichem Gehör. Er wünscht sich, dass er endlich seinen inneren, unruhigen Radar abschalten kann, der stetig im Hintergrund läuft und darauf wartet, dass im nächsten Augenblick irgendeine Katastrophe losgeht. 

Frodo ist der Meinung, dass sie Markus so totgelangweilt haben, dass er von selbst aufgegeben hat. Wie gedacht, er ist von ihnen beiden der Optimist, doch Florian weiß, dass Optimisten im Leben am wenigsten Recht bekommen. 

~

Der November nimmt sie ganz ein, wird unerbittlich kühl und dunkel. Die Tage nehmen Fahrt auf mit der Hochphase an Vorbereitungen für _Loot für die Welt_. Im Büro rückt man damit enger zusammen. Florian dreht für so viele Projekte gleichzeitig, sitzt in Meetings mit Journalisten und den gemeinnützigen Organisationen, für die sie dieses Jahr Spenden sammeln, schreibt den ganzen Tag mit Helfern und Freunden hin und her, fährt durch Warenhäuser und Baumärkte und Technikverleihe.

Es gibt Tage, an denen er Frodo erst abends im Bett wiedertrifft und Abende, an denen sie todmüde fünf Minuten aneinanderliegen, bevor sie wieder auseinanderrollen und einschlafen. 

Wie Frodo es schafft, zwischendurch eine Mutantenselbsthilfegruppe mit Jako und seine Band weiterzuführen, ist Florian ein echtes Rätsel. Jakob kriegt ihn häufiger zu Gesicht als er und manchmal kommt Frodo nicht einmal dazu, zu erzählen, wie es so läuft. 

Die Idee, Fewjar zurück zu _Loot für die Welt_ zu holen, kommt ihnen, als es schon zu spät ist. Es ist schon längst alles durchgeplant, alle Slots sind voll.  
„Das is' schon okay“, sagt Jako dazu, als er im Büro vorbeischaut, um sich mit Frodo zu treffen. „Wirklich einsatzfähig bin ich sowieso gerade nich'.“ 

Später wird Frodo Florian erzählen, dass das totaler Quatsch ist. Dass Jako einfach auch so ein Angsthase ist. Dass dessen Fähigkeiten weiterwachsen, dass da vielleicht mehr drin ist als bei ihm selbst. Dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob man Kugelblitze formt, die ohnehin nur gefährlich sind oder ob man in den Kopf eines anderen Menschen hineinhorchen kann.  
Es ist nachts und Momente vorm Wegpennen, wenn er all das sagt, aber es bleibt Florian im Kopf hängen. Wie sehr sein Freund bedauert, dass das, was er kann, im Grunde so destruktiv ist. Wie neben der elektrischen Angeberei da noch immer Scham ist. 

Jako, begreift Florian, ändert alles. Er macht Frodo zu einem _Prototypen_ ; er zeigt, was alles möglich wäre. War es in X-Men nicht auch so? Wen interessiert Wolverine, wenn es Nightcrawler oder Mystique gibt? 

Ein paar Tage vor der Spendenaktion sieht Florian durch Zufall, wie Frodo an seinem PC etwas über künstlich erzeugte Blitze während eines Gewitters liest. Er sieht zu langsam wieder weg, denn Frodo fängt seinen Blick und guckt leicht beschämt, schief grinsend.  
„Ick dachte, dass man vielleicht ein Gewitter _heraufbeschwören_ könnte“, sagt er kleinlaut. „Es hat sein Monaten nich' geregnet. Aber die Forscher haben's bisher immer nur andersrum gemacht. Die Blitze kann ich ja. Aber keene Regenwolken.“ 

„Selbst wenn das ginge“, erwidert Florian. „Du weißt, dass es ja doch nich' drin is, oder?“ 

Natürlich weiß Frodo das. Übernatürliche Kräfte kommen einer Illusion gleich, wenn man Angst haben muss, dass man dafür wieder einkassiert wird.  
Markus und Jako haben ihn aus der mühselig erreichten Balance gerissen. Je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto stärker spürt Florian das jetzt. 

Und dann spielt das alles überhaupt keine Rolle mehr, weil sie sich alle gemeinsam in _Loot für die Welt_ stürzen. Das ist das Schöne daran – dieses Projekt verlangt einem alles ab, doch zugleich stellt es für knapp zwei Tage auch alle anderen Sorgen in den Hintergrund. Es ist, als würde man trotz aller Anstrengungen im Rampenlicht ein wenig Luft holen können. 

Florian liebt die Rituale. Er meckert zwar übertrieben, als Frodo am Morgen vor Beginn des Streams stundenlang das Bad besetzt, weil er sich traditionell die Haare blondiert, aber im Stillen genießt er es. Er hilft seinem Freund beim Auftragen des Mittels und danach beim Verteilen der Silbertönung und dabei entsteht ein winziger Augenblick, in dem sie aneinander innehalten – er hinter Frodo, dem die Haare feucht und mit hellblauer Tönung gegen den Kopf glitschen –, in dem sie sich im Badspiegel betrachten und in dem Florian Frodo einen Kuss gegen den Nacken drückt. 

Florian liebt, dass jedes Jahr dieselben wundervollen Gäste kommen – und dazu noch neue, die genauso wundervoll sind. Er liebt die Traditionen, all diese Dinge, welche die Nostalgiesierung dadurch verhindern, dass man sie am Leben erhält. Die Begrüßungsrunden, Robins Labercouch im Community-Stream, der obligatorische Menschen- und Hundebesuch durch das Tierheim Berlin, das nächtliche Werwolfspiel, müde Augen, zwischendurch eine halbe Pizza inhalieren, um schnell weiterzumachen, im Hintergrund panisch Organisationspannen ausbügeln und zu guter Letzt tanzend dem Endspendenstand entgegenfiebern. 

Er stürzt sich in all das mit Haut und Haaren und es tut gut. Es ist das normalste Wochenende der Unnormalität seit langem. 

Als es hinterher ans Aufräumen und Nachfassen geht und Florian sich langsam mit den anderen aus der Lawine an Arbeit wieder emporbuddelt, surrt in seinen Gliedern zufriedene Erschöpfung. 

Erschöpfung und ein...anderes gutes Gefühl.  
Das ist nichts Falsches. Auf der Welle von solch einem High zu surfen tut nun einmal Dinge mit einem.  
Wenn er Frodos Blicke zwischen der Arbeit, wenn sie sich zufällig mal ansehen, richtig einschätzt, bekommt er eine Ahnung, dass er nicht der einzige ist. 

Es ist jetzt fast eine Woche her, dass sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht haben als nebeneinander einzupennen, auf dem Gang aneinander vorbeizuhetzen oder sich vor einer Kamera ein Highfive zu geben. And it shows. 

Denn obwohl alle Bescheid wissen, bereitet Florian der Gedanke, mehr als eine flüchtige Umarmung vor _Zeugen_ auszutauschen, noch immer dieses merkwürdige Zusammenziehen seiner Eingeweiden. Nur, weil sie es wissen, muss er es ihnen nicht gleich ins Gesicht drücken.  
Die Worte seines Vaters hallen ihm im Kopf zu sehr nach. 

Und doch fühlt er sich innerlich diesem zu Dank verpflichtet, denn sein Vater hat ihm diese Idee in den Kopf gesetzt; diesen kleinen, aber hoffentlich hilfreichen Gedanken. 

Der November neigt sich bereits dem Ende zu, als er endlich dazu kommt, dieser Idee nachzugehen. 

~

Es ist Sonntag und sie sind gerade mit dem Frühstück bei ihm zu Hause fertig, als er aufsteht, aus seinem Abstellraum den schwarzgelben Kasten holt und ihn zunächst wortlos auf den Küchentisch legt, den Frodo gerade abräumt. Buchgroß ist er und er mutet wie ein zu riesig geratener Taschenrechner an mit seinen vielen Tasten. Frodo, der sich gerade mit einem Tee wieder an den Tisch niederlässt, guckt das Gerät blinzelnd an und dann wieder hoch zu Florian.  
„Okay?“, murmelt er und wartet, bis sein Freund sich ihm gegenüber wieder setzt.  
„Was'n das?“ 

„Ein Netz- und Stromversorgungsanalysator“, erwidert Florian.  
Frodos Augenbrauen heben sich in die Stirn, dann ziehen sie sich zusammen. Er nimmt das Ding an seinem Halteriemen links auf und dreht es in den Händen.  
„Lass es nich' fallen“, sagt Florian vorsichtig. „Du gloobst gar nich', wie teuer das Teil is'.“ 

„Wie teuer?“ 

„Okay, ich korrigier' mich: Du _willst nich' wissen_ , wie teuer das Teil is'. Ich hab's auch nur gemietet.“ 

Zu einem verhältnismäßigen Spottpreis, weil die _Elektrofritzen_ seinen Vater anscheinend sehr mögen und weil einer davon mal seinen Kanalnamen auf Youtube gesehen hat. Da soll noch einer sagen, Bekanntheit wäre nicht förderlich. 

Frodo legt den Analysator jetzt wieder auf den Tisch, als wäre das Gerät gleich explodieren. Er sieht sehr irritiert aus. 

„Ich hab das Manual noch nich' wirklich gelesen“, Florian. „Aber von dem, was ich mir hab erklären lassen, kannst du damit 'ne Menge machen. In Echtzeit Spannung messen natürlich, aufzeichnen und – das is' der Clou – einen Warnton einstellen, wenn 'ne gewisse Spannung überschritten wird.“ 

„Das is' ja alles ganz cool und so“, entgegnet Frodo und sieht ihn mit einer gewissen Art Habachtstellung an, die Florian von ihm nicht gewöhnt ist. „Und wofür das alles?“ 

Florian beugt sich vor und er möchte seine Message in einem lässigen Spruch verpacken. Aber die Stimmung dafür mag nicht so richtig aufkommen, wenn man einen Spannungsmesser zwischen sich liegen hat. 

„Na ja...“, murmelt er, drucksender als er möchte; „Ick dachte, das Teil hilft uns bei deiner Elektroangst wenn wir...“ Er macht eine unbeholfene Handbewegung, die nichts und alles ausdrückt. 

Frodo guckt ihn mit großen Augen an. Okay, _entsetzt_ war nicht der Ausdruck, den Florian sich erhofft hat. Er hatte sich eher _erleichtert_ oder _ekstatisch erfreut_ erhofft. 

„Nur, damit ich das richtig verstehe“, setzt Frodo jetzt an und seine Stimme wird schneidend; „Du willst mich beim Sex an ein Gerät anschließen.“ 

Es ist sein Tonfall, der Florian dazu bringt, sich im Stuhl wieder zurückzulehnen und zu versuchen, seine Worte mit mehr Bedacht zu wählen. Dinge, die er normalerweise nicht tut.  
„Ich... dachte, das wäre zumindest 'ne Idee“, sagt er. „Zum Ausprobieren. Und um dir die Angst davor zu nehmen. Wir könnten da irgendwas einstellen, was noch ungefährlich wäre, keine Ahnung, 70 Volt oder was auch immer und wenn der Spannungsmesser piept –“

Er bricht seine Rede ab, als er bemerkt, wie Frodo sich mit den Händen frustriert über das Gesicht fährt und zur Seite auf die Küchenuhr sieht, als wollte er gleich sagen, dass er dringend nach Hause muss. 

„Was denn?!“, ruft Florian jetzt, denn es ist, als würde Frodo Frust zu ihm herüberwabern. Er kann sich ihm nicht entziehen. „Gefällt dir nich'?“

„Flo.“  
Frodo beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Er betrachtet den schwarzgelben Kasten auf dem Tisch wie ein ekelhaftes Insekt. „So einfach is' das nich'. Ich hab...“ Er holt tief Luft und fährt sich durch die strohblonden Haare. „Ich hab einfach nur keene tollen Assoziationen dazu, an Geräte gekabelt zu werden.“  
Sein Blick wandert zur Florian zurück und jetzt sieht er zerknirscht und müde aus.  
„Ich hab mir geschwor'n, dass ich sowas nie wieder mit mir machen lasse. Nich' für irgendwelche Experimente.“ 

„Aber das is' doch was völlig anderes hier“, protestiert Florian. „Das da“, er zeigt auf den Analysator; „Is'n harmloses Gerät, das dir nichts tun kann! Und ich bin weder die Schneider noch Markus! Frodo, ich will doch nur, dass du keene Angst mehr vor dir selbst haben musst!“

„Ich weiß!“, ruft Frodo und es ist so laut, so übertrieben laut, dass Florian fast erschreckt. Er seufzt wieder. Fahrig ist er, springt vom Stuhl auf, tigert zur Spüle herüber.  
„Ich weiß das“, wiederholt er nun in normaler Lautstärke. 

„Okay“, erwidert Florian. Verständnislos, zugegeben. „Was is' denn dann dein Problem damit?“ 

„Du weeßt nich', wie dit is'!“  
Frodo lehnt sich mit dem Hintern gegen die Spüle, umfasst mit den Händen die Kante der Arbeitsplatte, als müsste er sich daran festhalten.  
„Du weißt nich', wie das is', wenn man so komplett ausgeliefert is'. Wenn Leute dir tagtäglich Geräte anschließen, die irgendwelche Aktionspotenzialkurven aufzeichnen oder piepen oder was auch immer, ohne dass man dir erklärt, was genau man da mit dir macht. Wenn dir Leute dauernd Blut für irgendwas abzapfen oder dir irgendwelche Mittel spritzen, von denen du nich' weißt, was die mit dir machen und du einfach hoffst, dass du gegen nix davon allergisch bist. Wenn diese Leute sich über dich beugen und nich' mit dir reden, sondern nur miteinander, als wärst du 'ne verdammte Laborratte.“ 

Florian schluckt. Was auch immer er gerade sagen wollte, er hat es schon längst wieder vergessen. 

„Ich hatte 'ne scheiß Panikattacke bei 'nem MRT“, sagt Frodo spröde. „Ich hab das alles nich' mehr ausgehalten und dann hab ich mich gewehrt. Nur dieses eine Mal. Und das einzige, was danach passiert is', war, dass die Schneider mich gefragt hat 'Wissen Sie, was ein Kernspintomograph kostet'.“ Er äfft die Ärztin nach. „Ich weiß, das is' alles vielleicht überhaupt nich' schlimm, aber _für mich_ war's schlimm! Und jetzt kommst du und willst dasselbe machen!“ 

„Frodo“, sagt Florian. Er hat eine Hand beschwichtigend erhoben. „Ich will nich' dasselbe machen!“

Es ist, als habe er Pandoras Büchse geöffnet. All diese Dinge fliegen ihm nun hier um die Ohren. Ja, er hat gewusst, dass Frodos Klinikepisode nicht direkt _fun and games_ war. Aber hiermit hat er nicht gerechnet.

„Aber woher sollte ich das auch wissen?“, fährt er fort. „Du hast nie was erzählt. Nich' seit dem Tag im Haus meiner Eltern, und selbst da hast du nur Andeutungen gemacht.“ 

„Was soll ich denn ooch erzählen?!“, ruft Frodo. „'Hey Flo, lass mich die Stimmung killen, indem ich dir all den Scheiß erzähle, den die Arschlöcher da mit mir angestellt haben und der eigentlich gar nich' so schlimm war, aber von dem ich immer noch Alpträume habe'?“ 

Und mit einem Mal sind die Momente wieder ganz nah, als hätte Frodo eine alte VHS-Kassette in seinem Kopf angeschaltet, die sich jetzt in krisseligen Bildern vor seinem geistigen Augen abspielt. Frodo, den er zufällig in der Charité trifft. Frodo mit seinem grauen Gesicht und den dunklen Augenringen, der ihn flehend ansieht. Frodo, vollgestopft mit Drogen, der nur in Zeitlupe blinzeln und fast gar nicht laufen kann. Es ist egal, wie oft er wiederholt, dass das alles eigentlich _gar nicht so schlimm war_. Denn doch – das war es offensichtlich. 

Florian betrachtet diesen Frodo und dann spürt er die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein springen. Um ein Haar meint er, das _Klick_ zu hören, dass es in ihm macht. 

„Das hat was damit zu tun, was da passiert is', oder?“ 

„Was?“, fragt Frodo. 

„Deine Angst, beim Sex auszurasten.“ 

Für einen sehr kurzen Moment steht die Luft zwischen ihnen. In diesem Moment sieht Florian das Entsetzen im Gesicht seines Freundes, und wie es einem anderen Ausdruck weicht, der bleibt: Scham. 

Jetzt ergibt die Sache endlich Sinn. Warum Frodo sich in allen Lebenslagen perfekt unter Kontrolle hat, nur eben, wie er glaubt, nicht in dieser. Und während er sich innerlich noch so halb darüber freut, dass ihm endlich das fehlende Puzzleteil begegnet ist, kriecht ihm das Grauen den Nacken empor.  
„Scheiße“, haucht er. „Ich hab Recht, oder? Frodo, _was_ is' da passiert?“ 

Aber Frodo weicht seinem Blick aus. Natürlich tut er das – Florian wäre an seiner Stelle schon längst aus dieser Situation geflüchtet. 

„Du hast gesagt“, murmelt Florian und er muss sich Mühe geben, dass ihm die Stimme nicht vor Zorn auf all die Wichser von vor einem Jahr wegbricht; „Du hast gesagt... Frodo, was haben die mit dir gemacht?“ 

„Nich' das, was du jetzt denkst, Flo!“, presst Frodo heraus. Schamesröte wandert in seine Wangen – etwas, das Florian so noch nicht häufig bei ihm gesehen hat. 

„Wat soll ick denn sonst denken?!“, ruft Florian verzweifelt. „Du musst mir auch nix weiter sagen, das is' vollkommen okay! Aber sag mir wenigstens, wer, damit ich weiß, wen ich demnächst mit 'ner fucking Gartenschere kastrieren werde.“ 

„Niemand!“, bricht es aus Frodo heraus. „Es war meine eigene Schuld, okay!“ 

Florian steht jetzt auf und geht behutsam auf ihn zu. Es ist eine gewagte Sache, weil die Körpersprache seines Freundes eine Spannung zum Zerreißen spricht. Keine elektrische, nein, das nicht, aber die amplifizierte Art der Spannung, unter der Frodo und er selbst schon seit Monaten stehen, die sich nie gelöst hat. Ein Schritt zuviel und Frodo rennt ihm vielleicht wieder weg. 

„Ich weiß genau, ich sprech' grad' in richtig üblen Klischees“, sagt Florian. „Aber glaub mir, was auch immer passiert is', war sicher _nich'_ deine Schuld!“ 

Er bleibt kurz stehen und sieht dabei zu, wie Frodo langsam die Gesichtszüge entgleiten und er sie nur mühsam zurückzieht, wo sie vermeintlich hingehören. Was bleibt, ist eine unglückliche Grimasse.  
„Ich hab nich' gelogen, Flo!“, sagt er, die Stimme hell und hoch vor Scham. „Die haben mich beim Wichsen erwischt und dabei isses passiert!“ 

Stille. Florian blinzelt. Die Küchenuhr tickt weiter. 

„...Was?“ 

„Ja“, murrt Frodo und sein Kopf ist jetzt hochrot. „Ick bin den Langweiligskeitstod gestorben da drin. Wenn man nicht in irgendwelchen Geräten hing, wurde man sich in seinem _Krankenzimmer_ selbst überlassen. Du weißt ja, was man halt manchmal macht, wenn einem langweilig is'. Ich dachte halt 'Fuck it'. Und dann isses mir irgendwie _ausgerutscht_ als ich gekommen bin. Ich weiß nur noch, dass das ganze Zimmer hell war und dass Leuchtstoffröhren draußen auf'm gesamten Gang durchgebrannt sind. Und im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Leute sind auf mich zugerannt und haben mich gesehen mit meinem...“ Er atmet hörbar aus. „So. Jetzt weißte Bescheid. Du kannst jetzt lachen.“ 

Im Normalfall würde Florian lachen. Denn die ganze Geschichte entbehrt nicht einer gewissen bizarren Situationskomik. Er liebt Frodos Rotznäsigkeit, er liebt wie entsetzt die ganzen Idioten gewesen sein müssen. Und dann denkt er daran, wie schlimm das gewesen sein muss, in so einer verletzlichen Pose zur Rede gestellt zu werden, in einer Situation, in der man sich den anderen Menschen ohnehin schon ausgeliefert fühlt. 

„Ich lach nich'“, sagt er. 

„Echt nich'? Ich dachte, du würdest.“ Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern und guckt betont überall hin, nur nicht in das Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„War jedenfalls 'ne Heidenaufregung. Die Scheiße is' sogar in meiner Akte gelandet und alle haben mich hinter so _angeguckt_. Nich' mal die Schneider war um 'nen Kommentar verlegen, ey.“ 

„Wieso, wat hatte die denn da zu melden?“ 

„Die meinte, dass es dann wohl war mit _sexueller Aktivität_. Und dass es eigentlich ganz klar wäre, dass man in so'ner Situation nie wirklich die Kontrolle darüber haben wird.“ 

„Und das glaubst du ihr?“ 

Wieder ein Schulternzucken; „Wie gesagt, ich hatte nich' so Bock auf Experimente dahingehend. Ich war ehrlich gesagt damals schon echt _thrilled_ bei dem, was wir in deinem Kinderzimmerbett gemacht haben. Weil das heißt, dass ich wenigstens jemand anderem was Gutes tun kann. Das war schon mehr, als ich gedacht hab.“ 

Jetzt sieht er Florian endlich wieder an. Er grinst traurig und lässt es zu, dass Florian ihn in seine Arme zieht. 

„Bist du sauer, weil ich's nich' erzählt habe?“ Seine Stimme geht gedämpft gegen Florians Schulter.  
„Quatsch“, sagt Florian. „Ich bin eher froh, dass du's jetzt getan hast.“ 

Er hat Frodo wahrscheinlich noch nie so vorsichtig gehalten. So lange. Fast erwartet er, dass sein Freund ihn anknurrt, dass er ihn jetzt nicht wie ein rohes Ei behandeln soll, doch das passiert nicht. Das lang gehegte Geheimnis und seine Aussprache scheinen Frodo erschöpft zu haben. Er schmiegt sich an ihn und sein Florian zugewandtes rotes Ohr ist warm an dessen Hals. 

„Tut mir leid, das mit dem Spannungsmesser“, nuschelt Florian. „Ich hätt' vorher mit dir drüber reden sollen.“ 

Er weiß nicht, wieso solche Gespräche in letzter Zeit immer damit enden, dass er sich entschuldigt. Baut er etwa so häufig Scheiße?  
Aber wenn er in den letzten Wochen eines gelernt hat, dann ist es, dass sich entschuldigen anscheinend wirklich hilft. Und dass es auch nicht mehr so schwer ist.  
„Ick bring dit Teil wieder zurück und wir vergessen die Sache, okay?“ 

Frodo schiebt ihn sachte von sich weg. Die Schamesröte ist jetzt nur noch in seinen Ohrenspitzen, was einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu den nun sehr hellen Haaren ergibt. Er sieht nicht mehr ganz so zerstört aus, zum Glück, und sein Blick wandert über Florians Schulter auf den Analysator auf dem Küchentisch. 

„Nee“, murmelt er halb stimmlos. „Nur weil ich offensichtlich bekloppt bin, heißt dit ja nichts. Eigentlich...isses ja keine schlechte Idee.“ 

Florian lässt ihm den Raum zum Nachdenken. Das weiß er inzwischen – dass Frodo eben doch manchmal Zeit braucht, um einen Gedanken innerlich auszuformulieren. 

„Wie lange hast du's ausgeliehen?“ 

Er schmunzelt leicht;  
„Mach dir darum mal keenen Kopp. Ick bin da über Vitamin B drangekommen. Lass dir Zeit und schlaf drüber. Und zur Not organisiere ich halt nochmal so'n Ding. Okay?“

Frodo reißt den Blick von dem Gerät los.  
„Okay“, sagt er und er klingt zugleich hoffnungsvoll und resigniert. 

Florian startet ein paar Versuche, ihm letzteres wegzuküssen. Keine Ahnung, ob es funktioniert. 

~

Die Tage werden kürzer und düster. Eigentlich ist das alles so gar nichts Florians Ding.  
Trotzdem ist seine Stimmung so heiter wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte er eine imaginäre To-Do-Liste von Problemen abgearbeitet, die noch vor Monaten schier unüberwindbar gewirkt haben.

Zwischen dem Florian im Frühsommer und dem jetzigen liegen Welten. Wer hätte das gedacht? Man kann Beziehungen anscheinend tatsächlich verbessern, indem man miteinander redet.  
Der absolute Shit. 

Nur eine Sache klebt da noch in seinem Hinterkopf.  
Weihnachten nähert sich mit schnellen Schritten. Die Tage sind nun bereits schon so kalt, dass man morgens das Auto freikratzen muss. 

„Wir müssen nüscht machen mit Weihnachten“, hat Frodo dazu gesagt. „Jeder hängt bei seiner Familie rum und gut is'. Ick mach mir eh nich' so viel daraus.“

Florian schon. Er hat mit dem Geschenkekaufen wie immer schon im August angefangen. Es ist ihm egal, ob Frodo ihn dafür hassen wird – Florian genießt es, Menschen zu beschenken, also wird sein Freund damit leben müssen. 

Er stellt sich vor, mit der gesamten Großfamilie zusammen zu feiern. Und ja, das klingt selbst in seinen Gedanken super kitschig, aber er hätte die Truppe echt gerne komplett. 

Die Frage ist nur, wie er das anstellen soll, wenn er es nicht mal gebacken bekommt, mit seinem Vater zu reden. 

Es ist Freitag, Frodo hat wieder Album-Recording-Session mit seiner Band und Florian hängt zu Hause alleine vor dem Rechner. Für einen Augenblick überlegt er, ob er jemanden anrufen soll, um darüber zu reden. Er scrollt sich durch seine Kontaktliste und zögert. Olli? Na, bloß nicht, der wirkt manchmal noch immer verstört. Paul? Nein, der arbeitet garantiert noch an irgendwas. Sein Finger schwebt über Jakos Nummer. Aber Jako hat derzeit genug andere Probleme. Minutenlang ringt Florian mit sich. Sein Kitschproblem könnte Jako vielleicht hilfreich ablenken. Oder aber alles schlimmer machen, weil Florian ihn mit solchen Lappalien nervt. Außerdem hat Florian keinen Schimmer, wie die Bandprobenzeiten bei Fewjar aussehen.  
Gott, er hat echt zu viel mit Musikern zu tun. 

Dann vibriert sein Handy und lenkt seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück.  
Zunächst denkt er, dass Jakos telepathische Fähigkeiten vielleicht inzwischen so irre gut geworden sind, dass er Florians Gedanken durch die halbe fucking Stadt gehört hat. 

Aber nein, es ist nicht Jako. 

Es ist eine Whatsapp-Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer und sie fühlt sich an wie ein Tritt in die Eingeweide. 

_Sollte ich der Boulevardpresse und all den Klatschkanälen auf Youtube erzählen, wie wortwörtlich man „Froid“ inzwischen nehmen muss?_

Das Bild vor seinen Augen erbebt, fühlt sich an, als würde er sich kurz auszoomen. Florian spürt seinen Puls losrasen. 

Sein Telefon vibriert erneut: 

_Ich hab Fotos, weißt du. Von euch._

Fuck. Tief innen weiß Florian, dass er nicht reagieren sollte. Die Nummer blocken, die Polizei verständigen, dass seine Daten schon wieder gedoxt wurden. Zumindest seine Handynummer. Er kennt das Spiel doch – das hier ist locker seine achte Nummer innerhalb von drei Jahren. 

Natürlich könnte er das. Aber das würde das Grundproblem nicht lösen. 

Mit einem Mal wird ihm klar, warum es um Markus so lange so ruhig war. Er hat sich auf die Lauer gelegt. Er hat sie beobachtet – nicht nur Frodo, sondern sie beide! Wie zum Teufel soll er aber an Fotos gekommen sein? 

_Du bluffst doch_ , schreibt er zurück. Kackdreck. Er sollte den Wichser einfach blocken. 

Florian kommt gar nicht so weit, denn sein Handy vibriert schon wieder und dann bricht ihm der kalte Schweiß aus. 

Frodo und er sind ziemlich klein auf den drei Fotos. Markus muss sie aus einer ziemlichen Distanz geschossen haben. Sie stehen auf dem Hinterhof, der zum Fewjar-Studio gehört. Auf einem Foto reden sie noch mit Jako und Felix. Auf dem zweiten und dritten sind sie allein und sie küssen sich. 

„Fuck“, macht Florian tonlos und das Wort wiederholt sich in seinem Kopf in einer nicht endenden Schleife. 

_Ich weiß, du bist nicht Gronkh oder so_ , schreibt Markus. _Aber ein paar Leute würde das sicher interessieren._

Florian sieht plötzlich den Moment im Gerichtsgebäude vor seinem geistigen Auge. Wie einen fürchterlichen Flashback. Er sieht den Augenblick, in dem Markus begreift, was genau er und Frodo sind, das Aufleuchten der Erkenntnis in dessen Gesicht. Die beißende, aushöhlende Angst davor, dass Markus das benutzen könnte, hat er mit solcher Mühe zur Seite geschoben, dass Florian von dem eiskalten, atemlosen Schock hinterrücks überfallen wird.  
Von Frodo krankenhausreif elektrisiert zu werden war weniger schlimm. 

Er kann das nicht zulassen, denkt er. Sicherlich, es sollte ihm egal sein – soll sich wer auch immer das Maul darüber zerreißen. Es sollte ihm egal sein, auch wenn ihm die Vorstellung, dass tausende Menschen es wissen, das Ziehen und Zerren unter seiner Haut zurückbringt. 

Aber es würde Aufmerksamkeit auf Frodo und seine _ominöse_ Hospitalisierung letztes Jahr lenken.  
Es würde Aufmerksamkeit auf Jako lenken. 

Er kann das nicht zulassen. 

_Was willst du_ , schreibt er mit zitternden Fingern. 

Scheiße, wo ist der Baseballschläger, wenn man ihn mal braucht? Frodo hätte das Arschloch damals wirklich grillen sollen, denkt Florian. Ein Egomane, ein Problem weniger auf der Welt. 

_Mit dir reden_ , kommt es zurück. _Ich weiß, dass er es noch hat. Ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt bist, der ihn dazu bringen kann, in das Forschungsprojekt zurückzukommen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich er ist._

„Woll'n wa wetten?!“, sagt Florian laut in sein Arbeitszimmer hinein. 

Er steht auf, sein Handy in der Hand, und ist kurz davor, das Gerät einfach gegen die Wand zu knallen. In seinem Bauch explodiert der Zorn in schillernden Rottönen. Nur in letzter Sekunde bremst er in der Bewegung ab. 

_Nicht so gefährlich wie Stalker_ , tippt er ins Telefon. _Nicht so gefährlich wie ich_. 

Durch den Nebel seiner Wut bemerkt er erst nach dem Abschicken, dass man seine Nachrichten schon als Eingeständnis lesen könnte. Er möchte Markus den verfickten Hals umdrehen. 

_Sei vernünftig_ , schreibt Markus. _Lass mich dir etwas zeigen, was dich umstimmen wird. Nur dir._

Was sollte es da zu sehen geben? Will Markus ihm von Frodos Ausrutschmoment erzählen? Pah, den kennt er schon längst.  
Dann plötzlich denkt er an den Augenblick, in dem Frodo es ihm erzählt hat. Gibt es davon etwa auch Fotos? Hat Markus etwa noch mehr Druckmittel in der Hand? 

_Ich möchte wirklich nur reden_ , fügt Markus hinzu. 

Der konfliktscheue, hinterfotzige Wichser. Im Gerichtsgebäude hatte er damals Angst vor Florian, soviel ist klar. Er ist zurückgewichen, hat ihn des Platzes verwiesen. Lieber schreibt er Drohbriefe oder klebt Schilder an Wohnungstüren oder macht fucking Paparazzifotos. Er wird immer so weitermachen, wenn ihn niemand in die Schranken weist. Er wird sich vielleicht immer gemeinere Dinge einfallen lassen. 

Florian atmet tief ein und aus.  
Er mag keine Superkräfte haben, aber genau aus diesem Grund muss er für Frodo in die Bresche springen. 

Der Zornespuls bebt in seinen Adern, als er wieder nach seinem Telefon greift. 

_Wann und wo?_

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	9. Summende Lampen

Er parkt den Camaro in einer winzigen Tiefgarage und läuft den Rest des Weges. Die späte Uhrzeit und das bevorstehende Wochenende haben zumindest den Vorteil, dass es rings um die Charité jetzt leerer ist. 

Beim Laufen öffnet und schließt Florian seine Fäuste. Wieder wünscht er sich, dass er noch Frodos Baseballschläger im Kofferraum hätte. Seine letzte Schlägerei ist viel zu lange her. Korrektur: Dass er einen vermeintlich Hilflosen windelweich geprügelt hat, ist noch nie passiert. Markus aber hat diese Ehre verdient. 

Gleißende Wut kocht durch seine Adern. Ungefähr drei Mal hätte er auf dem Weg hierher fast einen Unfall gebaut. Er weiß, dass er einen Tunnelblick hat, doch leider ist da gerade niemand, der am Ende des Tunnels ein Licht entzündet.

Aber das ist okay, denkt er. Je weniger Frodo sich mit Markus auseinandersetzen muss, desto besser. 

Florian findet den Seiteneingang des alten Gebäudes wie im Schlaf. Die Eingangstür ist verschlossen. Wie Markus ihm vorhin instruiert hat, klingelt er bei _Sonderuntersuchungen/Seltene Infektionen_. In der Gegensprechanlage knackt es, dann hört er Markus' Stimme;  
„Warte im Erdgeschoss, ich komm runter.“  
Die schwere, hölzerne Flügeltür öffnet sich summend. 

Auf dem Eingangsflur brennt Licht.  
Florian betrachtet das Muster der schwarzweißen Fliesen auf dem altertümlich gestalteten Boden des Hauses, das zumindest den Eindruck macht, als sei es vor etwa hundert Jahren erbaut worden.  
Dann hört er das Surren des Fahrstuhls und das Klacken, als dieser unten ankommt. 

Die Türen öffnen sich mit schleifenden Geräuschen und zum Vorschein kommt Markus in seinem lächerlichen, weißen Arztkittel. Seine Haare sind länger geworden. Sie werfen wilde Verwirbelungen. Wüsste Florian es nicht besser, er würde diesem Kerl nie etwas Böses unterstellen. 

Hinter Markus tritt ein bulliger Typ in einer schwarzen Uniform aus dem Aufzug. _Security_ steht auf dem Revers des Hemdes, das ihm eigentlich mindestens eine Nummer zu klein ist. 

„Soviel zum Thema nur wir beide“, knurrt Florian. 

„Sieh's mir nach“, erwidert Markus. Er zuckt nervös mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nur vorsichtig.“

„Da tust du aber ooch gut daran“, erwidert Florian. Er verschränkt die Arme und mustert seinen Gegenüber mit erhobenem Kinn. Nur weil ein Sicherheitsmensch dabei ist, heißt das nicht, dass er Markus nicht doch gleich eine reinhaut. 

„Ich will, dass du deine scheiß Stalkerfotos löschst“, fordert er. „Und meine Nummer dazu.“ 

„Die war übrigens leichter zu bekommen als ich gedacht hätte“, erwidert Markus. Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Vielleicht solltest du die mal ändern.“  
Er hebt beschwichtigend die Hände, weicht einen halben Schritt zurück, als Florian auf ihn zutritt und läuft dabei halb in die Brust des Sicherheitsmannes. 

Es dauert einen kurzen Moment, bis er sich wieder sammelt. 

„Wir gehen in den Keller.“

„Wieso?“, fragt Florian scharf. 

„Da ist das Archiv“, sagt Markus. „In Krügers Akte ist etwas, das ich dir zeigen möchte.“

„Glaubst du etwa wirklich, dass mich das interessiert?“ Florian bleibt stehen. „Nein, anders: Glaubst du wirklich, dass es da noch was gibt, was ich nich' weiß?“ 

Markus betrachtet ihn lange. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt hält er dem Blickkontakt stand.  
„Das weißt du bestimmt noch nicht“, sagt er sachlich. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du dann endlich einsehen wirst, weshalb er eigentlich hierher gehört – in Hände von Leuten, die zumindest prüfen können, wir gefährlich er eigentlich ist.“ 

„Du willst es einfach nich' verstehen, oder?“ Florian lacht verächtlich. „Du scheinst das ja angestrengt auszublenden, aber es gab ein Gutachten. Es gibt für euch scheiß Blutsauger nichts mehr zu holen!“ 

„Genau das meine ich doch!“, beteuert Markus. „Du hast anscheinend wirklich keine Ahnung!“ 

Und da ist es – das Aufflackern von Zweifel.  
Was hat Frodo nicht erzählt? Gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb Frodo vor sich selbst Angst hat?  
Nein, nein, Stopp, denkt Florian. Warum sollte Frodo ihn anlügen? Warum sollte er ihm etwas, das anscheinend so wichtig ist, verschweigen? 

Doch da ist es schon zu spät. Markus muss die Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht bemerkt haben. 

„Komm schon“, sagt er und diesmal klingt er fast schon sanft. „Ich zeig's dir.“

Sie steigen Treppen in den Keller hinab. Hier muss vor gar nicht langer Zeit neu renoviert worden sein. Es riecht nach Farbe und Metall. Markus führt ihn einen Gang entlang. Die Türen sind mit Ziffern und Abteilungsabkürzungn versehen. Er passt sehr genau darauf auf, dass der Securitytyp zwischen ihnen geht. Florian kann beim Laufen dabei zusehen, wie die Muskeln unter dessen Hemd spannen. Warum zur Hölle trägt der nicht einfach eins in seiner Größe? 

An der letzten Tür links bleibt Markus stehen. Sie ist mit _III – XVII Sond/Selt._ beschrieben. Er fummelt einen Schlüssel aus der Kitteltasche und schließt den Kellerraum auf.  
Als der Securitytyp eintritt, schaltet Markus das Licht an.  
Der Kellerraum ist vollgestellt mit Metallregalen und Aktenordnern. Es ist wie eine weiße, klinische Bibliothek. Florian ist so fasziniert davon, dass er nur halb die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen hört.  
Was all diese Akten ihm hier so erzählen würden? 

„Jetzt?“, fragt jemand schräg hinter ihm. Er blickt sich verwirrt um und begreift, dass es von dem Sicherheitsmann kam. 

„Jetzt“, sagt Markus. 

Dann schlägt der Mann mit dem zu engen Hemd Florian ins Gesicht. 

Es passiert so unerwartet, dass Florian Null darauf vorbereitet ist. Die Wucht trifft ihn so hart, dass er gegen ein Regal taumelt. Es gibt ein metallisches _Klonk_. Der Schmerz explodiert heiß in seinem Gesicht, sein Bild ist kurz verwackelt. Noch ehe er verwirrt, aber einigermaßen reflexartig die Fäuste hochreißen kann, boxt der Kerl erneut zu. Es ist blitzschnell und ohne jegliche Rücksicht. 

Dieses Mal geht Florian zu Boden. Er knallt erst mit der Hüfte und dann der Seite seiner Rippen auf den asphaltierten Boden. Ein ächzendes, halb hustendes Geräusch rutscht ihm aus dem Mund. 

„Is' das dein fucking Ernst?!“, brüllt er. 

Ein Stiefel landet knapp über den Genitalien in seinem Bauch. Vermutlich falsch gezielt, stellt Florian fest, denn der nächste Tritt landet tiefer. Der Schmerz zuckt durch seinen gesamten Oberleib. Für einen kurzen Moment ist er sicher, dass er sich an Ort und Stelle wird übergeben müssen. 

„Nich' so doll!“, hört er Markus über seinem eigenen Wimmern mahnen. „Du bringst ihn ja um!“ 

„Was denn“, erwidert der Securitymann. „Was bist'n du für 'ne Memme? Guck ihn dir an, der verträgt 'ne Menge!“ 

„Als ob ich das wüsste“, erwidert Markus spitzlippig. „Ich hab mich nie geprügelt.“

„Merkt man.“ 

Florian versucht, den Moment der bizarren Konversation zu nutzen und tritt, so gut er kann, nach dem Typen, von dem er inzwischen bezweifelt, dass er hier zu irgendeiner Sicherheitsfirma gehört. Kein Wunder, dass dem sein Shirt nicht richtig passt. 

Doch sein Körper ist noch zu benommen und sein Tritt ist nicht stark genug. Der Kerl schwankt nur kurz zur Seite.  
Er macht einen Ausfallschritt zum Ausweichen, dann ist er wieder da, packt Florian am Kragen seiner Jacke und schlägt erneut zu.  
Der Schmerz durchfährt Florians Nase. Er ist nicht sicher, ob er sie knacken hört, weil er zu abgelenkt davon ist, dass er weiße Punkte vor seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen sieht. Er boxt blind nach vorne-oben, um sich zu wehren, aber ist zu unkoordiniert. Eine Faust geht gegen seinen Kiefer, seine Zähne schlagen aufeinander, klemmen halb seine Unterlippe zwischen sich ein. 

„Das reicht!“  
Markus' Stimme klingt merkwürdig weit weg und blechern. 

„Wir müssen's echt nich' übertreiben!“

„Du bist komisch“, sagt der andere Mann. „Aber von mir aus.“ 

Florian hört, wie er zurücktritt. Er liegt röchelnd auf dem Rücken und blinzelt in das grelle Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren.  
Was zur verfickten Hölle, will er sagen, doch allein der Gedanke an Reden tut ihm zu sehr weh. 

„Das wird wieder“, sagt Markus, der nun über ihm steht und ihn mit seinem scheiß Ärzteblick betrachtet. So muss das also für Frodo gewesen sein. Wochenlang. 

„Nimm's mir nich' übel, aber du bist eindeutig derjenige mit dem kürzeren Geduldsfaden von euch beiden. Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass ich meine Strafe für das hier bekommen werde. Das ist aber in Ordnung, solange es sich lohnt.“ 

Markus macht eine Kopfnickbewegung in Richtung Tür und der falsche Security-Typ beugt sich herunter. Florian zuckt zusammen, reißt die Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht und schließt mit der Vorahnung auf noch mehr Schläge die Augen. Doch da sind Hände an den Taschen seiner Jacke, tasten, suchen.  
„Hey!“, presst er heraus, auch wenn seine Stimme schmerzhaft in seinem Schädel widerhallt. „Pfoten weg!“  
Benommen wie er ist, ist er zu langsam. Der Kerl zieht ihm das Handy aus der Tasche, richtet sich wieder auf und gibt es Markus. 

Dann drehen sich beide um, gehen aus dem Raum und schließen die Tür. Das letzte, was Florian mitbekommt, ist das Geräusch des sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels. 

~

Drei Gedanken gehen ihm nicht mehr aus dem dröhnenden Kopf.  
Erstens: Was für ein Psychopath ist Markus bitte.  
Zweitens: Wie dumm ist er selbst eigentlich gewesen.  
Drittens: Frodo wird ihn umbringen. 

Florian schafft es irgendwann, über den kalten Boden bis zu einem freien Stück Wand direkt neben der Tür zu kriechen und sich im Sitzen daran anzulehnen. In seiner Jackentasche findet er ein Taschentuch, mit dem er sich das Blut von der Nase und der Lippe wischt. 

Alles in seinem Gesicht tut weh. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob sein Jochbein gebrochen ist. Oder die Nase. Er fühlt seine Zähne nach und stellt erleichtert fest, dass alle noch da sind. Er hatte Glück, dass er sich nicht aus Versehen auf die Zunge gebissen hat. 

Scheiße, er hat Markus unterschätzt. Fucking „Ich werfe dir als Drohung Autosicherungen in den Briefkasten“-Markus ist nun endgültig durchgedreht. Wie hatte Florian nur eine Sekunde lang denken können, dass ihm der Wichser hier unten wirklich etwas zeigen wollte? Alles nur eine scheiß Farce, um ihn hierher zu bekommen. 

Florian stellt sich ächzend auf die Beine, schleift mit der Schulter an der Wand entlang bis zur Tür und lauscht auf den Gang hinaus. Stille gähnt ihm entgegen.  
Er formt eine Faust und hämmert gegen die Metalltür. Es ist ein dumpfes Klopfen und viel leiser als er gehofft hatte. Stöhnend holt er Luft, hämmert stärker, ruft um Hilfe. 

Seine Stimme verfängt sich zwischen den eng an eng sortierten Regalreihen. Der Raum verschluckt seine Rufe geradezu. 

Er hört auf, als ihm die Hand wehtut. Vom Brüllen dröhnt ihm der Kopf jetzt noch mehr. 

Es ist Freitagabend und er sitzt gefangen in einem Kellerarchivraum ganz am Ende des Ganges eines medizinischen Forschungsinstitutes. 

Wo ihn niemand schreien hört. 

Niemand. 

Bisher hat er nur geahnt, dass er vielleicht klaustrophobisch veranlagt sein könnte. Jetzt schießt ihm die Panik hell aus dem Bauch hoch. Sie übermannt ihn so heftig, dass ihm kurz schwindlig wird und er zurück auf den Boden sackt. Er hämmert wieder gegen die Tür, brüllt gegen ihren Stahl und registriert nur am Rande, wie seine Stimme immer weiter nach oben rutscht bis sie ihm wegbricht und versiegt und er hyperventiliert. 

Niemand weiß, dass er hier unten ist. Er hat Frodo keine Notiz geschrieben, keine Nachricht übers Handy, nichts. Hals über Kopf ist er einfach losgerannt. Alles, was er hatte, war blinde Wut, weil Markus genau wusste, welche Knöpfe er bei ihm drücken musste. Wie eine Motte, die ins Licht fliegt, ist er dem Arschloch in die Falle gegangen.

Ihm fällt das Gespräch mit Frodo wieder ein, wie er selbst sagte, dass wenn es ein Druckmittel gäbe, es höchstwahrscheinlich er wäre.  
Warum ist er nur hierhergekommen? Warum konnte er nicht ein verdammtes Mal nachdenken?  
So übel dumm. 

„Ich bin fucking MJ Watson“, sagt er in den Raum hinein, als er endlich schafft, seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Die Aktion ist so hanebüchen, so pseudo-Hollywood, so schlecht, dass sie schon wieder gut ist. 

Markus muss an der Planung ewig gesessen haben. Alles, was er brauchte, muss für ihn verdammt schwer zu bekommen gewesen sein: Ein Schläger, die Handynummer, und – nur für eine Millisekunde – Florians Zweifel. Und doch hat es geklappt.

Wenn er es so betrachtet, hat Florian es verdient, jetzt hier zu sitzen. Dann muss er jetzt auch MJ sein. 

Er zwingt sich, gegen die immer wieder auflodernde Panikattacke anzukämpfen.  
Wenn Markus ihn wirklich als Köder benutzen will, wird er ihn ja wohl schlecht verrotten lassen.  
Er wird wiederkommen. Irgendwann wird er das müssen. 

~

Ungnädig wecken ihn die Schmerzen auf.  
Er betastet im Liegen sein Gesicht. Wenn er es richtig schätzt, sind seine Lippe und die Stelle um das Jochbein angeschwollen. 

Florian setzt sich auf und muss innehalten. Schwindel und Schmerz überwältigen ihn für einen Augenblick. Seine Kehle ist trocken, seine Augen tränen und er muss dringend pinkeln.

Seine Armbanduhr sagt ihm, dass es morgens halb sieben sein muss. Der Kellerraum hat keine Fenster. Alles, was es hier gibt, sind entweder das gleißende, summende Licht der Leuchtstoffröhren oder komplette Dunkelheit. Ersteres dreht seinen dumpfen Kopfschmerz noch mehr auf, zweiteres versetzt ihn sofort in Panik, als er es probiert. 

Er sitzt da und versucht nachzudenken, seine _Learnings_ aus der vergangenen Nacht zu ziehen. Erstens: Unterschätze einen Stalker nie. _Nie_. Zweitens: Sage immer wem Bescheid, wenn du irgendwohin gehst, wo es dubios ist. Das führt natürlich wieder zurück auf erstens.  
Scheiße.  
Das Summen der Lampen über ihm wird immer lauter. In seinem Kopf natürlich – nicht wirklich – aber er kann nicht aufhören, da hinzuhören. Sie erinnern ihn an den Moment im Krankenhaus, als er Frodo dazu gebracht hat, eine Leuchtstoffröhre nicht mehr flackern zu lassen. 

Frodo.  
Was der gerade macht und wie es ihm gerade geht, kann Florian sich auch nur vorstellen. Jetzt sind ihre Rollen vertauscht. Er kennt die Panikwellen, die nagende, kriechende Angst, das stete Gefühl, zu fallen, weil einem der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Als Frodo vor einem Jahr verschwand, hat Florian kaum geschlafen. Er hat wütende Anrufe bei der Polizei gemacht, Scheiße, er hat einen der Beamten sogar beschimpft. Zum Glück hat dieser es ihm nachgesehen.  
Wenn Markus es klug anstellt, lässt er sie beide mindestens ein paar Tage schmoren. Ihn, Florian, hier unten, und Frodo draußen, im Ungewissen.  
Vielleicht hat Florian es vor lauter Verprügeltwerden gestern nicht bemerkt, doch zumindest scheint der Wichser keine Fotos oder sowas gemacht zu haben. 

Er muss zumindest damit rechnen, dass vorerst niemand weiß, wo er ist. 

Seine Blase meldet sich immer stärker. Kunststück, er hat gestern Abend noch Kaffee und Tee getrunken.  
Florian schiebt sich mit dem Rücken an der Tür hoch und legt erneut ein Ohr an das kalte Metall, um auf den Gang zu lauschen. 

Stille. 

Er drückt sich, so gut es geht, von ihr ab und beginnt, den Raum abzulaufen. Vielleicht findet sich hier ja doch irgendetwas, was ihm auf welche Weise auch immer weiterhelfen kann.  
Auf irgendeine merkwürdige Art fühlt sich seine Hüfte halb verdreht an. Jedenfalls tut Laufen weh und er merkt, dass er eher humpelt als geht. 

Die Regalreihen führen ihn tiefer in den Kellerraum hinein, während er die Aktenzeichen und Namen auf den dicken, weißen Ordnern überfliegt. Er zieht einen heraus und öffnet ihn, blättert ein bisschen darin, stellt ihn zurück und wiederholt den Prozess mit zwei, drei anderen Ordnern um das Prinzip, mit dem man hier archiviert, zu verstehen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die ersten drei Buchstaben anscheinend die Erkrankung andeuten, danach das Jahr kommt und schlussendlich Nachname und Geburtsjahr des Patienten oder der Patientin. Er humpelt vorbei an Zika-Virus-Akten, landet beim Waardenburg-Syndrom, bei der Takayasu-Arteriitis. Florian verharrt.  
Okay, ganz offensichtlich hat er vom hinteren Ende des Alphabets angefangen.  
Er schlurft durch die Gänge um zu sehen, ob es hier noch etwas anderes gibt als Ordner in Regalen. Einen Computer vielleicht, mit dem er _irgendetwas_ tun kann. 

Als er am Ende des Ganges mit A wieder herauskommt, ist er eines Besseren belehrt. 

Welche Bezeichnung würde man jemandem wie Frodo geben? Florian dreht sich um und schleicht die Regalreihen von Neuem ab, wobei er jetzt ganz langsam jede Sektion einzeln abklappert. Er hat ja die Zeit und er muss sich irgendwie von seiner protestierenden Blase ablenken. 

Es dauert ewig. Zwei Mal bleibt er stehen und dreht noch einmal um, schaut in Akten von Menschen mit Entstellungen, die ihm einfach nur leidtun oder seinen Magen halb dazu bringen, sich umzudrehen.  
Und dann endlich findet er die unscheinbare Sektion _Sonstiges_ , direkt neben dem Smith-Lemli-Opitz-Syndrom. 

Er blinzelt. Jap. Sie haben es wirklich „Sonstiges“ genannt und dort stehen nur fünf Ordner.  
Einer davon heißt „Son2019/Krüger1990“. 

Florian zieht ihn aus dem Regal und schlägt ihn auf. Gleich auf dem ersten Blatt, einem Anmelde- und Anamnesebogen, erkennt er Frodos krakelige Handschrift. 

Er nimmt ihn zurück zur Eingangstür, lässt sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder und beginnt, die Akte durchzublättern. 

Nach Frodos erster Vorstellung folgen mehrere Seiten handschriftlicher Notizen in einer so abartigen Doktorschrift, dass Florian sie kaum lesen kann. Den Namen in der Unterschrift allerdings erkennt er: Dr. Schneider. Sie war also von Anfang an dabei. 

Waren die ersten Dokumente noch aus dem Spätsommer, folgt jetzt ein Sprung. Oktober 2019, zum Zeitpunkt, als Frodo offenbar für eine, wie er dachte, normale Untersuchung hinging, und nicht mehr rausgelassen wurde. Tatsächlich findet sich hier eine Kopie des richterlichen Beschlusses. Anscheinend hat Marie das Ding damals doch noch in die Finger bekommen. Florian liest ihn sich durch, überfliegt Worte wie „Prüfung, ob Gefahr für Leib und Leben von Mitmenschen besteht“ und „Risiko nicht abschätzbar“. Am liebsten würde er irgendetwas kaputtschlagen – wenn er nicht selbst schon so kaputt wäre. 

Er blättert weiter und findet die Sektion der psychologischen und psychiatrischen Begutachtung. Maries Notizen und Berichte sind klar, aber dennoch merkwürdig vorsichtig formuliert. Florian hat nicht gewusst, dass sie mit Frodos Familie gesprochen hat. Er findet den Namen der Mutter, des Stiefvaters und des Bruders in drei fein säuberlich getippten Besuchsberichten. Eine Seite später liest er von einem Mann, dessen Namen er noch nie gehört hat. Marie hat dahinter in Klammern „leiblicher Vater“ gesetzt. 

Sie ist durch jeden von Frodos Lebensbereichen gekrochen. Gab es mögliche Komplikationen bei der Schwangerschaft? Welche Vakzine wurden wann verabreicht (es gibt sogar eine Kopie von Frodos Impfausweis)? Kinderkrankheiten? Auffälligkeiten in der Schule? Wie liefen Beziehungen?  
Wie war es, den leiblichen Vater so lange nicht gekannt zu haben?  
Marie, liest Florian, hat sich wiederholt gegen die stationäre Behandlung und Erforschung ausgesprochen. Das war ihm nicht neu, doch er ist ihr auch im Nachhinein sehr dankbar. Was wohl aus ihr geworden ist? 

Die Berichte des Psychiaters im Anschluss bestehen nur aus Rezepten und Niederschriften, welche Medikamente verabreicht wurden. Die wenigsten davon kennt Florian, aber sie haben lange, giftige Namen und er hat ja gesehen, was für einen Halbzombie sie aus seinem Freund gemacht haben. 

Dahinter klemmt dick wie ein Buch das Gutachten, welches im Frühling dieses Jahres vorgenommen wurde und welches Frodo aus den Händen dieser Psychopathen entrissen hat. Ohne jegliche Anmerkung. 

Der Rest des Ordner ist ein Spaziergang durch ein Gruselkabinett, denn er dokumentiert die unzähligen Tests und Experimente, durch die man Frodo gejagt hat. Auf einer Seite blickt ihm das etwas verstörte Gesicht seines Freundes aus einem Foto entgegen – es erinnert Florian an das Mugshot-Bild eines Kriminellen. Dann folgen seitenlange Kurven von EKGs und Spannungsmessungen, MRT-Bilder in Folien, auf denen man sich scheibchenweise aufgestückelt Frodos Gehirn ansehen kann, Befunde von Blutbildern, Urinproben, Magenspiegelungen; Ultraschallbilder, noch mehr Stromstärkemessungen. Und immer wieder diese Fotos, von denen Florian keine Ahnung hat, welchen Nutzen die haben sollten. Alles, was man darauf erkennt, ist die wachsende Verzweiflung in Frodos Gesichtszügen, die immer dunkler anmutenden Augenringe. Dann findet er eine Folie, in der drei Dinge stecken: Ein USB-Stick, ein Umschlag, der sich ziemlich dick anfühlt und ein kleines Blatt mit Notizen. Florian nimmt den USB-Stick und steckt ihn in seine Jackentasche. Der Umschlag enthält einige verwackelte Fotos, auf denen Frodo irgendwo in einer großen, merkwürdig futuristisch wirkenden Halle steht und Strom in zwei Kontakte an seinen Händen pumpt.  
Auf dem letzten glühen seine Augen wie damals kurz bevor er im Umspannwerk hochgegangen ist. 

Florian betrachtet das Bild näher. Das Glühen kann auch ein Aufnahmefehler beim Fotografieren sein. Nein... Nein, es sieht genauso aus wie damals. Erschöpft wirkt er, ängstlich und überfordert. Sein Gesicht ist rot vor Anstrengung, die Sehnen an seinem Hals sind angespannt.  
Auf dem beigefügten Zettel stehen nur ein paar Notizen:  
_Versuch I, Anlage 255, Von-Hardenberg-Kaserne, 15.11.2019, Videoaufnahmen  
Markus Dukovnik_.  
Dann erst bemerkt Florian, dass der Zettel einmal Teil eines A4-Blattes gewesen ist, den man sauber abgetrennt hat. Was er mit seiner vermutlich halben Gehirnerschütterung über der Schrift erst als schwarzen Klecks abgetan hat, entpuppt sich als ein abgerissener Teil eines Logos.  
Es sieht aus wie ein grauer Pilz, links und recht eingerahmt in zwei weißliche Strahlen, die erst waagerecht auf die Stelle direkt unter dem Hut des Pilzes zulaufen und dann senkrecht wieder davon wegführen. 

Florian blinzelt.  
„Shiit“, murmelt er leise. 

Die Kaserne und ihr Name. Das Logo, von dem er nur die untere Hälfte sieht.  
Es war kein Test der Charité – zumindest nicht nur. Die fucking Bundeswehr schien auch da mitgemischt zu haben. 

Florian spürt erst, dass er unterbewusst versucht, an seinen Nägeln zu kauen, als ihm der Schmerz durch die gesprungene Lippe schießt und er von seinen Fingern ablässt. 

Wenn die Bundeswehr schon an der Geschichte dran war, wenn sie auch nur von Frodos Existenz wusste, dann haben Florian und die anderen ihn letztes Jahr keine Sekunde zu früh da rausgeholt.  
Marie hat es damals doch selbst gesagt: Max ist eine Waffe.  
Jeder Idiot würde früher oder später auf die Idee kommen, was er mit seinen Fähigkeiten alles anstellen könnte. 

Markus jedenfalls schien Gefallen an diesem Experiment gefunden zu haben, bei dem man Frodo augenscheinlich dazu anhielt, bis zur Erschöpfung Strom irgendwo reinzujagen. Florian würde sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen um zu sagen, dass das Arschloch für die Bundeswehr arbeitet, nein. Aber er würde nicht ausschließen, dass das ein Grund ist, warum Markus Frodo unbedingt wieder hierhaben möchte. Es ist die reine Profilierungssucht. 

Als letztes findet er einen handschriftlichen Kurzbericht über Frodos Ausrutschmoment beim Masturbieren. Da die Schneider es geschrieben hat, ist die Hälfte davon nicht entzifferbar, aber das ist Florian egal. 

Er schließt den Ordner und legt ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Für eine lange Zeit kann er nichts tun als draufstarren. 

Die Bundeswehr-Story hat Frodo nicht erwähnt. Warum? Hat er es einfach nur vergessen? Wollte er Florian keine Sorgen bereiten? _Wollte_ er das Experiment vergessen? Hat er es überhaupt so bewusst mitbekommen?

Und was mag noch alles passiert sein, das nicht in der Akte gelandet ist? 

Eine schier meterdicke Gänsehaut kriecht über seine Arme.  
Auch dann noch, als er die Akte längst zurückgestellt hat.

~

Das Geräusch an der Tür schreckt ihn auf. Das Dröhnen seiner Kopfschmerzen hat nicht nachgelassen, sondern Florian hat sich nur daran gewöhnt. Zumindest glaubt er das. Er hebt den Kopf vom Arm, auf dem er eben gelegen hat und versucht sich, so schnell er kann, in den Stand zu begeben. 

„Denk nich' mal dran!“ , herrscht ihn der Kerl im zu klein geratenen schwarzen Hemd an, als er reinkommt. Hinter ihm tritt Markus ein, der schnell die Tür wieder schließt. 

Florian versucht es trotzdem. Er nimmt innerlich Anlauf, dreht die rechte Schulter vor und versucht einen Tackle zwischen den beiden hindurch. Der Security-Typ lässt ihn abprallen wie ein Wellenbrecher. Es gibt ein kurzes Handgemenge, bei dem Florian sich fast die Oberhand zuschreiben würde. Doch sein Gegner ist zu schnell, zu massiv. Er tritt ihm erneut dorthin, wo es ganz besonders wehtut. Florian knickt halb ein und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm je etwas mehr wehtun könnte als das, doch die Faust die ihn gleich darauf an der geschwollenen Stelle am Kiefer erwischt, belehrt ihn eines Besseres.  
Dieses Mal schreit er auf. Er taumelt humpelnd zurück, für einen kurzen Moment ist ihm schwarz vor Augen und er hat das Gefühl, keine Luft zu bekommen. Er bleibt nur auf den Beinen, weil in seinem Rücken ein Regal ist, gegen das er sich halb lehnen kann. 

Der Schläger sieht ihn aufmerksam an. Er wartet auf einen weiteren Fluchtversuch, das ist klar. Markus hingegen sieht müde und zerzaust aus. Anscheinend sind Kidnappings nicht so sein Ding. 

Er stellt eine 500ml-Flasche Wasser auf den Boden und legt etwas in einer weißen Bäckertüte daneben. 

„Frühstück“, sagt er. „Is' nich' viel, aber wird hoffentlich reichen.“

„Wie lange“, will Florian wissen ohne wirklich zu fragen. 

Markus richtet sich wieder auf. Heute trägt er keinen Kittel, sondern einen ziemlich flauschig aussehenden grünen Hoodie. Und eine verdammte Hornbrille. Der Typ sieht aus wie die Unschuld vom Lande. 

„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde“, erwidert er mit beleidigtem Tonfall. „So lange wie nötig.“ 

„Ich muss pissen.“  
Das ist nicht unbedingt, was Florian sagen wollte, doch es stimmt. 

Sein Gegenüber blinzelt.  
„Oh“, macht er. „Richtig. Moment.“ 

Er dreht sich einfach um und geht aus dem Raum. Perplex sieht Florian dabei zu, wie die Tür zugeht und er hört noch ganz schwach sich auf dem Gang entfernende Schritte. Sein Blick rutscht rüber zu dem als Sicherheitsmann verkleideten Schläger, der ihn mit verschränkten Armen und Argusaugen betrachtet. 

„Denk nich' mal dran“, wiederholt dieser nur. 

Florians Lippe ist von dem Schlag wieder aufgesprungen. Sie blutet ihm in den Mund hinein und es ist so widerlich, dass er am liebsten auf den Boden spucken würde. 

„Bezahlt'er wen'stens gut?“, fragt er nuschelnd. „Oder bist du ooch so'n Psychopath?“ 

Der Mann antwortet nicht. Er zieht lediglich die Augenbrauen zusammen und behält ihn im Blick.  
Florian möchte gerade ansetzen, noch etwas zu sagen, als die Tür schon wieder aufgeht und Markus zurück ist. Jetzt stellt er einen Putzeimer neben der Wasserflasche ab. 

„Dann hätten wir ja erstmal alles“, verkündet er. „Komm.“ 

Damit meint er natürlich seinen Handlanger. Der setzt sich in Bewegung, bedenkt Florian beim Rausgehen mit einem letzten bedrohlichen Blick und dann sind sie beide wieder weg. 

Florian hört, wie sie draußen davongehen. In seinem Mund vermischt sich das Blut mit Ekelspeichel. Er schluckt beides herunter. 

Er humpelt zur Wand, sieht herab zu dem scheiß Putzeimer und tritt dagegen, so stark er kann. Das Teil prallt von der Wand ab und fliegt scheppernd über den Boden. Aber nicht einmal das ist so laut, wie Florian sich gewünscht hätte. 

Eine Weile bleibt er stehen und starrt auf den Boden. Starrt einfach nur. 

Dann dreht er sich um, greift nach dem Eimer, stellt ihn wieder auf, öffnet seine Hose und erleichtert sich endlich. 

Es fühlt sich an wie eine Niederlage. 

~

Danach verliert er die Zeit.  
Nicht wortwörtlich, denn er hat ja noch seine Uhr. 

Aber zwischen den Markern, die aus Markus und seinem Kumpel bestehen, die ihm Essen und Wasser vorbeibringen, erstreckt sich ein großes Nichts. Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden aus weißem, leuchtstoffröhrensummendem Nichts. 

Florian gibt sein Bestes, sich an dem Gedanken festzuhalten, dass nach dem Wochenende ja _irgendwas_ passieren muss, weil schließlich danach die Gefahr zu hoch ist, dass irgendjemand anders in diesen Raum schneien und ihn entdecken könnte. Entweder wird er woandershin gebracht oder aber Markus wird sich entschließen, den Köder in Richtung Frodo auszuwerfen. 

Trotzdem macht ihn die Stille und die Reizarmut wahnsinnig.  
Er, der es nicht einmal schafft, ohne Musik oder Hörbuch einzuschlafen – wie soll er das hier überstehen? 

Das Geräusch der Lampen über ihm dröhnt ihm inzwischen in den Ohren, ihr Licht schmerzt in den Augen. Florian setzt sich unter den Lichtschalter, legt ihn um und lässt die Hand darauf liegen. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme gegen eine etwaige, blitzschnell über ihn hereinbrechende Panikattacke. 

Die absolute Finsternis hüllt ihn ein. Wozu Angst vor dem Gefühl haben, eingesperrt zu sein, wenn man es ohnehin schon ist? Doch das verfickte Summen ist endlich weg und ohne das schier stechende künstliche Licht lässt auch das Dröhnen in Florians Kopf ein wenig nach. Er schöpft einen langen, erleichterten Atem. 

Was, wenn er die Dunkelheit zu seinem Vorteil nutzen kann? Laut seiner Uhr ist er seit eineinhalb Tagen hier und er kann so langsam abschätzen, wann die beiden immer zur _Fütterung_ vorbeikommen. Er bräuchte sich nur neben der Tür auf die Lauer legen und den falschen Security-Mann umschubsen. Der Rest wäre Rennen und Glück. Aber es wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert. Sollte man ihn woandershin verfrachten wollen, könnte das ein Ort sein, von dem er noch weniger leicht wegkommt. 

Die nächsten Stunden verbringt er damit, sich bei Licht den taktisch günstigsten Ort an der Tür auszusuchen. Seine Klamotten sind zum Glück komplett schwarz. Wenn er den Schirm seiner cap tiefer in die Stirn zieht, sieht man vielleicht sein Gesicht noch weniger. Das Problem wird sein, sich rechtzeitig in Bewegung zu setzen. Genau weiß er ja nicht, wann die beiden zurückkommen werden und er hört ihre Schritte von draußen auch erst kurz vor der Tür. 

Florian zieht sich seine Jacke, die er auf den Boden gelegt hat, wieder an, prüft die Uhrzeit (11:37 Uhr). Er löscht das Licht wieder und tastet sich im Dunkeln dorthin, wo er seinen Startpunkt vermutet. 

Dann wartet er. 

In der Finsternis verliert er das Gefühl für den Raum um sich. Es ist ohnehin alles schwarz respektive das Eigengrau, das ihm seine Augen und sein Gehirn zeigen. Die menschliche Version von absoluter Dunkelheit. Zum Glück hat seine Uhr ein schwaches Licht, so dass er ab und an die Zeit checken kann. Sekunden erscheinen ihm wie Minuten und Minuten wie Stunden. Zeit vergeht so quälend langsam, wenn man auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes wartet.  
Er überlegt, ob er sich hinsetzen soll, entscheidet sich dann jedoch dagegen, weil es viel zu lange dauern würde, wieder aufzustehen. Es ist nur schwer, all das Zwicken und Schmerzen seines Körpers zu ignorieren. Sein Kopf fühlt sich noch immer an, als würde er gleich platzen, seine Hüfte tut bei jedem Schritt weh und unter all dem liegt eine stetige Übelkeit. Schlafmangel und die ständige Angst haben ihn zittrig gemacht. 

Und trotzdem – als er die sich nähernden Schritte hört, spürt er seinen Körper sich anspannen, ballt die Fäuste, beißt die Zähne zusammen. 

Das Geräusch des sich herumdrehenden Schlüssels ist mit einem Mal unfassbar laut. Florian spannt die Beinmuskeln an. 

Als die Tür aufgeht, strömt gleißendes Licht zum Raum herein. _Gleißend_ ist kein Ausdruck, denn wahrscheinlich wäre nach dem stundenlangen Warten in Dunkelheit alles viel zu hell gewesen. Florian kneift die Augen zusammen ohne es zu wollen. Alles, was er erkennt, ist eine dunkle Silhouette. Halb blind schnellt er vorwärts und tritt zu. Die Silhouette gibt ein _Uuff_ von sich und stolpert zurück, fällt der Länge nach hinterrücks um. Florian taumelt vorwärts über sie drüber. Während er das tut, während er ins Licht springt, sieht er den grünen Hoodie, die wuschligen Haare.  
Er hat gar nicht nach Markus' Schläger getreten, sondern nach Markus selbst. 

Sein Körper ist so sehr in Schwung, dass er trotzdem den Fluchtversuch antritt. Er hebt den Blick und dann sieht er den falschen Sicherheitsmann direkt vor sich. Ausgerechnet bei diesem Mal haben die beiden Wichser die Reihenfolge vertauscht mit der sie eintreten wollten. Scheiß drauf, denkt Florian, kreuzt die Arme vor seinem Gesicht und gibt sein Bestes, den Schläger zu rammen.

Dieses Mal gelingt es ihm, denn offensichtlich hat er durch seinen Anlauf genügend Schwung mitgenommen. Er schubst den Mann gegen eine Seitenwand, spürt, wie der Körper nachgibt und gegen das Beton schleift. 

Scheiß, das funktioniert ja! Er wird abhauen, zur nächsten Polizeistation rennen, wird die beiden Arschlöcher umgehend festnehmen lassen, er wird – 

In der nächsten Sekunde verliert er den Halt unter den Füßen. 

Er hat es kaum gemerkt, doch da ist ein Bein, das sich ihm gestellt hat. Er stolpert darüber wie ein verschissener Anfänger und fällt hin. Seine Cap rutscht ihm vom Kopf. Seine Arme federn den Sturz ab und Florian versucht hektisch, die Bewegung, in welcher er immer noch ist, zu nutzen und so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Hinter ihm scharren Schritte auf dem Asphalt und dann sind da zwei Arme, die ihn unnachgiebig wie Stahl packen und gegen die Wand schleudern. 

Es erwischt schon wieder seine Hüfte, es schlägt ihm den Atem aus den Lungen. Gerade als er zu Boden sackt und versucht, Luft zu holen, tritt ihm der Schlägertyp in die Seite. Florian reißt erneut die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Gerade schnell genug, denn dort wäre sonst der nächste Tritt gelandet. 

„Los jetzt!“, hört er Markus hinter sich keuchen. Er klingt aufgebracht, ja, fast panisch und das ist das einzige bisschen Genugtuung, welches Florian aus diesem versuchten Ausbruch mitnehmen wird. 

Der falsche Security-Mann reißt ihn in die Höhe und schleift ihn hinter sich her zurück in den Kellerraum. 

„Du kannst dit nich' ewig machen!“, ruft Florian, als er wieder auf dem Boden landet. „Wie stellst du dir dit überhaupt vor?! Irgendwann wird jemand 'ne fucking Akte ablegen wollen. Kommt sicher nich' gut, wenn man hier 'n Entführungsopfer findet!“ 

„Das is' mir relativ egal“, sagt Markus. Er schaltet das Licht an. In seinen Händen hält er die obligatorische Flasche Mineralwasser und Bäckertüte. „Für die Archivierung dieser Abteilung bin nämlich gerade nur ich zuständig. Außer mir und dem Hausmeister hat dafür auch gar keiner den Schlüssel.“ 

Er betrachtet die Gaben in seinen Händen, doch statt sie wie immer auf dem Boden abzustellen, behält er sie bei sich. 

„Is' egal“, sagt er dann, wobei er anscheinend irgendeinen gedanklichen Dialog wiederaufnimmt. „Vielmehr hilfst du sogar ganz gut mit. Je größer der Schaden, desto heftiger wird seine Reaktion sein.“ 

Der Schlägertyp schließt die Tür hinter Markus wieder ab. Wasser und Essen haben sie mitgenommen. Vermutlich soll das eine Art Strafe sein. 

Florian liegt auf dem Boden. Seine Arme tun weh. Seine Hüfte singt vor Schmerz.  
Über ihm summen die scheiß verfickten Leuchtstoffröhren. 

Er schlägt mit der Faust auf den Asphalt. 

Dann kommen Tränen des Zorns. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	10. Das Trio Infernal

Florian würde gerne sagen, dass ihn mit Handschellen an eins der Regale zu ketten übertrieben gewesen ist. Anstelle des falschen Sicherheitsmannes hätte er aber wahrscheinlich genau dasselbe getan. Wo der Typ auch immer Handschellen hergenommen hat. Vielleicht waren die Teil des Equipments seiner Fake-Security-Firma.

Den Luxus, das Licht auszuschalten und damit die verdammten Lampen mal zum Schweigen zu bringen, hat Florian jetzt nicht mehr. Er hängt hier, kann sitzen oder liegen oder sich höchstens halb hinstellen um unfassbar unwürdig in den Putzeimer zu pinkeln. 

Es ist Tag vier seines Kidnappings.   
Wenigstens sind die beiden Arschlöcher bisher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihm seine Uhr wegzunehmen. 

Ihm sind die Ideen ausgegangen. Er hätte vielleicht etwas mit dem Regal anstellen können, an das sie ihn festgemacht haben – wenn es nicht am Boden festgeschraubt wäre. Schreien macht wenig Sinn, auch wenn er es immer wieder probiert. Es müssen sich doch wenigstens ab und zu andere Mitarbeiter in den Keller verirren! 

Es gibt nichts weiter, was er tun kann. Außer warten und hoffen.   
Bei den letzten beiden Besuchen hat Markus übermüdet und angespannt gewirkt. Lange warten will er vermutlich nicht mehr. 

Nur wie wird diese Katastrophe hier ausgehen?   
Frodo herlocken, ihm seinen lädierten Freund präsentieren und dann hoffen, dass er vor Wut Kugelblitze schleudert? 

Das war Markus' Plan schließlich von Anfang an: Den Druck, die Spannung erhöhen. So lange, bis bei Frodo die Sicherung rausfliegt und Markus mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen und sagen kann: _Ich wusste doch, dass er es noch kann!_

Vor Florians geistigem Auge stürmen SEK-Beamte das Gebäude. Vor ihm steht Markus in seinen Flauschklamotten, mit seinem fucking Unschuldsgesicht und tut so, als habe er Angst. 

Der Typ hat auch eine Metamorphose durchlaufen, soviel ist sicher. Aus dem Wichser, der mit Elektroschockern rumgerannt ist, ist ein hinterfotziger Intrigant geworden. Subtiler. Nun, zumindest in einigen Bereichen, denkt Florian, während er sich Blutschorf von der Stelle zwischen Oberlippe und Nase kratzt. 

Er kann nicht sagen, dass er sich an die Kopfschmerzen gewöhnt hat. Sie treiben ihn langsam aber sicher genauso in den Wahnsinn wie die bekackten Leuchtstoffröhren. Hinzu kommt, dass sein rechtes Auge neben dem vielleicht gebrochenen Jochbein halb zugeschwollen ist. Wenn er sich seinen gefühlten Zustand im Gedanken optisch übersetzt, muss er fürchterlich aussehen.   
Hunger und Durst tun ihr Übriges.

Zwischen den Besuchen dämmert er immer wieder weg. Wenn er schläft, träumt er nicht. Wenn er aufwacht, stürzen das Licht, der Schmerz, die kalte Härte des Bodens auf ihn ein wie eine Lawine. 

Ein Teil von ihm wünscht sich, sie würden ihm dieselben Drogen geben wie Frodo damals. Damit würde er die Scheiße hier wenigstens nur halb mitschneiden. 

~

Geräusche schrecken ihn auf.   
Zuerst meint er, dass eine der Lampen lauter geworden ist. Er setzt sich auf und lauscht. Ganz leise, ganz dumpf ist da draußen etwas. Stimmen. 

Florian spürt, wie ihm das Adrenalin einschießt. Markus und sein komischer Söldner reden nie miteinander, wenn sie kommen. Er schiebt den Jackenärmel an seiner gefesselten Hand hoch um auf die Uhr zu sehen. 15.37 Uhr. Das ist keine Besuchszeit. 

„Hilfe!“, schreit er aus Leibeskräften. „Hallo! Ich bin hier eingesperrt! Hilfe!“ 

Das Brüllen droht ihm den Schädel zu zerbersten. Florian macht trotzdem weiter.

Dann hält er inne und lauscht. 

Stille. 

Nein. Nein, _bitte nicht_. 

Er brüllt wieder um Hilfe. Und dieses Mal nur das: Hilfe. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich schon einmal so verloren, verletzlich und erbärmlich gefühlt hat. 

Die Stimme stirbt ihm weg, er beugt sich vorneüber und fühlt das trockene Schluchzen tief in sich. 

Doch da ist sie wieder – eine Stimme, dieses Mal sogar lauter. 

„-lo?“, meint er zu hören. 

Er reckt sich:   
„Ich bin hier!“ 

Schritte. Schnell und hektisch. Jemand kommt. Holy fuck, jemand kommt! 

Und dann klopft dieser Jemand gegen die verdammte Tür. 

Alles in Florian überschlägt sich.   
„Ich bin eingeschlossen!“, brüllt er.

„Flo?“

Ihm stockt der Atem. Es ist Frodo. Seine Stimme ist leise und dumpf, aber er ist es unverkennbar. Florian spürt, wie ihn die Panik packt. 

„Hau ab!“, brüllt er. „Du darfst nich' hier sein!“ 

„Ich geh ganz sicher nich' ohne dich!“, brüllt sein Freund durch die Metalltür. „Wie kriegen wir dich da raus?“

Anscheinend ist er nicht allein. Das ist, wenn überhaupt, nur ein einen Deut beruhigend. 

„Der Hausmeister hat 'nen Schlüssel“, schreit er. „Aber ruf lieber die Bullen!“

Auf der anderen Seite scheint Frodo mit jemanden zu reden. Dann hört man hektisch rennende Schritte sich entfernen. 

„Frodo?“

„Ich bin noch da, Flo! Keine Sorge, ich geh nich' weg! Jako holt den Hausmeister!“ 

_Jako?_   
Fuck.   
„Der sollte auch nich' hier sein“, ruft Florian verzweifelt.

„Du aber ooch nich'!“ Das klingt trotzig und er möchte fast schon wieder in Tränen ausbrechen, weil das so Frodo ist.   
Jetzt hängt er hier und muss gerettet werden. Ist es das, was sie sind? Das Äquivalent zweier umeinander kreisender Himmelskörper, die ständig ihre Positionen tauschen? 

„Trotzdem“, schreit er. „Das is' hier scheiße gefährlich für euch! Markus –“

„Wenn hier jemand gefährlich is', dann bin ich das!“, schreit Frodo zurück. „ _Für_ Markus!“ 

Dieser Satz würde Florian normalerweise viel geben. _Sehr viel_. Jetzt gerade aber jagt er ihm eine Heidenangst ein. 

„Was denkst du denn!“, erwidert er. „Genau das will er doch!“

Frodo antwortet ihm nicht mehr. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fürchtet Florian, dass sein Freund weggegangen ist, doch dann sind da wieder Schritte, Stimmen und dann hört Florian _endlich_ , wie ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und umgedreht wird. 

Frodo reißt die Tür auf. Eine Hand an der Klinke stolpert er in den Raum hinein, offenbar erschlagen von den weißen Wänden, Regalen und Ordnern. So muss Florian selbst auch ausgesehen haben, weswegen es so leicht war, ihn zu überwältigen. Hinter seinem Freund tritt Jako ein. Er sieht angespannt aus. Einzelne Strähnen hängen ihm aus seinem sonst so ordentlichen Dutt. Dahinter kommt ein grauhaariger, schnauzbärtiger Typ im dunkelblauen Overall zum Vorschein, der reichlich verwirrt aussieht. Ein Hauswart wie aus dem Bilderbuch. 

Frodo löst sich aus seiner Starre, als er Florian unten auf dem Boden entdeckt. 

„Mein Gott, wat is' denn hier los?“, ruft der Hausmeister im Hintergrund. „Seit wann sind Sie denn da drin?“ 

„Seit vier Tagen!“, ruft Florian nicht ohne einen Hauch an Vorwurf, obwohl der arme Mann ja eigentlich gar nichts dafür kann. Dann ist Frodo bei ihm, geht vor ihm mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf die Knie und guckt, als würde er das Ende der Welt sehen.   
„Fuuck“, presst er heraus und er tastet in Zeitlupe und vorsichtig an Florians Schulter, während seine andere Hand an seinem Gesicht entlanggeistert ohne anzufassen.   
„Sieht's so scheiße aus?“, murmelt Florian. „Wenn ja, stör dich nich' dran. Sieht beschissener aus als es is'.“ 

Frodo guckt, als würde er ihn sehr fest an sich drücken wollen, doch er zögert. Vielleicht hat er Angst, ihm wehzutun. Stattdessen streicht er ihm nur sachte mit dem Daumen über die heile Wange.  
„Das war Markus?“, wispert er ungläubig. 

„Jein“, gibt Florian zurück. Alles in ihm sackt zusammen. Er hat gar nicht geahnt, wie anstrengend die letzten Tage für ihn waren. „Er hat so 'nen Fake-Sicherheitsmenschen engagiert – so'n richtiges Tier, sag ich dir – der hat das übernommen.“ 

Frodo betrachtet ihn, dreht seinen Kopf sanft etwas zur Seite um ihn besser zu begutachten, dann wandert sein Blick hinab und bleibt an den Handschellen hängen. Alles in seinem Gesicht wird hart und kalt.

„Frodo“, beeilt Florian sich zu sagen. Er bekommt nur halb mit, dass im Hintergrund diskutiert wird. Jako redet auf den Hausmeister ein, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, weil Florian genau weiß, was gleich vielleicht passiert und er muss es verhindern.   
„Frodo, hör mir zu! Nich' ausrasten, okay? Das is' hier nämlich genau die Provokationsscheiße, nach der's aussieht. Du weißt, ich wär normalerweise der erste, der Markus jetzt uff's Fressbrett geben würde – und glaub mir, der hat so 'n kleenen Blitzschlag echt verdient! – aber Frodo! Reiß dich zusammen!“ 

Frodo hält ihn noch immer halb fest, ganz so, als würde Florian sonst verschwinden. Er sieht sich im Raum um, findet Florians Behelfsklo-Putzeimer, die leeren Mineralwasserflaschen. Sein Blick rutscht zu seinem Freund zurück.   
„Nee, Flo“, sagt er schneidend. Seine Augen blitzen auf und dieses Mal kann Florian es nicht auf irgendeine Lichtreflektion schieben. Das ist Frodo. Florian spürt das elektrische Surren unter der Haut, das flüsternde Versprechen von Schmerz und beschleunigtem Puls und versengtem Fleisch.   
„Es war schon vorher nich' okay“, presst Frodo hervor. „Aber das hier war ein Mal zuviel.“ 

„Bist du irre?!“, zischt Florian. Er fasst mit der freien Hand nach Frodos, versucht ihn worin auch immer zu verankern. „Lass das die Polizei machen! Guck mich an – wir haben endlich juristisch was gegen den Wichser in der Hand, det reicht doch!“ 

Frodo schaut ihn an. In den hellen Iriden seiner Augen glüht es blaugelb. Sein Atem wird tiefer, seine Kiefer mahlen gegeneinander. 

„Frodo!“, ruft Jako von hinten, doch da ist es schon zu spät. 

Markus tritt in den Raum und hebt entsetzt die Hände. Er hat Ähnlichkeit mit Munchs „Schrei“, nur mit mehr Haaren. 

„Nein!“, entfährt es ihm. „Du bist zu früh. Wieso bist du schon hier?!“ 

Frodo verengt die Augen. Er schließt sie, holt Luft. Als er sie wieder öffnet, ist das Glühen verschwunden. Er springt in den Stand, dreht sich um, geht schnurstracks auf Markus zu und...schlägt ihm mit der Faust auf die Nase. 

Ganz ordinär. Ohne einen Hauch von Elektrizität. 

Markus hat das genauso wenig kommen sehen wie Florian vor vier Tagen. Die Wucht schleudert seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine Brille fliegt ihm von der Nase und landet klappernd auf dem Boden. 

„Hey!“, ruft der Hausmeister, doch er macht keine Anstalten, einzuschreiten. Der Mann scheint keine Ahnung zu haben, wie er das alles hier finden soll. 

Ein weiterer Schlag, dann liegt Markus auf dem Boden und Frodo setzt sich einfach auf ihn drauf. Es ist ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Déjà-vu zu letztem Jahr. 

Er zimmert Markus noch einmal eine. 

Dadurch sieht er den Schlägertypen nicht zum Kellerraum hereinstampfen.   
Der muss hinter Markus hinterhergerannt sein. Jetzt schubst er den Hausmeister zur Seite und macht Anstalten, den Fuß zu heben und Frodo von Markus runterzukicken. 

Er kommt nicht dazu, weil Jako – ausgerechnet Jako! – ihm zuvorkommt und sein Bein in der Luft mit einem eigenen Tritt weglenkt. Der falsche Sicherheitsmann stolpert kurz fast über seine eigenen Beine, muss seinen Schwung mit den Händen abfedern. 

Jako sieht ihm mit erschrockenen Augen dabei zu. Er wendet sich an den glotzenden Hausmeister.   
„Rufen Sie _jetzt_ vielleicht mal die Polizei?“, blafft er ihn an. „Besser wird das hier nich'!“ 

Dann muss er dem Schläger, der sich wieder aufgerichtet hat und versucht, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, ausweichen. Mit fast schon tierhafter Eleganz taucht er unter dem Mann weg. Ob er hören oder spüren kann, wie der Kerl ihn angreifen will? 

Frodo lässt von Markus ab, springt auf und kommt Jako zu Hilfe. Er mag keine Gedanken hören können, aber er ist schnell und er ist so wütend, wie Florian ihn noch nie gesehen hat. Für einen Moment scheint es egal zu sein, dass er so viel kleiner und untrainierter ist als der falsche Security-Typ, es scheint egal zu sein, dass Jako Null Kampferfahrung hat. Gemeinsam schlagen und treten sie auf den Mann ein, was nicht besonders elegant oder cool aussieht, aber trotzdem merkwürdig hypnotisch ist. 

Vor Florian richtet sich Markus langsam auf. Blut läuft ihm aus der Nase.   
„Was soll das denn?!“, ruft er. Enttäuschung und Ungläubigkeit belegen seine Stimme. „Warum keine Stromschläge? Das is' doch falsch!“ 

Hier steht sein selbst erklärtes Lebensprojekt, worauf er so viel Zeit und Geld verschwendet haben muss, und es verpasst schnöde linke Haken wie jeder Normalsterbliche. 

Dann landet ein Ellbogen des Schlägers in Jakos Gesicht, so dass dieser vor Schmerz aufschreit und zurückweicht. Ohne Jako in seinem Rücken kann der Mann weit ausholen. Seine ersten Schläge gehen daneben. Der dritte trifft Frodo, und das mit einer so enormen Kraft, dass sich fast komplett um sich selbst dreht, und doch schafft er es irgendwie, sich zu halten, zu fokussieren und gleich wieder in den Gegenangriff überzugehen. 

Florian betrachtet das Schauspiel sprachlos. Er kann nicht glauben, dass der große, dramatische Showdown zu Markus' wochenlangem Stalkerspiel das Pendant einer Kneipenschlägerei ist. 

Jako richtet sich wieder auf. Er sieht aus, als würde er sich gleich an Ort und Stelle übergeben. Er reckt den Kopf und ruft „Okay“, und Florian weiß sofort, dass Frodo unhörbar etwas zu ihm gesagt hat.   
Zu zweit machen sie sich an dem Schlägertypen zu schaffen. Es gibt ein großes Ziehen und Zerren und Rangeln, dann schubsen und treten sie den Kerl hinaus auf den Gang, Jako fasst blitzschnell nach dem Schlüssel, der am Bund des Hausmeisters noch immer im Schloss steckt und Frodo knallt die Tür zu. Keuchend und fahrig rammt Jako den Schlüssel nun von innen ins Schloss und sperrt den falschen Sicherheitsmann aus. 

Damit wendet sich das Blatt. Markus, der sich wackelig wieder auf die Beine gestellt hat, weiß das natürlich. Er weicht zurück. Blut tropft auf seinen flauschigen Hoodie. 

„Du hast es nich' mehr“, murmelt er und wiederholt es einige Male. Er klingt total fassungslos. Es ist ziemlich klar, dass er gerade eine Glaubenskrise hat. „Du...hast es nich' mehr... Warum hast du es nich' mehr?“

„Ja, du Blitzmerker! Lief wohl nich' so gut, dein Plan“, bemerkt Frodo. „Wie hätte das denn deiner Meinung nach jetzt ablaufen sollen?“ 

„Is' doch ganz klar“, meldet sich Florian. Er mag auf die billigen Plätze verbannt sein, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er nicht auch was dazu sagen kann. „Er wollte seinen komischen Söldner vorschieben, dachte, du wirst den grillen, während er davon schön Fotos macht oder so.“

Frodo guckt ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.   
„Und dann?“, fragt er verständnislos. 

„Joah“, macht Florian und zuckt mit einer Schulter. Nur mit einer, weil die andere zu sehr wehtut.  
„Weeß nich'.“ 

„Is' halt kein guter Plan,“, sagt Jako. Sein Zopfgummi hat sich gelöst und seine Haare fließen ihm über die Schultern. Zusammen mit der Prellung in seinem Gesicht, die bestimmt ein schöner Bluterguss wird, sieht das fast schon heroisch aus. 

„Jetz' pass mal auf“, setzt Frodo erneut an und für jeden Schritt, den Markus zurückweicht, tritt er einen vor. „Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, klärst du das mit mir _direkt_. Denn ganz ehrlich, nur weil ich keine Elektrizität mehr aus den Fingern schieße, heißt das nich', dass ich dir nich' ganz schön wehtun kann!“ 

„Aber...“ entweicht es aus Markus. „Du...hast mir schon wehgetan.“ 

„Bist du'n bisschen bescheuert oder so?!“, ruft Frodo. „Du hast meinen Freund vier fucking Tage verprügelt und eingesperrt! Krieg mal die Fakten auf die Reihe, du scheiß Psychopath!“ 

Markus steht jetzt mit dem Rücken an einem Regal. Er starrt Frodo schluckend an, als dieser hinterherkommt und mahnend einen Zeigefinger erhebt. 

„Eins is' jedenfalls klar! Wenn du noch einmal nur daran denkst, irgend'ne Scheiße abzuziehen, mach ich noch einiges mehr als dir nur die Nase zu brechen. Ich hab 'ne gute Anwältin und ich werde deinen Arsch so sehr verklagen!“

„Ich übrigens auch!“, wirft Florian ein. „Ich habe fünf Rechtschutzvericherungen!“ 

Markus schluckt erneut. Sichtlich eingeschüchtert steht er da und blutet weiter auf seinen Pullover. 

Dann rumst es brachial gegen die Tür.   
„Polizei! Sofort aufmachen!“ 

„Hoffentlich haben die 'nen Schlüssel für diese verfickten Handschellen“, seufzt Florian. 

~

Florian betätigt die Klospülung und tritt ans Waschbecken. Als er sich die Hände einseift, rutscht sein Blick wie so häufig seit gestern nach oben in den Spiegel. 

Sein Jochbein ist zum Glück nur leicht angeknackst. Was er allerdings hat, ist – und das ist alles andere als überraschend – eine Gehirnerschütterung. Genauso wie Frodo übrigens – _Hashtag Relationship Goals_. Jako hat es nicht ganz so weit gebracht, dafür aber hat er seine Halswirbelsäule leicht geprellt. Was bedeutet, dass sie alle drei gebeten wurden, zur Beobachtung bis morgen früh im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. 

Normalerweise macht man das wohl nicht – doch die Charité schämt sich für den Alleingang ihres Mitarbeiters so sehr, dass man sie alle drei hierbehalten und im selben Zimmer untergebracht hat.   
Drei Betten, kaum einer schläft und es werden viele Drogen in Form von Schmerzmitteln verteilt – es ist fast wie auf Klassenfahrt. 

Florian betrachtet sein noch etwas deformiertes Gesicht. Sein Auge, was nur langsam abschwillt, seine dicke Lippe. Er zieht sein Patientenhemdchen hoch und begutachtet die blauen Flecken an seiner Hüfte, Flanke und am Bauch. 

Er humpelt langsam aus dem Bad. Seine Hüfte fühlt sich noch immer merkwürdig verdreht an. Man hat ihm versprochen, morgen einen Chiropraktiker kommen zu lassen, der ihn wieder zurechtrückt. Solange muss er laufen wie ein Rentner. Den Rest regelt Novalgin. 

Frodos Bett ist neben dem Bad. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass Florian das am Fenster bekommt. Was eigentlich lächerlich ist. Als ob eine pseudo-romantische Aussicht über Berlins Baustellen ihn schneller gesund werden lässt. 

Frodo hebt den Blick, als Florian an ihm vorbeischlurft und sie sehen sich lange an. 

„Herrgott, küsst euch doch endlich“, sagt Jako von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Er scrollt sich durch irgendwas auf seinem Handy, während er relativ reglos daliegt, die Rückenlehne fast aufrecht gestellt, das Kinn auf der kleinen Auflage seiner Halskrause. Mit seinem blaulila Hämatom im Gesicht sieht er grimmiger aus als er ist. 

„Äh...“, setzt Florian verlegen an. 

„Du willst mir jetzt nich' ernsthaft erzählen, dass du das nich' gedacht hast, oder?“ Jako lässt das Handy sinken.   
„Eure _unresolved tensions_ schreien sich bis auf den Gang draußen an. Das nervt.“ 

Florian schluckt.   
„'Tschuldigung“, murmelt er. „Wir... ich...Ich dachte, ich mach das lieber nich', wenn du zugucken musst.“ 

„Ich guck' nich' zu“, erwidert Jako. „Ich guck auf mein Handy. Ehrlich Flo, entspann dich.“ 

„Jetzt sei mal'n bisschen gnädig“, mischt Frodo sich ein. „Es is' nich' so einfach, nur weil du es einfach findest.“ Er wendet sich Florian zu und rutscht etwas weiter zur Seite seines Bettes. „Komm her.“ 

„Da pass ick niemals mit rin“, murrt Florian. 

„Probier's doch erstmal.“ 

Florian schlüpft mit einem Bein hinein, zieht das andere hinterher und hält sich krampfig am Krankenhausbettgestell fest. Okay, sie passen zusammen rein. Aber gerade so. Er möchte vorher prüfen, ob Jako wirklich nicht guckt, da wird er auch schon zärtlich geküsst. 

Zum ersten Mal seit vor seiner Geiselnahme. 

In seinen Eingeweiden löst sich eine Spannung, die er nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen hat, in Wohlgefallen auf. Frodo ist so nah, dass Florian meint, seinen Herzschlag gegen sich puckern zu fühlen. Auch er hat seine obligatorischen Blutergüsse im Gesicht. Sein Kiefer ist rechts ein klein wenig geschwollen. Der ganze Frodo sieht damit ein bisschen schief aus.   
Er sortiert sich mit Florian so zurecht, dass dieser sich gerade hinlegen kann und Frodo sich gefühlt um ihn wickelt.   
Er ist warm und weich und das totale Gegenteil eines Asphaltbodens.   
So ist das also, wenn man sich für seine Beziehung nicht vor gemeinsamen Freunden schämen muss. Wenn man ganz normal miteinander sein kann. Wow.

„Jetzt aber nochmal zum Mitschreiben“, murmelt er, bevor das Bett voller Frodo ihn einlullt.   
„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?“

Vor lauter Polizei und Krankenhaus sind sie bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen, zu reden. Es gab Befragungen und Polizeifotos von ihren Verletzungen und nie waren sie großartig zu dritt alleine in einem Raum. Bis jetzt. 

„Jako hat das rausgekriegt“, sagt Frodo. 

„Echt?“ 

Jako guckt kurz beschämt zur Seite, soweit die Halskrause das zulässt. Er sieht aus, als würde er gerne mit den Schultern zucken.   
„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass mein _Talent_ sich prima für sowas eignet.“ 

„Ich hab ziemlich schnell die Vermutung gehabt, dass Markus was damit zu tun hat, warum du wie vom Erdboden verschluckt warst“, sagt Frodo. „Nach all den Anzeichen und unseren Überlegungen...“ 

„Also hab ich mich an seine Fersen geheftet“, fügt Jako hinzu. „Bin in denselben Bus gestiegen, hinter ihm in den selben Coffee Shop gegangen, schräg hinter ihm auf der Straße gelaufen. Hat gar nicht lange gedauert, bis er im Kopf seine Pläne durchgegangen is'. Ich wusste recht schnell, dass du irgendwo in dem komischen Institut da bist. Das mit dem Keller hat länger gedauert. Dafür musste ich warten, bis er mit seinem Handlanger telefoniert hat.“ 

Jako hält inne. „ _Handlanger_ “, murmelt er. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dieses Wort mal völlig unironisch benutze.“ 

„Ich wär' halt nie auf den Keller gekommen“, sagt Frodo. „Als gebranntes Kind hätte ich oben gesucht. Also hat im Grunde Jako dich gerettet.“ 

„Ihr habt mich beide gerettet“, entgegnet Florian. „Ich bin übrigens immer noch übelst beeindruckt von deiner Normaloperformance bei Markus. Ich dachte echt, das war's jetzt und du verwandelst ihn in 'n Häufchen Asche.“ 

„Ganz ehrlich“, brummt Frodo. „Ich war kurz davor. _So_ kurz. Aber so wie du damals schon gesagt hast: Der Typ isses nich' wert. Außerdem habe ich mich an was erinnert, was bei den _Avengers_ mal gesagt wurde.“ 

Florian zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. 

„'Wenn man deine Superkräfte wegnimmt, wer bist du dann noch?' Und die Antwort is': Ein _Badass Motherfucker_.“ 

Frodo grinst ihn zerschlagen und hinreißend und schief an, und Florian kann sich an keinen Augenblick erinnern, in dem ihm das Herz jemals mehr aufgegangen ist. 

„Du wolltest ihn übrigens noch ausschimpfen“, meldet sich Jako von der anderen Seite, ehe sie in totalen Schmalz abdriften können.

„Ich kann es mir denken“, sagt Florian schnell. „Dafür, dass ich verschwunden bin ohne eine Nachricht oder sowas zu hinterlassen. Hab ich Recht?“

Das Grinsen rutscht von den Lippen seines Freundes.   
„Hm... ja“, nuschelt er. „Irgendwie schon.“

„ _Irgendwie schon_ “, äfft Jako ihn nach. „Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, Flo!“ 

„Ich weiß“, nimmt Florian ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Jako klingt zwar nicht so, als würde er sich in Rage reden wollen, doch seine Worte sind mahnend und der Junge hat bestimmt einer Menge schrecklicher Gedanken zugehört.   
„Glaubt mir, ich _weiß_ das. Been there, done that. Und es tut mir leid. Tut es wirklich! Es is' halt nur... ich hatte einen Grund.“

Er berichtet von den Whatsapp-Nachrichten und den Fotos. Beides müsste noch immer auf seinem Handy sein. Das hat er noch nicht zurückbekommen, weil es bei der Polizei liegt, doch selbst wenn, wird er sich der Fotos entledigen, sobald er darf.   
„Weißt du, was das Witzige is'?“, murmelt er hinterher. „Dafür, dass ich nich' elektrisch bin, neige ich verdammt häufig zu Kurzschlusshandlungen.“ 

„Das war doch schon immer so“, sagt Jako. „Du solltest vielleicht mal bei uns mitmachen. Selbstbeherrschung üben is' nie verkehrt.“ 

Florian beäugt ihn schräg durch den Raum. Er wartet auf irgendeine weitere sauertöpfische Bemerkung, doch sie kommt nicht. Stattdessen lächelt Jako ihn in all seiner Kaputtness an. 

„Is' okay“, nuschelt Florian und lächelt zurück. 

„Danke jedenfalls. Ihr wart fantastisch.“ 

Frodo streicht ihm zur Antwort sachte durch die Haare. 

„Gern geschehen“, erwidert Jako weich. „Ich hätte nich' gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber: Für dich immer, Flo.“

Frodo nickt.   
„Außerdem war's doch cool, oder?“, fügt er hinzu. „So irgendwie? Macht Lust auf mehr, oder?“ 

„U-huh“, macht Jako. „Ganz sicher nich'.“ Allerdings klingt er dabei nicht sehr überzeugend. 

„Wir könnten uns 'nen coolen Namen geben!“

„Frodo!“ 

„Was denn?“

Sie kommen nicht dazu, ihr Gespräch fortzusetzen, weil die Tür aufgeht. Es sind Felix, Andre, Paul, Olli und Steve. Ein super weirdes Gemisch, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht verwundern sollte. The best of two worlds.   
„Jetzt guckt euch die an!“, ruft Paul. „Das Trio Infernal!“   
„ _Das_ wär doch mal'n geiler Name!“, ruft Frodo. Er setzt sich sanft auf und lässt seitlich die Beine aus dem Bett baumeln. „Besuch! Geil!“ 

„Wow“, macht Steve. „Ihr seht ja aus. Is' alles okay soweit?“ 

„Ging schon mal besser“, murmelt Jako. Er grinst verstohlen und lässt sich halb von Felix umarmen, der ihn anfasst, als würde er gleich zerspringen. 

„Wie geht’s euch?“ 

Das kommt von Olli. Er steht plötzlich neben Frodos Bett. Seine Augen sind ein bisschen gerötet so wie immer, wenn er Nächte durchmacht, vorzugsweise um zu arbeiten. Florian hat eine Ahnung, dass es dieses Mal nichts mit dem Job zu tun hat. 

Das Zerren und Ziehen unter seiner Haut kehrt zurück. Olli sollte ihn echt nicht in Frodos Bett sehen. Bei Jako ist das okay. Nein, halt. Bei wahrscheinlich allen ist es okay. Aber Ollis Blick schwimmt ein bisschen und Florian fühlt sich darunter wieder kribbelig und unnötig verletzlich. Das muss nicht sein. Ihm tut schon genug weh.   
Er möchte aufstehen, sofort in sein eigenes Bett rüberhumpeln und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Allein seine Hüfte lässt nicht zu, dass er sich so schnell bewegt. 

„Bleib doch liegen“, sagt Olli da. Florian sieht ihn schlucken und kurz etwas peinlich berührt zur Seite gucken, aber dann ist sein Blick wieder da und er ist fest und herzlich und kein Bisschen verstört.   
„Ihr beiden, ey!“ Er lacht leise, klopft Frodo auf die Schulter und Frodo grinst gelöst. „Wenn man sich dran gewöhnt hat, isses ja schon 'n bisschen niedlich.“ 

„Oh Goott“, stöhnt Florian leise und übertrieben. 

„Geht's dir gut soweit? Brauchst du irgendwas?“   
Es ist mehr als eine Frage, begreift er. Olli packt seine innere Glucke aus und auch wenn er jetzt grinst und ziemlich gut drauf zu sein scheint, kann das nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass auch er Stunden der Angst hinter sich hat. 

Florian setzt sich nun doch auf. Er lässt seinen Blick über die versammelte Mannschaft schweifen. Lauter Menschen, die sich Sorgen gemacht haben und sofort gekommen sind, sobald sie Wind von den Geschehnissen bekommen haben. Felix packt gerade einen Apfelsaft aus. Steven entblättert die Alufolie von einem Kuchen. Sie reden alle durcheinander, setzen sich auf Stühle und Krankenhausbettfußenden und tätscheln tröstend an ihnen herum; sie vergleichen Florians, Frodos und Jakos blaue Flecken in Zahl und Größe und sind sichtlich beeindruckt. 

„Nee“, murmelt Florian. „Ich glaube, ich hab echt alles, was ich grad' brauche.“ 

~

Eine Präsenz weckt ihn in der Nacht auf. Von draußen scheinen die Lichter Berlins herein. Nach der totalen Finsternis in seinem Gefängnis beruhigt ihn das sofort. Eine Hand liegt in seiner. Sie erdet ihn in die Realität. 

Florian öffnet die Augen und wendet sich um, wo Frodo an seinem Bett lehnt, die Unterarme auf der Matratze abgelegt. Im Halbdunkeln glühen seine Augen schwach. 

Es ist still auf der Station. Irgendwo in der Ferne kann man Schritte einer Pflegerin oder eines Pflegers erahnen. Florian hebt leicht den Kopf um nach Jako auf der anderen Seite zu sehen.   
„Der pennt tief und fest“, wispert Frodo tonlos. 

Florian sinkt zurück auf das Kopfkissen. Für einen kurzen Moment sehen sie sich nur an, während sich ihre Finger ineinander verschränken. 

„Und du?“, flüstert er schließlich. 

Der Moment erinnert ihn an ihre spiegelverkehrte Konstellation vor einem Jahr. Da hat er nachts auch immer wieder nach Frodo gesehen, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser noch da war. Wenn man einmal jemanden so plötzlich aus den Augen verliert, bleibt die Angst, dass er von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wieder verschwindet, noch eine Weile. 

Frodo blinzelt. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schließt, wird es dunkler, nur um den Glühwürmcheneffekt hinterher wieder aufglimmen zu lassen. 

Florian hebt seine freie Hand und streicht ihm über die gesunde Wange, fährt mit dem Daumen sacht eine Augenbraue nach;  
„Was machst du da?“ 

„Nachtlicht, Trademark Frodo“, erwidert sein Freund. „Gefällt's dir?“ 

Florian schnaubt leise lachend durch die Nase. 

„Du...“, setzt er an. „Das ging vorhin unter. Aber... du weißt, dass es mir wirklich leidtut, oder? Dass ich einfach abgehauen bin.“ 

„Weiß ich.“ 

„Ich meine nur...Ich hatte wirklich nich' vor, dich durch denselben Scheiß zu jagen. Das wünscht man niemandem.“ Er schluckt. „Schon gar nich' dir.“ 

„Flo“, raunt Frodo jetzt. „Is' schon gut. Ich werd' schon damit fertigwerden. Bist du ja auch.“

„Na ja, offensichtlich ja nich' so richtig. Sorry.“ 

„So viele Entschuldigungen in so kurzer Zeit“, schmunzelt Frodo, nicht ohne einen Funken Süffisanz. „Is' man gar nich' gewohnt von dir.“ 

„Penner“, wispert Florian. 

„Oh ja“, erwidert Frodo und gähnt. „Good call.“ 

Er setzt einen Kuss in den Haaransatz seine Freundes und löst sich dann von ihm, um in sein eigenes Krankenbett zurück zu tapsen. 

Das Bild seiner Nachtlichtaugen begleitet Florian bis er wieder einschläft. 

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	11. Frodo lässt los

„Denken Tiere?“ 

Jako wickelt sich enger in seine Second-Hand-fällt-bestimmt-bald-auseinander-Jacke. Dann knipst er mit seinem Feuerzeug herum um sich eine Kippe anzuzünden. 

Er lässt Florian zappeln indem er einen genussvollen Zug nimmt.   
Erst, als er sich ihm wieder zuwendet, zieht er neckisch einen Mundwinkel hoch. 

„Ernsthaft jetz'e?“, ruft Florian. „Das' ja absolut fantastisch!“ 

„Ich versteh sie nur nich'“, sagt Jako. „Das is' ja keine Menschensprache. Eher so... Vibes. Schwingungen oder Gefühle, wenn du so willst. Halt ganz anders als wenn Menschen denken.“ 

„Ich find's trotzdem geil“, entgegnet Florian, während er fröstelnd von einem Bein aufs andere tritt.   
„Wie is' das eigentlich? Wenn jemand gleichzeitig denkt und spricht – überlappt sich das?“ 

„Selten“, brummt Jako und ascht auf den Boden. „Eigentlich nie. Wer macht das schon gleichzeitig? Außerdem klingen eure Stimmen anders, wenn ihr denkt.“ 

„Wie anders?“

„Schwer zu beschreiben... hm... Die Tonfarbe is'n bisschen verändert. Ich stell' mir immer vor, das ist so, wie die Stimme vielleicht eigentlich klingt. Bisschen näher an der Seele dran, so.“ 

Alles klar. Das ist jetzt offensichtlich wieder sein Künstlerding. 

„Du hast gefragt!“, murrt Jako gespielt empört.

„Ja, is' ja okay!“ Florian hebt beschwichtigend die Hände. 

„Zum Beispiel.“ Jako inhaliert erneut. „Du, mein lieber Flo, klingst innen in deinen Gedanken so viel weniger nach Arschloch als nach draußen.“ 

„Woow.“ Florian versenkt seine Hände in den Jackentaschen. „Und das von 'nem Typen, der _mich_ neulich erst noch höchst sarkastisch als charming beschrieben hat! Manchmal frag ich mich, warum du Fans hast.“ 

„Kann ich nur zurückgeben.“ Sein Gegenüber fletscht grinsend die Zähne.

Florian sieht ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Zigarette raucht. Es nieselt unangenehm und die Dezemberkälte kriecht einem bis in die tiefsten Klamottenritzen.   
Aber Jakob sieht entspannt aus. Das blühende Leben wird aus ihm wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell, aber er ist kein Häuflein Elend mehr wie vor einigen Wochen. Er hat sich mit seinen Kräften arrangiert. Vielleicht hat es geholfen, dass er mehr und mehr entdeckt, wie er sie für gute Zwecke einsetzen kann. Das gefällt Florian. Nein wirklich: Seinen Kumpel so zu sehen freut ihn. 

Jako betrachtet ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, als er das denkt und er wirkt etwas peinlich berührt. 

Er tritt die Kippe aus, hebt sie auf, um sie in den Mülleimer neben sich zu werfen und umarmt Florian dann mit entwaffnender Selbstverständlichkeit. Der kann gar nicht schnell genug zurückumarmen, da ist es schon wieder vorbei. 

„Komm, lass uns wieder reingehen.“ 

Drinnen ist es angenehm warm. Trotzdem hat Florian nicht vor, länger hierzubleiben als absolut notwendig. Wenn er nie wieder einen Fuß in ein Gebäude der Charité Berlin setzen müsste, wäre das immer noch zu früh. Da ist es ihm auch egal, dass sie vom Chefarzt persönlich behandelt worden sind und ihr tolles Klassenfahrtzimmer hatten. Seine uralte, in der Kindheit verwurzelte Krankenhausaversion ist seit dem letzten Jahr wieder unendlich gewachsen. 

Frodo steht an der Anmeldung. Also haben sie das mit seiner Abschlussuntersuchung und Entlassung auch endlich mal hingekriegt. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sieht es so aus, als würde er inmitten des Menschentrubels die Wand angucken und auf irgendetwas warten. Doch dann begreift Florian, dass sein Freund einer Frau nachsieht, die sich gerade von ihm entfernt. Der Anblick ihres Profils erinnert an Meryl Streep.   
„Shit!“, entfährt es Florian. Er stürzt los, rennt dabei halb einen Typen mit Krücken um und kommt dann keuchend neben Frodo zum Stehen.

„Das war doch nich' etwa die Schneider?!“, hört er sich poltern. 

„Doch“, sagt Frodo. Er hält mehrere Blätter Papier in den Händen, die er jetzt faltet und in seine Jackentasche friemelt. 

„Wat wollte die denn?!“ 

„Sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt.“ 

„...Was?“ 

Wenn man ihn genauer betrachtet, erkennt man, dass Frodo genauso verwirrt dreinblickt wie Florian sich gerade fühlt. 

„Ja...bin ooch etwas perplex“, murmelt er. „Sie meinte, sie wusste nichts davon, was Markus da veranstaltet hat. Ich glaub' ihr das auch.“ 

„Wirklich?“ 

„Ja. Sie hatte zwar immer was von Misses Frankenstein, aber sie war zumindest nie so irre wie er.“ 

„Wie Frankenstein?“

„Wie Markus, du Vogel.“ Frodo schubst ihn zärtlich. 

„Was wird denn jetzt passieren?“, will Jako, der nun zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hat ohne unschuldige Menschen halb über den Haufen zu rennen, wissen. 

„Sie hat erzählt, Markus wurde heute früh aus der Klinik entlassen und einem Haftrichter vorgeführt“, sagt Frodo. „Bei dem was er sich geleistet hat, haben die ihn Gott sei Dank in U-Haft gesteckt. Sie wusste nich', ob da noch was vor Weihnachten passiert, aber es wird jetzt halt 'ne Gerichtsverhandlung geben. Vielleicht sogar mehrere, wenn er mich auch anklagen lässt.“ 

„Wofür denn?!“, ereifert sich Jakob. 

„Frodo hat dem Wichser doch die Nase gebrochen“, erklärt Florian. „Du gloobst doch nich', dass Markus sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lässt, dit geltend zu machen.“ 

Jako stöhnt und beginnt, sich die Schläfen zu massieren.   
„Okay, also sollte ich mir schleunigst 'nen Anwalt besorgen“, schließt er aus dem Gespräch. „Wundervoll.“

„Ich kümmer mich darum“, sagt Florian. „Dass du da mit drinsteckst, is' meine Schuld. Jetz' mach dir um die Kosten keene Sorgen, okay? Ich hab –“

„Fünf Rechtschutzversicherungen“, beendet Jako seinen Satz augenrollend. „Aber danke. Ich weiß das echt zu schätzen.“ 

„Wir werden das so smooth wie möglich über die Bühne bringen, okay?“ Florian stupst Frodo erneut an. Ein bisschen weiß um die Nase sieht sein Freund aus. Man kann es ihm nicht verdenken – kaum ist er aus einem juristischen Fall raus, steckt er im nächsten. Wieder wird man ihn unter die Lupe nehmen. Wieder wird man ihn ausfragen. Das holt alte Ängste an die Oberfläche. 

Florian seufzt innerlich.   
„Na los“, murmelt er. „Lasst uns abhauen. Wir können irgendwo was essen gehen, wenn ihr wollt?“ 

„Klar, warum nich'.“   
Frodo schöpft demonstrativ tief Atem, als sie auf Straße treten. 

„Ich denke, ich werd' eher nach Hause fahren“, sagt Jakob. „Nehmt's mir nich' übel. Ich bin sicher bald wieder für _Trio Infernal_ -Action zu haben, aber ich brauch' wirklich erstmal mein Bett und muss 'n paar Sachen erledigen.“ 

„Fewjar-Sachen?“ 

„Auch. Sorry, ich war vorher schon Teil eines Trios.“ 

„Macht doch nüscht“, sagt Florian. „Ich fahr dich nach Hause. Ich muss nur...“

Er bleibt so abrupt stehen, dass Frodo und Jako ohne ihn weitergehen und sich erst nach einigen Schritten verwirrt nach ihm umdrehen.   
„Oh _fuck_ “, ruft Florian. 

„Was?“, fragt Frodo alarmiert. „Was is' denn?“ 

„Meine Karre!“, ächzt Florian. „Ich steh seit fast 'ner Woche in dieser Tiefgarage da drüben. Das wird 'n scheiß Vermögen kosten!“ 

Es ist das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass er Jako daraufhin lachen sieht und hört. 

Und na gut, vielleicht hat es sich deswegen ja doch gelohnt. 

~

Frodo dreht den USB-Stick in seinen Fingern. 

Es ist nicht so, dass Florian das Ding vergessen hat. Er wusste genau, dass es noch in seiner Jackentasche lag. Schuldig dafür, dass er es geklaut hat, fühlt er sich nicht. Er hat dafür schließlich mit vier Tagen seiner Freiheit und jeder Menge Nerven bezahlt. 

„Ich erinner' mich daran“, sagt Frodo jetzt, nachdem Florian ihm von den Fotos und Markus' Notizen erzählt hat. 

„Aber ick hatte keene Ahnung, dass die Bundeswehr da tatsächlich direkt was mit zu tun hatte. Ich dachte damals nur, die machen einen auf Wachmänner und stellen die Location...“   
Für einen Moment sieht man, wie es in ihm arbeitet.   
„Ja okay. Eigentlich is' das ziemlich eindeutig. Entlastet mich der Fakt, dass ich irgendwann dauerhaft unter irgendwelchen kruden Drogen stand?“ 

Das ist also die Erklärung, denkt Florian. Sein Freund hat es gar nicht gewusst. Wie ein Versuchskaninchen haben sie ihn einfach nur machen lassen. Das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. 

„Das war ja keen Vorwurf“, sagt er schließlich. „Umso besser vielleicht, dass ich das Teil hab mitgehen lassen.“

Frodo legt den Stick jetzt auf den Wohnzimmertisch.   
„Hast du dir angeguckt, was da drauf is'?“, will er wissen. 

Florian schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Zum einen hab ich'n bisschen Angst, ob da nich' sonstwas druff is', was den PC schrotten könnte, an den ich das Teil schließe. Zum anderen – und vor allem – is' das deins.“

Das ist das Mindeste, was er tun kann: Frodo die Kontrolle, die er damals nicht über die Situation hatte, zurückgeben. 

„Du kannst es dir angucken“, sagt sein Freund daraufhin. Er lehnt sich im Stuhl zurück, schiebt seine Teetasse zur Seite und dann den Stick über den Tisch.   
„Es is' nich' schlimmer als das, was im Umspannwerk passiert is'. Nur andersrum.“ 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, als würde er es wie etwas ganz Gewöhnliches abtun, während er zugleich tiefer in sich einsinkt.   
Florian betrachtet ihn und muss an die immerwährende Ambivalenz denken, mit der Frodo seine Kraft trägt: Mit Stolz und Scham zugleich. 

„Dann weiß ich ja ungefähr, wie es aussieht“, murmelt er. „Soll ich den für dich aufbewahren?“ 

Frodo guckt auf den USB-Stick, den Florian jetzt in den Händen hält. Sinnierend kratzt er sich die Schläfe und nickt dann. 

„Du bist fertig mit dem ganzen Opferkram“, sagt Florian. „Wenn du eins klargemacht hast, dann ja wohl das. Aber du kannst mir erzählen...wie es sich angefühlt hat.“ 

Frodo blickt ihn lange an. 

„Geil“, sagt er schließlich in seinem typischen Tonfall. „Blitze schlagen macht Spaß. Is' super anstrengend, aber geil. Was denkst du, wie ängstlich die mich alle angeguckt haben.“ 

Florian spürt sich einen Mundwinkel hochziehen. So muss das sein.   
Es wird ihn vermutlich niemals nicht faszinieren, wie sein Freund etwas in sich trägt, mit dem er ganze Landstriche lahmlegen könnte, es aber dazu benutzt, Telefone aufzuladen, Sextoy zu spielen oder seine Augen hübsch leuchten zu lassen. 

Es fühlt ein klein wenig so an, als würde Frodo ihm diese Gedanken ansehen (färbt Jako etwa ab?), weil er sich nun vorbeugt, den Stick nimmt, ihn in Florians Handfläche legt und dessen Finger drumschließt. 

„Du weißt, dass ich damit gerne was Nützliches machen würde.“   
Eine Frage, die er als Aussage kleidet.   
„Um Leuten zu helfen und so.“ 

Florian erinnert sich an die Wetter-Google-Suche. „Ja“, entgegnet er. 

„Jako hat gestern sowas Ähnliches gesagt.“ 

„Ach, hat er das? Der hat seine Meinung ja schnell geändert.“ 

„Ich denke, das Erlebnis, bei dem er einen guten Freund, der vier Tage lang in 'nem Keller saß, befreit hat, könnte maßgeblich dazu beigetragen haben.“ Frodo schaut ihn eindringlich an.   
„Das hat ihn ganz schön geboostet.“ 

„Superheld zu werden?“

„Nee, bewusster damit umzugehen. Chancen darin zu sehen.“ 

„Alles klar, Charles Xavier.“ 

Frodo rollt mit den Augen, löst eine Hand und tut so, als würde er Florian eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollen.   
„Ernsthaft jetzt“, sagt er dann. „Wenn es wirklich mehr von uns gibt – woher auch immer – dann sollte man sich zusammenschließen. Und wenn man wirklich ein paar gute und gerechte Dinge damit anstellen kann, dann sollte man's zumindest versuchen.“

Florian schaut auf ihre Hände, die noch immer einander halten.   
„Du musst dir aber ernsthaft überlegen, was dit bedeutet“, murmelt er. „Das is' 'ne scheiß gefährliche Sache. Das muss ich dir nich' erklären.“ 

„Ich sage ja nich', dass ich morgen gleich auf eigene Faust Bankräuber stelle“, sagt Frodo grinsend.   
„Ich rede über langwierige Dinge und vorsichtige Strategien. Ich hab nich' vor, mich nochmal einsperren zu lassen, aber ich will das hier auch nich' mein Leben lang unnütz in meinem Körper verstecken. Ick dachte nur...“ 

Er zögert und jetzt guckt er auch runter auf ihre Hände und er streicht mit dem Daumen über Florians halb taube Finger.   
„Ich dachte, du solltest das wissen, um abzuwägen, ob du dich damit rumschlagen willst.“ 

Florian atmet tief ein und aus. Er ist nicht überrascht. Frodo war schon immer so gepolt – der komische Typ, der immer als erstes „Hier“ schreit, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, der sich Nächte um die Ohren schlägt für Musik- und Kunstprojekte, mit denen er nicht einmal etwas zu tun hat; der Typ, der mit herrchenlosen Hunden Gassi geht, der Obdachlose beschützt, der aus guten Gründen nichts Tierisches mehr isst, der in seine Twitter-Bio seine Pronomen schreibt.   
Vermutlich wäre es enttäuschend gewesen, wenn er nicht daran gedacht hätte, seine Kräfte für etwas Gutes einzusetzen. 

Wahrscheinlich hat er nach der Zitterpartie in den letzten Monaten nur einen Stein des Anstoßes gebraucht. Jetzt, wo er auch mal jemanden befreien durfte, jetzt, da Markus verhaftet ist, traut er sich anscheinend endlich wieder ein bisschen hervor aus seinem inneren Versteck. 

Irgendwie hat Florian innerlich gewusst, dass Frodo so etwas sagen würde. 

„Wie du immer versuchst, mich abzuschrecken“, sagt er jetzt. „Erst die Nummer mit deiner Ausrutschangst und jetz' ditte.“ 

Sein Freund sieht aus, als würde er protestieren wollen, da kommt er ihm schon zuvor;   
„Ich hab nur eine Bedingung.“ 

„Okay?“ 

„Du redest mit mir.“

Frodo guckt jetzt verwirrt hoch.   
„Ick mein dit ernst“, sagt Florian. „Wenn wir aus all dem Desaster was gelernt haben, dann dass keiner von uns wortlos und alleine loszieht! Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst – Jaa, das gilt auch für mich und vor allem für mich und ich hab meine Lehre draus gezogen!“ Er zeigt demonstrativ auf sein noch immer leicht zerdelltes Gesicht. 

„Dagegen sieht es ja einfach mal so aus, als ob Dinge gut laufen, wenn wir sie gemeinsam angehen. Deswegen... Wenn du deine übernatürliche Untergrundbewegung zur Rettung der Welt anfängst, dann will ich da mitmachen, selbst wenn ich nur'n Muggel bin.“ 

Er kann den Blick aus Frodos Gesicht daraufhin nicht so ganz deuten. Aber der Junge sieht irgendwie so aus, als hätte man ihm gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. 

„Na klar doch“, sagt er schließlich. „Natürlich! Mit dir is' alles viel besser.“  
Dann lächelt er und alleine das erleuchtet das ganze Wohnzimmer, obwohl er dafür gar keine Elektrizität benutzt. 

~

„Jetzt lass dich erstmal angucken“, sagt sein Vater.   
Florian tritt sich gerade noch die Schuhe ab, da ist der Mann schon ganz nahe bei ihm und inspiziert die gelblich schimmernden Reste seiner Blutergüsse.

Es ist ein bisschen wie zu Schulzeiten, nur dass es da seine Mutter gemacht hat und Florian keine dreiunddreißig Jahre alt war. Es erinnert ihn an einen Spruch, den er irgendwo mal gehört hat: Man wird immer das Kind seiner Eltern sein. 

Vielleicht ist das aber auch die Strafe dafür, dass er seine Eltern erst kontaktiert hat, als er wieder aus der Charité draußen war. Das lag vor allem an seinem geklauten Handy, aber auch daran, dass er ihnen keine unnötigen Sorgen bereiten wollte.   
Herzitiert wurde er trotzdem. 

„Kann ick erstmal reinkommen?“, fragt er und schiebt seinen Vater zurück in den Flur, bevor der noch daran denkt, an seinem heilenden Jochbein rumzudrücken. 

Er schlüpft aus den Schuhen und tritt ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Mutter die Lass-dich-ansehen-Prozedur wiederholt. Beim zweiten Mal ist es auch nicht weniger awkward. 

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit macht ihn nervös und kribbelig. Florian wünscht sich fast ein bisschen, dass er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekäme, der ja bekanntlich das Denkvermögen fordern soll, und eine Gardinenpredigt wie früher. So oft, wie er irgendeine Scheiße gebaut hat, kann er die fast noch auswendig.   
Doch seine Eltern setzen ihn an den Esstisch und servieren Königsberger Klopse und hören nicht auf mit sehr besorgten Stimmen zu fragen, was denn eigentlich passiert ist.   
Verdammt, mit dem Gedanken an Altersmilde hatte er im Sommer vermutlich Recht. 

Er mag das nicht. Eltern werden nicht _alt_. Dagegen sollte es ein Gesetz geben. Eltern sollten nicht schwächer und vergesslicher und kränker werden. Er kommt schon mit seinem eigenen Altern nicht klar. Was soll das denn bitte? 

Florian fügt sich in sein Schicksal und beginnt schleifend die Geschichte zu erzählen. Das dauert eine Weile, weil er dabei ja das Prequel ausbauen muss, bei dem Frodo _fälschlicherweise_ in die Klinik musste. Hier setzt er den Namen einer seltenen Krankheit ein, von der seine Eltern garantiert noch nie gehört haben. Dass Markus ein Wahnsinniger ist, der von Frodo besessen ist, muss er ja nicht verschweigen. Nur den Grund dürfen sie nicht erfahren. Er berichtet von Briefen und den Autosicherungen, setzt bewusste Auslassungen über Spannungswarnschilder und Erpresserfotos und würgt dann den krönenden Abschluss raus, bei dem er verprügelt, in einen Keller gesperrt und gerettet wurde. 

Je weiter er kommt, desto größer werden die Augen seiner Eltern. Sie schütteln die Köpfe, der Mund seiner Mutter geht auf und schließt sich bis zum Ende der Story nicht mehr. Vor ihnen wird das Essen kalt. 

Dann herrscht für einen kurzen Augenblick Stille.   
Florian wünschte, er hätte Jako dabei. 

Er denkt an Aussagen bei der Polizei und an Markus in Untersuchungshaft, daran, dass es wieder einen Prozess geben wird. Seinen Eltern würde er das gerne ersparen. Es wird schon hässlich genug werden. 

„Aber“, macht seine Mutter verwirrt und stützt ihren Kopf in die Hand. „Aber...wenn es diesem Mann um Max ging...wieso ist er dann auf dich gegangen?“   
„Jenau“, pflichtet sein Vater ihm bei. „Dit musst du uns mal erklär'n. Wobei ick mir nich' mal sicher bin, ob ick die jesamte Jeschichte überhaupt ansatzweise verstanden habe.“ 

Florian schluckt. Vor der Frage hatte er am meisten Angst. 

„Die muss man ooch nich' verstehen“, erwidert er, nimmt seine Gabel und stochert in seinen Kartoffeln herum, die unter dem Druck sofort zerfallen. Seine Mutter hat die Dinger schon immer zerkocht.   
„Der Typ hat'n Rad ab. Man muss eher froh sein, wenn man ihn _nich'_ versteht.“ 

Sein Vater guckt ihn schweigend an. 

„Okay, pass auf“, sagt Florian. „Die Hauptsache is', dass es vorbei is'. Niemand is' wirklich ernsthaft zu Schaden gekommen. Markus wird hoffentlich länger ins Gefängnis müssen und danach haben wa bestimmt 'ne einstweilige Verfügung, dass er sich uns nich' auf soundso viele Meter nähern darf. Ihr könnt die Sache abhaken.“ 

Sein Vater guckt ihn immer noch an.   
Florian wünschte, er hätte einfach angerufen. Dieses Gespräch wäre auch da unangenehm geworden, aber immer noch erträglicher als das hier. 

„Trotzdem“, setzt sein Vater jetzt an. „Wat is' dit für 'ne Logik, dass ein Entführer nich' sein eigentlichet Opfer entführt, sondern dem sein' Kumpel?“ 

Der Moment im Garten vor ein paar Wochen kommt zurück. Hier schwebt er wieder zwischen ihnen und flüstert _das ist die Chance_. Florian denkt an Weihnachten, Familienfeiern und dann an die Homo-Gruselgeschichte aus der Jugend seines Vaters. Er denkt an Paul und Olli und Jako und Frodo und daran, dass er sich jetzt entscheiden muss: Noch einmal springen mit der Gefahr, dass es dieses Mal keinen Fallschirm gibt, oder im Flugzeug sitzenbleiben. Vielleicht für immer.

„Junge, was is' denn los?“, will seine Mutter jetzt wissen. „Du hast doch irgendwas.“ 

Scheiße, denkt Florian. Er hat sich sowas von geirrt. Nicht Olli war der Endboss. _Das hier_ ist er. 

Florian legt die Gabel wieder hin. Sein hibbelndes Knie lässt die Tischdecke erzittern. 

„Die Logik...macht schon Sinn“, sagt er stockend. 

„Tatsächlich?“, fragt seine Mutter. 

„Hm. Es is' nämlich wie folgt.“ 

~

Er findet Frodo im Wohnzimmer im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa. Sein Freund hat die Bedienungsanleitung von dem Stromanalysator auf dem Couchtisch ausgebreitet und beugt sich darüber wie ein Gelehrter. 

Das verblüfft Florian so sehr, dass er mitten im Raum stehenbleibt. 

„Öhm“, entfährt es ihm verwirrt. „Okay? Damit hab ich nich' gerechnet.“ 

Frodo guckt hoch und zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Wenn wir ihn benutzen, müssen wir ja ooch wissen, wie er funktioniert.“ 

Florian blinzelt. 

„Wie war's bei deinen Eltern?“, will sein Freund wissen. Er nimmt das Papier vom Tisch und fängt an, es wieder zusammenzufalten. Es ist jetzt schon klar, dass er das Teil niemals wieder so ordentlich zusammenkriegen wird wie es in der Verpackung lag. 

Florian setzt sich neben ihm.   
„Ick sag' mal so“, beginnt er. „Du bist zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen.“

Frodo wendet ihm den Blick zu. Seine Augen werden ganz groß.   
„Nee!“, ruft er. 

„Doch“, murmelt Florian. „Und sie wollen deine Eltern kennenlernen, aber Gott, lass uns dit bitte nich' übers Knie brechen, Alter! Für den Dauerstress muss ich meine Pumpe erst mal fitmachen.“

Frodo starrt ihn an während sein Mund sich ganz langsam zu einem Grinsen verzieht. Es wirkt ein bisschen wie das Witze erzählende Faultier in _Zootopia_.   
_Oh mein Gott!_ formt er mit den Lippen. 

Was er laut sagt, ist: „Ja und? Wie war's so?“   
Und endlich fühlt sich Florian ihm ein ganz klein wenig überlegen, denn Frodo hat es bis heute auch noch nicht geschafft, die Geschichte seinem Vater zu stecken. Er hat es nie erwähnt, aber das scheint auch sein ganz persönlicher Endbosskampf zu sein. 

„Na, angenehm war's nich'“, murrt Florian. „Schon gar nich' mit der ganzen scheiß Kidnappinggeschichte im Vorfeld. Aber hast du mir eben nich' zugehört, als ich das mit Weihnachten gesagt hab? Wie soll's da schon gewesen sein?“ 

Die Wahrheit ist, dass er sich erst mal daran gewöhnen muss. Vor Freunden geoutet zu sein ist eine Sache. Familie – das ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Auf dem Heimweg hat er ein Gedankenexperiment mit seinem verblichenen Opa gemacht. Bei dem wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht so gut weggekommen. 

Frodo hat die Anleitung durch seine Begeisterung nun komplett zerknittert. Er wirft sie unachtsam auf den Tisch, rutscht an Florian heran und küsst ihn wortlos auf den Mund. 

„Ich meine, 'n paar Sachen kamen natürlich schon“, räumt Florian ein. „Du weeßt schon. 'Also kriegen wir keine Enkel?' und 'wat, dit fällt dir mit über dreißig ein?' und so.“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern.  
„Fürchte, das gehört dazu“, murmelt er. „Die müssen sich ja auch erstmal dran gewöhnen.“ 

„Ick nehm ihnen das auch nich' übel. Ich weiß, dass es nich' einfach is'. Und es sind noch immer meine Eltern. Meinen Hang zum gedankenlosen Poltern hab ick nich' von ungefähr.“ 

Er stupst Frodo gegen die Brust.  
„Du wirst dit also ooch noch schaffen“, sagt er. „Entgegen voriger Befürchtungen stirbt man dabei nich'. Extra für dich getestet.“ 

Frodo schnaubt leise. Er lehnt sich zurück und schüttelt den Kopf.   
„Bei mir is' das was anderes.“ 

„Inwiefern soll das bei dir was anderes sein?“ 

„Mein Vater is' nich' mein _Vater_.“ 

„Und was sollte das ändern?“ 

Frodo kratzt sich an der Nase und fährt sich über die Haare.   
„Weiß nich'“, nuschelt er. „Vielleicht ja gar nüscht. Vielleicht alles. Vielleicht schiebt man dit irgendwie auf meinen Erzeuger. Was weiß ich.“ 

Oh. Daher weht der Wind.   
Auch das ist ein Teil von Frodo. Dafür, dass er häufig so auf extravertierten Clown macht, sitzt manchmal ein ganz schön ängstlicher Junge dahinter. Kein Wunder, dass er mit seiner Elektrizität ähnlich umgeht. 

„All die großen Reden darum, dass es alles nich' so schlimm is'“, sagt Florian jetzt eindringlich. „Und dir selbst erzählst du dit Gegenteil? Jetz' mach dir darum doch keenen Kopp. Von all dem, was du je über ihn erzählt hast, scheint dein Alter 'n cooler Typ zu sein, der dich echt gern hat. Da gibt’s nüscht zum Schieben. Okay?“ 

Frodo holt tief Luft und räuspert sich. Er nickt. „Ja okay“, beeilt er sich zu sagen. „Du hast ja Recht.“ 

„Sehr gut!“ Florian ertappt sich dabei, wie er eine Sache spiegelt, die Frodo in seinem Drogennebel vor einem Jahr mit ihm gemacht hat: Er stupst ihm mit dem Zeigefinger albern an die Nase. 

„Ich liebe es, wenn du sagst, dass ich Recht habe.“ 

„Weil es so gut wie nie vorkommt und du dich sonst immer entschuldigen musst?“ 

„Dünnes Eis, Frodo! Ganz dünnes Eis!“ 

~

So richtig wird Florian hinterher nicht mehr wissen, wie sich diese Szene eigentlich entwickelt hat.   
Womöglich liegt es an der gelösten Abendstimmung. Vielleicht auch am Rest-High, auf dem er nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern noch immer schwebt. Wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass da draußen kein Stalker mehr lauert, den er stetig im Hinterkopf mit sich herumschleppt.   
Nicht zu guter Letzt ist der Grund auch, dass er Frodo von dessen Vaterkomplex ablenken möchte. Diese ganze Situation wird bedingt durch multiple Faktoren, soviel steht fest.   
Jedenfalls hat er mit einem Mal den Spannungsmesser in der Hand und sieht seinen Freund betont eindringlich an. 

Und Frodo guckt auf das Teil und schluckt. 

„Okay“, sagt er. 

Florian fasst ihm schon unter sein T-Shirt, als er direkt hinter ihm ins Schlafzimmer läuft, streichelt weiche, sehr warme Haut und ertastet die sich darunter bewegenden Schulterblätter. Sie stolpern durch die Tür, Frodo dreht sich zu ihm herum, fasst nach den Ärmeln von Florians Hoodie und zieht ihn an sich heran. 

Küssen und zugleich Laufen ist nie so eine richtig geile Idee, aber es funktioniert irgendwie. Florian stolpert mit den Waden gegen den Bettrahmen und lässt sich halb fallen. Er schiebt den Analysator auf sein Kopfkissen, damit sich niemand von ihnen aus Versehen auf das Ding drauflegt. Frodo landet breitbeinig auf ihm und ihre Münder finden einander wieder. 

Es ist das erste Mal seit dem Desaster, das damit endete, dass Frodo Florians Wohnzimmertisch geboxt hat und das _merkt_ man. Er drängt sich Florian entgegen und küsst ihn langsam, aber gierig. Florian könnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ihm das gefällt. Holy Shit.   
Er tastet erneut mit den Händen unter das Shirt seines Freundes, bis er es hochschieben kann, bis Frodo die Arme hebt und er es ihm über den Kopf zieht. 

Frodo Anfassen ist etwas, das Florian seit einem verdammten Jahr möchte, aber kaum konnte. Zu schnell ist sein Freund davor zurückgezuckt, zu früh hat er immer Florians Hände aus Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, weggeschoben. Jetzt steigt er langsam wieder von ihm ab und zieht ihn in eine sitzende Position, um Florians Hoodie und Shirt auszuziehen.   
Es vergeht der obligatorische merkwürdige Moment, in denen jeder seine Hose öffnet und sich des Rests der Klamotten entledigt. 

Frodo bleibt vor dem Bett stehen und mit einem Mal scheint er sich seiner Nacktheit und dem Kontext der Situation sehr bewusst zu werden, denn er tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sein Blick rutscht rüber zu dem Spannungsmesser, der nun wie heiliges Ding auf dem Kissen liegt. 

„Also...“, murmelt er. „Wie hast du dir dit vorgestellt?“ 

Florian sieht ihn und schluckt. Durch seinen Kopf zucken zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge. Das eine ist seine Erregung, die ihm befiehlt, nicht lange zu fackeln. Das andere ist ein ängstlicher Gedanke, dass er jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein muss, dass er vielleicht mit einem falschen Wort oder einer falschen Berührung die Stimmung killen und Frodo wieder in die Flucht schlagen könnte. 

„Ich ähm“, setzt er an und begibt sich ebenfalls in den Stand. „So 'ne richtig gute Idee für die Kontakte hatte ich noch nich', muss ich zugeben.“

Frodo tritt ans Bett und fummelt die Kabel des Analysators frei.   
„Krokodilklemmen“, stellt er fest. Den Aspekt hat er in der Anleitung anscheinend übersprungen. Er dreht die Klammern in der Hand und lacht dann leise durch die Nase.   
„Ich weiß“, sagt er dann und grinst. „Einfach an die Nippel klemmen. Easy!“ 

Damit hat Florian nicht gerechnet. Die Bemerkung erwischt ihn so eiskalt, dass ihm das Lachen förmlich aus dem Mund springt.   
„Dit meinst du nich' ernst“, gluckst er. „Ick meine...autsch.“ 

Frodo zuckt mit den Schultern. „So furchtbar is' das nich'.“

Oha. Okay. Florian vermerkt sich das als Memo für irgendwann später. 

Trotzdem, er weiß, dass das hier eben ein Witz war, denn Frodo sieht immer noch unschlüssig aus. 

„Dafür nehmen wir irgendwann mal was Adäquates. Mit den Dingern macht man nur was kaputt. Ich hatte 'ne andere Idee, wenn du die okay findest“, sagt Florian. „Komm, leg dich schon mal hin, ich komm gleich wieder.“ 

Er geht zurück in den Flur, öffnet die Tür zu seinem Abstellraum und kramt in seinem Werkzeugkasten. Innerlich schwankt er zwischen Awkwardness und Lachen; hier steht er splitterfasernackt und sortiert Schraubendreher zur Seite.   
Woanders fangen vermutlich besonders schlechte Pornos genau so an und er möchte darüber nicht so genau nachdenken. 

Er findet, was er sucht und tigert zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Fast erwartet er, dass Frodo schon wieder dabei ist, sich anzuziehen, weil er doch das Handtuch geworfen hat. Doch sein Freund chillt gemütlich im Bett herum und tippt irgendwas auf dem Analysator. Das Gerät piepst leise.   
Florian präsentiert ihm seinen Fund: Eine Schraubenschelle. 

Frodo guckt ihn an und hebt eine Augenbraue.   
„Jetzt wird’s hier aber handwerklich“, sagt er. 

„'Ne bessere Idee hatte ich erstmal nich'.“ Florian gibt sein Bestes, nicht zu defensiv zu klingen. „Guck, wir machen die um deinen Arm und klemmen die Klammern dran. Sollte doch eigentlich klappen, oder?“ 

Frodo setzt sich auf und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Probier'n wa's. Komm her!“ 

Florian pirscht sich heran und klettert ins Bett, rutscht an seinen Freund heran. Frodo hebt die Hand, damit Florian sie durch die Schelle führen kann wie einen zu groß geratenen Armreif. Kurz vor dem Ellenbogen macht er halt und schraubt sie enger. Das Metall ist kalt an seinen Händen. Das Wichtigste ist, das Teil so festzumachen, dass es nicht im Eifer des Gefechts wegrutscht, aber natürlich nicht so fest, dass er die Blutzufuhr kappt. 

Frodo betrachtet ihn dabei. Seine Mundwinkel zucken.   
„'Und, wie betreibt ihr safer sex?'“, beginnt er in einer Nachäffstimme. „'Och, ganz normal, wir schrauben uns Metall an die Arme und schließen uns an 'nen Spannungsmesser. Was man halt so macht.“ 

Florian schnaubt.   
„Diese Leute, die immer nur über Kondome reden“, erwidert er. „Pillepalle.“   
Er justiert die Schelle. 

„Geht das so?“ 

Frodo fasst mit der Linken nach der Schelle.   
„Geht noch'n Ticken fester. Los, komm.“ 

„Alter, willst du, dass dir der Arm abstirbt?“ 

„Quatsch, wird er nich'. Schlimmer wär's, wenn det Ding nach unten rutscht und es keinen richtigen Hautkontakt mehr gibt.“

„Na gut, aber nur 'n bisschen.“ 

Florian schraubt, dann befestigt er die Klemmen an der Schelle. Es hat mehr etwas von Haushaltsreparatur als Sex, was einen Teil von ihm extrem verwirrt. 

Frodo tippt wieder auf dem Spannungsmesser herum.   
„Okay“, sagt er. „Ich probier das Ding mal aus. Kannst du kurz vom Bett aufstehen?“ 

Florian tut, wie ihm geheißen. Er setzt sich auf einen zum Kleiderständer umfunktionierten Stuhl und sieht zu, wie Frodo die Elektrizität anwirft. 

Inzwischen hat er ein Gespürt dafür. Wie sich die Atmosphäre im Raum verändert, wie er meint, das Knistern schon in der Luft zu hören. Frodos Nachtlichtaugen sind wieder da und als er dasitzt und den Strom hochdreht, stellen sich die Härchen auf Florians Armen auf. 

Frodo hat den Blick auf das Display des Spannungsmessers gerichtet.   
Er liest stumm die Volt-Zahl auf dem Gerät ab und sieht ein klein wenig von sich beeindruckt aus.   
„Eigentlich nich' schlecht“, bemerkt er. „Jetzt kann ich die Stärke mal einordnen.“ 

„Okay?“, macht Florian. „Wie viel hast du gerade?“ 

„110 Volt. Wär für dich schon echt gefährlich.“

Er drückt eine weitere Taste und der Analysator piepst. Dann dreht er die Elektrizität noch höher. Jetzt knistert die Luft wirklich, jetzt spürt Florian den Stromfluss aus der Ferne. Der Moment versetzt ihn zurück zum Abend im Wald, als er den Blitz gesehen und gespürt hat, und es durchfährt ihn erneut, als wäre er getroffen worden. 

„Ab wann wärst du tödlich?“, will er wissen ohne dass er die Frage wirklich geplant hat. 

Frodo sieht zu ihm auf mit seinen glühenden Augen. Er verzichtet jetzt auf seine lustigen Tricks mit den kleinen Blitzen. Nur ab und an zuckt es blaugelb zwischen seinen Fingern, wenn Ladungen überspringen. Aus dem Knistern ist ein unheimliches Summen geworden.

Er prüft das Display, ehe er Florian wieder ansieht.   
„Spätestens jetzt“, sagt er dunkel. 

Ein erstickter Laut entschlüpft Florian. Er wusste nicht, dass er da war. Nein, alles, was er weiß, ist, dass sein gesamter Körper Gänsehaut ist, und er ist nicht sicher, ob das an der Elektrizität liegt, daran, dass ihm vielleicht kalt ist oder – 

Frodos Blick ist auf ihm und an ihm herabgeglitten. Verwirrt folgt Florian ihm, nur um festzustellen, dass ihn sein Körper verrät.   
„Holy fuck“, wispert er. 

All das hier ist nicht neu. Sie wissen, dass er einen Elektrokink hat. Aber eine Erektion zu bekommen, wenn jemand eine todbringende Stromstärke demonstriert, ist ein völlig neues Level.   
Er schaut langsam wieder auf.   
„Wahrscheinlich bin ich komisch“, nuschelt er. 

„Sagte er zu dem Typen, der mit einem Spannungsmesser verdrahtet is'“, erwidert Frodo. Seine Stimme ist gedämpft. Dunkler, samtiger.   
Er stellt die Elektrizität ab. Es fühlt sich an wie eine Hitze, die plötzlich versiegt. Dann tippt er erneut auf dem Analysator herum und legt ihn langsam neben sich. 

„Okay“, sagt er. „Sollte was passier'n, schlägt das Teil jetzt Alarm.“ 

Florian ist schon wieder auf dem Bett, kaum, dass dieser Satz beendet ist. Die Hitze mag das Zimmer verlassen haben, aber ein Stück davon ist noch immer in ihm und sie breitet sich in alle Richtungen aus. Er schmiegt sich an seinen Freund und ihre Münder finden sich wieder. Die Hitze geht auf Frodo über – oder aber sie war schon dort und Florian hat sie neu entzündet. Er küsst wie ein Verdurstender, er legt den linken Arm um Florian und presst ihn noch enger an sich.   
Vielleicht sind sie genau das: Zwei Körper, die einander immer wieder befeuern. 

„Oh Gott“, wimmert Frodo zwischen zwei Küssen, als Florian die Hüften gegen seine drückt und mit der Hand seinen Penis so justiert, dass er halb neben, halb an seinem eigenen liegt, und somit sehr glücklich eingeklemmt.   
„Lass das bitte nich' schiefgeh'n!“

„Wird's nich'“, spricht Florian gegen seinen Hals. Er bedeckt die weiche Haut mit Küssen und als er zärtlich in die Stelle zwischen Halsbeuge und Schulter beißt, gibt Frodo wieder dieses köstliche Geräusch von sich wie damals auf der Couch – dieses Ding, was irgendwo zwischen Seufzen, Schlucken und Stöhnen angesiedelt ist. 

Seine Hand gleitet Florians Rücken hinab und greift in eine Pobacke. Nicht um sich festzuhalten, sondern um Florian wieder enger gegen sich zu drücken. Und Florian versteht und beginnt, seine Hüften leicht gegen die seines Freundes zu wiegen.   
Es ist eine unbeholfene, kleine Reibung, aber sie treibt schon jetzt erregte Röte in Frodos Wangen.

„Oh shit“, haucht er. 

Florian verschließt ihm die Lippen erneut mit Küssen und Frodo atmet stoßend und tief gegen ihn durch die Nase. Er fühlt sich an, als würde er glühen. Oder ist das Florian selbst? Es ist schwer zu sagen, wo es sich doch jetzt schon so anfühlt, als wären sie miteinander verschmolzen. 

Er beschließt, all die Male, die ihm sein Freund etwas Gutes getan hat, zurückzugeben. Langsam gibt er Frodo wieder frei, krümmt den Rücken und macht sich daran, sich mit dem Mund über die Brust seines Freundes zu tasten. Ein Jahr ist es her, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal so richtig anfassen wollte. Es gilt, ein Jahr aufzuholen, die Landschaft dieses Körpers in seinem Kopf und mit seinen Lippen zu kartografieren, sich den Geruch und den Geschmack dieses Menschen einzuprägen. Ein ganzes, verficktes Jahr der Angst. 

Halb aus Gewohnheit landet er bei einer Brustwarze. Das muss der angegeilte Part seines unterbewussten Gedächtnisses sein, denkt er vernebelt. Zwei seiner Exfreundinnen fanden Action dort sehr gut. Aber das waren nun mal Frauen. Er küsst die Stelle experimentell und sehr vorsichtig, geht mit der Zunge darüber. Unter seiner Berührung wird der kleine Knubbel noch steifer und Frodo macht ein winziges, ersticktes Geräusch.   
Florian hebt den Kopf;   
„Nich' gut?“ 

Frodo schaut ihn mit verklärtem Gesicht an. Draußen ist es fast dunkel und die Finsternis ist auch in seine Augen gekrochen.   
„Doch, schon“, nuschelt er. „Irgendwie, weiß nich'. Hat noch nie jemand gemacht.“ 

„Das is' okay“, erwidert Florian so zärtlich er kann. „Das kriegen wir noch raus.“

Er rutscht wieder höher und sie küssen sich erneut und lange. Es fühlt sich an wie versinken und es gibt Florian den Mut, mit der Hüfte ein Stück wegzurutschen und eine Hand um Frodos Erektion zu schließen, mit dem Daumen über die weiche, hervorschauende Spitze zu streichen.

Und endlich, endlich entweicht seinem Freund ein winziges Stöhnen. 

Vielleicht ist es mehr Hauchen als alles andere, aber da sind definitiv Stimmbänder beteiligt, findet Florian. Das Geräusch rast durch seine Adern und Nerven; es landet direkt in seinem Schoß. 

Frodo flucht erneut. Seine Augen, die ihm eben zugeklappt sind, öffnen sich wieder und er wirft einen Blick auf das Display des Spannungsmessers. Florian bewegt sich für einen Moment nicht. 

„Oh, Gott sei Dank“, flüstert Frodo und er lässt von dem Gerät wieder ab. „Ich dachte, ich würde...“

„Hast du aber nich'“, entgegnet Florian. Er beginnt, in einem langsamen Tempo seine Hand zu bewegen.   
„Du machst das doch sehr gut.“ 

„Ich streng mich aber auch echt an.“   
Worte zwischen tiefen, stoßenden Atemzügen. 

„Das brauchst du gar nich'“, murmelt Florian. „Geht es sonst nich' immer von allein? Ohne, dass du dich anstrengen musst?“

„Ja, schon..“ Frodos Antwort verliert sich zwischen ihnen. 

„Na siehste“, wispert Florian gegen ihn. „Du kannst das. Und du bist zusätzlich abgesichert. Wenn man die Kontrolle hat, braucht man sich nich' an ihr festzuklammern. Das würde ja sonst heißen, man hätte keine Kontrolle, so paradox das auch klingt.“

Frodo schluckt. Im Halbdunkeln sieht man seinen Adamsapfel sich bewegen. 

„Mittendrin und immer noch so kohärent“, murmelt er. 

Florian lächelt ihn an;   
„Wenn wir schon mal bei Sachen sind, die man noch nie gemacht hat...ich würd' gern...“

Frodos Atem verfängt sich als Antwort anscheinend irgendwo in seiner Kehle. Er nickt.   
Seine Nervosität hat Florian so sehr davon abgelenkt, dass der selbst auch etwas nervös ist.   
Doch als er weiter hinabrutscht, sich so bequem wie möglich auf den Bauch legt und anfängt, vergisst er das recht schnell. 

Er weiß nicht, ob er es sich anders vorgestellt hat. Ein Teil von ihm war überzeugt davon, dass es _pornöser_ sein würde, auch wenn er weiß, dass das Bullshit ist. Klischeebilder sterben nur schwer.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hat, ist die absolute Nähe. Er hat Frodo nun nicht mehr in der Hand, sondern im Mund und das ändert so vieles.   
Alles ist so nah, so direkt.   
Die leicht kratzige Weichheit der Schamhaare, die seine eine Hand streift, als er nach den Hoden tastet. Das Zucken in Frodos Beinmuskeln, der Atem, welcher die weiche Bauchdecke senkt und hebt. Die harten Kanten der Hüftknochen unter der glatten Haut. 

Es kann sein, dass Florian sich das nur einbildet, doch in seinem Mund wird Frodo noch härter.   
Je länger und intensiver er an ihm arbeitet, desto fahriger wird sein Freund.   
Frodo greift nach dem Spannungsmesser und prüft die Anzeige, legt das Gerät auf die Seite, damit er es besser sehen kann. Eine seiner Hände fasst nach Florians Kopf, streicht ihm über die Haare. 

Als er in Keuchen verfällt, ahnt Florian, dass er nicht mehr lange dauern wird. Kein Wunder nach über einem Jahr Abstinenz. Frodo wirkt, als würde er explodieren wollen. 

„Flo“, gibt er in einem Halbstöhnen von sich. „Du willst vielleicht nich' da unten bleiben!“ 

Florian lässt von ihm ab.   
„Doch, eigentlich schon“, grinst er. 

„Okay, okay“, erwidert sein Freund. „Aber mir wär's lieber, wenn ich dich... hier oben hätte. Nur...vorsichtshalber.“ 

Langsam richtet sich Florian auf und rutscht zurück an seinen vorigen Platz.   
„Kein Ding“, murmelt er. Seine Hand findet die Stelle, an der er eben mit seinem Mund war, umschließt sie fest und führt fort, was er unterbrochen hat. 

Er hätte nicht darauf gewettet, dass sein Freund ihn jetzt noch auf den Mund küssen will, doch Frodo tut es ohne Umwege. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, hat sich etwas in ihm verändert. 

Sein Körper ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Mit der linken Hand tastet er über Florians Schulter und bleibt dort. Florian begreift, dass Frodo sich an ihm festhält. Einen Blick tut er noch auf das Display des friedlich schweigenden Spannungsmessers, dann kneift er die Augen zu, sein Mund geht auf, seine Hüften heben sich Florians Hand entgegen. 

Und dann lässt Frodo los. 

Er kommt mit einem kehligen Keuchen und roten Ohrenspitzen. Florian massiert ihn hindurch, so gut er es kann. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hat er das Gefühl, den Orgasmus seines Freundes in sich widerhallen zu fühlen. Es ist, als würden all die aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten Monate zwischen ihnen explodieren. Es ist intensiv und heiß und wahrhaftig. Und ohne den kleinsten Ausschlag auf dem Spannungsmesser. 

Frodo schlägt die Augen auf und atmet das letzte Zittern aus. Er hält sich noch immer an Florian fest. Jetzt dreht er ihm den Kopf zu und sucht ihn mit seinen Augen, mit einem Hauch Ängstlichkeit ab.   
„Alles okay“, flüstert Florian beruhigend. „Nix passiert.“ 

Sein Freund sackt in sich zusammen. Das letzte bisschen Spannung verlässt seinen Körper. Mit einem Mal ist er nur noch weich und warm. Er grinst ungläubig, lacht tonlos. Dann formen sich Tränen in seinen Augen. 

Florian setzt sich schnell auf und angelt mit seiner sauberen Hand nach der Taschentuchpackung auf dem Nachttisch, wischt sich und den zuckenden Bauch unter sich trocken. Er schmiegt sich wieder an Frodo und dieser vergräbt das Gesicht an seiner Brust. 

Wie merkwürdig dieser Moment ist. Fast noch intimer und verletzlicher als der Sex zuvor. Florian legt die Arme um seinen Freund und hält ihn wortlos.   
Da sind nicht viele Tränen, aber umso mehr Erleichterung. Frodo atmet gegen ihn. Noch rennt der Puls an seiner Halsschlagader. 

Wenn man sehr lange mit solch einer Ladung innerer Spannung durch die Weltgeschichte läuft, zieht einem die Entspannung den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Wenn mit einem Mal die Angst verschwunden ist, tritt man kurz ins Leere; man ist plötzlich so leicht, dass man mit Körper und Seele stolpert.   
Frodo tut gerade genau das. Sein Körper ist entspannt, seine Seele taumelt. 

Florian würde gerne was sagen, was die Situation wieder auflockert. Eigentlich ist doch jetzt Party angesagt. Er könnte darauf beharren, dass er Recht gehabt hat. Jawohl, endlich hat er mal nichts, wofür er sich entschuldigen müsste, sondern wo Frodo ihm sagen sollte, was für ein geiler Typ er ist. 

Aber dann fühlt er eine warme Ohrenspitze an seiner Brust und all seine Klugscheißereien verpuffen umgehend.   
Frodo ist so nah, dass es okay ist, nichts zu sagen – jetzt, da sie die unsichtbare Barriere überwunden haben.

Er seufzt gegen nackte Haut und es kitzelt.   
Langsam schiebt er Florian etwas von sich, so dass er ihn mit übertrieben ernstem Gesicht angucken kann.   
„Okay, Ansage“, brummt er. „Ich will die nächste Zeit allen Sex der Welt haben.“ 

Und Florian fühlt sich in ein albernes Grinsen ausbrechen, säuselt etwas davon, dass er Frodo beim Wort nehmen wird und denkt danach erst mal eine Weile nichts, weil Frodo mit einer Hand schon eifrig in seinen Schoß rutscht. 

~

„Ihr habt den Angstfluch also gebrochen“, sagt Jako, als wäre das die langweiligste Information der Welt. 

Florian trinkt gerade einen Schluck von seinem mittelmäßigen Coffee-Shop-Espresso und hält inne. In Filmen verschlucken Leute sich in solchen Momenten immer, aber das ist kompletter Schwachsinn. 

Er senkt den Pappbecher. 

„Natürlich wusstest du's“, mosert er. „Warum auch nich'.“ 

Jako zieht an seiner Zigarette und hat den Anstand, kurz schuldbewusst zu gucken. 

„Wer hat geplaudert?“, will Florian wissen. „Meine oder Frodos Gedanken?“ 

„Weder noch. Er hat's mir laut erzählt. Also, dass ihr Probleme habt. _Hattet_. Das Update sieht man euch übrigens beiden an, dafür braucht man kein besonderes Gehör.“

Florian schüttelt den Kopf;   
„Junge, du musst dich echt mal auf das Konzept Privatsphäre zurückbesinnen, weeßte dit? Du kannst doch nich' einfach... ach, egal.“ Er winkt ab. Es gibt Schlimmeres als Jako, der von Frodos Ausrutschangst weiß. 

Jako zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke höher. Er trägt fingerlose Handschuhe und eine ziemlich ramschig anmutende Mütze.  
„Von allen Leuten weißt du am meisten, wie sehr ihn diese Geschichte gequält hat“, sagt er. „Schätze, er wollte einfach mit jemandem reden.“

Sie verfallen in gedankenvolles Schweigen. Im Schaufenster des mittelmäßigen Coffee-Shops blinkern bunte Lichterketten. Mit weißem Spray, das offensichtlich an Schnee erinnern soll, hat jemand _Happy Weihnachten_ quer über die Scheibe gesprüht und Florian weiß ja auch nicht, was das soll.   
In vier Tagen ist der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag und damit der Termin zum Familienweihnachtsessen mit _Anhang_. Seine Cousine wird ihren Mann und ihre zwei Kinder mitbringen und er seinen Freund. Zu nachträglicher Bescherung und Gänsebraten.   
Das kann nur kolossal in die Hose gehen. 

Florian hat Vorkehrungen getroffen. Er hat seiner Cousine eine über das Knie gebrochene Nachricht mit seinem Outing geschrieben, weil das immer noch besser ist als die Gesichter, wenn sie und ihre Sippe es vor Ort erfahren. Er hat ein Rezept für veganes Gulasch zur Vorbereitung rausgesucht und seiner Mutter eingebläut, dass sie ihr Rotkraut ja ohne Schweineschmalz machen soll. Trotzdem fühlt sich diese ganze Angelegenheit viel zu sehr außerhalb seiner Kontrolle an und er hasst es. 

Er linst rüber zu Jakob, der seine Kippe raucht und kurz auf sein Handy guckt und erwartet fast eine Bemerkung zu all seinen Gedanken.   
Aber Jako sieht ihn nicht einmal an. Anscheinend ist er gerade mitten in einer Weghören-Übung. 

Frodo hat davon erzählt. Jakob schafft es langsam, seine Kraft für kurze Zeit auszuschalten. Keine Ahnung, ob er auch so einen inneren Umschalter hat oder ob ihn das zusätzliche Kraft kostet. Es scheint jedoch zu funktionieren. Das ist die Hauptsache. 

Jako packt sein Handy weg, tritt seine Kippe aus und steckt die Hände in seine Jackentaschen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er friert.   
„Was soll das nochmal für 'ne Therapeutin sein, zu der Frodo da geht?“, will er wissen. 

„Marie“, erwidert Florian. „Die kennen wir schon von Klinikzeiten.“

„Klinikzeiten?“ 

„Sie war damals beim Charité-Projekt dabei.“ 

Jako verengt langsam die Augen;   
„Und da geht er freiwillig wieder hin?!“ 

„Optimal isses nich', das geb ich zu“, räumt Florian ein. „Aber Marie is' in Ordnung, ehrlich. Sie hat mir damals geholfen, Kontakt zu Frodo aufzunehmen, als ich nich' reindurfte.“

„Aha“, macht Jako. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er noch immer skeptisch ist. „Und jetzt hat sie ihre eigene Praxis aufgemacht?“ 

„Exaktamente“, sagt Florian. „Die Sache is' halt, dass es nich' allzu viele Therapeuten für einen Typen gibt, der elektrisch is'. Sie is' die einzige Option die er hat und sie kennt seine Vorgeschichte. Und er muss die Scheiße irgendwie aufarbeiten, sonst beißt sie ihm irgendwann wieder in den Arsch.“ 

Jako zuckt mit den Schultern;   
„Ich sag ja schon gar nix mehr.“ 

„Du nich', aber dein Blick.“ 

Da geht die Tür zum Altbau neben dem Coffee-Shop auf und Frodo erscheint. Er nestelt am Reißverschluss seiner Jacke herum, während er gleichzeitig schlecht koordiniert versucht, seinen Schal um den Hals zu wickeln und ihn sich versehentlich ins Gesicht wirft.   
Ladies und Gentlemen, der wohl gefährlichste Mann Deutschlands. 

„Sorry“, sagt er. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht zu lange gewartet. Wieso steht ihr denn hier in der Kälte?“ 

„Weil der Süchtige 'ne Fluppe brauchte“, bemerkt Florian. Jako grinst ihn böse an, bevor er sich an Frodo wendet und ihm zur Begrüßung eine Umarmung gibt. „Wie war deine erste Sitzung?“ 

„Ganz okay“, erwidert Frodo in Jakos Armen. „Wird anstrengend...aber hoffentlich gut.“

Dann lässt Jakob ihn wieder los.   
„Also“, setzt dieser an. „Ich bin gespannt: Weshalb bin ich hier?“ 

„Richtig. Sekunde!“ Frodo wirft sich den Schal noch einmal über die Schulter und zückt dann sein Handy.   
„Ich calle die erste Mission des Trio Infernal!“ 

„Ich finde den Namen immer noch dürftig.“ 

„Is' mir egal. Hier, guckt mal.“ Er dreht Jako und Florian sein Display zu und präsentiert ihnen einen Tweet.  
 _++EIL: Wolf in Berlin-Mitte gesichtet. Polizei und Förster haben die Spur verloren und stehen vor einem Rätsel. Bürger werden gebeten, sich in Mitte und den anliegenden Bezirken vorsichtig zu bewegen.++_

„Ach komm!“, ruft Florian. „Das is' doch nich' dein Ernst! Fällst du gerade wirklich auf so 'nen Bullshit rein?“ 

„Ich fall auf gar nichts rein!“, erwidert Frodo. „Ich hab drei andere Quellen gecheckt. Außerdem haben 'ne Menge Leute über den Wolf getweetet, die ihn gesehen haben. Und jetzt pass auf: Die beschreiben ihn alle als ungewöhnlich groß.“ 

„So what?“, sagt Jakob. „Ein großer Wolf läuft durch Berlin. War doch nur 'ne Frage der Zeit.“

„Nee, du“, brummt Florian. „Was Frodo sagen will, is', dasses 'n Werwolf is'.“ 

„ _Shapeshifter_!“, ruft Frodo und er klingt aufgeregter als es vernünftig wäre. „Wir wissen ja nich', ob's ein Werwolf is'. Ich meine, ihr müsst bedenken: Wölfe bewegen sich selten ganz allein – nur wenn ihr Rudel verschütt gegangen is'. Schon gar nich' in die Großstadt mit all dem Lärm und den Gerüchen. Und wie kommt's, dass die Leute – Polizisten und Förster – ihn verloren haben?“ 

„Wahrscheinlich hockt er auf irgend'nem Hinterhof hinter 'ner Mülltonne.“ Florian reißt die Arme hoch. „Is' doch egal!“ 

„Ich bleib dabei“, sagt Frodo und macht eine geheimnisvolle Handbewegung; „Shapeshifter! Und wenn er oder sie irgendwie Hilfe braucht, werden wir da sein.“

Florian seufzt.   
„Wenn's bedeutet, dass das Weihnachtsessen bei meinen Eltern flachfällt, bin ich jederzeit dabei.“ 

Frodo hebt eine Augenbraue. 

„Das war ein Witz“, schiebt Florian hinterher. „Wir haben drüber geredet und mein Standpunkt is' immer noch derselbe. Du weißt, dass ich dabei bin, wenn du Babymutanten suchen willst.“ 

Das besänftigt seinen Freund. Mehr noch, dieses merkwürdige Strahlen, das er neulich schon drauf hatte bei Florians Beteuerung, Teil des Teams zu sein, kehrt zurück. 

Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Florian will dabei sein und sehen, wie Frodo weiter wächst, er will ihn zur Not aus der Schusslinie ziehen und selbst von ihm aus der Schusslinie gezogen werden. Er will weiter ankern und geankert werden. 

Er will all die Wunder sehen, die sich in der Zukunft vielleicht noch auftun. Das mag kein klassischer Lebensentwurf sein (seine Eltern würden das natürlich nie bejubeln, weil da keine Enkelkinder bei rausspringen), aber es ist einer, der ihm gefällt. 

Er stupst Frodo zärtlich an und justiert den Schal über dessen Schulter;  
„Mach deine Scheinwerfer wieder aus, bevor's noch jemand mitkriegt.“ 

„Dafür bin ich also hergekommen“, brummelt Jako. „Und hab ewig hier rumgestanden. Für eine Info über einen potentiellen Werwolf –“

„Shapeshifter!“

„Was auch immer! Hättest du mir das nich' texten können? Ich hab 'ne Songskizze, an der ich dringend weiterarbeiten muss.“ 

„Genau deswegen!“, sagt Frodo. „Ich hab dich seit dem Krankenhaus nich' mehr außerhalb eures Studios zu Gesicht bekommen. Wir tun dir jetzt was Gutes und gehen essen. Hast du Bock auf Indisch?“ 

Er legt einen Arm um jeweils Jako und Florian und zieht die beiden mit sich. 

Ein Grinsen huscht über Jakobs Gesicht.   
„Na gut“, erwidert er. „Aber du lädst uns ein!“ 

Zu dritt nebeneinander herzulaufen hat zur Folge, dass sie den gesamten Bordstein blockieren. Florian rutscht unter Frodos Arm weg und geht ein Stückchen vor. 

Wenn er über seine Schulter guckt, guckt Frodo zurück. Er trägt sich ohne Scham, aber mit Stolz und Bedacht. Steht ihm ausgezeichnet. 

Scheiße Mann, denkt Florian.

Das kann richtig gut werden. 

Er geht voran und wärmt sich am wohligen Kitzeln in seinem Bauch. 

_ENDE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich sage das nach so vielen beendeten Fanfic, aber diese hier war eine meiner liebsten.   
> Zusammen mit ihrem Vorgänger hat sie rund 120.000 Wörter und umfasst gleichermaßen etwa zwei Jahre erzählte Zeit sowie Erzählzeit.   
> Da ist echt viel passiert – besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Geschichte lediglich auf einer windigen „Boah, ich will Frodo mit Superkräften schreiben!“-Idee basiert. 
> 
> Sie war in den letzten Höllenmonaten meine kleine, fluffige Schreibtherapie und wenn sie jemandem auch ein bisschen Spaß und Ablenkung gebracht hat, würde mich das freuen.   
> Vielen Dank für alle Sternchen und Herzen und Kommentare!
> 
> Habt eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit und haltet vor allem die Ohren steif. Irgendwann muss es wieder besser werden!


End file.
